Aventura en un universo alterno
by kunashgi448
Summary: Despues de los acontecimientos con el mal mas antiguo del universo, ¿Ghunter?, Finn se pone a entrenar sus habilidades con la espada y su brazo hierba, pero luego se siente atraído a aprender magia, lo que no sabe es que esa decisión abrirá las puertas a la aventura que siempre soñó, aunque sea de forma accidental, llevándolo a un mundo paralelo llamado AAA.
1. Chapter 1

Un viaje a un universo alterno

 **CAPITULO 1: viaje accidental**

Después del incidente de Ghunter, que resulto siendo el mal más antiguo de la historia y que por la presión de la tierra se convirtió en un pingüino de aspecto inofensivo y tierno. Desde entonces esta bajó vigilancia de todos ,ya que el rey helado solo le roció agua por hacer cosas malas pero además de eso se agregaba el problema de que la dulce princesa, ya no era princesa del dulce reino desde que de manera democrática los dulces ciudadanos votaron por el rey de OOO que sabía manejar masas ,pero no como gobernar un reino no se entiende como consiguió el título de rey de esta tierra ,pero ahora vivía en una casa pequeña junto con mentita haciendo experimentos y vigilando el reino ,porque a pesar de la traicionaron por ser las personas más idiotas ,ella los creo teniendo ese cariño especial por esa gente y por eso velaba por su bienestar.

Han pasado 3 meses en el cual nuestro héroe de OOO Finn el humano se fue a entrenar para manejar mejor la espada Finn y controlar lo más posible su brazo que podía transformarse en la espada de hierba, aunque aún le cuesta trabajo controlarla a la perfección sabe que con un entrenamiento duro será capaz de pelear con 2 espadas al mismo tiempo.

En cuanto a Jake ,Finn le sugirió que pasara más tiempo de calidad con Arcoiris ,ambos empezaban a envejecer por lo que quería que pasara más tiempo con su familia mientras él estaba ausente ya que desde que el rey de OOO dijo que no los necesitaba porque él podía manejarlo todo él solo ,no había mucho que hacer que lo entretuviera de buena forma, había visitado y descubierto todos los misterios que tenían las cavernas en toda OOO por lo que no había muchas aventuras, además de conocer OOO como la palma de su mano no había nada nuevo que explorar para su desgracia.

Ahora estamos en el reino helado, donde un silueta caminaba hacía la torre más alta del lugar congelado buscando al rey helado, al llegar noto que el rey estaba escribiendo su estúpida historia de Fionna y Cake una versión alterna de él y su hermano, en el todas terminan con Fionna estando enamorada de ese viejo y viviendo felices, le daba lástima que tenga que recurrir a fantasía para estar feliz, pero tenía que esperar a que Betty trajera Simón de regreso sin el riesgo de morir pero lo veía imposible ya, gracias al hombre mágico ella se volvió loca y desapareció sin dejar rastro.

-oye rey helado podría por favor de dejar de escribir, quiero hablar contigo-Pero no le prestaba atención solo reía como loco mientras escribía no fue hasta que escucho Ghunter a su lado que le tendía pedazo de hielo para que lo tirara, ese pequeño da algo de miedo pero por lo menos en este caso entendía lo que quería.

-viejo te estoy hablando-tiro el pedazo de hielo tirando el libro llamando la atención que quería desde un principio.

-quien se atreve a molest...-cayo al ver que responsable era su único amigo, Finn.

-Finn!, Pero cuanto tiempo de no verte has cambiado mucho que te trae al mi casa-Finn había cambiado su forma de vestir solo un poco, la gorra de oso la tenía como especie de capucha que podían ponerse y quitarse con facilidad sin caerse mostrando su crecido cabello rubio que le llegaba a los hombros, la misma camisa azul, mochila verde y zapatos negros pero en lugar de sus shorts llevan unos jeans color azul oscuro, mostrando el chico de 16 años que era.

-no te emociones solo vine a pedir prestado tu libro de magia de hielo, me gustaría aprender algo de magia si no es molestia-.

-pero claro que puedes para eso están los amigos, además que debo una por conseguirme más hojas para mi colección de historias, el libro está en...-callo al ver a Finn con el libro en sus manos saliendo del cuarto secreto que tenía los libros mágicos que nunca leía porque los consideraba aburridos.

-si ya sé dónde estaba, gracias rey helado te lo devolver cuando aprendan todos los hechizo del libro cuídate y nada de robar princesas, ya sabes cómo te fue la última vez y no quieres volver a pasar por eso ¿verdad?-esto último lo dijo con un toque de serio que puso nervioso al rey helado.

-si...ya sé...ya no haré por eso te pedí más hojas para escribir mis historia, para matar el tiempo jejeje-Finn entrecerró los ojos y le dio la seña de *te estoy vigilando*, para después saltar por la ventana y regresar al bosque.

-que molesto, pero sé que nunca me harías algo como eso otravez por eso somos buenos amigos ¿verdad Ghunter?- el pingüino lo vio un segundo para después salir de la habitación.

-pingüino mal educado, bueno donde me quede o si cuando Marshall y Cake...-y volvió a perderse en su mundo de fantasía.

Ha pasado 2 meses desde que Finn se entrenó en el aspecto mágico, sorprendentemente Finn aprendió todos los hechizos del libro de magia de hielo y algunos básicos de otros elementos como fuego, aire y tierra que encontró en la librería de la princesa tortuga para aprender y matar el rato, cuando no entrenaba pasaba tiempo de calidad con Jake que había formado un buen vínculo con su familia y lo mejor IBA A SER BISABUELO, sus hijos ya habían hecho su vida y confiaban en que la familia seguía unida, también estaba Bonibell que seguí en la casa se su tío abuelo pero ahora más decorada a su estilo, platicaban mientras almorzaban la pasaban bien, luego Marceline, con ella tocaban música el en la batería mientras Marceline su bajó-hacha pero le faltaba practicar más la batería pero ella decía que tenía talento para tocarlo y cuando no tocaban asustaban a personas en la noche, era divertido ver sus caras y por último la reina flama desde el incidente de los sueños con el búho cósmico y la pelea entre ella y el rey helado no pasaba mucho cundo se veían, por casualidad solo se saludaba y un que otra palabra para seguir con su camino Finn ya la había superado pero le gustaría que pudiesen ser amigos de nuevo pero ahora ella gobernaba un reino en base a una ley que en su opinión, era con buena intención pero casi imposible de hacer, es decir ninguna persona siempre dirá la verdad o dirá su más profundo secreto a todo, el mundo llegara el punto en el que diga aunque sea pequeña mentira y por eso iría a la cárcel por guardar algo personal, solo esperaba que se dé cuenta de ello antes que paso algo malo.

Finn estaba en la casa del árbol jugando con BMO, cuando alguien toca la puerta pone pausa al juego para abrir y ver que es el rey helado.

-es mi día de descanso así que no tengo tiempo de oír otra historia fantasiosa-iba a cerrar la puerta pero la mano del rey lo evito.

-espera, no es eso necesito que me acompañes a la ciudad de los magos por unas cosas, por favor no tomará mucho tiempo si lo haces nunca volveré a molestarte con mis historias-rogó el viejo

-¿lo prometes?-el rey asintió vaya que se veía desesperado.

-bien deja voy por mis cosas y nos vamos-.

En lo personal no le gustaba la ciudad de los magos, solo era un lugar de viejos locos con magia claro que no todos eran así había personas que había conocido que son grandes magos y que le ayudaron con algunas cosas de su entrenamiento y él les daba dinero por sus servicios, ser mago tiene sus ventajas y sus desventajas.

-llegamos-vio la tienda de magia lo sabía porque aprendió el significado de los carteles de toda la ciudad, al entrar vieron a los 3 magos más importantes y raros que había.

-rey helado que haces aquí no eres bienvenido-le grito el sapo de manera de advertencia.

-tranquilos solo vine por poción que abre portales y ya me voy-dijo de forma despreocupada como siempre de él.

-esa poción es de nivel A por lo que no está permitido que te lo lleves además ¿para que lo quieres?-.

-simple-saco su libro de Fionna y Cake -para entra al mundo de mis sueños y para eso traje a Finn, para que me ayudara en caso de que se negaran-.

-oye, jamás me dijiste eso puedo llevar meses siendo un mago pero hasta yo sé que los hechizos de nivel A son inestables y peligrosos, yo me voy hay se ven-cuando Finn se disponía a salir tropezó con unos libros chocando con un estante donde cayó la poción en cuestión de un color anaranjado.

-la poción alguien atrápela es la única que hay-grito uno de los magos pero el rey helado tiro su libro, donde venía lo principal de su historia y característico de ese mundo hacia la el frasco, rompiéndolo y dejando un libro manchado a los presentes en silencio expectantes pero no pasaba nada.

-no funciono-de inmediato el libro de elevo y se abrió en la mitad de la hojas creando un portal que succionaba todo y para mala suerte Finn estaba bastante cerca del libro por lo que no pudo hacer nada para evitar ser tragado por el portal que al llevarse al humano, se cerró y cayó al suelo ante la mirada de los magos que empezaron a silbar y dejar la habitación como si nada hubiera pasado.

Finn abrió los ojos, se sentía mareado vio a su alrededor para ver que estaba en medio del bosque parecido al lugar donde entrenaba, por lo que se paró y camino por la zona todo era bastante igual a lo que recordaba.

"Ese portal de verdad me llevo a otro mundo o solo me transporto de regreso al bosque" pensó el humano pero escucho un ruido cercano por lo que fue a investigar y vio una silueta bastante familiar.

"Vaya parece que la princesa grumosa tiene problemas con ese mapache otra vez creo que...espera un segundo, ¿desde cuándo ella tiene bigote? y...habla como hombre...debo de haberme golpeado fuerte la cabeza" mientras Finn debatía mentalmente la situación el príncipe grumoso perseguía a un mapache por su lata de frijoles que tanto le costó conseguir para la cena pero para mala suerte escapo.

-maldito mapache la próxima pondré una trampa y te las verás conmigo-de inmediato saco su celular para hablar.

-príncipe tortuga, llama al príncipe desayuno el mapache me quito mis frijoles y quiero un plan para detenerlo...no, ya te dije que no necesito de genio de Gumball puedo lograrlo sin su estúpida ciencia...si, sé que la reunión de príncipes en el dulce reino es en 2 días pero no importa eso ahora, voy para tu casa para discutir esto y de paso prepárame cena-se fue del lugar por lo que Finn salió de su escondite de verdad estaba en un mundo paralelo versiones alternas de los demás tal como en las historias del rey helado, tenía que salir de ahí.

"Lo mejor por ahora es no llamar la atención" y como si sus palabras fueran escuchadas vio en un árbol atorado una especie de capa negra algo vieja pero perfecta para lo que buscaba, la bajó y se lo puso perfecto para su estatura.

"Voy al mercado necesito provisiones si voy acampar por un tiempo" se puso la capucha de la capa de forma que su rostro no se viera y fue rumbo hacia el mercado.

Para fortuna de Finn consiguió lo que necesitaba, claro que fue cuestionado porque usaba una capa que cubría su cuerpo y su rostro pero respondió que era por una medida de seguridad y además hacia algo de frío por lo que tenía que cubrirse, bastando para saciar la curiosidad de los vendedores.

"Bien todo lo que necesitaba lo tengo en la mochila, gracias a Jake que me dio el hábito de traer monedas de oro sino estaría en aprietos, pero ahora a regresar al bosque a preparar todo" pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido por un grito de auxilio y su instinto de héroe fue a ver qué pasaba, se acercó vio a 4 personas rodeando y amenazando a...¿mentita? pero versión mujer llevaba un vestidos en mucama.

-escucha sé que era la sirvienta personal de es chicle parlante y sé que nos dará buen dinero por tu rescate-dijo uno de los delincuentes acercándose junto con sus demás compañeros.

-así que se buena y no pongas resistencia no me gustaría golpear a un caramelo-estaba a punto de agarra cuando siento algo frío atrás de él y al voltear vieron a una persona con capa negra y capucha puesta, mirándolos de forma amenazadora.

-No me gusta esa mirada, lárgate a tus asuntos sino quieres salir lastimado-la amenaza paso por oídos sordos lo que molesto a los 4 que centraron su atención en el, dando la oportunidad para qué mentira pudiera escapar y esconderse sin que ellos se den cuenta.

-te lo advertí pagaras tu inso...-sintió como una helada sensación rodeaba su cuerpo giró su cabeza y vio al mismo sujeto con lo que parecía una espada de hielo en su mano izquierda y cuando la desintegro todo se volvió negro.

Finn había acabado con ellos con solo movimiento rápido y certero con su espada de hielo en puntos exactos para dejarlos inconscientes, camino de regreso al bosque no sin antes escuchar la voz de aquella mentita

-gracia por su ayuda misterioso sujeto-pero siguió su camino perdiéndose en el bosque.

"Tengo que avisar a Gumball sobre esto no todos los días aparecen personas con esa habilidades " pensó la mentita mientras daba rumbo de regreso al reino.

En un bonito paisaje que es digna para tomarle foto y guardarla para el recuerdo el sol estaba a punto de salir por lo que la noche daba paso a un día azul con un buen clima o eso pensaba nuestro héroe al levantarse y contemplar el panorama, cabe señalar que desde que entrenaba en el bosque dormía en una de las ramas de los árboles, era una regla de supervivencia que aprendió al estar solo en el bosque un mes, además que a él siempre le gustaba ver el amanecer sentado recargando su espalda en el tronco y sentir esa brisa que sólo hay en las mañanas.

"Bueno creo que es tiempo de explorar este lugar, como aventurero que soy sería imperdonable si no aprovecho esta oportunidad" claro no todos los días eras llevado a otro mundo por accidente en una tienda de magia pero bueno la vida es así de extraña.

Se pasó todo el día visitando la nueva tierra y no podía negar que era exactamente igual a su hogar, con la clara diferencia de que todas las personas de este mundo eran del sexo opuestos de los que conoce en OOO esto lo perturbaba un poco pero era interesante ver cómo eran sus amigos siendo del sexo opuesto pero con la misma actitud, otra cosa que llamaba la atención era que había muchos carteles anunciando la reunión real que se llevaría a cabo en el dulce reino mañana no entendía por qué tanta propaganda, claro que tiene una importancia y como guardia de la dulce princesa en las reuniones de ese tipo en OOO lo sabía pero eran demasiado aburridas por lo que solo fingía escuchar para dormir una siesta.

Nuestro rubio tenía su capa negra puesta, le gustaba ser misterioso a los ojos de los demás siempre quiso hacer eso pero también no debía llamar la atención por ahora estaba caminado por las praderas abiertas cuando sintió una magia que venía de más adelante por lo que corrió a investigar.

"Si es magia de hielo lo que siento y si mis suposiciones están en lo cierto, solo hay una persona en este lugar con esa habilidad".

Al llegar vio una copia exacta de la casa del árbol que compartió con su hermano y de no haber sido por lo que pasaba en el tajado hubiera dando un grito de sorpresa por lo similar de todo este mundo, parece que el rey helado no tenía mucha imaginación que copio todo el entorno de OOO en su historia.

Vio hacia arriba viendo a 4 figuras uno era una persona rosada, con una corona no así falta ser un genio para saber que era el príncipe del dulce reino estaba siendo protegido por lo que llamaría sus contrapartes, una gata blanca con manchas cafés con los mismos poderes de Jake y una humana de su edad con una gorra de conejo que dejaba salir algo de su cabello rubio blusa azul al igual que su falda pero más oscuro, misma mochila verde, medias blancas que le llegaban a los muslos y zapatos negros, sosteniendo una espada de color dorada con una empuñadura Rosa era linda tenía que admitirlo pero tenía problemas con la versión mujer de rey helado podía sentir que ella era más malvada que su contraparte que era un idiota al más fiel sentido de la palabra, por lo que opto por sentarse en una colina cercana donde podía escuchar todo y ver el espectáculo tranquilo.

Mientras tanto en el tejado de la casa del árbol

-reina helada cuando vas a parar de secuestrar príncipes y peor lo haces cuando la reunión de la realeza de AAA es mañana cuando hay que preparar toda-le grito la heroína de estas tierras Fionna la humana mientras cortaba con su espalda un pedazo de hielo lanzado por enemiga número 1.

-cállate chiquilla tonta, tú tienes a todos los príncipes guapos a tus pies, dame por lo menos-

-por glob, bueno cuantas veces tendremos que repitió esto-se lamentaba la gata mostrando un signo de enfado.

-chicas sé que es mucho pedir pero ocupo que le quiten la tiara, así la podemos llevar al reino para que participe en la reunión necesitamos al representante del reino helado aunque sea ella-pedía el príncipe Gumball, el mayor genio de toda AAA un adicto a la ciencia y a vigilar lo que hacían los demás con el pretexto de la seguridad del reino pero nadie sabe esa parte de él aun.

-será difícil cake necesito tu ayuda para llegar a ella...PERO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!-grito al ver una enorme bola de hielo capaz de destruir la casa del árbol.

-si me deshago de ti todos los príncipes estarán a mi merced, así que adiós chi...ehhh?-la bola de hielo desapareció y ella calló al tejado dejando a al trío confundido.

-¿qué acaba de pasar?-pregunto la gata, pero vio la tiara caer hacia ella por lo que la atrapo mientras su hermana esposaba a la reina helada-.

-miren chicas una piedra, alguien debió lanzarla para tirar la tiara de su cabeza y perder sus poderes ¿pero quien la lanzo?-volteo a todas direcciones hasta que vio una capa negra marcharse rumbo al bosque, parece haber sido el quien lanzo la piedra sea quien sea tiene un brazo un brazo y una puntería extraordinaria.

-oye no es el tipo que nos dijo mentita ayer que la salvo de 4 delincuentes en el mercado ayer, tiene la misma capa negra que cubre su cuerpo coincide con que nos dijo-cake tenía curiosidad de ese sujeto, vencer a 4 delincuentes buscado por todos los reino que ella y su hermana no lograban acaba con ellos de un solo movimiento era impresionante.

-que cool, es ese tipo se ve que es muy fuerte y con una buena puntería quiero conocerlo y que me enseñe sus técnicas-Fionna no sabía nada sobre el misterioso sujeto, pero con el relato de mentita y esta pequeña demostración de fuerza y puntería se veía que era una persona especial.

-no te preocupes Fionna tengo una idea, pero ahora llevemos a la reina helada al reino y preparemos todo para mañana.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2: encuentro sorpresivo**

-deben estar bromeando-Finn sostenía un cartel que estaba colocado en el bosque y decía lo siguiente:

Estimado sujetó de capa negra:

Ojalá tenga la oportunidad de leer este mensaje, si lo hace lo queremos invitar a la reunión de príncipes hoy en la tarde que se celebrará en el dulce reino para premiarlo por su ayuda a los ciudadanos que estaban en peligro en el cual me incluyo y mi asistente mentita que usted salvo además de que la heroína de AAA Fionna la humana, lanzo un reto para pelear contra usted en las afueras del reino después de la reunión y que será vista por todos los presentes, le recomiendo ir ya que de no asistir mandaremos soldados a su búsqueda para que lo traigan aunque sea a la fuerza pero esperemos no llegar a esos extremos, esperamos su asistencia.

Atentamente príncipe Gumball gobernante del dulce reino.

Ok, esto era lo que menos quería, sabía que su compromiso como héroe era ayudar a las personas en peligro pero no sabía que los que salvaba eran personas importantes de distintos reinos ahora lo querían premiar sólo era una excusa, quieren que muestre quien soy e interrogarme conocía bien a la dulce princesa siempre tenía algo entre manos y era obvio que su contraparte no sería la excepción, faltaría a la reunión pero nunca huirá de un reto estaba emocionado por luchar contra su versión, humano vs humano no podía esperar.

En dulce reino se llevaba a cabo la ceremonia de clausura de la reunión de la realeza de AAA donde se había llegado a muchos acuerdos entre diferentes reinos pero lo que todos esperaban era que apareciera el misterioso sujeto, pero no daba señales de aparecer falto a la ceremonia de agradecimiento a su nombre y todos estaban en la entrada del reino para ver si llegaba para por lo menos ver su pelea con Fionna.

-te lo dije rosadito no vendrá nos dejara plantados-decía el rey de los vampiros Marshall lee aburrido de esperar pero le encantaba tener una oportunidad para burlarse del adicto a la ciencia.

-quizás no haya visto el cartel-la gata trato de poner sentido a la ausencia del sujeto.

-es imposible puse los carteles en los lugares donde la han visto en posiciones estratégicas tiene que haber visto aunque sea uno-todos empezaron a discutir pero fueron callados por la humana.

-el vendrá, estoy segura-se puso enfrente de todos ansiosa y como si fuera escuchada por Glob una figura de capa negra de acercaba caminando así ello pero dos figuras corrían con intención de atacarlo.

-CUIDADO DETRÁS DE TI!-grito la humana cuando uno de los criminales lo quería cortar con una espada pero la sombra fue rápida en reaccionar pero su capa fue destruida pero lo uso como distracción para congelar a su atacante y encarar a otro que le superaba por 3 veces su estatura y se veía que era muy fuerte en fuerza bruta.

-si hay algo que me molesta es que me ataquen por la espalda, eso lo considero de cobardes-Finn mostraba un expresión sería mientras su mano izquierda sacaba humo como si estuviera demasiado frío.

-que...es imposible...tu eres...humano-todos los presentes estaban en shock, no veían escamas en su cuello por lo que no podía ser hihumano.

-si soy un humano pero eso no importa ven y pelea-le daba la seña de que se acerque para pelear con una mirada confiada, eso hizo enfadar al gigante que fue a atacar con sus manos juntas para destruir al humano eran débiles pero no esperaba que detuviera su ataque con su brazo derecho sin inmutarse incluso cuando debajo se formó un cráter.

-mi turno-levanto su brazo abruptamente sacando de balance al gigante su mano derecha de encendía en llamas y con eso salto a hacían la cara del gigante dando un sonoro puñetazo dejando lo inconsciente, de inmediato cayendo al suelo mientras Finn aterrizaba en su pecho y apagaba su puño.

-eso es todo, que patético pero bueno me dio algo de sed-saco de su mochila una botella de agua y empezó a beber ignorando las caras de las personas en la entrada del reino no podían crear lo que veía hasta que el príncipe flama rompió el silencio.

-oye disculpa pero ¿cómo rayos hiciste para prender tu puño en llamas?, ningún humano aguantarían esas llamas sin quemares-tenía curiosidad mientras el humano de cabello rubio los vio y guardo su botella para bajar del gigante y caminar asía ellos.

-simple, es magia de fuego-respondió pero fue cuestionado rápidamente por la reina helada sin su tiara.

-¿pero también usaste magia de hielo? No puedes manejar 2 magias tan diferente además de ¿verdad eres humano?-.

-bueno es simple, dominio por completo la magia de hielo pero se lo básico de otras magias elementales y si soy un humano mira no tengo escamas en mi cuello jajaja-Finn se detuvo mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cuello mientras sonreía de manera nerviosa.

-imposible, solo hay un humano en esta tierra...-susurro Cake para mirar a su hermana que no le quitaba la mirada del chico, recordaba la época en el que las 2 buscaron alguna señal de alguien de su misma especie en toda AAA pidieron ayuda de todos sus amigos pero nada y no recordar lo devastada que estaba, se sentía sola y más cuando conocieron a los hihumanos en Bellotopia conociendo a Sam pero las esperanzas fueron destruidas cuando él también era un humano pez y justo cuando lo había superado, aparece este chico de su misma edad humano enfrente de sus ojos quería ver la reacción de Fionna.

-Fionna...-susurro Marshall acercándose a su amiga pero fue sorprendido cuando ella a su espada y ataco a Finn que bloqueo su ataque con su espada Finn, ella lo atacaba como loca al chico que se limitaba a bloquear y esquivar sus ataques con facilidad algunos querían parar la pelea pero cake los detuvo negando con la cabeza.

-porque...porque ahora...porque no antes..no apareciste...me sentía tan sola...me deprimía al pensar ser la única...me rendí...me resigne..pero...PORQUE HASTA AHORA APARECES MALDITO?!-Fionna grito con ira pero Finn en un movimiento certero con su espada la desarmo dejando su espada lejos de su alcance.

-no entiendes la soledad que pase...-Fionna iba a caer de frente pero Finn la atrapo y la abrazo.

-si entiendo tu soledad, esa sensación de ser único y no tener a nadie igual a ti lo lamento pero acabo de llegar a esta tierra por eso no dabas conmigo, pero aquí estamos 2 humanos cuando nadie apostaba un encuentro entre nosotros nos conocimos y no es un sueño es la realidad-Finn sintió como la chica lo abrazaba era un poco más alto que ella pero era muy poco sentía como lloraba en su hombro permanecieron así por unos minutos cuando se separaron Fionna se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió al chico mientras extendía su mano en forma de saludo.

-me llamo Fionna, Fionna la humana aventurera y heroína de AAA-sintió el apretón del chico que tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

-soy Finn, Finn el humano aventurero de la tierra de OOO es un gusto conocerte- a lo lejos su hermana y los demás sonría por su amiga por fin pudo cumplir uno de sus sueños conocer a otro humano, pero el momento acabo cuando Gumball aclaro su garganta llamando la atención de todos.

-bien Finn me gustaría hacerte unas preguntas, pero pasa al castillo para que estemos cómodos haremos una pequeña cena para platicar, los demás príncipes se pueden retirar a sus reinos les prometo decirles todo mañana o si grumoso lo pública en su página lo que pase primero-los demás príncipes se fueron a sus carrozas de mala manera, querían saber más del nuevo humano pero su reino era primero dejando solo a los humanos con Cake Gumball y Marshall que también quería saber quién rayos era ese chico y donde había aprendido magia.

En el salón principal del dulce reino donde hace poco se había llevado la reunión de la realeza de AAA se veían sentado un humano que era mirado con duda de los demás presentes.

-bien déjame si entendí, te llamas Finn vienes de un lugar muy lejano llamado OOO que nunca he escuchado su existencia donde decidiste salir para conocer el mundo como el aventurero que eres y llegaste hace 3 días-dijo el gobernare del reino.

-además que aprovechaste el tiempo para entrenar en la magia elemental siendo maestro de la magia de hielo pero con dominación básica de los otros elementos y maestro en combate con espadas y eso que apenas tienes 16 años-término de analizar Cake mientras Finn asentía dando por correcto el resumen de lo que dijeron claro que cambió algunas cosas por seguridad aún no confiaba en ellos.

-valla eres más fuerte que un humano común, chico me gustaría pelear contra ti si no te molesta-Marshall estaba a punto de lanzarse contra el humano cundo una espada lo detuvo.

-espera ahí yo fui la primera en pedir pelear contra el lee-reclamo Fionna a su mejor amigo.

-si ya lo hiciste hace un rato en la entrada del reino y te venció sin esforzarse aunque tú atacabas como una loca, conejita-se burló el rey de los vampiros pero recibió un golpe de la hermana de la chica.

-eso no cuenta, fue un arranque de ira no peleaba en serio ni él tampoco te lo aseguro-ambos de miraban en forma desafiante pero después empezaron a reír como si lo que hicieron fuera un chiste.

-bueno creo que ya lo interrogamos lo suficiente y es tarde tienes ¿algún lugar donde dormir Finn?-.

-no te preocupes por eso me gusta, acampar en el bosque ya es un hábito aunque admito que extraño mi cama pero no quiero causar molestias-por él podría dormir en el bosque pero estaba atento a algunas ofertas.

-porque no vienes conmigo y Cake a la casa del árbol, me gustaría platicar contigo además que te sentirás más cómodo con alguien igual-Fionna sonreía esperando una respuesta afirmativa de Finn, quería pasar más tiempo con el pero sus ilusiones se fueron al caño por su propia hermana.

-cariño, sé que estas emocionada pero no creo que sea buena idea dejar dormir en la casa a un chico con una chica de su edad, no quiero ser tía aún-cake no podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad y logro su propósito avergonzar a su hermanita.

-CAKE! no digas tonterías por favor me avergüenzas frente a todos-la cara de Fionna era como un pequeño tómate rojo, mientras todos se rían por su reacción excepto Finn que miraba a un lado con algo de vergüenza por ese chiste con un pequeño sonrojo pero lo supo mantener bien escondido de los demás.

-bueno ya fue divertido pero Cake tiene razón no puede quedarse contigo porque no conmigo puedes usar la cama yo duermo flotando además ¿sabes tocar algún instrumento musical Finn?-la pregunta sorprendió al rubio pero luego recordó que era la contraparte de Marceline así que era de esperarse esa pregunta.

-se tocar la batería pero aún me falta practicar para manejarlo mejor-.

-entonces está decidido Finn se quedará con Marshall mientras se quede en AAA-aclaro Gumball mientras todos se disponían a irse Fionna decidió hablar.

-esperen, no les molesta que Cake y yo los visitemos mañana de verdad quiero hablar con Finn en privado-.

-claro no hay problema, además si es lo bastante bueno con la batería podríamos grabar un canción los 4 juntos-la idea del vampiro emociono a la chica que saltaba como una niña pequeña se despidieron y vio como ella se metió en una especie de bolsa de bebe y se iba con cake que aumento su tamaño.

-esa gata se preocupa mucho por ella, no cofia en que se valla en su espalda por eso compro esa bolsa todavía no entiendo como ella accedió a subirse en eso-.

Ellos llegaron a la casa del vampiro igual a la de Marceline por dentro pero por fuera estaba pintado de azul en lugar de rosa, Marshall fue a la cocina y regreso con 2 manzanas rojas lanzándole una Finn que la atrapo con una mano y empezó a comerse mientras Marshall le quitaba el color.

-bien humano tengo la batería en mi cuarto vamos a ver qué es lo que tienes-

Subieron a la parte alta y allí vio la batería se sentó y empezó a tocar la mejor pieza que había aprendido después de acabar vio como Marshall aplaudía con pequeña sonrisa.

-nada mal humano quitado algunos detalles lo haces bien ¿te gustaría que te ayudara a practicar y te diera algunos consejos?-.

-claro viejo-tras ello Marshall le ayudo con algunos aspectos de la batería, Finn se sentía más cómodo con un chico enseñándole en OOO no tenía un amigo hombre quitando a Jake y al rey helado tenía muchas amigas pero siempre es mejor pasar tiempo con alguien que entienda lo que piensas, al terminar fue a dormir pero la cama era demasiado dura, el vampiro le vio la cara por lo que durmió en el suelo mientras el vampiro fue a hacer sus típicas bromas pesadas a algún desafortunado que estuviera afuera en la noche.

 **saludo a ChicaAventurera05, me sorprendió que alguien le gustara la historia, yo esperaba que pasara sin ninguna atención, aquí está la continuación espero que te guste y espero un review tuyo mostrando tu opinión.**

 **NOTA: Si hay otra persona que siga la historia les informo que no la actualizare hasta que inicie agosto, porque estaré fuera de vacaciones lo que resta del mes pero cuando regrese la actualizare. Un saludo a todos y gracias por leer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3: un paseo por el bosque negro**

Finn se despertó como si lo hubiera pasado por la espada un auto, como el que Jake y el hombre banana repararon y manejaron hace tiempo, mañana iría con Gumball a ver si le podía dar una habitación en el castillo, no era que no le agradaba Marshall al contrario le gustaría poder tocar más con el pero además de no tener un lugar cómodo para dormir en su casa en la noche se escuchaba todo tipos de ruido que no lo dejaba descansar, fue a la cocina para desayunar una manzana que tenía en el refrigerador y busco al rey de los vampiros pero no lo encontró, si estuviera usando su invisibilidad lo sentiría por su energía pero ni eso sentía, luego un olor fuerte invadió su nariz busco la fuente hasta que olí su ropa, desde que llego a AAA no se había duchado no creía que se molestara por usar el baño así que se dio una ducha y lavo como pudo su ropa para luego usar la magia de viento para un secado express.

"Bueno como no hay nadie creo que iré al fondo de la cueva a ver si se encuentra mi lugar de meditación" salió de la casa y fue hasta el fondo de la cueva hallando lo que buscaba un pequeño lago subterráneo con agua cristalina.

"Bingo , pero falta donde sentarme" levando un dedo para que se levantará un pedazo de tierra en el medio del lago lo suficiente para sentarse, llego de un salto para ponerse en posición de meditación, conoció este lugar cuando fue a visitar a Marceline después de entrenar todo el día su magia pero ella dejo una nota que decía que tenía que pasar "tiempo de caridad con su padre en nocheosfera" por lo que decido ver que había al fondo de la cueva y encontró el lugar perfecto para práctica meditación que todos los magos que lo ayudaban se lo recomendaron enormemente era para tener más reservas de energía natural y descansar mente y cuerpo.

Cerro los ojos mientras canalizaba la energía dentro suyo y la de su alrededor mientras descansaba el cuerpo por la mala noche que paso durmiendo en el piso, duro alrededor de una hora cuando sintió lo que parecía una roca ir directo a su cara, con la palma de su mano la detuvo sin abrir los ojos y la dejo caer al agua antes de hablar.

-buen intento pero necesitas más que eso para golpearme...Fionna-vio delante suyo a la chica que consideraba su versión femenina haciendo un puchero algo infantil.

-no quise golpearte solo quería sacarte de tu trance-.

-¿y no hubiera sido mejor llamarme por mi nombre o algo más divertido como lanzarme agua en lugar de una roca?-alzo una ceja mientras veía como ella se molestaba más con el, ohh podía hacer esto todo el día sin aburrirse pero noto la ausencia de cierto felino.

-¿y Cake? Pensé que iba a venir contigo a verme-.

-tuvo que ir con lord monochromicorn que es su esposo de urgencia, al parecer uno de sus hijos se lastimo al tratar de tele transportase antes de golpear el piso después de lanzar del techo de la casa y como es la madre no puede evitar preocuparse-así que la versión alterna de su hermano también tiene hijos y está casado, el rey helado creo un digno universo paralelo.

-bueno no querías hablar conmigo en privado esta es tu oportunidad para preguntarme ya que estando solos-.

-¿Marshall no está contigo? Espera tal vez nos está espiando con su invisibilidad-ella vio en todos direcciones buscando indicios del vampiro pero Finn la calmo.

-calma no está aquí, se fue anoche a hacer unas bromas pesadas y si estuviera escondido podría saberlo sintiendo su energía interna -.

-¿su energía interna?-.

-para hacerlo lo más entendible posible, existen 2 tipos de energía la interna que está dentro de nosotros algo parecido a un alma y la energía natural es la que está a tu alrededor en el exterior, lo aprendí en el libro de magia básica que me presto un amigo, si combinas en un balance puedes aprender magia elemental-con una mano creo una pequeña llama y con otra un pequeño remolino de aire.

-eso es algebraico!, tienes que enseñarme magia por favor-puso de rodillas y juntos sus manos rogando para aprender algo nuevo.

-sería muy agotador enseñarte, tomaría mucho tiempo además apenas nos conocemos por lo que aún no confió en ti aun siendo humana-salto de regreso fuera del lago viendo a la chica de forma sería.

-es comprensible, lo único que tengo que hacer es ganarme tu confianza para que me enseñes magia mostrando que soy capaz de manejar ese poder para defender esta tierra como la heroína que soy-Finn suspiro para empezar a caminar fuera de la cueva seguida por Fionna.

-vamos Finn dime cómo puedo ganar tu confianza-.

-bueno estoy aburrido porque no empiezas llevando a un lugar de haya una mazmorra o un buen lugar para estirar los músculos, después de todo también eres aventurera y conoces mejor que nadie el lugar-miro a Fionna que sonrió lo agarro de la mano y lo empezó a llevar a un lugar donde de seguro abría acción.

-Fionna deja de arrastrarme, puedo caminar yo solo mientras tú me guias al lugar lugar-.

-lo siento Finn me emocione de más-.

20 minutos de caminata después.

-¿el bosque muerto? Vaya que te gusta lo desconocido-en OOO él no se adentraba dentro por precaución a los rumores y leyendas de los lugareños sobre los monstruos que habitaban ahí, de hecho pensaba visitarlo un día para ver las leyendas pero hoy lo estaba haciendo en otra dimensión y con otro humano.

-yo y Cake no hemos llegado a lo más profundo de este bosque pero hoy es una buena oportunidad de llegar gracias a un mago que tengo como compañero-.

-Fionna por más fuerte que creas que sea no soy invencible y estamos a punto de enfrentarnos a algo desconocido solo para demostrar tus habilidades para ganar mi confianza y enseñarte magia-.

-correcto-.

-...me gusta tu forma de empezar una buena aventura pero si tienes problemas no esperes que salve tu trasero-Fionna volteo la cabeza para mirar con gracias al chico.

-te demostrare que lo de ayer solo fue un arranque de ira, verás las habilidades de la heroína de AAA-

-lo que tú digas vamos rápido que me aburro de caminar-los 2 empezaron a correr a lo profundo del bosque.

-Aquí está la marca que dejo Cake la última vez que venimos, de aqui en adelante no sé qué habrá-la marca estaba en un árbol seco de color oscuro casi negro y se distingue por las garras de la gata.

-¿porque decidieron regresar no siento ningún tipo de presencia viva aquí y parece que lleva mucho tiempo así?-pregunto Finn con curiosidad.

-cuando ella tiene un mal presentimiento su cola se esponja y aun cuando no quise irme me obligo a regresar y ese arañazo fue por el forcejeo que tuvimos-era raro que ellas pelearán por estas cosas.

-parase que te cuida mucho-trato de seguir la conversación pues sentía que alguien los seguí y quería de simular que no lo sabía.

-demasiado, me trata como una bebe ni a sus hijos cuida más que a mí ni siquiera me deja montarme en su espada tuvo que comprar esa ridícula mochila de bebe-su hermana la sacaba de sus casillas con tanto cuidado, era una aventurera y eso conlleva peligro pero su hermana era muy terca.

-bueno ella quiere cuidar de ti, ese es el trabajo de un hermana cuidar de su familia-.

-si pero...porque te detienes-vio que el chico se mantenía en calma cuando como una especie de hacha iba para su cuello pero para su alivio Finn congelo su brazo para bloquear el impacto.

-pensé que había sido claro que no me gusta que me ataquen por la espalda, lo dejare pasar por tu hospitalidad aunque haya sido un asco-sonrió para ver como la figura de Marshall aparecía flotando sosteniendo el hacha sin ningún tipo de protección por que los árboles proporcionaban sombra total ante el sol.

-solo quería ver tus reflejos y a ver si te daba un susto pero parece que no es así-ambos se relajaron pero Fionna corrió conectando un puñetazo en la cara del rey vampiro.

"Uhhh...eso le dolerá mañana, en cuanto a fuerza física ella supero mis expectativas" veía la escena de Fionna tomando del cuello de la camisa y lo zarandeaba sin dar tregua.

-tonto casi me da un infarto!, de no haber sido por los excelentes reflejos de Finn hubiera vuelto a ser la única humana viva-iba a preparar otro puñetazo cuando un rugido vino de los árboles saliendo una especie de perro morado con rayas rojas lazándose sobre ella para morderla pero una ráfaga de hielo lo congelo a centímetros de los 2.

-sé que quieres partirle la cara por lo que hizo pero tenemos compañía y no viene a darnos una caluroso bienvenida-como si su palabras fueran sagradas, 12 perros del mismo tipo que el anterior los rodeaban listos para atacar.

-perros infernales, hacía años que no los veía pensé que se habían extinguido-Marshall se levantó y recogió su arma juntando las espaldas con los humanos.

-alguna idea para salir del embrollo que nos hemos metido-.

-simple los vencemos y salimos de aquí no quiero lidiar con Cake si algo le pasa a Fionna-saco su espada listo para atacar.

-créeme chico nunca vas a querer ver a esa gata molesta ante me tenía miedo pero cuando lo perdió hasta la reina flama temblaría al verla -.

-oigan no me traten como si fuera una niña indefensa, también se luchar par de idiotas-.

-ambos lo sabemos Fi pero no queremos arriesgarnos a que pase algo, regresaremos al reino del chicle parlante para cometerle de estas bestías que ya causarán problemas si salen del bosque-.

-bien acabemos con estos-los 3 salieron a atacar al mismo tiempo que los perros, Marshall parecía estar jugando con ellos pero una serie de cortes certeros los dejo heridos sin poder moverse Finn los venció con 3 movimientos de su espada de hielo, quería mantener una pelea con ellos para ver sus habilidades pero sabía que no era un buen momento así que los saco de combate pero vio algo colgando del cuello de uno de ellos, era un gema hexagonal color verde oscuro estuvo tan concentrado en la piedra que no vio que uno de los perros lo atacaba por detrás pero Fionna se encargó de eliminarlo.

-soy lo suficientemente fuerte para cubrirte la espalda cuando estás fuera de este mundo-sonría con burla pero el chico le dio la vuelta.

-te dije que siento la presencia de todo ser vivo incluyendo demonios, sabía que me iba atacar pero sentí que tu energía se movía dispuesto a salvarme el cuello por lo que no moví un dedo pero reconozco que tienes buenos reflejos cuando no se nubla tu mente-mitad verdad, mitad mentira en lo que dijo pero no tenía que saberlo.

-chicos pueden discutir cuando salgamos del bosque vienen más para acá. vámonos-empezaron a correr pero Finn se detuvo y regreso por el collar lo guardo en su mochila y salió corriendo alcanzando a los sus compañeros y saliendo del bosque.

-la próxima vez que pida ir a una aventura contigo, dame opciones y elijo cual, de acuerdo chica atrevida ahora entiendo porque tu hermana se preocupa por ti-.

-lo siento jamás pensé que esto pudiera pasar-.

-pues por algo se llama bosque negro y hay avisos de "no pasar" pero bueno vamos con el científico loco-lee se había puesto en gran sombrero que lo cubriera de los rayos del sol y morir de forma agobiante.

-AYUDA!-el trío vio al cielo para ver a Gumball ser secuestrado otra vez por la reina helada, otra vez

-silencio futuro esposo, te prometo que la vamos a pasar muy bien-tras una risa malvada ambos fuero al reino helado.

-rayos nunca se rendirá esa vieja-Fionna corría para rescatar al príncipe del dulce reino pero noto que nadie la seguía para ver a Marshall y Finn llenado en la dirección contraria al reino hecho de hielo.

-oigan ¿qué rayos se les metió en la cabeza? Tenemos que ayudar a Gumball-les grito pero no hubo una respuesta inmediata sino hasta que Finn hablo.

-y lo haremos, pero para enfrentar a esa lunática ocupamos ayuda de tu hermana te guste o no-.

-además se atacados por eso perros demoniacos te abre el apetito-.

-bien dicho viejo pensamos lo mismo-chocaron sus puños mientras las chica reprimía cualquier intento de darles unos buenos golpes.

-bien pero sólo iremos por Cake pero nada de tragar hasta que recatemos al príncipe-pero fue ignorada por el par de chicos que iban en dirección a las praderas por lo que Fionna tuvo que correr para alcanzarlos.

"Hombres quien los entiende, solo piensan en peleas y tragar comida a cada rato" fue su pensamiento antes de guiarlos a la casa donde vivía su hermana con su familia.

Casa de Cake y lord monochromicorn.

"Enserio el rey helado copio todo OOO para su cuento, sólo puso todo al revés" su pensamiento fue al ver la casa de la familia de Cake, decía la versión cambiada de la casa que compartían Jake y Arcoiris y dentro también era lo mismo, se preguntaba si el loco que gobierna su propio y solitario reino de hielo había entrado a la casa de todos para ponerlo en la descripción de su historia y lo peor...lo consideraba capaz al ser un viejo corrompido por la corona.

-oh hola hermanita, Finn...Marshall ¿por qué tenía que venir el rebelde de Lee con ustedes?-.

-también me da gusto verte Cake-parecía que ambos no se llevan bien pero si había una razón por la que no se sacaba los ojos era porque Fionna y el esposo de la gatita estaba presentes

-...-la versión opuesta de Arcoiris empezaba a tocar el suelo con su pesuña o arrastrarlo parecía que así se comunicaba parecía clave morse o algo parecido, bueno en lugar del dialecto extraño de la esposa de Jake esto era algo que si podía aprender.

-él es el humano que derroto a los criminales que nosotras hemos buscado, te presento a Finn el humano y mi futuro cuñado-.

-Cake! Por favor deja de decir tus bromas-la cabeza de la pobre rubia salió humo mientras Finn simplemente ignoro la broma de Cake.

-...-Finn respondió el saludo con clave morse golpeando la mesa de madera a su lado sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿sabes clave morse humanito?-sólo ella y Gumball podía entender lo que lord monochromicorn decía y sostener una conversación con él.

-solo muy pocas frases pero no entiendo lo que dice pero puedo responder con algo muy simple.

-¿y que le dijiste?-pregunto Fionna

-es un placer conocerte, pero no vinimos a hablar de comunicaciones o de ver a Fionna una cereza...-no pudo terminar cuando todos empezaron a reír avergonzado a la pobre adolescente de 16 años.

-juro que voy a vengar de esta Finn...-lo dijo en voz baja pero gracias a un buen oído tanto el vampiro como el chico humano la escucharon, mientras Finn pensaba en cuidarse las espadas por una dolorosa venganza, Marshall reía internamente deseando ver lo que su amiga sería capaz de hacerle.

-bueno ya fue divertido pero necesitamos tu ayuda Cake, código blanco-¿qué rayos es el código blanco? pensó Finn

-otra vez Gumball fue secuestrado por la reina helada, no entiendo porque no crea un sistema de defensa para evitar que lo secuestren cada día-era una pregunta válida, un serio científico con más años de los que aparenta no puede defenderse con sus ciencia de una loca con magia.

-cuando lo rescatemos lo obligaremos a que haga uno por ahora vamos por el rosado-cake dejo a cargo de su hijo lastimado a su marido y después de un beso de buena suerte fueron a la guarida a rescatar al príncipe del dulce reino...por novena vez en lo que va de la semana.

 **A/N: es bueno volver a casa, aquí está el 3 capítulo de esta historia, espero que lo disfruten leyendo así como a mi escribirla, un review con su opinión me vendría de maravilla y lo apreciaría bastante, gracias a los nuevos seguidores y que tengan buen día, gracias por leer, CHAO.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4: reina helada Y futuros problemas.**

-Bueno ya estamos aquí, frío como siempre-había llegado a la entrada del reino helado con su típico clima gélido.

-ten cariño ponte la chamara, no puedes combatir el mal con un resfriado-Cake le daba a su hermana su clásica chamara de color amarillo para no tener frío y el único pensamiento de los chicos al ver la con eso puesto era que parecía un pollito.

-¿y tú no te vas a poner nada Finn?-preguntó Marshall al ver al chico sin intención de cubrirse del frío.

-hola, que parte de que soy un mago de hielo no entiendes, puedo soportar temperaturas bajo cero esto no es nada para mi he pasado por fríos peores-se dirigieron a la torre central donde estaba la reina pero vieron en el primer obstáculo, se tenía que escalar la torre de hielo.

"Ella parece más inteligente, no deja un camino como lo hizo el rey helado, hace que los que no puedan volar tengan que escalar una resbaladiza torre" pensó Finn que empezó a caminar directo a la pared de la torre.

-bueno Cake para esto te necesito subirme en ti para que tú me ayudes a llegar a la reina helada-dijo Fionna.

-¿Pero Marshall no podía sostenerte mientras el flota a la entrada?-la pregunta era lógica porque tener que llamarla a ella y no que el vampiro la llevara a la entrada?

-simple bola de pelos, hay 2 razones por las que ya no cargo a Fionna, la primera es que la última vez que la cargue mientras volaba la solté y apenas pude evitar que se estrellara contra el suelo y por eso ya no me tiene confianza aunque fuera un accidente-nunca olvidaría su cara en caer en picada tuve que usar su máxima velocidad para atraparla y dejarla sana y salvo en tierra para después reír como loco.

-bien lo entiendo pero y la segunda-pregunto Cake de nuevo.

-la segunda es que ella pesa mucho y un día me voy a venir rompiendo la columna por su cul...auch ¿y eso porque coneja?-había recibido un golpe de la chica que tenía una cara de enojo, había olvidado que hay cosas que a una mujer nunca le tienes que decir y había dicho la primera, su peso.

-¿!A QUIEN LE LLAMA GORDA TARADO?!-.

-bueno cálmense, vamos hermanita súbete a tu bolsa y te llevare a la entrada-creció un poco y se amarró la bolsa de bebe para que entrara.

-no es necesario solo me subo en tu lomo, te estiras hasta la entrada, le soy sus golpes a la reina y salvo el trasero de Gumball-.

-solo súbete a la bolsa-.

-cake seré directa contigo, quiero que tires a la basura esa ridícula bolsa de bebe, creo que con 16 años se cuidarme sola-.

-jovencita se calma y se sube a la bolsa ahora-.

-no lo haré-la tensión aumentaba y Marshall solo podía mirar lo que sucedía asombrado, nunca las había visto pelear, le gustaba que Fionna mostrara su oposición a los cuidados de su hermana pero lo hizo en un mal momento.

-oigan guarden la discusión para después y suban que quiero que terminemos con el problema rápido-la voz del humano se escuchaba lejos y muy por encima de sus cabezas, cuando vieron donde se encontraban se quedaron con la boca abierta sin palabras, Finn estaba caminado en la pared de hielo como su fuera lo más normal de mundo con sus manos en los bolsillos mirándolos con seriedad en su cara.

-¿tengo algo en la cara o porque se me quieran mirando con las bocas abiertas?-.

-bueno si nos explicas porque puedes caminar por la pared sin caerte te lo agradeceríamos mucho-dijo el rey de los vampiros.

-es simple, como la superficie de la pared está hecha de hielo solo tengo que poner un poco de magia en la palma de los pies y puedo caminar sin que la gravedad me lleve al suelo, ahora vamos por el príncipe-empezó a caminar hacia la entrada de torre, le empezó a volar para alcanzarlo mientras Cake se agachaba para que su hermana se subiera en su lomo pero le dio una mirada de "esto aún no acaba niña".

-bueno a la cuenta de 3 entramos al mismo tiempo y la sorprendemos...-solo vio como sus 3 compañeros lo ignoraban olímpicamente entrando en el castillo solo para ver un rayo azul saliendo de la pequeña entrenado suponiendo que la reina les había puedo una trampa para congelarlos y encerrarlos en una jaula congelada.

"Bueno el plan se fue a la mierda, creo que es hora del plan B" se puso su capucha con distinguido sombrero de oso polar y se colocó abajo para escuchar lo que pasaba dentro para esperar el momento de actuar.

Mientras tanto dentro de la guarida de la reina helada, se veía como unos pingüinos con moños que las distinguían como hembras arrastrando el gran cubo de hielo que contenía los cuerpos de los 3 atrevidos que fueron congelados de pies al cuello llevados hasta la celda donde se encontraba el científico rosado armando un rompecabezas que tenía en la celda junto con otros juegos de mesas para pasar el tiempo antes de que sus heroínas lo recataran como era costumbre pero parece que este no sería el caso al verlos en ese estado atrapados igual que él.

-parece que esta vez ser impulsivos y no tener un plan los condeno verdad-rio socarronamente recibiendo malas miradas por parte de sus amigos que si no fuera por que estuvieran congelados le darían una paliza.

-por lo menos agradece que hemos venido a rescatarte cada vez que eres secuestro con fines de matrimonio cada día-dijo Marshall con deseo de darle un buen golpe en la cara.

-creo por lo menos debimos escuchar el plan de Finn antes de saltar como locos-opino Cake llamando la atención de Gumball.

-¿Finn vino con ustedes?-pregunto ya que con alguien con sus habilidades sería de ayuda en estos momentos.

-si, al parecer tenía algo en mente pero nos emocionamos de más y lo dejamos afuera de la torre con la palabra en la boca-dijo la chica rubia arrepentida por no escuchar al mago de los elementos naturaleza.

-solo no espero que se valla por ignorarlo dejándonos a nuestra suerte, ojalá no sea rencoroso con nosotros-los 4 asintieron esperando a que el aventurero de tierras lejanas venga a salvarlos, esperaron y esperaron pero no había señales del chico, el sol empezaba su descenso para dar el paso a la noche desempeorando al grupo de AAA que empezaba a creer que el chico se había ido a pasear por algún lado, entonces llega la villana loca y secuestradora de príncipes que también no había aparecido en todo el rato.

-perdón por hacerlos esperar tanto pero terminaba de escribir mi historia y de ordenar los preparativos para la boda y la ejecución de la chiquilla tonta y su peluda hermana-se acercó a la jaula mientras veía con gracia como Fionna y Cake luchaba para liberarse del hielo mientras el vampiro había caído dormido por el aburrimiento y no parecía despertar por el momento.

-bueno para que sea más divertido les voy a leer mi historia, pingüinos!, tráigame mi libro de historias!-esperaron unos momentos pero nadie llegaba acabando con la poca paciencia que tenía la reina.

-DONDE ESTÁN HOLGA...¿qué?...-que callada al ver a todos sus pingüinos congelados y al chico humano de ayer sentado en la entrada a la torre comiendo un sándwich de jamón y con la mano izquierda estirada demostrando que fue el quien lanzo el hechizo a sus sirvientes.

-!¿DONDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS?!, te estuvimos esperando casi todo el día!-grito Fionna histérica dejando sorda a su pobre hermana por los oídos sensibles que tenía y despertando a Marshall que parecía desconcertado pero al ver su cuerpo en un bloque de hielo recordó todo.

-lo siento, estaba a punto de entrar pero mi estómago reclamó algo de comer, así que fui a tu casa por algo de comer pero tenía tanto sueño que dormí en tu cama lo que no dormí anoche, desperté, me hice el sándwich y aquí estoy rescatándolos-dijo de forma calmada mientras terminaba de comer su almuerzo y chupándose los dedos por lo delicioso que le había quedado.

"¿Porque todos las persona fuerte tiene que ser o muy tarados o muy despreocupados de lo que pase a su alrededor? "Pensó el príncipe del reino más importante en estas tierras al ver la actitud de Finn en esta situación.

-...-la reina helada estaba en shock al ver la capucha en forma de oso que tenía el humano, no podía creerlo, un humano rubio, mochila verde, maestro de la espada y ropa de tonalidad azul no podía ser coincidencia.

-LO SABÍA!, SABÍA QUE ERAS REAL FINN!-grito confundiendo a todos los presentes por la forma que se emocionó, fue volando a su cuarto y regreso con un libro con un dibujo mal hecho de él y su hermano Jake con el título "hora de aventura con Finn y Jake", después descongelo el bloque de hielo que aprisionaba a los chicos y abría la puerta de la jaula.

-largo de aquí, ya no necesito de ningún príncipe ahora que mi personaje principal ha venido a la realidad a pasar el resto de su vida conmigo- un gran signo de interrogación apareció arriba de los 4 prisioneros mirando a la vieja como si hubiera perdido la cordura que le quedaba.

"Claro, si el rey helado tiene una historia de Fionna y cake, es de esperar que la reina helada tenga una de mí y Jake, tengo que dejarla inconsciente antes que revele que no soy de este mundo" pensó Finn mientras su mano creaba una shuriken de hielo y lo lanzo pasando cerca de la cara de la reina llamando su atención.

-lamento decepcionante pero creo que me confundes con alguien más, sólo vine para sacar a mis amigos de este hoyo congelado al que llamas castillo-.

-no me veas la cara de tonta, sé que eres la persona que yo cree, ahora vas a pasar todo el tiempo conmigo te guste o no-lanzo un rayo de hielo hacia el humano que no se inmuto en lo absoluto recibiendo el ataque pero para sorpresa de todos, Finn estaba sin ningún rasguño mientras su brazo se cubría de hielo listo para atacar.

-creo que hasta tu sabe que la magia de hielo no me afecta al dominar el elemento de hielo por lo que lo controlo a mi gusto, pero tú no ya que tu poder viene de esa tiara maldita que tienes en la cabeza por lo que no es magia pura-la reina se enfadó para lanzarse contra el pero vio que ya no tenía la fuente de sus poderes, oyó un silbido que la hizo voltear para ver a Cake jugando con su tiara lanzándola y atrapando la con su mano, había aprovechado la distracción para quitarle la tiara con sus poderes elásticos sin que ella se hubiera dado cuenta, la iba a atacar pero Finn conecto un golpe en su estómago con tanta precisión para dejarla inconsciente y dejarla en el suelo, de inmediato sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo tiro al suelo para ver a su contraparte con cara de pocos amigos pero eso no lo intimidó.

-¿!y eso porque rayos fue?!-reclamo molesto.

-por dejarnos esperando mientras tomabas una siesta en mi cama y comiendo mi comida-dijo también molesta pero con voz calmada, Finn la vio con molestia para darse la vuelta para salir de castillo cuando sintió algo que lo detenía, iba a preguntarle que más quería cuando sintió un cálido, suave y tierno contacto en su mejilla, solo para ver que ella le había dado un beso en mejilla sacando un sonrojo que esta vez no pudo ocultar al igual que Fionna que desvió su mirada apenada, no hay que decir que Marshall, Gumball y Cake tenía sus mandíbulas conectando el suelo con sentimientos diferentes, Cake veía como su pequeña hermanita ya no era una niña sintiéndose orgullosa por ser su hermana y los chicos celosos y con ganas de matar al humano suertudo ya que todos los hombres de AAA incluyéndoles tenía un sentimiento especial por la chica y ahora veían a una gran competencia en su objetivo de salir con la heroína.

-eso fue por no abandonarnos y salvarnos...gracias...pero no te acostumbres o te hagas una mala idea-hablo con lo que su voz podía por la pena viendo a Finn sorprendido pero rápido corre a la entrada, creo una tabla de hielo para hacer un poco de snowboard aprovechando la bajada de la torre hasta la nieve.

-iré a pasear un rato y pasar por mis cosas ya que no quiero pasar una noche en la casa de Marshall, ¿no tendrás una habitación disponible en tu castillo Gumball?-recordó que tenía ese pendiente por lo que aprovecho para preguntarle al hombre rosa y tratando de olvidar lo que había pasado.

-lo siento pero estamos remodelado el castillo por lo que no hay cuartos disponibles, mis más sinceras disculpas-era bastante obvio que era una mentira ya que con gusto le hubiera dado un cuarto especial en el castillo pero con lo que acaba de pasar hubo un cambio de planes que se lamentaría de haber tomado por lo que diría Cake.

-en ese caso quédate en la casa del árbol, eres un buen chico y el sofá está muy cómodo para que puedas dormir-se acercó a Finn y le susurró algo cerca de su oreja-pero si te veo que haces algo pervertido con mi hermanos o tocas su ropa interior te castro-sonrió sabiendo que incluso el vampiro no escucharía lo que dijo pero asusto al chico que sabían todos que le había dicho.

-gracias Cake pero no quiero ser una molestia, puedo dormir en el bosque no hay problemas-trato de negar la invitación pero la chica dejo su vergüenza un lado y se acercó.

-por favor es nuestra forma de agradecerte por salvarnos y venir a AAA para así poder conocerte y saber que no estoy sola en este mundo como creía todos estos años-puso sus ojos de cachorro abandonado que era su arma secreta para convencer a alguien y el no sería la excepción.

-bien estaré en la casa en 2 horas y de agradecimiento por dejarme quedarme en su casa les haré el desayuno mañana, así que adiós-salto y se fue en su tabla divirtiéndose y haciendo trucos como un profesional sorprendido más sus nuevos compañeros, de verdad el humano era una caja de sorpresas y faltan muchas por ver.

-bueno también nos vamos, voy por las cosas de Finn a casa del delincuente juvenil de Lee y llegaremos a casa para preparar una cena para celebrar-dijo feliz la gata pero luego tomo de la blusa a su hermana para que la viera a la cara.

-y tu pequeña Fionna, creo que es momento de tener otra vez la charla de los 15 escalones por sí se te olvido y platicar seriamente de lo que paso hoy con el tema de la bolsa-la humana trago saliva por la larga conversación que tenderían, solo esperaba que Finn llegara antes de los que dijo, la gata salió con su hermana en sus brazos y creció bastante para no tardar más mucho en sus pendientes dejando solos a los muchachos que miraba la ventana donde salieron los humanos.

-¿qué piensa sobre el nuevo problema?-pregunto serio el vampiro al científico sobre lo de Finn.

-es una gran posibilidad de que ella se enamore de él, solo hay que verlo, es un humano aventurero que vino desde lejos para conocer nuevas tierras, maestro en el manejo de la espada y un mago elemental con el que tener cuidado, ahora que estarán más tiempo juntos en la casa del árbol, me preocupa más lo que pueda pasar con ellos-dio su opinión viendo como Marshall cargaba a la reina helada a su cama, sabía del asunto de Simone y el pasado de Marshall por lo que no le sorprendía que tuviera ese cuidado con ella.

-odio tener que decir esto pero todos los príncipes debe saber esto, así tal vez tengamos oportunidad de que ella acepte ir al baile real, además por lo que platique con Finn anoche es no está interesado en buscar pareja, parece alguien que prefiere estar solo pero pasar buen tiempo con amigos debes en cuando y entrenar duro, pero no sé cómo pueda cambiar su forma de pensar al pasar mucho tiempo con Fi-dejo al que había sido como madre durante la post-guerra siendo corrompida por su mente por la madura tiara.

-no hay que tomar riegos hablaremos con el de la situación para ver su opinión de este problema y dependido su respuesta veremos la forma de actuar pero algo es seguro con o sin Finn, todos tratarán de que ella asista al baile como su pareja-Gumball contemplaba el atardecer pensando en los problemas que vendrán después.

-es bueno que Fionna este obligada a ir por el juramento que hizo contigo, porque ella odia ponerse vestido y que sólo hizo para pasar más tiempo contigo pero tú la rechazaste muchas veces-miro la espada del príncipe de dulce que suspiró sabiendo que, el vampiro tenía razón pero era porque ella era una niña cuando se enamoró, pero cuando la vio crecer e interesarse por el príncipe flama ya era tarde para recuperarla en ese momento.

-por lo menos no me dejo como mejor amigo-golpe bajo pero cierto, ya que Fionna solo lo veía como un mejor amigo y nada más pero daría todo por cambiar si punto de vista.

-será interesante como el príncipe flama tome este asunto, sólo espero que no causé problemas-el asunto de Fionna y el heredero del reino de fuego era un asunto delicado por lo que no pensó en eso y vio al vampiro viendo a la reina con algo de nostalgia.

-calma, estoy seguro que Ben ***** encontrara la cura para la maldición de la tiara y la volverá a la normalidad, solo se paciente-Marshall simplemente lo agarro y empezó a volar para dejarlo en su reino y regresar a casa para despejar su mente.

Después de pasear y poner su mente en orden por la acción de Fionna, Finn regreso a la casa del árbol para ver que era muy parecida con el gran tesoro que tenían acumulado en el primer piso, subió las escaleras para ver como la hermanas terminaba de poner la mesa con una comida que olía bastante prometedor.

-veo que ya llegaste Finn, ven siéntate que la comida que hace Cake esta deliciosa-dijo feliz al tener a Finn cenado en su casa y así pasar tiempo juntos como quería desde que supo que era un humano como ella.

Después de cenar una buena comida, Cake le dio unas sábanas para que durmiera bien en el sofá y no tuviera problemas, los 3 se dieron las buenas noches para después apagarla la luz y descansar para otro día, Finn espero un poco y saco la extraña pieza que encontró en el bosque, sentía que emanaba una energía que ya había sentido antes pero no recordaba cuando, decidió no dar más vueltas al asunto para dormirse.

"creo que no fue malo después de todo ser traído a este mundo, le daré las gracias a Simón cuando vuelva" y con ese pensamiento fue al mundo de los sueños de Glob.

 **A/N: aquí está el capítulo 4, espero que les guste cómo va la historia, siempre me encantó la idea de que Finn y Fionna se conocieran pero como sabemos que sería un milagro que sacaran un capitulo con ese tema decidí hacerlo yo mismo, agradezco sus seguidores y favoritos pero un review con su opinión de la historia se los agradecería de corazón ya que sé que mi esfuerzo vale la pena, gracias por leer y buenos días/tardes/noches, CHAO.**

 ***Ben es la contraparte de Betty en AAA.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: una buena mañana y encuentro inesperado.**

Finn se despertó de un buen sueño que tuvo, se extrañó al encontrarse dormido en el sofá en lugar de su cama pero al ver mejor su alrededor se dio cuenta de que esta no era su casa del árbol sino de las hermanas Fionna y Cake, las grandes heroínas y aventureras de las tierras que conforman AAA, doblo y guardo las sábanas que amablemente le dieron para un mejor descanso, se acercó a una ventana para ver el amanecer de un nuevo día, desde el inicio de su entrenamiento modifico su reloj de sueño para despertar justo antes de que el sol sale para disfrutar un espectáculo natural que siempre trae tranquilidad a la mente y al espíritu, mientras él enfocaba su atención en lo que pasaba en el horizonte, sintió que algo le jalo su camisa para llamar la atención del humano que volteó para ver un rostro muy familiar.

-¿BMO?-.

-lo siento pero no lo conozco, sólo quería preguntarle que hace en la casa del árbol-claro este no era el BMO que conocía en su mundo, pero eran idénticos ya que al ser máquinas no tenía un sexo, sería bastante extraño que se llamara BMA o algo por el estilo.

-bueno Cake me invito a dormir aquí porque no tengo un techo en este lugar, bueno soy Finn el humano, gusto en conocerte-sonrió a la consola que lo miro con dudo pero luego también sonrió.

-un humano...no me esperaba que hubieran otro como Fionna en el mundo ¿qué te traía a esto lugares Finn?-pregunto BMO con curiosidad.

-bueno soy un aventurero y como ya había explorado toda mi tierra natal salí de viaje a conocer el mundo y aquí estoy pero ¿sabes a qué hora se levantan las chicas?-pregunto para saber cuándo podía hacer el desayuno como muestra de agradecimiento.

-según mi reloj electrónico son las 6 AM y ellas son algo flojas pero por lo general se levantan a las 11 AM-respondió mostrando en su pantalla las horas que señalo.

"Faltan 5 horas para que despierten, el desayuno no tardo más que una hora así que tendré que matar 4 horas de tiempo" pensó Finn para luego volver a preguntarle a BMO.

-oye ¿no te molestaría que pudiera jugar los videojuegos que tienes para matar el tiempo? por favor-pregunto humano ya que no tenía muchas ganas de salir.

-claro no hay problema pero sólo tengo 2 juegos disponibles, ahora veamos de que eres capaz y si puedes romper los récords que tienen las chicas-saco su control y puso el primer juego mientras Finn lo agarraba con sus 2 manos con una mirada decida y una sonrisa de confianza.

-lo tomaré como un reto así que no me contendré-.

Pasaron las horas hasta que Fionna abrió sus ojos para despertar, quiso volverse a dormir pero el sueño se había ido de su cuerpo, se levantó de la cama y vio a su hermana profundamente dormida con su ratón de juguete, ella venía cada 4 días a pasar tiempo con su hermana en la casa y salir de aventura para después enfocares en su familia, le gustaba ver feliz a su hermana mayor pero admitía que hacer las aventuras sola no era lo mismo, bajo un poco la mirada para ver su pijama sucia.

"Rayos tendré que lavar esta cosa" se quitó la camisa quedando sólo con el sostén mientras iba a su cajón para sacar una blusa pero no había una, suspiro al recordar que había puesto su ropa en otro cajón que estaba en la sala, fue a abajo para ir por su blusa con todo su cabello dorado que le llegaba a los muslos sin arreglar, vio una de sus espadas tiradas en el suelo, debió haberla dejado hay cuando término de entrenar ayer en la mañana, se agachó para recogerlo cuando sintió que alguien la veía, vio a la cocina donde pudo ver a Finn con un pan tostado en su mano con una mordida, congelado mirándola a ella en una posición que dejaba ver mucho de su delantera, se había olvidado de que Finn había dormido en el sofá por lo que no hizo otra cosa más que lo haría una chica este casó.

-KYAAA!-seguido de una sonora bofetada que despertó a Cake que rápido fue a ver lo que pasaba solo para ver a su hermana con un gran sonrojo sin blusa puesta pero con sus brazos tapando sus pechos y a un Finn tirado en el suelo con una mano marcada en su mejilla que fue tan fuerte que se podía ver algo de humo saliendo de ella.

-tienes una oportunidad de explicar lo que pasó antes de que use tu cuerpo para afilar mis garras-amenazo al humano que estaba en shock por lo que sus ojos vieron, desde que vio a Marceline desnuda después de esconderse en su armario por accidente no había visto tanta piel de una chica, pero esto lo superaba porque era alguien de su misma especie y no podía evitar tener esa imagen de ella en la posición que la encontró en su mente.

-espera Cake, no fue culpa del joven Finn, te lo mostraré-en su pantalla apareció un vídeo de lo que sucedió esclareciendo los hechos y evitando una tortura para Finn que le había caído bien y no quería que sufriera por algo que lo tomo por sorpresa.

-bien, Fionna cuando tengamos invitados sólo quítate la ropa en el baño y tu Finn lo dejare pasar porque fue un accidente y porque el desayuno que preparaste se ve deliciosos pero que no se repita-el chico no dijo nada sólo levanto su pulgar y fue por otro pan tostado y algo de jugo mientras Fionna fue a cambiarse porque aún seguía en piyama y su cabello hecho un desastre, bajo con su ropa de costumbre y gorro de conejo puesto sacando un poco de su cabello para verse más linda según ella, se sentó en la mesa para desayunar viendo al chico con su mano en su mejilla aplicando algo de magia para que actuara como una bolsa de hielo.

-perdón Finn, me pase con esa bofetada-se disculpó apenada por lo que le hizo a Finn quien sólo sonrió.

-no hay problema fue mi culpa por no apartar la mirada, me lo merecía pero espero que con este desayuno pueda compensar mi error-Fionna probo un bocado del su plato solo para que sus ojos sacaran brillo por lo delicioso que estaba ni Cake o el príncipe desayuno había servido algo tan delicioso, por lo que empezó a comer más rápido.

-vaya hermanita sí que tenías hambre-dijo Cake al ver como comía.

-Cake tienes que probar la comida de Finn, está para morirse-Cake se sentó y degusto la comida como si estuviera juzgando el sabor para luego sacar una sonrisa de aprobación.

-lo admito esta delicioso, tienes talento para cocinar jovencito pero dime como se llama el platillo-pregunto ya que no conocía el nombre de tan suculento plato.

-son Hotcakes con tocino y jugo de naranja, mi hermano me dio la receta hace poco pero sólo si prometía no decírselo a nadie, es un secreto familiar-.

-lastima, pero me gustaría que le enseñaras a la pequeña Fionna a cocinar, la primera vez que lo intento casi quema la casa-recordó con algo de gracia esa curiosa anécdota.

-no la culpo, yo también casi algo lo mismo la primera vez, es sólo cuestión de práctica-vio que Fionna tenía la mira en el cuándo ella se levanta y le toma el cuello.

-dijiste hermano…,¡¿ tienes un hermano?!-pregunto con esperanza de que hubiera más humanos pero esta idea desapareció por lo que dijo el mago.

-mi hermano no es de sangre, me encontraron cuando era un bebe unos perros y me adoptaron, no conozco a otro humano aparte de ti, lo lamento-dijo con algo de tristeza en su voz por quitarle las esperanzas a la chica pero sería cruel mentirle.

-ohh...-lo soltó y se sentó en su silla las chicas habían acabado de desayunar y Finn lo hizo más temprano, Cake fue a lavar los platos dejando a los jóvenes humanos solos.

-dime Finn ¿tienes algo que hacer hoy?-pregunto para romper el incómodo silencio.

-hoy iré a la ciudad de los magos por unas cosas que necesito y algo de información-dijo mirando seriamente a la chica.

-¿crees que puede ir contigo?-quería pasa más tiempo con Finn por qué quería saber más de él y ganar su confianza para que le enseñará magia pero por extraño que parezca prefería pasar más tiempo con el que aprender magia, sentía algo extraño en su pecho cuando estaba cerca de él, tal vez hable con su hermana de esto.

-lo siento pero sólo magos pueden entrar y no quiero meterte en problemas-tocaron la puerta y el chico fue a abrir sólo para ser aplastado por muchas cartas, flores, regalos y todo tipo de cosas enviadas para la chica.

-pero quien mierda envía tantas cartas y regalos para ti-jamás pensó que Fionna fuera tan peleada por todos los príncipes de AAA, no era que ella no fuera linda pero esto era demasiado directo y exagerado.

-son invitaciones para el baile real, muchos quieren que vaya como su pareja pero no quieren ir-dijo algo molesta por la situación en la que estaba.

-pues no vayas y listo, no te pueden obligar-.

-como me gustaría Finn pero no puedo hacer eso, hice un juramento con Gumball hace años y como caballero real del dulce reino tengo que estar presente-Fionna estaba harta de ser tratada por un trofeo por varios príncipes que incluso le han pedido que sea su princesa y dejar sus aventuras que ni muerta dejara por lo que rechazó todas las propuestas.

-bueno solo me queda desearte suerte con este problema, yo...-no término cuando oyeron gritar a Cake que vino corriendo con BMO en sus manos encarando a Finn.

-¿¡cómo le hiciste para superar mi récord en invasores espaciales?! Me tomo todo el día jugando como loca-en la pantalla solo se veía la tabla de puntuaciones:

 _ **1-Finn…457,375 puntos. NUEVO RECORD!**_

 _ **2-Cake…... 365,972 puntos.**_

 _ **3-Fionna….. 304,586 puntos.**_

 _ **4-Marshall….. 137,878 puntos.**_

-experiencia y habilidad Cake, solo eso y me tomo solo 3 horas-sonrió orgulloso, al fin su destreza en los videojuegos lo podía presumir.

-qué mala suerte tienes Cake, ya hay alguien mejor que tu-río pero no duró por mucho tiempo por lo que dijo Cake.

-también acabo con el jefe final de los guardianes del sol en una hora y sin perder ninguna vida, algo que siempre quisiste hacer en 2 años, el logro a la primera-la sonrisa desapareció y apareció la envidia de ambas por Finn, además de un mago elemental y experto en espadas también resultó ser un maestro en los videojuegos.

-muy bien humanito has ganado mi respeto pero quiero ponerte aprueba en mi terreno, te reto a una partida de guerra de cartas-esto aterrorizo a Fionna, su hermana era una loca en ese juego iba a advertirle a Finn pero fue demasiado tarde.

-acepto el reto, mañana en la noche aquí en la casa del árbol, tu pones la tabla de juego, yo traigo mis propias cartas en mi mochila-se dieron la mano cerrando el trato, Fionna solo suspiro, si el príncipe grumoso se enterara de esto, no se sorprendería que hubiera público para ver este duelo.

-bueno yo me voy, regreso en la tarde en la noche, así que no me esperen despiertas y suerte con tu problema Fionna, si necesitas algo en lo que te pueda ayudar no dudes en pedírmelo-sonrió antes de salir corriendo rumbo a su destino.

-¿qué problema cariño?-ella bajó la mirada para que viera donde estaba parada para responder su pregunta.

-ya veo, no te preocupes por eso ahora falta mucho tiempo, vamos con troncos* y su esposa por un tartas de frutas que tanto nos gusta-.

-ok-sonrió para ir a casa de ese peculiar y raro matrimonio, mientras tanto Finn iba rumbo a la ciudad de los magos para conseguir algo de información de la extraña gema verde que encontró ayer en el bosque negro y de cómo volver a casa, a pesar de que le agradaba estar aquí tenía que regresar con su hermano y amigos, no sabía si ya se dieron cuenta de que desapareció o de que el tiempo es diferente entre ambos mundos como paso en su estadía en el pueblo almohada donde paso toda una vida mientras que en OOO solo había pasado 1 hora, se tomaría un tiempo para explorar más este mundo y pasar tiempo con Fionna y los demás pero quería ir viendo si había una forma de regresar porque estaba seguro que no sería nada sencillo regresar y que le tomaría mucho tiempo encontrar la forma, al llegar vio a 2 guardias que eran los encargados de vigilar la entrada que detuvieron a Finn.

-lo siento chamaco pero solo magos pueden entrar a la ciudad, así que si no sabes la contraseña usas esa piernas y vete por donde te viniste-dijo un guardia pensando que Finn era otro curioso que quería entrar a la ciudad sin ser mago, pero se tuvo que tragar sus palabras al escuchar la respuesta del humano.

-la contraseña es simple es: _los magos son la ley_ -eso sorprendió a ambos guardias que hicieron otra pregunta.

-la contraseña la podrás haber conseguido de alguna forma, pero dime ¿qué tipo de magia usas y tu rango de habilidad?-pregunto el otro guardia esperando una tonta respuesta la cual nunca llego.

-soy mago elemental, manejo 5 magias naturales, Hielo rango A, Fuego y Aire rango B, Agua y Tierra rango C-dio una muestra de su poder al congelar una roca y después derretir el hielo con fuego dejando a los guardianes sorprendidos e hicieron una última pregunta de protocolo.

-¿cuál es el propósito por el cual quieres entra a la ciudad?-.

-conseguir información en la biblioteca de magia sobre unos cristales que encontré hace poco y materiales básico en el mercado, es todo-dijo serio mientras empezaba a caminar dentro de la ciudad, los guardianes desactivaron el escudo de la entrada para que pasara sin problemas, pero uno de los guardias le grito la advertencia que tenía que darle al joven.

-recuerde joven mago que si causa problemas en la ciudad la policía mágica…-fue interrumpido por Finn que levanto la mano en forma de entender el mensaje que iba a dar.

-te buscaran y te convertirá en un bastón para ancianos, gracias pero ya lo sabía-fue primero al mercado a comprar algunas cosas, como unas pequeñas pastillas azules que recargaban el nivel de magia cuando tu energía interna perdía fuerza, eran muy útiles cuando una batalla se prolongaba mucho y por supuesto las lágrimas de ciclope que pueden curar las heridas con una sola gota, a pesar de que era muy cara porque los cíclopes son muy escurridizos y difíciles de encontrar el dinero no era problema para él, gracias a sus amigos magos se enteró vendían estas cosas y pagaba para que ellos le consiguieran algo de lágrimas para tener en caso de emergencia en casa, una vez compro 1 bolsa con 10 pastillas y 2 botellas de lágrimas acabando con todas sus reserva de oro, fue a la biblioteca para buscar algo referente a la gema, busco como loco pero no encontró nada del tema de la gema desesperándolo al no ver nada de la gema.

-veo que tienes en tu poder una de las 3 gemas malditas, la última vez que vi a alguien tener una de ellas fue a la legendaria heroína Blair, si buscas información de esas cosas ven conmigo porque aquí no encontraras nada ya que no es información que los grandes magos quieren que sea pública-Finn volteo para ver a un hombre alto que le recordaba algo a Billy en apariencia pero en lugar de una larga barba blanca tenia cabello negro y poco de barba corta del mismo color que lo miraba con interés.

-¿y se puede saber porque me quieres ayudar?-pregunto con una voz seria mientras lo miraba sin confianza-.

-porque me recuerdas algo a Blair que es mi ex-novia, además de que por tu energía siento que no eres de este mundo por lo que me das curiosidad y más aún que eres una raza que se creía extinta como lo son los humanos, me puedes decir tu nombre chico humano-pregunto con una sonrisa para tratar de calmar la situación.

-Finn, Finn el humano y ¿tu cómo te llamas?, si se puede saber-.

-claro donde están mis modales, me llamo Blake, mago de rango A en magia Fuego y de luz ,ahora vamos a la guarida de mi ex para explicarte todo acerca de las gemas con más calma-Blake salió de la biblioteca mientras Finn lo veía y luego suspirar profundamente para levantarse y seguirlo.

"espero no arrepentirme después de confiar en un desconocido" salió para subirse en su moto y salir de la ciudad a un rumbo desconocido para el aventurero de OOO.

 **A/N: me dio inspiración y tenía que escribir antes de que se me olvidara, espero les guste el 5 capitulo donde las cosa se empiezan a poner interesantes, espero que conseguir 2 reviews por este capítulo pero si son mas mucho mejor para mi saber su opinión del capítulo o de la historia en general o si tienen alguna duda dígamelo tambien, gracias por sus seguidores y favoritos que lo aprecio enormemente, gracias por leer y buenos días/tardes/noches. CHAO.**

 ***troncos es la versión de tronquitos en AAA.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6: nueva búsqueda y rumores falsos.**

Se podía ver como en un camino de tierra con un paisaje montañoso, un poco de polvo que causaba una motocicleta que era manejada por un gran hombre de piel azul y cabello negro junto con un chico de 16 años y cabello rubio que no sabía donde era llevado por lo que tendría que estar atento, la moto se detuvo en un callejón sin salida y ambos se bajaron.

-¿dónde estamos?-pregunto con duda mientras sigilosamente acercaba su mano a la empuñadura de su espada por sí ocurría un ataque sorpresa.

-se paciente Finn-Blake patio una roca donde se encontraba un pequeña espada, la tomo y la coloco dentro de lo que parecía ser una grita pero solo era para disimular lo que en realidad era, un cerrojo y la espada actuaba como una llave, al abrir el cerrojo las paredes enfrente de ellos que detenía su camino se abrió dejando ver una especie de cueva.

-sígueme-el se adentró y el chico lo siguió sin quitarle un ojo de encima, al entrar vio algo muy parecido con la guarida de Billy, oro, espadas, cosas extraña, una gran silla donde había un esqueleto, joyas, la...esperen segundo, acaso vio un cadáver en la silla, enfoco su atención en el frío cadáver y al parecer Blake se dio cuenta de esto.

-Ella era la mejor heroína de AAA y una buena persona, te presento a Blair-Finn se quedo sin moverse pero después puso una rodilla en el suelo bajo la cabeza, en señal de reverencia y respeto, lo que llamo la atención del antiguo novio de Blair.

-ni siquiera la conoces y tu le haces una reverencia como sí fuera una reina-.

-si es quien dices que era y lo que tengo en mi cabeza es correcto, pues ella aún muerta merece todo mi respeto-respondió Finn serio mientras se levantaba y lo miraba el cadáver con respeto.

-¿cómo falleció?-pregunto el humano.

-fue poseída y asesinada por un mal muy poderoso, el Lich-la revelación dejo congelado y en blanco a Finn, ¿el Lich también estaba en este mundo? ¿Pero si ella fue poseída y murió, al ser un universo paralelo quiere decir...

-ella fue poseída para que el Lich obtuviera las gemas para abrir el portal del libro enchiridion ¿verdad?-.

-correcto pero ahora es tu turno de responder mi pregunta, ¿de qué mundo vienes?-pregunto Blake mientras se sentaba en una piedra para escuchar al humano.

-vengo de un mundo que podría decirse que es un universo paralelo a este, llegue aquí por accidente hace 5 días por una pócima que abría portales-Finn también se sentó para hablar.

-interesante, así que conociste la contraparte de Blair-.

-su nombre era Billy, el mayor héroe de OOO y fue mi inspiración para ser aventurero y héroe de mi tierra natal pero murió de la misma manera y por la misma entidad maligna-esto le intrigo mucho a Blake por lo que volvió a preguntar.  
¿y quien es tu contraparte en este mundo chico?-.

-una chica humana llamada Fionna-dijo teniendo la imagen de ella en su mente sonriendo pero rápidamente se quitó el pensamiento de la cabeza.

-he oído de ella, Blair me contó que ella era su fan #1 y que la motivo a salir de esta cueva por unas aventuras, además de que ella es la heroína del dulce reino y reinos cercanos-.

-bueno al punto, explícame que esta gema verde que posee una magia antigua y extraña que jamás he sentido-saco la gema de su mochila y se la dio a Blake para que lo examinara.

-si, definitivamente es una de las gemas malditas pero mejor conocidas como las gemas oscuras ¿dónde la conseguiste Finn?-.

-en el bosque muerto ayer, estaba como en una especie de collar en un perro demoniaco-Finn estaba muy curioso ya que la energía la sentía similar algo que sintió antes.

-perro demoniaco...bosque muerto-murmuro la versión alterna de Canyon que era la ex novia de Billy si quitar la mirada de la gema y luego mirar al Finn seriamente.

-no se si fue buena o mala suerte que la hayas encontrado, pero de algo estoy seguro, si el Lich trata de hacer lo mismo pero con estas gemas no sabemos a que mundo podrá conectarse y no queremos saberlo así que creo que la misión de Blair pasa a ti Finn.

-no te entiendo, explícamelo mejor-.

-antes de morir Blair quiso buscar las gemas para destruirlas, consiguió una roja de color rojo sangre y forma pentagonal pero no se dónde la dejo, tiene la misma magia negra que esta verde-Finn pensó si era buena idea meterse en la antigua misión de una difunta heroína pero su instinto de una aventura única y su curiosidad como mago no lo hicieron pensar mucho.

-bien, terminare lo que ella empezó pero necesito saber donde puede estar la gema que encontraron y como es la última-.

-la última por los rumores es ya de color azul, no se dónde pueda esta así que esa será tu investigación, en cuanto a la gema de Blair...puedes buscar en la otra guarida que tiene en un lugar llamado acantilados perdidos al sur de AAA, esta bajó tierra y de una vez te advierto que tiene trampas ya que hay guardaba sus tesoros mas extraños así que te divertirás en la travesía una vez tengas las 3 vez dirigiré al templo misterios que esta ubicada en una isla solitaria al norte pasando el mar de la muerte, ahí nos encargaremos de destruirlas-Finn se paró y le extendió la mano a Blake quien lo miro extrañado.

-déjamelo a mi, terminare la misión y encontrare las 2 gemas restantes, tienes mi palabra-Blake solo sonrió y le respondió el saludo.

-tienes la misma determinación que ella tenía, mientras tu buscas las gemas, yo vigilare la energía del Lich para ver su va actuar, desde que llegaste se a empezado a mover sin sentido por lo que tiene algo que ver contigo, si pasa algo te en enviare un mensaje por medio de mi buho mensajero y reunirnos para platicarlo personalmente-.

-bien, buena suerte, empezare a investigar ahora , cuídate viejo ya que vigilar a esa cosa maligna no es nada seguro-se dispuso a salir por la entrada pero la voz de Blake lo detuvo.

-Finn...también cuídate de tu brazo, esa cosa tiene mente propia no pasara mucho tiempo cuando trate de tomar el control de tu cuerpo, tendrás que enfrentar a esa energía de hierba cara a cara y no te va a gustar lo que verás-Finn toco su brazo sabiendo que tenía razón, le había alegrado recuperar su brazo pero al enterarse de que no era de carne y hueso sino hecho de hierba no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

-lo se...pero gracias por la advertencia, siempre tengo en mente ese inconveniente pero lo voy a solucionar-salió y vio que ya era el sol empezaba a descender, le quedaba unas 3 horas de luz solar, Blake salió y cerro la cueva, puso la espada-llave en su lugar y se subió en su moto.

-¿quiere que te lleve de regreso?-pregunto mientras se ponía sus lentes de sol.

-no gracias, creo que es buen momento de practicar mi técnica de volar sin estrellarme-.

-mago de aire y aun no sabes volar, creo que es lo único bueno de ser mago del elemento viento-se burlo ya que ser hechicero de la magia de aire tendría que saber volar sin problema.

-puedo mantener el vuelo por un tiempo, pero aún tengo que practicar el aterrizaje, vale la pena ya que volar y ver todo desde el cielo es más que genial-tomo impulso y empezó a volar con un poco de problemas al principio pero después se estabilizo y volteo a para despedirse.

-gracias por la información Blake, nos mantendremos en contacto-.

-cuídate Finn y suerte con tu nueva aventura-se despidieron con la mano y cada quien tomo un camino diferente.

Finn voló por un rato hasta caer de forma no muy elegante sobre la copa de un árbol en medio del bosque en el que apareció en este mundo, fue gracias a su mochila que se atoró con una rama que no se golpeó contra el suelo.

"Nota mental: buscar un lugar despejado para aterrizar en vez de hacerlo en un bosque o en algo peor" desatoro su mochila y regreso a tierra firme y vio que había una lata de frijoles sin abrir, la tomo y se dirigió al que sabía era el dueño de la comida enlatada, vio una fogata y un montón de basura alrededor y al príncipe grumoso cocinando lo que parecía una sopa instantánea cuando noto que alguien se acercaba agarro un bat para atacar pero al ver que no era el molesto mapache ladrando sino la última novedad de AAA, el chico humano que se parecía a Fionna y la calmo cuando ella perdió la cabeza.

-buenas tardes príncipe grumoso, le molestaría que lo acompañe a cenar-.

-claro que no chico, así tendré compañía y quien mejor que un mago humano-Finn se sentó enfrente de la fogata y uso su magia de fuego para calentar los frijoles más rápido, abrí la lata y salió humo demostrando que los frijoles estaban listo para comer.

-¿tienes una cuchara que me prestes?-el ser grumoso le dio la más limpia que tenía y empezaron a comer, paso un rato antes de que comenzarán a platicar.

-y dime Finn ¿que te ha parecido AAA hasta ahora?-pregunto mientras llevaba la comida a si boca atento a lo que diría el de capucha de oso polar.

-bastante peculiar, creo que valió la pena el viaje, pero dime que hace un príncipe viviendo en el bosque y comiendo comida rápida en lugar de dormir en su palacio y comer buena comida-ya sabía más o menos las respuesta pero quería ver los detalles y crear un ambiente cómodo para charlar.

-tengo algunas diferencias con mis padres, además es muy tranquilo dormir en la intemperie-.

-lo se, es bastante tranquilo cuando te despiertas y el aire fresco te pega en la cara...mmh que buenos esta los frijoles, creo que comprare un poco después-checo el nombre de la lata para ponerla en su lista de cosas por comprar pero ahora que ya no tenía dinero tendría que pedirle prestado a las chicas un poco del su tesoro, ya encontraría la manera de pagarles.

-oye Finn me gustaría saber algo, claro si no te importa-saco su celular lo que hizo pensar al humano que le preguntaría algo para subirlo a su blog, no tenía nada de malo solo que tendría que ser cuidadoso de no decir algo que perjudique su imagen.

-pregunta y te diré si la quiero contestar o no-saco su botella de agua y empezó a beber ya que los frijoles le habían secado un poco la garganta.

-dime Finn ¿que se siente ser novio de la heroína y hermosa Fionna, y explícame como esta el tema de que la vas a llevar al baile real?-ante la sorpresa de las preguntas Finn saco un chorro de agua de su boca y miro al ser grumoso incrédulo.

-¿qué...?-.

-eso dicen las personas en AAA, casi todos los príncipes están molestos contigo por robar la atención de Fionna y empeoro cuando Gumball nos dijo que ella te dio un beso en la mejilla y se sonrojó cuando estabas cerca, ¡algo que jamás había hecho en su vida!-el chico solo pudo llevar su mano al rostro por lo que acababa de escuchar, ahora tendría un problema social en el que no quiere meterse, ¿de dónde saco que iría la baile con Fionna si sólo hoy en la mañana se enteró?.

-a ver, si me llevo bien con Fionna es por que somos humanos y tenemos gustos similares pero te lo digo ahora para que lo pongas en tu blog, yo no estoy interesado en conseguir pareja ni iré al baile real, lo del beso me agarro por sorpresa pero sólo fue una forma de agradecerme y ella incluso dijo que no pensara otra cosa por lo que ella tampoco esta interesada en mi-vio que el príncipe no escribió nada sino que grabo la voz del chico y subirla a su blog como ¡Noticia de última hora! Declaraciones de Finn el humano y mago sobre los rumores de su romance con Fionna, la aventurera de AAA.

-¿y lo del baile real también es un falso rumor?-Finn asiento con la cabeza y vio como la versión hombre de grumosa empezaba a escribir con su teléfono rápidamente, decidió terminar con su cena y irse antes de que algo pase.

-bueno fue un gusto cenar contigo pero ahora tengo que ir a dormir-le regreso su cuchara y dejo la lata vacía en donde estaba la basura.

-espera porque me has caído muy bien te advierto que los príncipes incluyendo a Gumball y al vampiro Marshall tratara de alejarse de Fionna para que ella vaya al baile con ellos, si vas a un reino y los ciudadanos te reconocen te miraran mal ya que los ciudadanos apoyan a su príncipe para que salga con Fionna...pero el príncipe flama es del que te tienes que cuidar mejor, a estado tratando de volver a ser novio de Fionna y si se entera de estos rumores vendrá a calcinarte hasta dejarte en cenizas-Finn sonrió sorprendiendo al príncipe grumoso.

-quiero ver que lo intente, sería una buena batalla de hielo contra fuego, pero mi duda sería por que me dices esto, ¿no estas interesado en salir con Fionna?-.

-no es mi tipo de chica, además ya tengo a alguien en esa clasificación pero me gustaría ver como se desarrolla esta historia-.

-gracias, te debo un favor y lo voy a pagar ahora...mapache a las 2-esto confundió al grumoso pero se asusto cuando le paso cerca un rayo de hielo, miro molesto a Finn que sólo señalo a punto donde disparó el rayo y pudo ver a su enemigo mortal congelado que parecía tratar de robar la comida de grumoso.

-duda pagada, nos vemos-se adentró al bosque que ya estaba oscuro y se perdió de la vista del mejor chismoso de estas tierras que vio con burla al mapache al parecer podía mover los ojos y lo miro.

-tienes lo que te mereces mapache ladrón, ahora estarás congelado por siempre o hasta cuando el hielos se derrita, ahora del baile de la victoria en tu cara-empezó a bailar de una forma...extraña y poco decente, cuando término subió la nota a la red con la pobre señal que le robaba al príncipe tortuga sin que se diera cuenta.

Finn por otro lado iba caminando sin ninguna prisa a la casa del árbol, quería aprovechar esta tranquila caminata para analizar fríamente la información que había encontrado, las gemas oscuras, Blake, el Lich en esta tierra, el problema social que se metió sin saberlo con Fionna y la misión que tenía de ir a la guarida de Blair, cuando término se dio cuenta que ya estaba enfrente de la puerta de la casa y al ver las luces prendidas supe que las chicas estaba despiertas.

-regrese-dijo sonriente pero su sonrisa se borró cuando un tarta pasó cerca y se estrelló contra la pared de madera, con el dedo probo de que sabor era para darse cuenta que era una mezcla de frutas que sabía bien, vio al responsable para ver que era Neptor.

-misión fallida ama, tendré que calibrar mi brazo para mejor lanzamiento-.

-demonios, no salió la broma, mi venganza tendrá que esperar un poco-vio como Fionna baja con un puchero en su cara molesta por no darle una tarta en la cara de Finn.

-que cálida bienvenida ¿puedo saber el motivo de intento de broma?-pregunto mientras cerraba la puerta y se acercaba a la chica.

-por avergonzarme en ayer en la casa de la familia de Cake y llamarme cereza-recordó lo sucedido y no pudo evitar sacar una pequeña risa que molesto más a la rubia.

-bueno que tal tu día Fi, como va el problema del baile-pregunto pero al ver el suspiro deprimente, supo que no.

-no aún, ni siquiera puedo hacer mi rutina de vigilancia o una aventura sin que no llegue alguien y me invite al baile, ¿y tu Finn?-

-conseguí lo que necesitaba, y conocí a un tal Blake que era ex-novio de la heroína Blair-vio que ella tenía la mirada perdida y le paso la mano pero no función, no fue sino hasta que le chasqueó los dedos que lo empujo y lo tiro al suelo.

-¿¡BLAIR TENÍA NOVIO, PERO MAS IMPORTANTE ES QUE SI SABES DONDE ESTA ELLA?!-Finn sabía que ella era gran fan de ella y decirle que había muerto la destrozaría así como paso con el cuando supo que Billy había sido asesinado.

-esta fuera de AAA por tiempo indefinido por lo que me dijo Blake, pero me encargo ir a la otra guarida que ella tenía por unas cosas-se sentía incómodo en esa posición y al parecer ella aún no se daba cuenta.

-por favor-.

-sólo si te quitas de encima y me dejas levantarme-ella noto la posición y se levantó rápidamente sonrojada, Finn se levantó y sacudió su ropa para quitarle la suciedad del suelo.

-¿y Cake?-noto que no estaba la energía de la gata en la casa por lo que pregunto.

-esta con su familia, hoy es la cena donde todos sus hijos cenan juntos y ella cocina por lo que estuvo acuñada desde que te fuiste-.

-bueno vamos a dormir, mañana temprano hay que ir al dulce reino para que me de un mapa para no perdernos y ir a la guarida de Blair-subió las escalera y vio que el sofá donde dormía estaba quemado y maltratado.

-genial ¿ahora dónde voy a dormir? y ¿porqué esta quemado el sofá?-.

-trate de cocinar hace rato pero el sartén saco llamas, me asuste y lo tire al sofá, cuando Cake se entere me va a castigar-.

-te ayudare a esconder el sofá y voy a enseñarte a cocinar sin quemar algo, pero voy a tener que dormir en el suelo-se disponía a ir por las sábana cuando la voz de ella lo detuvo-.

-bueno, mi cama es muy grande para los 2, la podemos compartir, a mi no me molesta-dijo algo apenada y Finn lo veía incrédulo, nunca había compartido una cama con una chica antes, su conciencia decía que rechazará pero su hombría le decía que no tendría una oportunidad como esta otra vez y menos de dormir con alguien tan linda como Fionna, hubo un debate mental en la cabeza de Finn hasta que llego a una conclusión.

-bien, pero pondremos una barrera de almohadas para dividir la cama-Fionna asintió y fue al baño a cambiarse a su ropa de dormir y Finn puso las almohadas y se acostó, sintió que ella se acostaba en la cama, paso un tiempo cuando Finn estaba en la frontera del sueño sintió movimiento en la cama y que algo lo abrazaba, habría un ojo y vio que Fionna ya dormida lo estaba abrazando poniendo su cabeza en su hombro y sentía un poco sus pechos en el brazo además de su hermoso cabello dorado desordenado en en parte de la cama, esta sería una larga noche para el pobre Finn y un día muy pesado mañana con los problemas que ahora tenía encima.

 **A\N: aquí esta el capitulo 6, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, debido a que empecé la escuela no tendré mucho tiempo para escribir pero tratare de subir un capitulo cada fin de semana, un review con su opinión del capitulo, como lo de Fionna y Finn en la ultima parte o de la historia en general, otra cosa como saben quedo una guerra de cartas entre Cake y Finn, me gustaría saber si quiere que escriba el duelo completo o solo la parte final para medir el contenido del futuro capitulo, gracias por los seguidores y favoritos, de verdad espero que tengan un buen día\tarde\noche, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. CHAO.**

 **NOTAS EXTRA:**  
 **1-Blake es la versión masculina de Canyon que aparece en el episodio 'los últimos deseos de Billy', y Blair es la versión femenina de Billy.**

 **2-Los rangos de magia son para el medir el nivel de habilidad de un mago en cierta magia y su clasificación es la siguiente:**

 **Rango A: maestro en la magia de…**  
 **Rango B: experto en la magia de…**  
 **Rango C: manejo básico en la magia de…**  
 **Rango D: novato en la magia de…**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7: una decisión y el inicio de la búsqueda**

Finn se despertó para dar paso a un nuevo dia que después de mucho tiempo estaba garantizada un gran aventura para el, pero como cualquier aventura tienes sus riesgos y problemas como en este caso el Lich y los rumores que harían que casi todos los príncipes de AAA quieran su cabeza por llamar la atención de la chica que les interesaba no sólo para el baile sino para tener una relación sería, y hablando de Fionna estaba en la misma posición de anoche que tanto le incómodo para dormir, sabía que si Cake lo veía se despediría de tener futuras generaciones con su sangre o si otra persona lo veía y difundía este rumor, tendría que cuidarse las 24 horas de posibles ataques de mucha personas por tener el privilegio de dormir con ella en la misma cama y que inconscientemente se acerca más de lo debido a ti para sentir ciertas partes que harán tu mente ponerse en blanco absoluto, con cuidado y sin querer despertarla, se cambió por una almohada para salir a caminar un rato cuando falta poco para ver el amanecer, lo logro y vio a Fionna abrazar muy fuerte la almohada como si fuera un oso de peluche, lo había hecho a tiempo antes de la situación fuera peor, salió con cuidado de la casa sin hacer ruido, una vez afuera dio su caminata para despertar el cuerpo y un entrenamiento ligero que consistía en cortar unos troncos viejos que encontraba en el bosque con su espada en el mayor número de partes posibles, así no perdía ritmo y velocidad en sus ataques, vio que empezó a salir y volvió a la casa del árbol para ver el amanecer desde el tejado, se sentó para empezar a reflexionar como lo hacia antes cuando terminaba una aventura para ver lo bueno y malo que le dejo a el.

-¿tu qué piensas?-levanto su espada y vio su reflejo en el cristal azul que representaba su conciencia, la espada era el mismo aunque seguía algo confundido por los giros del tiempo que Prismo hizo para traerlo a la vida otra vez.

-bueno, estas en otro universo donde el Lich esta vivo para destruir todo a su paso, te hiciste amigo de un mago que de la nada te ayuda para darte una misión que la legendaria heroína no pudo terminar y la cereza sobre el pastel es que tu contraparte Fionna centro toda su atención en ti por lo que todos los chicos de incluyendo a Marshall y Gumball te quieren sacar del camino-.

-¿no me digas que esos 2 también quieren a Fionna?-lo que le faltaba es que ellos también estuvieran interesados por la chica, ahora las cosas se pondrían tensas y más ahora que tenía que ir al dulce reino por el mapa.

-recuerda los cuentos que nos contaba el rey helado a cambio de que no secuestrara a nadie, ahí contaba que ambos estaban interesados en ella pero Cake no creía que eran buen partido para su hermana-.

-vaya, no recordaba todos esos detalles-.

-soy tu conciencia guardada en esta espada, siempre guardó lo más importante por si se llega a ocupar la información, ¿pero que harás con Fionna?-esto extraño a Finn por la pregunta hecha por sí mismo.

-¿a qué te refieres?-.

-viejo, soy tu mente y ambos sabemos que ella está interesada en ti no solo porque eres humano, el beso en la mejilla y el que te dejara dormir en la cama con ella no creo que lo haga para que le enseñes magia o por otra cosa, parece que puede que se enamore de ti-esto tenía que ser una broma, ¿ahora su contraparte de enamorada de el?, Glob esto era muy malo-.

-pero no estaré aqui mucho tiempo, sólo buscare las gemas y luego encontrare la manera de volver a casa, no sabemos si Jake y los demás sabrán que desaparecí-no le gustaba nada que si Fionna de enamorara de el y luego se entere que se irá para nunca volver, le destrozaría el corazón y no quería hacerle eso, un corazón roto es un dolor insoportable y ha tenido la experiencia 2 veces con la dulce princesa cuando tenía 13 años y con flama por la tontería de los sueños pero si el búho cósmico lo hizo tenia que haber una razón.

-tendrás que saber manejarlo, es lo difícil de ser héroe, no todo es derrotar a los malos sino también cuidar de los sentimientos de tus amigos, bueno yo me voy que tienes compañía-su reflejo desapareció y luego sintió una presencia familiar y no era Fionna.

-el sol esta apunto de salir así que te recomiendo que busques refugio sino quieres terminar hecho cenizas-volteo su cabeza para ver a Marshall que dejaba de usar su invisibilidad.

-que curiosa espada tienes Finn, mira que poder hablar con ella no es algo común-puso sus pies en el tejado mientras le sonreía burlonamente.

-ve al grano Marshall, se que quieres platicar de algo y tiene que ver con Fionna ¿verdad?-se preguntaba que tanto de su conversación con su espada había escuchado.

-eres muy astuto para ser un mago, si es de la conejita de la que quiero hablar, ¿sientes algo por ella?-.

-nada más que una amistad sana, no estoy interesado en tener algo más con ella porque no estaré mucho tiempo en esta tierra-Finn se levantó mirando al horizonte mientras el rey vampiro lo miraba con una ceja levantada.

-ya veo, entonces no te interpondrás cuando la lleve al baile real conmigo-.

-sólo si ella acepta ir contigo, si ella me pide ayuda con esto la tendrá, por que es mi amiga y alguien que no merece sufrir por que la traten como un trofeo-le dio una mirada sería para que viera que lo decía era verdad.

-pero pensé que no confiabas en ella, eso me dijiste cuando te quédate en mi casa-.

-lo decía porque apenas la conocía pero ahora me recuerda como era yo hace tiempo-bueno eran la misma persona así que era obvio que tenía los mismos gustos.

-bueno ahora que platique contigo es ahora de la broma de la mañana-jalo una cuerda que no había visto y segundos después sea escucho el grito de Fionna siendo despertada por una cubeta de agua helada, Marshall se metió en la ventana para reírse en su cara, Finn no entendía como eso lo ayudaría a que aceptara ir con al baile pero seguro tenía algo en mente, aprecio el amanecer por un tiempo para luego suspirar cansado aceptando lo que tenía que pasar este día.

Después del desayuno y de la discusión de los mejores amigos que tuvo que aguantar ya que el vampiro fue con ellos al dulce reino, al entrar las miradas para el eran diferentes, unos lo miraban con respeto y alegría por sus buenas acciones o por ayudar a un amigo suyo cuando lo necesitaba, otros que a su parecer eran muy leales a su príncipe le daban una mala mirada como si hubiera hecho algo malo, lo que dijo grumoso ayer parece que era cierto así que no le quedo opción que ignorar esa miradas, Fionna también noto esto y se preguntaba porque miraban así a Finn si no había hecho nada malo y Marshall que sabía el porque de las miradas sólo esperaba que Gumball no los haya chantajeado para mirar así al humano que a pesar del asunto del baile pensaba que era alguien con muy buena onda, entraron al castillo para ser recibidos por mentira que los llevo con Gumball sin decir una palabra, se debatía si apoyar a su amo o no hacerlo para mostrar su gratitud al joven que la salvo en el mercado, pasaron al laboratorio de ser de chicle que hacia otro de sus experimentos raros.

-¿jugando con tu ciencia de nuevo?, eres alguien muy aburrido-era lo único que hacia en su tiempo libre como gobernante de los dulces habitantes, jugar al científico loco que crea algo que traerá problemas futuros o simplemente le explotará en la cara.

-no es un juego, y se puede sa...o lo siento Fionna no te vi, pensé que Marshall venía a molestarme solo otra vez-a Finn no le importaba que el rosado no lo notara r centrara su atención en Fionna.

-no hay problema, necesito algo de ti para poder iniciar una nueva aventura-dijo emocionada sonriendo, Finn miraba divertido como los 2 miraban hipnotizados la sonrisa de la rubia, no había duda de porque era tan peleada.

-claro Fionna lo que necesites tu príncipe estará para ayudarte-se arrodilló y le beso la mano, Marshall solo pudo llevarse la mano a la cara por lo que había visto, Fionna retiro rápidamente la mano avergonzada.

-de hecho Finn tiene los detalles-señalo a al chico que estaba alejado de lo que pasaba que parecía empezaba a aburrirse.

-oh mis disculpas Finn, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?-.

-necesito un mapa de AAA para ir a un lugar llamado a acantilados perdidos que esta al sur, ocupo buscar unas cosas importantes y como Fionna me rogó para ir conmigo no tuve más opción que aceptar-dijo cruzado de brazos viendo a Gumball pensar en el lugar que le había hecho.

-es un lugar muy poco explorado y que sólo una persona con buena habilidad puede abrirse paso, no creo que se un lugar al que Fionna vaya, puede ser peligroso-mostró su preocupación a ir a un lugar muy poco conocido.

-oye, puedo cuidarme sola además tengo a Finn que me cubrirá la espada-para sorpresa de todos ella le tomo la mano, esto era muy malo para Finn ya que las cosas podrían salirse de control, rápidamente retiró su mano del agarre de Fionna que lo miro extrañada por lo que hizo.

-no hagas eso Fionna, cada quien cuida su espalda a menos que sea una situación de vida o muerte, ahora serias tan amable de darme el mapa Gumball que tengo prisa-se alejó de Fionna y se puso de frente al príncipe que estaba enojado por la actitud fría de Finn.

-no digas tonterías chico, ella tiene su confianza en ti así que no la trastes de esa manera, ¿y se puede saber que buscas?-.

-pero yo no en ella, aún estoy atento por sí me quiere clavar su espada cuando no la vea, y lo que busco no es de tu incumbencia chicle curioso, sólo dame el mapa y me largo de aquí-Fionna sintió un pequeño dolor en su pecho al saber que aún no confiaba en ella, después de todo lo que han convido que aún no tenga fe en ella la ponía, Marshall y Gumball lo miraron enojados por decir esas palabras hirientes a la heroína de AAA, si Cake estuviera presente no dudaría en matar a Finn sin piedad, Marshall voló para darle un golpe a Finn pero el lo detuvo con la palma de su mano.

-es su oportunidad-murmuro para que los 2 solo lo escucharan pero lo miraron confundido-Fionna esta triste, es una oportunidad para ganarse su cariño y aumentar sus posibilidades de que vayan al baile con ella-ambos lo miraban sorprendidos, Marshall sabía porque Finn lo hacia por lo que escucho en el tejado pero lo esperaba de esta manera.

-¿porque haces esto?, ella esta interesada en ti-pregunto en voz baja Gumball.

-te diré lo mismo que le dije a Lee en la mañana, yo no estaré mucho tiempo aquí y no quiero ser yo el que le rompa el corazón, no merece sufrir así que tratare de que no se enamore de mi y lo haga con uno de ustedes para que la lleven al baile y sea feliz-hablo con voz segura, esto era lo mejor para ella, sólo esperaba que esto no arruinara una amistad con la única humana que conocía.

-el mapa esta en biblioteca, sólo sale y ve a la derecha hasta el fondo para llegar a una puerta negras, toma uno y sal del reino-Finn asintió y salió del laboratorio ignorando a Fionna que quería hablarle y Marshall fue el que aprovecho primero la ocasión.

-no estés triste conejita, sólo dale tiempo, pero tienes mi palabra de que yo cuidare tu espalda no importa de que pase-trato de animarla y para su suerte funciono.

-gracias Marshall, se que siempre puedo contar contigo para lo que sea-ella lo abrazo y el le correspondió, le sonrió con burla a Gumball por ser más rápido y ser el que le subiera el ánimo.

-bueno, llamare a Cake para que vaya con ustedes, estoy algo ocupado con las negociaciones con el reino fuego para un tratado de comercio, les deseo suerte y vuelvan con bien.

-ambos fueron a la entrada, Marshall decidió convertirse en murciélago, quedarse en la dentro de la mochila de Fionna porque le daba flojera flotar tanto tiempo, Cake llego, les cometo que estuvo toda la noche planeando su estrategia para la guerra de cartas que tendría con Finn en la noche y que trajo el tablero y sus cartas, Fionna solo suspiro al ver lo que ese juego le hacía su hermana, si llegaba a perder nadie la soportaría por días, Finn llego viendo el mapa y se detuvo en frente de ellos.

-bien, el lugar esta un poco lejos, llegaremos al atardecer y buscaremos un refugio para pasar la noche y luego buscar la entrada a la guarida de Blair, ¿entendido?-las chicas asintieron y Cake creció para que Fionna subiera a su lomo, habían llegado al acuerdo de no usar la bolsa de bebe a cambio de que ella cuidará a su hijos mientras la gata se fuera a pasear con su esposo.

-¿no vas a subir humanito?-Finn solo sonrió y tomo impulsó para empezar a volar, disfruto las caras de sorpresa ante lo que veían, empezó a hacer dar vueltas como si fuera muy fácil de hacer.

-¡ME TIENES QUE ENSEÑAR A VOLAR FINN!-le grito Fionna emocionada y con ojos sacando estrellas por lo que veía.

-si me demuestras que eres lo suficientemente fuerte en esta misión, te enseñara magia y por supuesto volar-.

-¡es un trato Finn!, vamos Cake, le vamos a demostrar al señor mago lo que somos capaces-le jalo el pelo y Cake por reflejo empezó a correr siendo seguidos por Finn que le encantaba volar con buena velocidad, Marshall que estaba en la mochila pero escucho todo y sólo pudo tener un pensamiento.

"Este será un muy largo viajé, sólo espero que no cambies de idea Finn"

Mientras tanto en lo que parecía una antigua estación de metro destruida por el paso de la guerra de los champiñones y por el paso del tiempo, una sombra se encontrada sentada alrededor de un humo verde que parecía ser radiación, la sombra parecía estar dormida pero sus pensamientos estaban activos y solo pensaba en un humano junto con su objetivo de encontrar las gemas.

-es hora de la venganza...presenciarás la muerte y destrucción de lo que más amas...no correrás con la misma suerte como la última vez...será el final de 2 mundos y estarás en primera fila para verlo...Finn el humano o mejor dicho, el cometa catalizador azul, ...te arrepentirás de haber elegido vivir como humano en la tierra-empezó a reír internamente por lo tonto que era, de todos era el más bobo y el se encargaría de ponerle fin a su viaje por siempre.

 **A/N: capítulo 7 terminado, espero les gusté, la última parte la entenderán sí vieron el último capítulo que salió de hora de aventura "the comet" y una teoría que tengo del origen de Finn que explicare más adelante, me gustaría un revire con su opinión del capitulo, ¿les gusto la decisión que tomo Finn sobre Fionna?, háganmelo saber con un comentario, gracias por leer y que tengas buen día/tarde/noche. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. CHAO.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: Finn vs Cake y al otro lado del universo.**

Habían pasado horas de que nuestros aventureros y el rey vampiro habían salido del dulce reino con destino a los acantilados perdidos donde supuestamente se hallaba la segunda gema oscura que Blair había encontrado antes de ser asesinada por el Lich, al llegar a una pequeña cueva donde descansarías para mañana a primera hora empezar la travesía aunque las hermanas reclamen que era muy temprano para iniciar, Marshall había salido de la mochila de Fionna para respirar aire fresco y tocar su bajó para matar el tiempo, Fionna había ido por leña para la fogata que Finn se encargaría de encender con su magia, por su parte el mago humano había tomado una de las pastillas para recuperar la energía que perdió por estar mucho tiempo usando la magia de aire para volar, una vez Fionna llego con la madera y encendieron la pequeña fogata para pasar la noche con una fuente de calor, cuando la chica iba a iniciar un tema de conversación para romper el silencio y poder preguntarle unas cosas a Finn como porque no confiaba en ella o de alguna de sus aventuras pasadas cuando su hermana hablo primero.

-¡es hora de nuestro duelo humanito!-saco de su cuerpo que usaba en ocasiones como una mochila aprovechando sus poderes elásticos que obtuvo al nacer el tablero, la parte superior solo eran unos rombos color azul que brillaban que servían para simular los paisajes.

-Cake se que te dije que lo íbamos hacer hoy pero creo que no es el momento para jugar, tenemos que descansar para mañana-trato de hacerla razonar pero sabía que si era tan obsesionada con ese juego como su hermano, no había forma de hacerlo.

-trate de advertirte Finn pero Cake no te dejara en paz hasta que juegues con ella-Fionna no sabía si reírse o sentirse mal por el chico por la situación en la que se metió, Finn solo suspiro sabiendo que no había otra opción.

-bien juguemos pero solo una vez y luego a dormir-con su poder de hielo creo una mesa con sus sillas, no iba a jugar en el suelo, eso sería incómodo.

-¿cómo crees que voy a poner mi colita en esa superficies congelada?-.

-sólo pone una cobija que traiga Fionna y acabemos con eso-Finn puso el tablero en la mesa y saco sus cartas que traía en la mochila, las tenía hay porque un día antes de ser mandado al mundo paralelo jugo una partida con la dulce princesa pero no pudieron acabarla por el discurso repentino del Rey de OOO y del dulce reino, ella fue a espiar con su telescopio y escucharlo con unas grabadoras que Finn puso días antes para ayudarla a vigilar a ese idiota amarillo.

-oigan se que es tonto pero me podrían explicar de que trata este juego de carta-Marshall sabía de la locura de la gata por ese juego pero nunca se había tomado el tiempo de explicarle como se juega.

-muy simple Marshall, cada uno tiene cuatro sectores en su lado del tablero, en eso sectores pones tu carta de paisajes, puedes poner cuatro del mismo paisaje o poner más, observa-ella puso sus cartas en el tablero y estas desaparecieron cambiando el tablero de su lado en un Llano de color azul, el paisaje opuesto del maíz que usaba Jake.

-bueno, yo también pondré lo mío-a diferencia de Cake, Finn puso cuatro paisajes distintos, primero los Llanos azules que utilizo en esa batalla contra su hermano, en segundo pantano inútil que era una especie de vertedero con basura muy vieja, luego las Tierras arenosas que simulaban la arena de una playa con conchas y una palma, y por último los campos de maíz que usaba por Jake.

-¿cuatro paisajes?, estrategia inusual y que tienta mucho la suerte de tu mazo-era la primera vez que alguien usaba esa forma de campo, había visto de 2 o incluso de 3 campos pero jamás de 4.

-me gusta tentar mi suerte, además que tengo más variedad de criaturas para atacar, bien hagamos la reglas básicas, cada uno tiene 120 puntos de vida y si llegas a cero pierdes, iniciaremos con 2 puntos de magia en el primer turno, 3 en el segundo y así hasta llegar a los 10 puntos que s el límite, cada criatura tiene una habilidad especial que cuesta puntos de magia pero traen un beneficioso a tu juego, tampoco olvidemos las cartas de edificios o las cartas de hechizos que también son importantes, ahora empecemos-luego de explicarle lo mejor posible a Marshall las reglas, ambos badajearon sus mazo y sacaron 6 cartas como su cartas iniciales.

-Fionna podrías esa ramita en medio del tablero y girarlo para ver quien tiene el primer turno-ella hizo lo que le dijeron y después de unos segundos la punta de la rama señalo al lado de Finn.

-bueno párese que yo empiezo-vio sus cartas y invoco al primer monstruo-empezare por mi ojomurciélago caliente y con eso término mi turno-.

 **Ojomurcielago caliente**

costo de invocación: 2 puntos de magia

paisaje: pantano inútil

ataque: 8 puntos

defensa: 9 puntos

-bueno yo invoco al académico antiguo en la misma línea-puso Cake su carta.

 **Académico antiguo**

Costo de invocación: 2 puntos de magia

paisaje: Llanos azules

Ataque: 3 puntos

Defensa: 13 puntos

-ahora ataca a ese murciélago cíclope con tu libro de hechizos-el mago con túnica resisto un hechizo y su libro saco rayos que dieron en el blanco bajando los puntos de defensa d al murciélago en llamas, si la defensa llegaba a cero la criatura iba al cementerio de cartas.

-veamos-saco una carta y contemplo sus opciones para su jugada-invoco a el embarrador del maíz-.

 **El embarrador del maíz**

Costo de invocación: 3 puntos de magia

paisaje: campos de maíz

Ataque: 15 puntos

Defensa: 15 puntos

-vale la pena gastar mis puntos, al no tener una criatura que reciba el daño, tu recibirás el ataque directamente-el ojomurcielago caliente saco de su ojo una bola de fuego que impacto en el académico bajando su vida de 13 a 5 puntos y el embarrador ataco con su martillo de carne al campo de Cake bajando su vida.

 **Cake: 105 puntos de vida**  
 **Finn: 120 puntos de vida**

-a eso llamo la suerte de ser el primero pero espérate que ya verás-saco una carta y no tardo en elegir su criatura-veamos que hace el Gusano con su martillo contra un hacha y pondré algo en tu línea vacía también -invoco en la línea contraria al hachin que era un tronco corta con una cara feliz y un hacha clavada encima y al caminante temporal del añil que era algo parecido a un duende azul.

 **Hachin**

Costo de invocación: 2 puntos de magia

paisaje:Llanos azules

Ataque: 13 puntos

Defensa: 5 puntos

 **Caminante temporal del añil**

Costo de invocación: 1 punto de Magia

paisaje: Llanos azules

Ataque: 5 puntos

Defensa: 5 puntos

-ahora mis criaturas atacaran a las tuyas, vamos mis bebés- el académico lanzo los mismo rayos pero estos se desviaron y no dieron en el blanco-tenía que tener mala puntería ahora-una cosa curiosa del juego es que las criaturas podían fallar sus ataques pero no había un patrón sino que podía ocurrir nunca o muy seguido en un juego, el caminante ataco al campo de Finn quitándole 5 puntos, el tronco lanzo su hacha contra el embarrador pero Finn intervino.

-uso la habilidad especial, uso el martillo de carne para bloquear el ataque, pierdo 5 puntos de ataque pero la defensa no recibe el daño-.

 **Cake:105 puntos**  
 **Finn: 115 puntos**

"definitivamente voy a ganar"fue el pensamiento de ambos mientras seguían enfocados en sus estrategias, Fionna y Marshall solo estaban como simples espectadores esperando que el perdedor no hiciera un berrinche o se enoje y no hable con nadie por un tiempo.

Mientras tanto en el universo original de Finn, Jake iba de regreso a la casa del árbol a pasar sus 3 días con su hermano, había aprovechado la semana para convivir con su familia y su nuevo bisnieto, aún le sorprendía que rápido crecen la especie de Arcoiris pero ya se había acostumbrado, por otra parte le preocupaba que Finn se volviera muy cerrado, desde el asunto con su padre o quien dice ser su padre ya que Martin dice mentiras cada 7 segundos y hasta que no hubiera prueba contundente, su hermano no podía venir de alguien tan estúpido como el pero Finn había decidido no hablar de lo que pasó en el espacio, se había puesto a entrenar más duro de lo habitual con su espada, no lo podía culpar ya que no había muchas cosas que hacer en después que la dulce princesa no le pudiera dar encargos y los demás reinos no tenía problemas tan relevantes como para que un héroe fuera a ayudar, le sorprendió cuando le cometo que empezó a practicar magia de hielo con el libro que ellos habían usado para jugar a los ninjas hace mucho tiempo pero ahora quería practicarlo de forma sería, desde entonces no lo veía muy seguido ya que el insistía que debía pasar tiempo con su familia ya que empezaba a envejecer y que el ya podía encargarse de los pocos problemas solo.

-estoy en casa-entro pero todo estaba oscuro, parecía que nadie ha su estado dentro por un buen tiempo.

-¿Jake?-vio que la pequeña consola portátil de acercaba al perro amarillo.

-BMO, que gusto verte de nuevo pero, ¿sabes donde esta Finn o cuando volverá?-.

-ese el problema, Finn no ha vuelo a casa desde hace una semana, pensé que se había quedado a acampar de nuevo pero el siempre vuelve cada 4 días para asegurase de que todo en la casa y con sus amigos pero nada, de hecho te marque para que vinieras pero no contestaste-.

-lo que pasa es que quitamos el teléfono de la casa para no hacer llorar al bebe, es muy sensible con el ruido y cuesta mucho trabajo que deje de llorar, pero como sea ¿cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Finn?-BMO se quedo pensando por unos segundos tratando de recordar lo que pasó hasta que lo recordó y le mostró el video donde el rey helado le comenta a Finn que vayan a la ciudad de los magos a cambio de que no lo molestaría más con sus historias ficticias.

-con que el rey helado tiene algo que ver, vamos BMO, hay que ir por las chicas y interrogar a ese viejo loco-tomo a BMO para salir de la casa con el objetivo de buscar apoyo por sí el que alguna vez fue Simón no quisiera comperar, llegaron a la pequeña casita donde estaba Bonibell y su fiel mayordomo.

-Jake, ¿qué haces a estas horas?, estoy un poco ocupada vigilando mi reino-ya no usaba su típico vestido rosa, usaba una blusa blanca con unos pantalones rosas y unos tenis regalados por su mejor amiga vampira.

-no hay tiempo, Finn esta desaparecido y al parecer el rey helado tiene algo que ver, necesito tus chantajes por sí no quiere hablar-notaba que Jake estaba preocupado, sabía de como su caballero se había vuelto más fuerte estos últimos meses y confiaba que estuviera bien pero no pasaba nada con ir a buscarlo.

-mentita, cuida la casa y vigila el reino mientras estoy fuera-se puso su chamarra rosa para salir a la linda noche.

-como ordene, vayan y encuentren al joven Finn-ella se subió en el lomo de Jake que empezó a correr hacia su siguiente destino que era la cueva de Marceline, una vez hay tocaron y ella abrió sacándole el color a una manzana con su bajó en la otra mano.

-oh pero que sorpresa, no los esperaba a ustedes-.

-Marceline no hay...¿qué tienes allí?dentro veía un pequeño estudio con micrófonos y una batería pra grabar.

-estoy esperando al Finn para grabar una canción, no vino ayer y al parecer tampoco va a venir hoy, es extraño ya que estaba más emocionado que yo por grabar-habían planeado esto hace tiempo, no entendía porque se ausentaría o no le importaría a venir a grabar.

-creemos que el rey helado tuvo algo que ver con la desaparición de Finn, por eso me gustaría que fueras con nosotros para sacarle la sopa sobre lo que hizo con mi hermanito en la ciudad de los magos-.

-no creo que sea gran cosa pero como quieran, no me gusta mucho tocar yo sola y las bromas ya no son tan divertidas, no tengo imaginación para nuevas formas de arruinare la noche a la gente, estoy aburrida y así que cuenten conmigo-apago todo el equipo de sonido y agarro su sombrilla por su acaso la necesitaba, era de noche pero más vale prevenir que lamentar, iban de camino al reino helado cuando una llamarada de fuego llamo la atención de las chicas y el canino que fueron a ver que pasaba y se encontraron con una cara muy familiar.

-prin...digo reina flama, ¿que hace tan lejos de su reino tan tarde?-le cuestiono la ex-princesa de chicle que vio como ella los veía y les sonreía.

-me gusta pasear por las noches después de un arduo día de trabajo, tu sabes el estrés diario que tienes al gobernar un reino de muchas personas que piden tu ayuda y de más, es mi único momento de tranquilidad, y ¿ustedes que hacen?, es raro verlo a todos juntos sin Finn.

-básicamente buscamos a Finn, nadie lo a visto por una semana y al parecer el rey helado tiene algo que ver con esto-le explico la reina vampira a la monarca del reino fuego que parecía sorprendida por lo que le dijeron.

-tal vez solo se haya puesto a entrenar más tiempo en el bosque, todos sabemos que con la fuerza que el tiene ahora ese viejo solitario no tendría oportunidad-flama trato de razonar pero hasta ella sabía que no era usual que Finn estuviera tanto tiempo ausente, lo conocía muy bien y sabía cuanto le importaba cuidar de OOO, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unas risas que venía del cielo, todos voltearon a ver a el rey helado que al parecer había hecho de las suyas, cargaba una bolsa y un libro blanco, se dirigía a su reino para ordenar las cosas.

-hablando del rey, reina flama nos harías el honor-ella al principio no entendió las palabras de Jake pero no tardo en mostrar una sonrisa malvada por lo que estaba por hacer.

-será un placer-lanzo una bola de fuego directo al trasero del rey helado que perdió el control de su vuelo y cayo al suelo dejando la estela de humo que salía de la parte dañada de su cuerpo.

-y ustedes puede decirme Flama, sólo mis ciudadanos me pueden decir reina-todos fueron al lugar donde se estrechó el rey helado que estaba sentado en la nieve enfriando su quemado trasero pero no tuvo tiempo para descansar cuando Jake lo enredo con sus brazo y lo acercó al grupo.

-ahora si viejo carcamán, ¿dónde esta Finn?-pregunto enojado Jake pero el rey de hacía el que no sabía.

-no se que están hablando, yo no he visto a mi único amigo hace días-.

-no te hagas yo estuve presente cuando le dijiste a Finn que fueran juntos a la ciudad de los magos-.

-pequeña consola chismosa ya..Ahhh, eso duele-Marceline le había jalado la barba para que se callara.

-talvez si quemamos tu preciso libro de historias raras quieras hablar-Flama se acercaba para tocarlo y quemarlo con sus manos.

-no lo hagas a menos de que nunca quieras volver a ver Finn-esto detuvo en seco a la chica de fuego que lo miro extrañada.

-¿qué tiene que ver este libro con Finn?-.

-lo que pasó es que por accidente se abrió un portal que daba al mundo de mi libro, donde viven mi preciosa Fionna pero Finn tuvo mejor suerte y fue trago por el portal que después se cerró-hubo un minuto se silenció y todos empezaron a reír por la absurda excusa de rey.

-si claro un portal, ¿sabes lo complicado que es abrirlos?y cómo va a llevarte a un mundo que no existe-Bonibell había tratado muchas veces de crear un portal pero nunca lo logro, no quería creer que la magia haya podido hacer algo que su ciencia no pudo.

-se que es loco pero esta diciendo la verdad-todos voltearon y vieron a una chica que tenía su cabello formado de hojas, ropa negra y una capa café.

-tu eres la cazadora que ayudaba a Finn con su entrenamiento mágico-Jake la reconocía por que Finn se la presento cuando inicio su idea de aprender magia.

-es un gusto verte de nuevo Jake, pero vengo por la receta que el loco de hielo robó, todos los ingredientes están ahí junto con la receta escrita de la posima-ella recogió la bolsa y reviso que no faltara nada.

-¿dijiste que lo que dijo el rey es cierto?-pregunto BMO a la chica que sólo suspiro por la pregunta.

-escuchen, este viejo quiso usar una posima recién descubierta para abrir un portal a su mundo de fantasías pero ocurrió un accidente y Finn fue tragado por el portal, si destruyen el libro no habrá forma de que regrese, esto es un secreto del consejo mágico así que no digan nada ¿ok?-.

-entonces si es cierto ocupamos la receta para traer a Finn de regreso-dijo Flama.

-el objetivo del consejo es que yo les lleve esto y lo guarden en la bóveda que sólo los de el consejo tiene acceso, pero como Finn fue un gran aprendiz y buena persona les dejaré sacarle una foto a la receta junto con los lugares donde pueden conseguir los ingredientes-.

-BMO, dime que si instalaste la cámara de la que me hablaste el mes pasado-la consola asintió y le tomo una foto a la receta completa y el mapa donde la cazadora marcó con números donde se consigue los ingredientes necesario.

-gracias por ayudarnos a encontrar a mi hermanito-.

-no hay problema, con alguien tan lista como la antigua princesa del dulce reino no deberían tardar mucho, pero tiene que mantener el libro intacto si quieren que funcione-silbo y un águila se la llevo de regreso a la ciudad de los magos para terminar su misión.

-creo que no quedaremos con el libro, le pediré a mentita que lo cuide mientras ustedes buscan los ingredientes en los lugares señalado y yo tratare de entender la receta para no cometer un error, ¿quien esta conmigo?-Jake, Marceline Bonibell, BMO y el rey helado pusieron las manos juntos, el último les rogó que quería ayudar a su amigo y prometio no hacer nada malo, ellos aceptaron de mala gana pero le recalcaron que lo mantendría vigilando.

-¿y tu Flama?, se que tu y Finn no tienen un buen momento además de que eres reina y tienes tus ocupaciones, no habrá ningún problema si no quieres ayudar-Flama parecía pensarlo bastante, aunque Finn la hubiera lastimado como lo hizo, ya dejo claro que estaba arrepentido y aceptaba su error, si no hubiera sido por Finn ella talvez seguiría en esa lámpara y su padre gobernado el reino, se lo debía a el chico humano.

-creo que no me vendrían mal unas pequeñas vacaciones, le pediré a mi familia que me cubra en mi ausencia, después de todo tengo que ayudar a un amigo en problemas-todos sintieron y fueron a la casa del árbol para planear todo, el objetivo era traer de vuelta a casa al héroe, buen amigo y aventurero de OOO, Finn el humano.

 **A/N: Acaso creyeron que no incluiria a Jake y a las chicas en la historia, pues pensaron mal, con todo el cansancio del mundo termine el capitulo, quien creen que ganara el juego, Finn o Cake, dejen en un review con su opinion de la historia, me gustaría de favor que los que sigan la historia la comenten para saber si les gusta como va la trama, ahora que ando en exámenes creanme que me servirá bastante para tener animo estos días tan difíciles y sin dormir mucho, aunque sea un "me gusta" o algo muy corto se los agradecería bastante, gracias a ustedes por llegar hasta aquí y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. CHAO.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: el guardián.**

era un amanecer frío en los acantilado perdidos en la tierra de AAA, al ser un lugar alto el viento soplaba fuertemente calando el frío hasta los hueso de quien pasara por la zona, a Finn no le afectaba lo más mínimo los cambios de temperatura, podía soportar el frío de estos lugares sin problema o aguantar el calor del desierto gracias a el entrenamiento con el fuego, por otro lado Fionna y Cake parecían gelatina caminante, las pobres habían olvidado su chamaras en la casa del árbol, jamás hubieran pensado que fueran un lugar tan frío y siendo muy temprano con la leve luz solar no mejoraban las cosas para las ellas, Marshall no parecía importarle el clima, para su fortuna el lugar siempre estaba nublado por lo que podía salir sin ninguna protección pero por si las dudas Fionna traía su sombrero y una chamarra gris para cubrir sus brazos.

-Finn cuanto falta-pregunto Fionna abrazando su propio cuerpo para mantener el nulo calor de su cuerpo.

-no aguantas nada, falta algo de camino para llegar a lo profundo de este lugar, así que demuéstrame que puedes con esto o no habrá clases de magia para ti y jamás volarás-el chico solo volteo la cabeza para sonreír burlonamente por lo sensible que era su versión femenina que fue respondido por un puchero con mirada enojada.

-debiste decirnos que este lugar era frío, además era necesario levantarnos a las 4 de la mañana para empezar a caminar, terminamos el juego a la media noche y sigo insistiendo que fue trampa-por quinta vez en la caminata Cake se quejaba de haber perdido en la guerra de cartas con una diferencia de 40 puntos, y todo por una carta muy rara que formaba un pequeño grupo denominado "las cartas negras", sólo había 8 en todo el mazo de cartas y era un milagro ver una en venta.

-deja de ser mala perdedora, jamás acordamos no usar cartas negras en el juego, que no supieras que tuviera una es tu problema y vaya forma de aceptar tu derrota saltándome encima para dejarme un recuerdito-señalo su mejilla izquierda donde se vía tres rasguños de garras que la gata le dio por la frustración de perder, pudieron haber sido más pero Fionna los separo y Marshall la durmió con un golpe en el cuello aguantando un regaño de la humana por haber golpeado a su hermana adoptiva.

-todavía no entiendo como tienes una carta negra, ¿cómo la conseguiste?, necesito saberlo-.

-fue un muy difícil negocio que hice con un comerciante en OOO, tomo mucho tiempo convencerlo de que me lo vendiera a cambio de una gran cantidad de oro y unos favores que le tuve que hacer después-no tenía habilidades en los negocios pero tener una reputación de héroe y el dinero no siendo un problema hicieron las cosas más fáciles.

-Oye Finn, no quisiera interrumpir tus recueros pero se viene una tormenta hacia nosotros y sería peligroso estar expuesto, vamos a la cueva que esta enfrente para refugiáramos y que uno de nosotros caiga al abismo-el camino era muy pequeño y al lado derecho estaba una gran caída que no veía el fondo, aún con las habilidades de vuelo sería difícil no caer con los vientos fuertes que te harían perder la concentración, fueron corriendo lo más rápido posible a la pequeña cueva hasta meterse lo más al fondo posible, minutos después se podía cm ver un fuertes viento junto con neblina que no dejarían ver más haya de tu nariz, Finn saco un poco de leña que traía por si las dudas para prender una fogata.

-que bien, ahora tardaremos más tiempo en llegar-jamás pensó que el lugar que había escogido Blair como guarida de tesoros fueran tan extremo, tampoco la culpaba al ser tesoros tan extraños no quería que cualquiera lo obtuviera.

-bueno yo agradezco a la madre naturaleza por esto, podré dormir lo que me falto por la desvelada, buenas noches-Cake de acercó a la la fogata y se durmió rápidamente.

-Cake tiene razón, necesito dormir un poco, es tu turno de ser el guardián Finn, no te confíes que la tormenta no evitara que algo nos pueda atacar-Marshall fue el quien vigilo la noche anterior la entrada, acordaron que mientras estuvieran de viaje uno de ellos vigilaría por si acaso pasaba algo.

-tranquilo que no me dormiré, dulce sueños vampiro-el rey vampiro solo lo ignoro y se dormido flotando como era su costumbre con su bajo-hacha recargado en la párese cerca de el.

-creo que también deberías descansar Fionna, necesitarás toda tu fuerza para más tarde-Finn se sentó y apoyo su espalda en una roca para mirar la entrada, Fionna simplemente lo siguió para sentarse a su lado, hubo un silencio que sólo incomodaba a la chica mientras el rubio con capucha de oso polar estaba atento a su tarea.

-Finn-el chico hizo un sonido para que entendiera que la escuchaba-quiero preguntarte algo-Finn no despegaba su vista de la entrada pero le respondió.

-¿que es lo que quieres saber?.

-bueno...me dijiste que tu fuiste adoptado por una familia de perros cuando eras un bebe...jamás te has preguntado quienes sería tus padres...tus padres humanos-esa pregunta sabía que se la haría tarde o temprano, lo la culpaba de querer saber de su pasado pero el tema de sus padres era un asunto que no le gustaba pensar y más por lo que sucedió en la prisión de cristal.

-si me lo he preguntado muchas veces, por desgracia tuve la mala suerte de conocer a mi supuesto padre-Fionna veía como la mirada de Finn cambiaba a una muy oscura, sabía que era algo muy delicado pero la curiosidad era más fuerte.

-¿porqué dices eso?, yo daría todo por conocer a mis padre y preguntarles por que me dejaron en el bosque sol-Finn solo suspiro para calmarse, no valía la pena enojarse por alguien como el.

-a mi padre lo conocía en una prisión, por su culpa perdí un brazo al preferir irse a otro lugar para hacerse un rey y esclavizar a gente, lo vi como mis propios ojos cuando tiempo después estrello su nave cerca de donde vivía, Martín es su nombre, la persona más mentirosa que jamás he conocido, un cobarde que sólo le importa su bienestar, yo no lo considero mi padre, aún tengo la esperanza de encontrar información de mi madre biológica, sólo espero que no se cómo Martín-Fionna solo lo miraba sorprendida, jamás había pensado que el padre de Finn fuera tan cruel con su propio hijo, ella quería que sus padres fuera los que siempre pensó, aventureros y buenas persona que el destino los separo hace tiempo, Fionna solo lo abrazo de lado y recargo su cabeza en su hombro.

-no todo es tan malo, aunque tu padre sea un patán respondiste parte de tu pregunta de origen, te ayudare a buscar a tu madre y a mis padres después, eres la única persona que me puede entender Finn, quiero tenerte a mi lado todo el tiempo posible, ya eres una persona importante en mi vida-Finn por primera vez la miro sorprendido por lo que ha su escuchado, ella tenía los ojos cerrados y con una bonita sonrisa.

-eres...muy...cálido...te usare tu cuerpo...como cobija-cayo dormida en esa posición que a Finn no se le hacía incómodo como la primera vez, el chico solo sonrió mientras con su mano acariciaba el mechón rubio que salía del sombrero de conejo de Fionna.

-eres muy dulce con la gente, sólo te dejare esta vez pequeña coneja, espero que logres tus sueños aunque yo no pueda estar para celebrarlo contigo-Finn creo una gruesa pared de hielo para que nadie pudiera pasar, paso su brazo por su cadera y recargo ligeramente su cabeza en la de ella para una siesta de 10 minutos que necesitaba, luego de su descanso Finn dejo a Fionna dormida con una pequeña cobija que traía en la mochila y poder meditar para matar el tiempo, después de que pasara la tormenta, Finn los levanto para continuar con su travesía, luego de horas de caminata y de aguantar las quejas de Cake y de la pregunta de "¿cuanto falta?" de Marshall que están aburrido cada 5 minutos por fin llegaron a la entrada que era un callejón sin salida.

-tiene que ser una broma, tanto caminar sólo para esto-se quejó el vampiro mirando a Finn.

-acaso crías que habría una gran puerta con luces diciendo "la guarida secreta de Blair" enfrente de nosotros y abierta sin problemas, usa la cabeza-el comentario de Finn hizo enojar a Marshall que le daban ganas de golpearlo pero la mirada de Fionna decía que no hiciera nada estúpido, no podía dar una mala imagen con el baile a la vuelta de la esquina por lo que se tranquilizo.

-bien, si no hay una entrada visible ¿que hacemos ahora humanito?-le pregunto Cake a Finn pero el la ignoro y empezó a patear piedras como buscando algo confundiendo a sus compañeros.

-busquen debajo de las piedras algo fuera de lo común, la llave debería estar por esta zona-aún confundido decidieron hacerle caso y empezaron a buscar en todas partes, no sólo en las piedras sino en la pared enfrente de ellos, no tomo mucho tiempo hasta que Cake pisó el botón de la entrada por accidente sacando un pequeño susto a todos por el sonido de la pierna que se habría en el suelo dejando ver unas escaleras que llevaba abajo.

-buen trabajo Cake, pero esta muy oscuro-.

-no hay problema, yo me encargo-Finn prendió su mano en fuego para que fuera una especie de antorcha para guiar el camino, les pido que no se separarán de el ya que el lugar tenía trampas, Marshall trato de estar a lado de Fionna pero ella ya tenía su mano en el hombro de Finn buscando seguridad y apoyo, algo que parecía no importarle al humano el contacto de Fionna, su espada estaba en la otra mano lista para cualquier cosa.

-muy silencioso-Cake no se percato que había pisado una trampa haciendo que las hermana cayeran a un hoyo que tenía al fondo picos de metal, ambos reaccionaron rápido y volaron para salvar el trasero de la muerte seguro, Marshall tomo a Cake de la cola y Finn a tomo a Fionna como si rescatara a una princesa.

-gracias Finn-tenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas por la posición en la que lo cargaba su amigo humano, que la dejo en el suelo con cuidado.

-tendremos que tener más cuidado, no bajes la guardia-Fionna asintió aún con el sonrojo en su rostro que no se notaba por lo oscuro de lugar, luego ambos escucharon algo romperse, voltearon para ver a Marshall y Cake que al parecer habían empezado a pelear tiraron de su estante una pequeña figura que se rompió por la caída.

-Opps-el suelo empezó a temblar y escucharon algo acercarse a ellos, Finn lanzo una bola de fuego para ver que causaba el ruido para ver que rebotaba y en una gran roca que iba con la intención de aplastarlos.

-si serán ustedes...¡CORRAN!-todos empezaron a correr por el único camino que había con esa roca pisándole los talones.

-Finn, usan algo de magia para detener la roca-le sugirió Fionna pero pudo ver la cara de emoción que tenía Finn.

-estas loca mujer, hace tiempo que no fluía la adrenalina por mi cuerpo, extrañaba esta sensación-.

-¿¡ACASO PERDISTE LA CABEZA?!-le grito Marshall por la estúpida excusa para no detener la bola de la muerte.

-mejor dejen de pelear, veo la salida así que usen la piernas para morir-al llegar saltaron y la roca se quedo detuvo por la pequeña salida bloqueando la única entrada al lugar.

-eso fue genial, hay que hacerlo otra vez-la respuesta fue una patada en la espalda por parte de Fionna.

-¡NI LO PIENSES IDIOTA!-le gritaron la respuesta dada por Fionna, Cake y Marshalll al mismo tiempo.

-vaya que eres violenta con estas molesta-se quejó Finn mientras se tronaba la espalda con sus manos por el fuerte golpe.

-ven y repítemelo en mi cara-el chico solo pudo alejarse unos pasos por el miedo que daba, las mujeres eran demasiado bipolares, un momento te dicen que quieren estar junto a ti de la manera más tierna y otro solo te quieren use como saco de boxeo para calmar su ira.

-ya cálmate Fi, busquemos lo que vinimos a buscar y irnos de este lugar-sabía lo que era lidiar con la Fionna molesta, las heroínas de AAA tenía muy mal carácter cuando alguien las enojaba y lo recomendable era estar lo más lejos posible.

-como sea, ¿que es lo que buscamos Finn?-le pregunto Cake.

-bueno, busquen una gema de color rojo intenso de forma pentagonal, cuando la encuentren no la toquen y díganmelo, tiene una magia oscura que sólo yo puedo soportar-la voz sería indicaba que de verdad era peligrosa esa gema, todos fueron a diferentes partes de la habitación buscando la mencionada gema, había miles de cosas de diferentes tamaños que hacia más difícil buscar una gema pequeña, paso el tiempo y quienes cosas Cake la encontró alrededor de cosas de oro.

-chicos la encontré-todos voltearon felices a ver a la felina pero eso cambió cuando vieren que un cuchillo se dirigía al cuello y ella al estar de espadas no se daba cuenta.

-¡cuidado!-le grito Fionna que empezó a corre para evitar que mataran a su única familia que le quedaba, ella parecía congelados al no poder moverse del miedo.

-maldición-Finn creo una Shuriken de hielo para lanzarla al cuchillo, ambas armas chocaron y desviaron sus trayectoria sin herir a nadie.

-¿estas bien?-Fionna la abrazo muy fuerte, le dio un gran susto de poder perder a su hermana.

-calma cariño, estoy bien y sin ningún rasguño-.

-quien lanzo el cuchillo salga de su escondite, no seas cobarde-en eso una figura que se podía reconocer como un demonio de color azul cobalto bajo del techo y se puso enfrente del grupo.

-¿que hacen aquí?-la voz era profunda pero no tenía algo de maldad.

-me llamo Finn, vengo por la gema oscura que la antigua heroína Blair tenía en este lugar-.

-lo siento pero yo soy el guardián de este lugar, encargado por la misma Blair para proteger sus tesoros y eso incluye la gema-el ambiente se ponía pesado y cargado de tensión.

-escucha guardián, Blair murió por culpa de un ente malvado llamado el Lich que busca la gema que tu proteges, la necesito para destruirla-Finn le insistía pero no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, Fionna estaba en shock al saber que su ejemplo a seguir había muerto, si Finn lo sabía porque no se lo dijo, Cake se dio cuenta de ello y trato de hablar.

-Fionna...-el demonio guardián se dio cuenta de las voces y se quedo viendo a Fionna como si tratara de recordar algo.

-tu, la chica de sombrero de conejo, ¿eres Fionna la humana?, la chica que saco a Blair del retiro y su mejor fan-ella solo asintió y una sonrisa se forma en la cara del demonio.

-entonces hagamos algo, ella y yo tendremos un combate de espadas, si ella gana les daré la gema y reconoceré todo lo que dijo Blair sobré la humana, pero si pierde todos ustedes se largarán de aquí y jamás volverán, ¿es un trato?-le extendió la mano a Finn para cerrar la pequeña apuesta.

-no lo hagas Fionna, algo en ese guardián no me agrada-opino Marshall.

-por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con el delincuente, es mejor pelear todos juntos y... de hablar su hermana pero el chico se adelantó.

-trato, sólo dale unos minutos para que se prepare-Finn le dio la mano en señal de que aceptaba.

-de acuerdo pero sólo unos minutos, no me gusta que me hagan esperar-el demonio y guardián del lugar se fue a una esquina para sacar una espada común para el duelo.

-estas loco, ¿por que pones a Fionna en la línea de fuego?, esta es tu búsqueda así que no la metas a ella-tanto Cake como Marshall le gritaron pero el los ignoro para ponerse al frente de la chica.

-escuchan, lo que el quiere es probar todo lo que Blair dijo sobre ti y estoy seguro de que fueron grandes cosas, demuéstranos de lo que eres capaz Fionna, pongo toda mi confianza en ti-.

-Finn...-ella solo le miraba, ambos pared de ojos azules se encontraban, el la tomo de los hombros para mostrarle su apoyo.

-además que también será tu prueba para ver si eres capaz de aprender magia, quiero verte usar esa espada sin tener "un ataque de ira"-Finn simplemente le sonrió y no tardo para que Fionna también lo hiciera.

-entendido, le ganare a ese copia barata de un demonio y me tendrás que soportar como tu aprendiz-ambos chocaron las manos y ella avanzo para ver a su mejor amigo y hermana con cara de preocupados.

-no se preocupen, esto es algo que tengo que hacer no solo por ustedes sino también para ver yo misma de que soy capaz-Marshall sabía que no cambiaría de parecer aunque le rogara, sólo pasó a su lado y se detuvo por unos segundos.

-cuídate conejita, después de esto organizare una fiesta en el bosque por tu victoria-.

-gracias Marshall, no puedo esperar para tocar música contigo como bajista y Finn en la batería-el vampiro sonrió y se dirigió a donde estaba Finn con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-si sales lastimada y pierdes juro por nuestros padres que tendrás un buen castigo jovencita-era su forma de animarla, sabía que su hermana los castigos que ella le imponía cuando era niña.

-lo tendré en cuenta-se acercó al medio del lugar donde lo esperaba el demonio con la espada en mano.

-¿empezamos?-ambos se pusieron en posición de combate listo para el duelo.

-antes de empezar me gustaría sabe tu nombre-.

-mi nombre es Kii-Oth, ven por mi, Fionna la humana-Fionna corrio para atacar a Kii-Oth y así la batalla de espadas empezó.

 **A/N: terminado, espero les guste el capitulo tanto como a mi escribirlo y imaginarlo, si son astutos sabrían quien es la contra de Kii-Oth y por que lo puse, un review sobre el capitulo me vendría excelente para saber que les gusto la historia, comente cual fue la parte que les gusto mas del capitulo o lo que me quieran decir, agradezco sus favoritos y seguidores por esta historia de hora de aventura, gracias por leer y buenos días/tardes/noches. CHAO.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: el camino de Fionna**

-¿¡dejaste ir a Fionna con el humano?!-era el grito de todos los príncipes que estaban platicando por la gran pantalla de de Gumball, un nuevo invento para ahorrárselo horas de traslados de reino a reino y además servía para vigilar a los gobernantes para ver si no tramaban algo en contra de otro reino.

-si, hacia tiempo no la veía tan emocionada y no podía negarme a ayudarla aunque sea teniendo que ir con Finn-dijo mientras le bajaba al volumen de las pantallas, el grito combinado lo había aturdido bastate.

-pero además de el humano también fue con ellos Marshall ¿verdad?-pregunto el príncipe tortuga con larga cabellera rubia.

-me temo que aprovecho el momento para colarse, el sería la mayor amenaza para nosotros por relación con mi caballero-.

-¿te golpeaste la cabeza o tanta ciencia jodio tu cerebro?, es más que claro que el chico humano es la mayor amenaza, con sólo ser de la misma especie casi extinta ya es mucho-comento molesto el príncipe Mora mientras los demás asientan, los únicos ausentes eran el príncipe grumoso al ya tener novia y porque no querían que nada de la reunió apareciera publicado en su página de chismes, el príncipe flama no estaba de humor para escuchar las excusas de unos perdedores que jamás tendrían una oportunidad con la heroína así que después de cerrar el trato con Gumball se retiró a su reino , y el príncipe fantasma por la simple razón de no poder tener una relación de un vivo y un muerto.

-no me preocuparía por Finn ahora, cuando ellos vinieron a mi castillo por un mapa el nos dejo en claro a Marshall y a mi que no estaba interesado en Fionna, al parecer tiene que irse una vez termine su exploración de AAA o eso lo que pienso-aún había cosas que no sabía del humano que lo inquietaba, venir de un lugar que jamás había escuchado y sin ningún registro en más de 700 años le parecía sospechoso.

¿cómo puedes confiar en su palabra?, tal vez sea una estrategia para quedarse con Fionna o luego termine enamorándose de ella-los reclamos venían de todos los príncipes de manera desordenada, de verdad fue mala idea hablar con ellos pero era mejor a mandar espías para sacar información.

"sólo espero que todos estén bien, eso te incluye a ti Finn, tengo que saber más de tu pasado y secretos" trato en vano de calmar la pelea por lo que simplemente corto la conexión para dejar el cuarto en silencio, suspiro y fue a hacer la única cosas que lo calmaba cuando tenía problemas, hacer cualquier tipo de experimento raro que no explote o termine creando otro problema.

Mientras pasaba la reunión de príncipe es por el caso del baile real, en la guarida subterránea de Blair se libraba el combate entre Fionna y Kii-Oth, ambos tenía excelentes habilidades en el manejo de la espada pero se podía notar con un buen ojo que el demonio tenía cierta ventaja.

-tengo que decir que esperaba más, con toda la palabrería de Blair sobre ti me hice una mala idea-ambos conectaron sus espada para aplicar fuerza, ambos se miraron a los ojos por unos momentos antes de que el demonio empujara a Fionna para mandarla unos metros atrás pero ella logró caer de buena manera.

-no te atrevas a hablar así de ella, ¿porqué te escogería a ti para cuidar sus tesoros?-se notaba que Fionna estaba empezando a cansarse, respiraba con la boca repetidamente y con sudor en la frente.

-es una larga historia pero eso no te incumbe, ahora-tomo impulso para volver al ataque con rápidos movimientos de espada, Fionna solo podía bloquear o esquivar el ataque con dificultad pero recibía cortadas en muchas partes del cuerpo, trato de clavarle la espada en el pecho pero supo de inmediato que algo estaba mal al verlo sonreír, con inteligente movimiento golpeó con fuerza la espada de la humana para que por inercia quedara una gran abertura, le dio una patada en el mentón para elevar la unos metros y propinare un fuerte golpe en el estómago sacándole todo el aire a Fionna para salir disparada chocando contra una pequeña montaña de cosas de oro.

-¡Fionna!-gritaron muy preocupados Marshall y Cake por el mal estado en que se encontraba, Finn por su parte se mantenía callado con los brazos cruzados con una mirada sería, pensaba que fue mala idea mandarla a pelear con un demonio cuando no estaba lista, sólo le quedaba confiar en ella pero por extraño que parezca para el tenía la sensación de que todo saldría.

-no tiene caso que sigas, daré por vencida y no sufrirás más-dijo Kii-Oth con voz fría mientras veía a la humana levantarse con dificultad mientras tosía varias veces.

-nunca...me escucharás...decir...esa palabras...salir...de mi boca-tenía un ojo cerrado pero no se podía notar por el mechón rubio que salía de su sombrero, tomo su espada que tenía señales de agrietamiento en distintas partes de el metal dorado, corrió como su cuerpo lo permitió para atacar con una sería de combos que estuvo practicando en su tiempo libre pero al estar tan cansada y herida desde lejos se veían ataques débiles que el demonio azul esquiva solamente moviendo su cuerpo o saltado cuando buscaba cortar sus piernas, aburrido y harto por el patético espectáculo, con su mano tomo la espada y se mantuvo firme con los intentos de la heroína de liberar su arma.

-esto se acabó-jalo la espada y con ella a Fionna que no soltó la empuñadura para conecta y un puñetazo en su mejilla mandándola rodando por todo el piso varios metros hasta quedar boca abajo sin mover, Kii-Oth miro la dañada espada y luego a la chica por unos segundos, tomo su tiempo pero el resultado era inevitable.

-creo que momento de reunirte con Blair en el mundo de los muertos, resultaste una decepción en combate pero que se podía esperar de una raza tan debil como la humana-empezó a caminar lentamente recibiendo la mirada desesperada de el vampiro y la felina que estaban a punto de intervenir pero Finn los detuvo con su espada poniéndola como barrerá.

-¿¡qué pasa contigo?!, ¡Fionna esta a punto de ser asesinada y tu nos detienes, será...-los reclamos de los 2 murieron cuando Finn les cuestiono algo simple.

¿confían en Fionna?-Finn no los miraba pero la voz era realmente sería.

-claro que confiamos en ella, pero ahora eso no importa, quítate del camino o no me haré responsable de lo que te pase-las amenaza de Marshall no surtieron efecto en Finn que ahora lo miro a los ojos.

-si intervienes no solo perderemos la posibilidad de tener lo que buscamos y hacer todo este viaje en vano, también lastimarías Fionna internamente, perdería la confianza y se sentirá inútil a no poder demostrarles a ustedes que puede valerse por sí misma, sin los cuidados de un hombre o una hermana sobre protectora que le pide cosas insignificantes para no recibir un rasguño...dejen que les demuestre y verán que ella ganará por ser la heroína de AAA y su fortaleza-Finn le rogaba a Glob que sus palabras fueran ciertas al no estar seguro de que Fionna ganara, sería el hombre más buscado y sentenciado a muerte por dejar a Fionna ser asesinada por un demonio, el tema de la gema había pasado a segundo plano, vio como se Kii-Othe se paraba al lado del cuerpo de Fionna poniendo la espada en posición para clavarla en su cuello, Cake no soporto más y fue a ayudar pero sabía que no llegaría a tiempo, justo cuando la espada bajaba para matar a Fionna una especie de fuerza lo evito, era como si chocara con una barrera invisble, luego una especie de energía azul empezó a rodear a Fionna, en menos de un segundo ella se encontraba dándole una patada en las costillas mandándolo lejos y dejando su espada dorada a su pies.

-¿pero que le pasa a la humana?-ella era rodeada totalmente por esa extraña energía, con los pies levantó la espada y la tomo con su mano izquierda, la mirada era tapado por su flequillo.

-no puede ser...-Finn conocía esa energía a la perfección y no esperaba que Fionna la despertara sin ninguna clase de entrenamiento, recordaba que podía activar esa magia en base a un fuerte sentimiento pero era inusual que eso sucediera.

-¿que le pasa a mi hermanita?, ¿qué es esa energía azul?-pregunto Cake regresando a donde estaban los chicos, algo le decía que Finn sabía algo pero estaba tan impresionado como ella.

-sólo observa-Fionna corrió para atacar al demonio pero cuando Kii-Oth iba a contraatacar, Fionna desapareció de la vista de todos.

-¿que..-no término de hablar cuando sintió un dolor en su espalda solo para ver que la humana había aparecido detrás dejando un gran corte horizontal en su espalda, con la inercia del movimiento le dio un rodillazo en la cara aturdiendo y tomo distancia con un salto.

-no moriré aquí-Kii-Oth llevo su mano a su rostro por el dolor-tengo una vida que seguir y ahora que se que soy la única que puede proteger esta tierra-Marshall la miraba sorprendido, jamás había visto a Fionna actuar o pelear de esa manera-no me rendiré, acabemos con esto-empezó a corre hacia el demonio, su espada tenía el mismo tono azul que la energía a su alrededor, al ver su propósito Kii-Oth puso lo más que pudo de magia en su espada para no romperla, esta era de un color rojo esperando el impacto-yo decidiré mi destino-ambos chocaron sus espada creando una disputa de magia-porque es mi camino de héroe-.

"Esa mirada...mph...al parecer me voy a tener que tragarme mis palabras de nuevo..." Pensó el demonio antes de que se generada una gran explosión causando un pequeño sismo y mucho polvo saliera disparado en todas direcciones, Finn se cubrió con un brazo el rostro pero teniendo los ojos abiertos para ver el desenlace de la pelea.

-después de todo si tiene el potencial para manejar magia-susurro viendo como el humo daba vista de lo había pasado, Fionna estaba de rodillas con la ropa rasgada sosteniendo su rota espada que había cedido ante tal cantidad de energía, miraba al frente para comprobar que Kii-Oth había perdido al estar inconscientes, sonrió satisfecha de haber ganado pero una fuerte dolor en el abdomen hizo que fuera a caer al piso, Cake reacciono y estiro uno de sus brazos para atrapar a su hermana y tráela con Marshall.

-¿Fionna te encuentras bien?-le pregunto Cake preocupada y vio como ella solo asentía ligeramente claramente cansada.

-necesita atención médica, vamos con su majestad rosada para que el doctor pastelillo la atienda-sugirió Marshall también preocupado.

-el vampiro tiene razón, puedes crecer para llegar más rápido-Finn tenía la gema en la mano para llevársela, miro al demonio por unos segundos, no valía la pena matarlo por hacer su trabajo aunque casi asesina a Fionna pero de no ser por eso no hubiera presenciado tal poder mágico.

-Vamos-Fionna se apoyó en los hombros de Masrhall y Finn para caminar, con la magia de tierra de Finn despejaron el camino para salir de la guarida, mientras todo eso pasaba Kii-Oth tenía un breve recuerdo.

Flashback: 7 meses antes de la llegada de Finn

-se acabó Kii-Oth-la legendaria heroína Blair lo había vencido al desarmar lo y poner su espada la borde de su cuello.

-¿y que esperas para matarme?-dijo sin ánimos, avergonzado de haber sido derrotado cuando tenía la pelea ganada pero por arrogante no la remato.

-yo no hago ese tipo de cosas, aprovechare el código del demonio que si no mal recuerdo tienes que obedecer lo que diga el que derroto-estaban en una zona apartada de la civilización por lo que nadie intervendría, Kii-Oth la miro de mala manera al saber ese maldito código.

-quiero que cuides mi guarida del sur, estoy en medio de una búsqueda por lo que no tengo tiempo de cuidarla como es debido-Blair se retiraba guardando su espada pero el demonio la detuvo.

-lo haré pero respóndeme esto, ¿porqué saliste del retiro?-la legendaria heroína solo sonrió mientras miraba el cielo nublado.

-una chica humana llamada Fionna me enseño que lo importante no era los tesoros o las aventura extremas, que era mejor ayudar a la gente aunque su problema sea insignificante, además que ya tenía que salir de esa cueva sin hacer nada más que comer frituras y gaseosas-.

-una humana...si lo dices de esa manera debe tener un espíritu fuerte, me gustaría probar su valía en el mundo-.

-es algo joven pero tiene bastante potencial, ten cuidado si no quieres tragarte tus palabras con ella como lo hiciste conmigo-y con eso Blair se retiró dejando al demonio pensativo, empezó a llover pero no se movía al no molestarle la lluvia, sólo dio una pequeña sonrisa y también se fue del lugar, ya le preguntaría su nuevo trabajo luego.

Fin del Flashback

Kii-Oth despertó desconcertado peor el dolor de su espalda le recordó la batalla con la humana, y al parecer había vuelto a perder con la heroína en turno, vio como sus amigos y esa gata se la llevaban fuera del lugar, fue el momento que tomo una decisión.

-esperen..-hablo lo suficiente para que su grupo parada, permanecieron unos segundos esperando que siguiera me gustaría hablar con Fionna-recibió las malas miradas de Cake y Marshall pero Fionna les pido que se calmaran y dejara escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

-existe algo que se llama código del demonio que me hace obedecer una orden de la persona que me venció en pelea...-

-no estoy interesada en darte ordenes-dijo Fionna pero Finn le susurro que le dejará terminar.

-voy a ignorar esa regla ya que voy a ayudarte-extendió su mano y se empezó a dibujar una silueta de un espada igual a la que tenía Finn antes dada por su padre, la diferencia era que este empezaba a agarrar un color azul fuerte pero notaron que Kii-Oth perdía color, sólo Finn entendió que estaba dando su sangre para hacerle la espada.

-esta espada te ayudara a canalizar mejor tu energía, considerado un regalo de disculpas por romper tu espada dorada y tu premio al vencerme...Blair tenia razón de tu Fionna la humana, espero grandes cosas de ti-la espada se completó y fue dejada en frente de Fionna pero al no poder moverse Cake la tomo examinándola, no confiaba en un regalo de un ser demoníaco pero su hermana la mataría por rechazar o destruir esa genial espada.

-¿que pasará contigo?-pregunto el rey vampiro pero se sorprendió al ver que el demonio empezaba a convertirse en cenizas.

-es hora de reunirme con mis hermanos en el otro mundo...suerte Fionna...la necesitarás bastante...y chico humano...ten cuidado con esa energía...siento una gran maldad salir de ella-fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer y convertirse en un montón de cenizas, todos miraban a Finn por esa última parte pero sabían que el humano no iba a querer hablar de eso ahora, la prioridad era llevar a Fionna al hospital en el dulce reino.

Luego del viaje de regreso que tomo medio día con la velocidad de Cake, Fionna fue atendida por el doctor rápidamente eran heridas superficiales graves que tomarían tiempo en sanar pero Finn recordó traer sus lágrimas curativas en la mochila, con ello solo Fionna encuitaba una buena noche de sueño y un buen desayuno y estaría como nueva, después de aguantar otro interrogatorio de Gumball y explicar a detalle porque Fionna estaba tan herida, Cake decidió pasar rápido a ver a sus hijos, Marshall tuvo que ir con su madre a su dimensión lo más probable para convencerlo de tomar el cargo de nocheosfera otra vez, Finn fue a la enfermería para ver a Fionna, toco la puerta y espero el permiso para entrar.

-hola, ¿disfrutando tu nuevo regalo? -Fionna examinaba contenta su nueva espada, tenía un gran diseño y color de no creer, no era por ofender a Gumball y la espada que le hizo pero esta espada de demonio era mil veces más algebraica y no podía esperar a estrenarla.

-es genial, me alegro de haberte obligado a llevarme a tu búsqueda, tuve la batalla de mi vida pero sigo sin entender que fue esa energía que me rodeo-ella se merecía una explicación y se la tenía que dar.

-eso es una de las primeras manifestaciones de la magia, lo llamo armadura mágica, usas magia pura para incrementar tus habilidades físicas por un tiempo, fue sorprendente que lo dominarás sin ningún entrenamiento pero eso no habrá problema-Fionna no entendió pero Finn le sonrió y puso su mano en la cabeza descubierta y con un vendaje en la frente de la chica.

-a partir de mañana empiezas tu entrenamiento mágico, descansa por que no seré un maestro fácil, aprendiz-Fionna tardo unos segundos en procesar la información antes de sonreír y saltar de la cama con alegría.

-gracias Finn, verás que no te arrepentirás para nada, estoy lista para un nuevo entrenamiento-lo abrazo rápidamente para luego salir de la habitación a contarle a Cake olvidando que tenía que descansar, Finn solo se rasco la cabeza mientras sonreía nerviosamente, tendía que entrenar la bien para lo que veían en el futuro no muy lejano, tenía 2 gemas en su posesión y sólo faltaba una, de seguro el Lich ya sabía que buscaba las gemas pero lo que más lo inquietaba era las advertencias sobre su brazo hierba, ¿en verdad era tan malo esta arma?, pensó pero sabía que no llegaría nada, sólo esperaba que no fuera nada mala.

 **No tenía idea de lo que ese brazo le provocaría después.**

 **A/N: Fionna tiene nueva espada!, que les pareció el capitulo, Finn le será su maestro en las artes mágicas y creanme que la linda Fionna la** **tendrá difícil, hablando de Hora de aventura no se si escucharon el rumor que la siguiente temporada empezara con un especial de Marceline y que al parecer cantara una canción con su madre cuando era pequeña, repito que es un rumor que escuche en un foro, dejen un review como les pareció el capitulo y la pelea, también acepto favoritos y seguidores, que pasen un buen día porque yo no lo tuve hoy, gracias por leer esta historia. CHAO.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: entrenamiento mágico**

Después de la muy dura batalla con Kii-Oth donde estuvo apunto de morir de no ser sin la activación emocional de su magia pura, la heroína de 16 años estaba acostada en su muy cómoda y suave cama para un descanso, era una lastiman que un fuerte sonido la despertara de golpe y cayera de manera no muy elegante de cabeza con la cobija en cima.

-ahora de levantarse dormilona, el desayuno esta listo y luego empezaremos con tu entrenamiento-Finn la despertó golpeado un sartén con una cuchara de metal, Fionna medio atontada vio el reloj que estaba en su cuarto marcando las 5:00 AM, no necesitaba más para empezar a reclamar.

-pero es muy temprano, ni siquiera a salido el sol-no entendía como el chico le encantaba levantarse muy temprano y ahora ella tendría que hacerlo.

-soy considerado contigo, normalmente te levantarías a las 4 de la mañana pero como vi que dormías tranquilamente te di una hora más, te espero abajo-Finn bajo por las escaleras dejando sola a Fionna con sus pensamientos.

"Tranquila, todo valdrá la pena cuando aprendas magia y vueles por los cielos libremente" con los ánimos renovados de cambio a su ropa habitual y desayuno otro delicioso plato del chef Finn, tal vez después del entrenamiento le enseñé a por lo menos cocinar un huevo sin quemar la cocina o el sofá, recordando el sofá chamuscado lo busco con la mirada pero ya no estaba.

-escondí el sofá entre los tesoros que tienes abajo, como sólo los dejan ahí y sólo toma el oro necesario tu hermana no se dará cuenta-Finn se dio cuenta de lo que buscaba su nueva discípula y le platicó lo que hizo con ese pequeño problema mientras dormía, agarro su mochila y espada plateada y se fue directo al bosque seguido por Fionna.-¿que es lo primero que me enseñarás Finn?-dijo Fionna emocionada, aprendería magia de hielo o de agua, ya quería empezar.

-primero que nada ahora que soy tu maestro te referirás a mi como maestro Finn, el mago más cool y poderoso de este mundo-.

-¿esta bromeando?, dime que sólo es una broma porque no te voy a llamar por ese título tan ridículo-se negaba a decirle de esa manera, esperaba un Finn más serio pero al parecer le sacaría provecho a su maestría para hacerla decir cosas que no quería decir.

-entonces búscate a otro maestro, me voy a explorar un rato-Finn cambio de dirección pero no duro cuando Fionna le agarro la camisa algo molesta pero no tenía opción, suspiro y hablo.

-no se vaya...maestro Finn...el mago... más genial...y cool...de este mundo-.

-disculpa no te escuche, me lo repites por favor más fuerte-Finn puso su mano en la oreja haciendo como si quería escuchar mejor y la sonrisa de burla no se borraba de su rostro.

-¡maestro Finn, el mago más poderoso y cool de esta tierra!, ¡enseñarle sus conocimientos a esta débil y frágil chica llamada Fionna!-después de procesar lo dicho en la última parte se tapó la boca con las manos, al parecer se dejo llevar pero se horrorizó al ver a Finn con una grabadora en la mano.

-los chicos no van a creer lo que dijiste, esto es para lo posteridad-levanto la grabadora de voz como su fuera un trofeo.

-¡borra la grabación!-.

-sólo si me alcanzas-después de una persecución algo cómica en el bosque, llegaron al lugar donde Finn quería iniciar su entrenamiento, en medio de un claro había un gran hoyo, era tan profundo que no se podía ver el fondo y sólo se distinguía una pequeña luz en medio de la oscuridad.

-¿puedes ver eso de cerca Fionna?, tienes mejor vista que yo-la chica se acercó al borde para mirar mejor que era esa luz, Finn solo sonrió con malicia y le quitó su sombrero de conejo para inmediatamente darle una suave patada en el trasero para hacerla caer al vacío, se escuchaba tan linda cuando gritaba, o por Glob como iba a disfrutar estos días.

Fionna trato de parar su caído clavando su espada en la pared de roca pero no funciono al ser una roca muy dura, su impacto fue reducido totalmente por una gran cantidad de cubos de hielo, algunos se metieron dentro de su ropa y trato rápidamente de quitarlos para no congelar su piel, vio que la misteriosos luz no era más que una linterna puesta de manera vertical para alumbrar, escuchaba las risas de Finn que planeo todo esto, juraba por todo lo bueno que se vengaría de el de la peor manera posible.

-espero sigas con vida, aprendiz-escuchaba su gracia en su voz desde lo alto.

-muy gracioso maestro, ahora sácame de aquí y dame mi súper genial sombrero de conejo-no era que no le gustaba tener su cabello suelto pero le encantaba tener ese sombrero blanco.

-esta será tu primera prueba, escalarás hasta llegar de vuelta a la superficie y reclamar tu sombrero, te estaré esperando pero no tomes todo la noche, y esos cubos de hielo te salvarán de las caídas que tengas, suerte-Finn puso su sombrero en una rama y lo coloco pegado a la pared, lo ponía como símbolo de victoria y inspiración para Fionna, sin más camino unos metros y se recostó poniendo sus manos como almohada y se durmió con la suave brisa de la mañana arropando su sueño.

4 horas después

Finn se despertaba de su siesta, fue a ver si lo había logrado y así fue al no sentir su energía en fondo de agujero ni ver su sombrero en la rama, no espero bastante para saber donde estaba Fionna al sentir como ella se acercaba sigilosamente con la intención de empujarlo a el, fingió buscarla con la mirada dentro de hoyo y llamarla por su nombre, el error de la chica fue querer darse impulso para romperle la espada con una patada voladora, Finn simplemente se movió a un lado y dejo pasar el golpe de la chica pero le agarro la mano para que no se volviera a caer.

-olvidaste que puedo sentir las presencias de los seres vivos, tu venganza tendrá que esperar-.

-subirme ya para continuar-Finn la subió de vuelta pero no se espero un rodillazo en el estómago sacándole el aire, tirado en el suelo tratando de recuperarse, esa chica no tenía una fuerza normal de eso estaba seguro.

-eso fue por la patada en el trasero y por quitarme mi sombrero de conejo-ahora ella se burlaba pero aún quedaban cuentas por saldar, le tomo unos minutos a Finn recuperarse y volver a respirar bien.

-prometo no volver a hacerte nada parecido si no me vuelves a agredir físicamente sin razón-.

-si sólo me dejas llamarte por tu nombre en lugar de ese ridículo título y tenemos un trato-ambos se dieron la mano en señal de acuerdo, luego fueron a una especie de lago en medio del bosque cerca de donde viva Marshall, al llegar Finn puso un mantel que traía en su mochila con un par de sándwich y spaghetti (pasta), según recordaba del uno de los cuentos del rey helado era que a ella le fascinaba el spaghetti y con sólo ver su reacción era más que obvió que era verdad.

-¿ya vamos a comer?-le pregunto la rubia extrañada.

-no, yo comeré mientras tu aprendes la primera lección, lo del hoyo fue un calentamiento para empezar-.

"un calentamiento que me tomo 4 horas completar y múltiples caídas en hielo muy frío" pensó Fionna al ver la particular forma de calentar de su amigo y maestro.

-¿y cuál es la primera lección?-.

-trajiste tu traje de baño como te lo pedí-vio como asentía y prosiguió-en una batalla tienes que saber moverte en todos los terrenos sin importar la condición, primero te enseñara lo básico y luego veremos con que elemento te afinas más, observa-camino hacia el lago y para shock de Fionna el caminaba sobre el agua como si nada, sin mojarse o hacer un esfuerzo.

-matemático...¿como haces?-pregunto emocionada, no era aprender a volar o lanzar un ataque mágico pero esto era genial para ella.

-pongo un poco de magia en la palma de los pies para conectarme con el elemento, es lo mismo que hice en la torre de hielo pero cambie la afinidad de hielo a agua pero con magia pura es más que suficiente para caminar, si observas detenidamente mis pies puedes ver un resplandor naranja salir de mis pies, es la manifestación de magia, ahora ponte tu traje de baño y ve al otro lado del lago para empezar-espero a que se cambiará para explicarle lo que tenía que hacer, cuando ella salió de los arbusto no pudo evitar sonrojares por lo que veía, Fionna traía puesto un bikini de color azul claro, su cabello rubio suelto de veía como oro derretido con la luz del sol pegándole por detrás, esa piel blanca que hacia verla frágil cuando era todo lo contrario, unos pechos que parecían más grandes de lo que había visto antes, buenas curvas y ese...al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos dignos de un viejo pervertido se dio palmadas en las mejillas.

-¿terminaste de verme?-por alguna razón no se sentía incómoda con la mirada de Finn, hasta le dio ternura verlo sonrojado, a pesar de ser un poco pesado, bromista en ocasiones y muy serio en otras era una persona de confianza y buen amigo, pero por alguna razón quería llamarlo de otra manera...no, ya tenía muchos problemas con eso temas y no se arriesgaría perder la amistad con el único humano que conocía y compartían muchos gustos.

-disculpa por eso, ahora quiero que te concentres y trata de liberar la misma energía que sacaste en tu batalla contra ese demonio-Fionna trato de concentrarse cerrando sus ojos y buscar sacar esa poderosa energía pero no funcionaba-busca el sentimiento que tenías cuando la liberaste y déjalo salir-ese sentimiento...de ser más fuerte para proteger a todos, de mostrar que podía defenderse sin que nadie la ayudara, que era una heroína de verdad, sintió como la energía azul volvía a salir pero de manera más lenta.

-bien hecho, lleva esa energía a la palma de tus pies y trata de caminar hacia el agua con los ojos cerrados-acato las indicaciones de su instructor, sentía los pies más ligeros de lo normal, camino lentamente con un poco de miedo hasta que escucho que se detuviera.

-abre los ojos y mira donde estas parada-vio que tenía los tobillos hundíos bajo el agua pero no estaba tocando tierra alguna, esto la emociono enormemente.

-puedo cami...-no término su festejo cuando súbitamente cayo al agua completamente, salió a la superficie para ver a Finn conteniendo la risa.

-no es tan fácil, tienes que mantener el balance correcto para poder caminar sobre el agua, con un poco de práctica podrás hacerlo sin problemas y sin tener que concentrarte demasiado, cuando logres cruzar a mi lado te daré el almuerzo que tanto te gusta y para poner un mejor escenario-disparo una bola de fuego a cada lado para evitar que Fionna hiciera trampa al rendirse, tendría que cruzar caminado y si se le ocurría nadar el simplemente con su magia crearía una ola para mandarla de regreso a su lado.

-ya veras que no me tomara mucho tiempo-regreso nadando a la orilla y Finn camino de regreso a su lado para sentarse y ver el espectáculo, paso el tiempo y Fionna no llegaba a la mitad del lago, aún no encontraba el balance indicado para su peso pero no parecía lejos del encontrarlo al tener sus pies completamente fuera del agua, le gritaba algunos consejos para mejorar su concentración y manejo de magia, admitía que era muy divertido verla caer al agua una y otra vez pero quería que completara la lección hoy y mañana hacerle la prueba de afinidad mágica y determinar su elemento base, llego el atardecer y Finn leía un libro de Jay T. Doggzone (haber quien se acuerda de en que capítulo lo mencionan), su hermano podrá decir lo que quiera pero sus consejos y relatos eran muy interesantes, tenías que tener muy buena lógica y entendimiento para comprenderlo, por eso Jake decía que sólo tenía consejos bobos y que le confundiría el cerebro, vio por encima del libro para ver como Fionna respiraba agitadamente visiblemente cansada.

-podemos seguir mañana, ya empieza a anochecer y Cake vendrá hoy a la casa para verte-ella se negó, sabía que era terca pero también lo era el cuando entrenaba por lo que no podía reprocharle nada, ella respiro y empezó a correr con una mirada decidida, ya pasó la mitad pero justo cuando estaba por llegar a la orilla tropezó con su propio pie, en una decisión rápida pero inteligente puso magia en su mano izquierda y esta no se hundió, se impulsó y dio una vuelta en el aire y caer cerca donde estaba Finn.

-te felicito Fionna, ten tu spaghetti y tu mochila para que te cambies a tu ropa normal-puso el separador del libro titulado "juegos mentales, 2 parte" y le aplaudió a Fionna pero no esperaba que una eufórica chica lo abraza muy fuerte.

-gracias por tomarte el tiempo por enseñarme, siempre estaré agradecida contigo-solo correspondió el abrazo, no imaginaba como estarían Marshall, Gumball o los otros príncipes al verlo abrazando a Fionna con sólo un bikini puesto en medio del atardecer, lástima que no vio un flash de una cámara provenir de entré los árboles y su dueño salir del lugar, pensó que esa energía era un animal salvaje por lo que no le tomo importancia.

-bueno, ahora de volver a casa, no tardes- le lanzo una toalla con una sonrisa en su rostro al igual que Fionna que atrapo la toalla y se cambió, no podía esperar para verla manejar todo su poder, ambos regresaron a casa caminando, llegaron de noche y vieron las luces encendidas, entraron para ver a Cake jugando BMO hasta que escucho el típico sonido que hace un videojuego antiguo cuando pierdes.

-rayos, por más que lo intento no puedo superar el récord del humanito-aventó el control y sin quererlo por la fuerza a BMO sin tener la culpa de nada.

-calma, no te desquites con el pobre de BMO por no poder superar un marcador en un juego-vio que el par de humanos regreso, estiro su brazo para sacar a la consola que la miro de enojado y se fue a su estante para dormir.

-¿que tal tu primer día de entrenamiento mágico cariño?-le pregunto a su hermana que terminaba de comer el spaghetti que Finn amablemente le calentó con su fuego y comió en el camino.

-no empezó de la mejor manera pero aprendí algo fantástico al final-dijo alegre por su nueva habilidad que sólo tenía que afinar los detalles.

-me alegra escuchar eso, puedo ver que ambos ya comieron, me iré a dormir pero saben lo que le paso al sofá-esa pregunta puso nerviosa a Fionna pero gracias a Glob Finn la salvo.

-la mandamos a limpiar, estaba muy sucia y el servicio era muy barato, nos la traerán en unos días así que no te preocupes-la explicación le basto a Cake y se fue arriba para dormir.

-Fionna antes de irte a dormir quiero que veas esto-Finn saco un libro algo viejo y grande, lo abrió en uno de los tantos separadores se podía ver varias imágenes de elementos-son la descripción de los poderes que te da cierto elemento mágico para que te des una idea, no es tan complicado de entender y es bueno para que conozcas un poco-.

-ok, lo leeré ahora-se sentó en la silla y puso el libro en la mesa para empezar a leer, Finn la dejo para darse una ducha y pensaba en los últimos sucesos, tendría que comunicarse con Blake para ver el siguiente movimiento y empezar la búsqueda de la última gema, tal vez si era necesario le preguntaría a las chicas por el enchiridion pero tendría que ver como iba el monitoreo de el Lich, bajo después de una hora de estar en la regadera pensado y vio a Fionna dormida sobre el libro con una ligera línea de saliva, Finn solo sonrió al ver lo cansada que estaba, la tapo con una cobija que tenía entre sus sábanas para que no tuviera frío.

-descansa Fionna, te lo ganaste-apago las luces y decidió dormir en el techo bajo la luz de la luna.

 _En OOO:_

En dulce reino, más específicamente en el castillo donde gobernaba el rey de OOO que estaba dormido en su cama, en la ventana se podía ver una sombrea que lo veía comprobando que estaba durmiendo, le dio la señal a sus compañeros que entraron sigilosamente dentro del castillo, en otro sector una sombra desactivaba las cámaras de vigilancias para evitar alguna evidencia de que hubieran entrado, al llegar al laboratorio se reveló que las sombras eran Bonibell, Jake y el rey helado.

-bien, tomen todo lo que yo les diga y métanlo en las mochilas, Marceline ya desactivo las cámaras pero no hagan ruido-.

-ya estas, fue buena idea que Flama mandara a sus soldados de mayor confianza para conseguir los ingredientes más difíciles-dijo Jake mientras metía una máquina extraña dentro de su mochila y lo tachaba el nombre de su lista.

-al tener todos los ingrediente en nuestro poder y tus aparatos raros, ¿que haremos?-pregunto el rey helado mientras metía tubos de ensayos con cuidado de no romperlos.

-nos reuniremos en mi cabaña para que pueda empezar a trabajar, vi la récente y no es la gran cosa, tiene fallas pero es algo que la ciencia puede arreglar-.

-presume de tu ciencia luego rosadita, al parecer el rey tiene una hora de comer en la madrugada por lo que tenemos que irnos-apareció Marceline advirtiéndoles del peligro de ser descubiertos y arrestados, aunque con los inútiles guardias bananas no sería tan difícil escapar, tomaron todo y se fueron por la ventana, justo cuando se fueron el reír entro jurando haber escuchado un ruido, al no ver nada sólo cerro la puerta y fue a comer unas galletas con leche.

-¿porqué tardan tanto?-se quejaba la reina del los seres de fuego, estaba dentro de la cabaña con mentita, tenían todos los ingredientes en la bolsa sobre la mesa, ahora faltaba que la ex-princesa trajera los materiales para trabajar en la pócima y luego en el portal para mantenerlo abierto, sólo esperaba que Finn estuviera bien, cuando lo encontrarán platicarían con el para ver si podían volver a empezar como amigos.

-perdonen la tardanza, pero tenemos todo-hablo Jake poniendo todo en la mesa para que Bonibell trabajara.

-voy a empezar de inmediato con la máquina mientras ustedes crean la pócima, nos tomara un par de días pero si lo hacemos bien a la primera podremos ver al querido Finn de nuevo-con un grito de ánimo empezaron a trabajar en su parte.

"sólo espera hermanito, ya vamos por ti" pensó Jake feliz de poder ver a su hermano, extrañaba pasar tiempo con el pero su familia era lo primero, cuando regresen por el irán por unas buenas aventuras como en los viejos tiempo, ese era su objetivo y no fallaría, era su turno de salvar al héroe de OOO.

 **A/N: terminado, empiezo el entrenamiento de Fionna y los amigos de Finn están cerca de ir a AAA, que magia elemental creen que tenga Fionna que solo dominara una y lo básico como la armadura mágica (fuego, agua, tierra, hielo, viento, rayo o luz), me gustaría que me lo dijeran en un review junto con su opinión del capitulo, gracias a todos por sus favoritos y seguidores que significan para mi que les gusto esta historia, gracias por leer y que tengas un buen día. CHAO.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: torneo mágico.**

"había olvidado que tan cómodo era dormir aquí, no sería mala idea poner una cama aquí arriba" Finn se despertaba con la energía renovada, hizo sus ejercicios matutinos como todos los días y se disponía a preparar el desayuno pero al parecer la hermana de su aprendiz le había ganado.

-buenos días Cake-saludo amablemente el humano.

-buenos días para ti también Finn-Cake solo volteo la cabeza al estar concentrada en la preparación de la comida, Finn la ayudo a poner los platos en la mesa y limpiar un poco la casa para no quedarse sin hacer nada.

-¿y Fionna sigue dormida?-pregunto Finn, al usar mucha magia en el primer día y por tanto tiempo podía ser muy agotador hasta para ella.

-de hecho no, es de las muy raras ocasiones en las que ella se levanta tan temprano, esta emocionada por conocer su magia-no la podía culpar, el también tenía curiosidad.

-Finn...me gustaría agradecerte por venir a AAA-el chico miro a la gata que estaba mirando por la ventana.

-no entiendo-dijo Finn confundido.

-veras...desde qué empezó este problema del baile y de las citas mi hermana no a sido la misma, ya no podía disfrutar una aventura como antes y ahora que tengo un labor como madre no siempre puedo acompañarla...pero desde que llegaste volvió a ser la aventurera y feliz Fionna que conocía, la esta ayudando bastante en todo y como su hermana mayor solo me queda agradecerte..muchas gracias-lo miro con una sonrisa sincera, Finn no tenía palabras para contestar, ¿de verdad estaba ayudando a Fionna además de enseñarle magia?, Solo asintió con la cabeza sin saber ambos que la chica los pudo escuchar desde arriba, en verdad le ayudo aún con los problemas que tenía y no pudo evitar recordar lo que pasó el día que lo vio por primera vez.

Flashback

Fionna estaba lista para hacer su rutina diaria de vigilancia para mantener seguros a los ciudadanos inocentes de monstruos o criminales, todo esto lo hacia sola ya que Cake tenía que cuidar de sus hijos como lo hacia una madre, no era lo mismo pero por lo menos no soportaba sus cuidados como esa bolsa de bebe, salió de su casa para ir al dulce reino para hablar con Gumball esperando algo interesante que hacer, paso por el bosque cuando escucho música de guitarra pero no se molesto a buscar el origen al saber de quien la provocaba.

-ohh vamos Fi, no es divertido si no me buscas, escribí esta canción para ti-Marshall apareció tras de ella con su suéter con capucha para que el sol no l matara y unos gustes negros para poder tocar su bajó.

-haces lo mismo todos los días, ya me acostumbre-dijo secamente, estaba harta de que esto se volviera rutina para ella, incluso extrañaba a ese pesado vampiro que sólo le interesaba las bromas pesadas y la música, no estar acostándola casi todo el día, llegaron al dulce reino y algunos cuidados la saludaban, el problema es que le daban muy malas indirectas para que ella aceptará ir con Gumball al baile, escucho como Lee susurraba cosas que era seguro que estaba enojado con Gumball y su método de manipulación a su propia gente.

-estoy aquí-Fionna entro al salón principal que estaba siendo decorado para la reunión de príncipes.

-¿estas decorando el castillo para una reunión de maricones como tu?, genio loco-otro insulto para Gumball, en verdad no sabía si eran amigos o se odiaban, su relación era tan rara que ni ella que los conocía mejor entendía.

-muy gracioso Marshall, porque no vas a molestar a otra persona-.

-no necesito de tus órdenes, voy a arruinarle el día un pobre con mala suerte, te veo luego conejita-levanto su mentón en un intento de coquetearle pero al ver que no funciono simplemente se fue.

-espero que tengas algo para mi esta vez y no aburrirme otro día-dijo Fionna con los brazos cruzados con mirada sería.

-pues te alegrarás saber que si, la reina helada no acepto venir a la reunió y necesitamos que la traigas a la fuerza, ¿suficiente para ti?-.

-por supuesto, siempre estoy lista para patearle su helado y viejo trasero de anciana-iba a ir al reino de hielo pero Gumball dijo que necesitaba ir a la casa del árbol para cobrar los impuestos, no era la gran cosa pero era una patética excusa para estar con ella, el camino fue silencioso hasta que Gumball tomo valor para preguntarle.

-Fionna, como mi caballero me gustaría pedirte que fueras a...-no término cuando la chica levanto la mano para que se detuviera.

-les he dicho a todos hasta el cansancio que daré mi respuesta el último día antes del baile, no gaste saliva en eso-estuvo enamorado de el cuando tenía 12 años y fue rechazada varias veces, cuando crece y tuvo su corta relación con el príncipe flama de la nada tiene celos y después de terminar su relación con el ser de fuego por cosas que no valía la pena recordar ahora, ahora la molestaba con cualquier cosa para estar con ella, llegaron a casa y vieron a Cake que ponía unos juguetes en una mochila.

-¿que haces aquí e Cake?-pregunto Fionna a su hermana.

-viene por unos juguetes que tenía en mi cajón para mis hijos, ya quieren juguetes nuevos y como tenía unos viejos se los voy a regalar-antes de otra pregunta escucharon el ataque de la reina helada a la casa del árbol, fueron al techo para evitar más daños al interior de la casa, el resto es historia ya contada de como Finn los ayudo lanzando la piedra a la tiara de la reina y poder atraparla.

Fin del Flashback

"prometo que algún día te pagare todo lo que hiciste por mi" bajo para desayunar y prepararse para la hora de la verdad, se despidieron Cake que se iría con su familia y tomaron caminos separados, los 2 últimos humanos fueron a lo profundo del bosque al mismo lago de ayer.

-bien, es hora de saber tu afinidad mágica, ¿preparada Fionna?-.

-como jamás lo he estado en mi vida-dijo Fionna con la emoción en su cuerpo.

-has lo mismo que ayer, saca la magia pura de tu cuerpo, manda toda la energía a la palma de ambas manos y únelas cuando la energía este al máximo, al final lanza esa energía hacia mi como si fuera tu enemigo, el elemento que salga será tu afinidad, ¿OK?-ella hizo al pie de la letra las indicaciones de Finn, una vez todo listo el mago de puso en posición para bloquear el ataque.

-¿estas seguro de esto?, no quiero lastimarte-pregunto Fionna preocupada de que lo pudiera lastimar sin querer.

-estaré bien, vamos, dame todo lo que tienes-Fionna dio un grito de esfuerzo y la energía salió disparada a una gran velocidad, lo que salió era fuego pero no era normal, este tenía un color azul y aunque estuviera lejos se sentía el calor en insoportable, Finn apenas tuvo tiempo de levantar la tierra para que funcionara como escudó pero esta se destrozaba poco a poco, uso toda su concentración para mantener su protección añadiendo una capa de hielo, eso no evito que un poco de fuego le quemará levemente el brazo y la cara pero sólo sintió un punzante dolor en el brazo donde tenía la espada de hierba, el ataque término y Finn cayo de rodillas respirando agitadamente, volteo la cabeza para ver que muchos de los árboles se habían convertido en cenizas y pequeñas llama azules esparcidos por toda la zona dañada.

-¿que rayos fue eso?-no tenía ni la menor idea que clase de magia era esa, pero están seguro que era una muy rara.

-¡Finn!-Fionna corrió preocupada al ver al chico jadeando sin quitar su mirada del daño colateral de su ataque, vio que le quemó una parte de su brazo y de inmediato se sintió mal.

-perdón, te lastime-.

-eso no importa ahora, tengo que sabe que clase de magia fue la que lanzaste, podrías sacar el libro y unas vendas de mi mochila-mientras Fionna le vendaba el brazo con cuidado, Finn buscaba en la sección de "magias raras o únicas", no tardo mucho tiempo para encontrar la respuesta.

-lo encontré-Fionna término de asegurar el vendaje que abarcaba de la parte de la mano hasta el codo y se puso a leer con Finn.

 _ **Magia del fuego angelical:**_

Esta se manifiesta en fuego de tonalidad azul, es mucho más poderosa que cualquier fuego común, es una rara combinación de magia de fuego y de luz que requiere un entrenamiento para mejor uso, sólo se tiene registrado 5 personas en toda la historia de la magia que tengan este poder, el nombre se debe a que esta es muy efectiva para matar cualquier tipo de demonio o entidad maligna, pero no suerte mucho efecto en personas de buen corazón o personas con sentimiento especial para el usuario así que se recomienda usar este poder con sabiduría.

"eso explica porque sólo me lastimo el brazo, esto solo confirma que esta espada de hierba no es para nada algo que tenga que dejar pasar por alto" miraba su brazo vendado, tarde o temprano descubriría la verdad sobre esa maldición, si algo estaba seguro era que no le iba a gustar, había una nota abajo de la descripción pero la letra era imposible de entender, no debía ser algo importante.

-¿ahora que hacemos?-Fionna estaba más que contentan internamente al tener una magia tan rara y poderosa, pero eso le triaría una gran responsabilidad al usarla para no lastimar a nadie más, pero la pregunta de porque lastimo a Finn si era una persona importante para ella, porque sólo su brazo se quemó, el tenía algunos secretos que no le había contado y eso la ponía un poco triste, ese extraño sentimiento de querer ayudarlo y estar a su lado la confundía más, hablaría con Cake seriamente de esto después.

-al ser la base más de fuego te enseñare a meditar, la magia del elemento fuego esta más ligada a las emociones que tengas, si no controlas tus emociones perderás el control y lastimarás a alguien, temo que esto se volverá más aburrido.

-esta bien, todo para manejar este poder-Finn la llevo a una cueva con una cascada interior para mayor calma a la hora de meditar, le costo trabajo para que la chica de relajara y tenga la mente en blanco para manejar su energía interna, mientras el la miraba concentrada una lechuza de color blanco entro a la cueva y se paró su hombro.

-¿un mensaje?-le quitó el papel que estaba enrollado en su cuello y lo leyó con calma, era de Blake, quería verlo en la guarida en 3 días en la entrada de la ciudad de los magos para hablar del asunto de las gemas y el Lich, dejo una marca en señal de haberlo leído y se lo volvió a a dar a la lechuza que salió volando de regreso con su amo.

-se acabó el tiempo, despierta-tomo una piedra y la lanzo a la cara de Fionna pero tal como pasó en aquella ocasión solo que los roles invertidos Fionna tomo la piedra con su mano y la dejo caer al pequeño lago.

-pensé que ibas a tirarme agua para hacerlo más divertido-dijo burlona al recordar lo que sucedió en la cueva de Marshall.

-es más rápido de esa manera, ahora toca un poco de entrenamiento físico, empezaremos con cuerpo a cuerpo y luego con nuestras espadas-se puso en posición de combate con una brazo en frente y otro atrás de su espalda.

-no te contengas maestro-y así pasaron todo los días en el entrenamiento, el combate sin espada era muy promedio por parte de Fionna pero no lo hacia nada mal, en cuanto a la espada había mejorado bastante gracias a la armadura mágica que ponía a prueba los reflejos de Finn pero no lo obligaba a activar su armadura, la magia la manejaron de manera lenta y segura, le pedía que lanzara bolas pequeña de fuego a blancos en movimiento y a troncos cortados a ciertas distancias, ahora solo podía prender sus manos por unos minutos pero una vez lo controlara sería alguien muy difícil de vencer hasta para un mago de agua de clase A, le aviso que estaría ausente un dia por unos asuntos y le pidió que repitiera los ejercicios que le había enseñado, de temprano a la entrada donde lo esperaba Blake recargado en la pared con los ojos cerrados.

-me alegra que seas puntual, odio que me hagan esperar-empezó a caminar para entrar a la ciudad y Finn lo seguía.

-¿que tal va el asiento del Lich?-pregunto pero Blake no contesto dándole a entender que no era el momento de hablar, lo siguió hasta una especie de bar de mala muerte al fondo de la ciudad, ambos no tomaban nada de alcohol por lo que sólo pidieron una soda de uva.

-el Lich parece empezar a moverse, según los rumores el tiene la última gema en su poder-empezó la conversación en voz baja para no llamar la atención.

-¿como la puede tener si no puede salir de su escondite?...no me digas-.

-tranquilo, el no a salido pero eso no evito hacer aliados, según lo que investigue se alió con el reino de fuego...no conozco los detalles pero tenerlos de enemigo es un problema-hablo Blake serio y le dio un sorbo a su bebida.

-no te preocupes, resulta que Fionna tiene una magia de fuego y luz muy rara, solo tengo que entrenarla de buena manera y podremos tener la balanza a nuestro favor-Blake se atragantó al escuchar lo dicho por Finn.

-¿ella tiene el poder del fuego angelical?-eso era algo que no se escuchaba todos los días, Finn solo asintió.

-si, súmale que tenemos 2 de las 3 gemas en nuestro poder, sólo falta un pieza, el libro del héroe-al escuchar el nombre del libro, Blake busco algo en su bolsillo mientras hablo.

-eso fue por lo que te llame, no sólo tendremos la balanza más de nuestro lado, sino también nos divertiremos un poco-le mostró un cartel que anunciaba un torneo de magos que se celebraba hoy, los 2 finalistas se enfrentarían contra un oponente sorpresa y el ganador que lo derrote obtendría nada más y menos que el enchiridion, esto le trajo el recuerdo de cuando se coló a ese torneo con su hermano Jake por la dulce princesa, ahora podría participar justamente y por fin poner aprueba su habilidad con la magia.

-ya estamos inscritos, haremos equipo en secreto para quedar nosotros 2 y asegurar el premio, la final será una competencia amistosa entre nosotros, vamos que ya empieza-pago las sodas y fueron al estadio que estaba a reventar, se prepararon y esperaron la señal para entrar.

-¡bienvenidos a todos al torneo número 438 de magia!-el público grito entusiasmado, había representantes del algunos reinos incluyendo el dulce reino, fuego y incluso de nocheosfera en palcos especiales.

-hoy 10 magos lucharán por el libro más codiciado de AAA, el enchiridion, sólo 2 pasarán a la final contra el oponente sorpresa, el ganador ganara el respeto del consejo mágico y el libro, ¡salgan competidores!-grito el presentador y todos salieron por diferentes caminos, el terreno era un rectángulo de gran tamaño con piso color gris, a los bordes estaba rodeado de agua, una vez todos estuvieron en el rectángulo de batalla los puentes que conectaban las entradas desaparecieron.

-las reglas son simples, quien salga de la plataforma y se sumerja en el agua queda fuera, pueden tocar el agua pero no puede meter ni una parte del cuerpo dentro o será eliminado, otra es que el mago no pueda continuar por falta de magia será eliminado, por eso todos tiene en su tobillos un medidor de magia para ver sus reservas y evitar una tragedia, ¿¡competidores listos?!-la gente se empezó a callar para dar inició, todos levantaron el brazo en señal de estar listos.

-comienza la cuenta...5...4...3-todos empezaban a sacar sus armas incluyendo a Finn que saco su espada plateada y la puso detrás de sus hombro y su cabeza con su mirada tapada por su capucha puesta-...2...-todos empezaron a liberar su energía que se manifestaba de diferentes colores, la energía de Blake era de color café y era el único que no tenía un arma-...1...-Finn activo su armadura mágica que era de color anaranjado que combinaba con su ropa azul, su ropa se movía ligeramente por liberar esa energía después de mucho tiempo-¡que comience el torneo de magia!-todos empezaron a correr al centro para empezar.

"que empiece la diversión" pensó Finn con una sonrisa de emoción por tener un verdadero reto después de tanto tiempo, con el firme objetivo de ganar y demostrar su poder a todos los presentes, la voluntad de los humanos se pondría aprueba.

 **A/N: terminado, como que era tiempo de ver a Finn en acción y que mejor manera que un torneo, ya se sabe la magia de Fionna y de una vez digo que su poder será muy importante cuando lo domine mejor, se que muchos quieren saber el secreto del brazo de Finn pero les pido un poco de paciencia que ya falta poco para llegar a esa parte ( _cof cof_ 3 capítulos..UPS), no saben lo que la revelación le dará un giro a la historia que casi nadie se espera, un review con su opinión del capitulo es bienvenido y se los agradecería bastante, !se llego a 30 follows! lo cual también estoy agradecido con ustedes y las personas que no tiene una cuenta pero que sigue la historia, siéntanse en libertad de dejar su opinión porque me gusta saber que piensa esa parte de mis lectores, gracias por leer y buen día/tarde/noche. CHAO.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13: ...por qué a mi...**

El torneo había dado inició y el desastre comenzó en la plataforma de lucha, magos lanzaban ataques a todas dirección con la esperanza de que uno de en el blanco, el humo que generaban los ataques dificultaba la vista de la mayoría, Finn solo esquiva todo tipo de ataques hasta encontrar un oponente directo, unas flecha de varios colores parecidos a los de un arcoiris iban en su posición, eran muy rápidas para esquivar las por lo que opto por poner un poco de magia en su espada y cortarlas a la mitad, su habilidad y precisión sorprendía a muchos ya que no cualquiera puede cortar magia con una espada y menos con tanta facilidad, el humano vio que los ataques venían de una chica de piel algo roja, pelo negro largo y ropa blanca, tardo unos momentos den darse cuenta de que era la versión femenina de abracadaniel.

-eres interesante, permíteme ponerme aprueba-con su armadura mágica de colores empezó a correr a gran velocidad mientras que concentraba un ataque en su varita de madera, Finn no se movía y clavo su espada en el suelo en signo de confianza lo que molesto a la chica que gritaba con enojo lista para acabar con Finn, muchos espectadores miraba la escena para ver el deselace, ella trato de impactar la energía en el pecho de su oponente pero lo que pasó dejo a todos con una gota en la frente.

-lo sabía-Finn con los brazos cruzados solo se volteó para esquivar el ataque con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, simplemente metió la pata para que ella por el impulso de la corrida cayera al agua para quedar eliminada, Finn se paró apropósito en la orilla para ver si ella era tan despistada como su contraparte, y efectivamente era verdad, tanta emoción para nada.

-debes prestar atención a tu entorno en una lucha, que te sirva de lección-hablo y se escucho gracias a los micrófonos instalados cerca de la plataforma.

-tenemos al primer eliminado...esperen ya son 4 eliminados, al parecer una onda de energía provocada por múltiples ataque mágicos manos volando fuera de la arena a tres magos, me atrevo a decir que sólo quedan los mejores-dijo emocionado el comentarista, los gritos del público apoyaban su opinión.

-rayos, al parecer no tendré problemas en llegar a la final, todos son unos débiles sin cabeza-Finn sintió un ataque por detrás y se inclinó ligeramente hacia atrás para ver el filo de una espada pasar cerca de su cabeza, por su energía sería un buen rival.

-me retracto de lo que dije, no todos son débiles aquí-el culpable era un chico de pelo formado de hojas verdes, capa café que cubría todo su cuerpo pero se veía una ropa negra debajo de ella, era obvio que era la versión masculina de su amiga que le ayudo con el asunto de la magia, sería como luchar con su maestro en cierto sentido lógico.

-¿quien eres?, si se puede saber el nombre de mi oponente-pregunto Finn.

-Jeff, soy un caza recompensas que busca el premio de este torneo, escogí pelear con el chico de los rumores que llego hace poco a esta tierra, Finn el humano-dijo secamente Jeff.

-esta vez tomaste una mala elección, pero que se le va hacer-caminaba Finn recargando su espada en el hombro.

-la elección la hice al escuchar tu diverso poder mágico, sólo necesito mover esta espada para derrotarte y matarte, si es necesario-apunto la espada hacia Finn que sólo lo miraba con una sonrisa de emoción.

-de acuerdo-apunto su espada en dirección Jeff cerca de donde estaba la suya-pero recuerda, cuando el filo de mi espada este en tu garganta, te daré la oportunidad de que te rindas-Jeff golpeo la espada Finn y ambos tomaron distancia no sin antes hacer movimientos de control de la espada para calentar deleitando la vista de los aficionados.

-parece que tendremos una batalla entre dos prometedores magos, Finn vs Jeff, no puedo esperar para ver el resultado-ambos ignoraban los gritos para pensar en su estrategia, ambos corrieron para dar el primer golpe pero algo o más bien alguien paso entre ellos por lo que se detuvieron, voltearon a ver la sombra solo para ver un viejo con barba blanca estrellado contra la pared en medio de un agujero, segundos después cayo al agua con todo y su bastón.

-buen intento anciano, pero esos trucos baratos no sirven contra mi, aunque reconozco que tiene la cabeza algo dura-Blake tronaba los huesos de su dedos, el era alguien de combate físico sin armas, su fuerza era de temer y sabía aprovecharla, un mago que era un sapo con forma medio extraña lanza un ataque de energía pura, Blake parece que no se da cuenta pero en el último segundo el desaparece en un destello blanco.

-¿a dónde se fue?-volteaba a ver a todos lados pero no lo veía, luego sintió una patada en la quijada mandándolo a volar, Blake apareció detrás de el para darle una patada que fácilmente te le rompió la columna al pobre sapo, fue el incio de una de golpes que a una velocidad sorprende de que sólo se vía las borrosas siluetas de ambos.

"la habilidad de un mago de luz es poder moverse a gran velocidad a ciertas distancias, jamás pensé que fuera tan bueno" los pensamientos de Finn fueron interrumpido por una espada que paso cerca de su cabeza pero tuvo los reflejos para moverla y esquivar el ataque por los pelos.

-no te distraigas, lo que haga el no es de nuestra incumbencia, concentrare y muestra tu poder-.

-a la orden jefe-puso una mano en el sueño y de inmediato el piso se empezó a congelar, Jeff salto para evitar congelarse, justo lo que quería Finn que creo pequeños cañones de hielo que empezaron a lanzar shurikens hacia el caza recompensas, Jeff con su espada bloqueaba los ataque con dificultad al estar en el aire, cayo al suelo apoyando para no resbalares y dejar una apertura.

-veo por la forma que manejas esos ataques eres un mago de hielo, o me equivoco-.

-tienes razón, manejo los 4 elementos de manera básica pero mi afinidad principal fue el hielo, es por eso que fue la primera magia que aprendí y soy un experto en su uso-.

-ya veo, al igual que tu y el sujeto de gran velocidad, mi afinidad no esta en los 4 elementos, observa el poder que tengo-el cuerpo de Jeff fue rodeado por un armadura de color amarillo opaco pero eso no llamo la atención de todos, de el empezaba a verse pequeños rayos salir de su cuerpo, la energía se concentró en su mano izquierda y mando una descarga en dirección a Finn que empezó a correr para esquivarlo pero la carga eléctrica lo seguía, daba un salto de lado a lado para evitar el impacto pero sólo ganaba tiempo, al llegar al centro se dio vuelta y creo una barrera de tierra solamente al ser la debilidad del elemento rayó, género una explosicion junto a un banco de humo, de la nada salió disparado Finn a gran velocidad aprovechando el humo a su favor y conecto un puñetazo en la cara de Jeff que salió volcando pero recupero el control de su cuerpo y con ambas manos frenó lo más que pudo, el terreno era resbaladizo al estar congelado y de último recursos clavó su espada y quedo a unos centímetros de la orilla.

"es tu oportunidad" una voz misteriosa se escucho en la cabeza de Finn pero no podía identificar que era.

"mátalo, será divertido" se escuchaba su retorcida voz cada vez más fuerte, ¿que era lo que pasaba?, esa distracción no fue desaprovechada por Jeff que lanzo rayos logrando electrocutarlo para dejarlo inmóvil y darle un fuerte rodillazo en las costillas, salió de la arena pero pudo reaccionar a tiempo cayendo en el agua pero sin hundir ninguna parte de su cuerpo por lo que seguía en competencia, luego descubriría que fue esa voz, ahora tenía que llegar a la final.

-mal terreno humano, acabemos con esto para que pueda encargarse del otro sujeto-Jeff creo una bola de electricidad y como el agua es altamente conductora de la energía eléctrica se propagaba rápidamente una descarga que podría matarlo, salto pero el ataque anterior lo tenía desorientado por lo que perdió el equilibrio y soltó su espada, Jeff sonrió al ver que lo derroto y se volteó para buscar a Blake pero eso era parte del plan de Finn.

-nunca le des la espalda a tu oponente hasta que este seguro que lo venciste, idiota-Jeff volteo solo para ver al rubio parado sobre su espada que flotaba en el agua electrificada, con los pies mantenía la espada flotando y sin conducir nada de electricidad, eso parecía imposible por el brusco movimiento del agua.

-ahora de terminar-inhalo una gran cantidad de aire y soplo para crear una fuerte ventisca de viento, todos tuvieron que aferrarse a algo firme para no salir volando, Jeff uso su espada como impulso para dar un gran salto y ver la ventisca desde gran altura, vio como Finn sonreía mientras señalaba hacia arriba confundiéndolo pero al ver una sombra sobre el observo a Blake con una sonrisa listo para darle una patada.

-suerte para la próxima amigo-conecto la patada en su nuca mandándolo directo al agua para quedar fuera.

-buen trabajo viejo, estoy algo mareado por la descarga pero parece que lo tuviste más fácil que yo-Blake solo le sonrió antes de darle un golpe en la cabeza sacándole un chichón a Finn.

-¡¿Y ESO PORQUE FUE?!-.

-fue para quitarte lo mareado y de paso felicitarte por un buen trabajo, somos los finalistas tal como lo planeamos-desvío la mirada para ver al sujeto de cabello verde por sus hojas salir de agua, tosiendo para recuperar aire, vio una mano solo para ver que era su rival que le ofrecía su ayuda para levantarse.

-gracias por la pelea, hacia años que no peleaba de esa manera, técnicamente fue un empate ya que yo no te vencí pero tu también pudiste vencerme, peleemos de nuevo en el futuro para ver quien es más fuerte, ¿vale?-tardo unos segundos antes de que Jeff diera una pequeña sonrisa y tomara la mano de Finn para pararse.

-dalo por hecho, si necesitas un favor búscame cerca de la ciudad de los ladrones, creo que podemos llevarnos bien, Finn-.

-lo tendré en mente, nos vemos en otra ocasión, Jeff-el caza recompensas tomo su espada y de despido con una señal antes de empezar a saltar entre las personas y irse del lugar.

-ya esta decidido, Blake y Finn son los finalistas del torneo mágico, felicitaciones-la gente grito emocionada mientras la mayoría aplaudía a los magos, los observadores de los reinos tomaban notas para ver que mago podrían contratar para trabajos especiales, el de dulce reino le reportaría los habilidades más específicas de Finn mientras el de nocheosfera miraba con curiosidad a ambos, el ser de fuego que era un soldado de alto rango solo los veía sin expresión alguna recargando su cabeza en su mano, nadie podía descifrar que era lo que pensaba.

-bien, es hora de presentar al oponente final, damas y caballeros...-el presentador fue interrumpido por alguien que le empezó a susurrar cosas al oído dejando al presentador sorprendido y rápidamente comunico el cambio de planes.

-me acaban de informar que el oponente escapo de su jaula y ahora anda libre, es muy peligroso por su gran tamaño y fuerza así que los organizadores decidieron que los finalistas deberán tráelo de vuelta a la arena para proclamarse ganador, lamentamos el inconveniente pero si quieren saber quien gana tendrán que esperar un poco, pondremos unas películas para entretenerlos-la gente empezó a abuchear y lanzarle basura al presentador y a los organizadores por den tan descuidados y cancelar el evento principal, Finn y Blake salieron de la arena para buscar al gran oponente.

-¿dónde empezamos a buscar?, no podemos dejar que esa cosa lastime a los demás-cometo Blake un poco preocupado.

-simple, sólo sigue las huellas en el suelo y los árboles tirados por allá-Finn empezó a correr para alcanzarlo, no gastaría magia en volar y tener otro accidente, se dio cuenta de que iban en dirección a la casa del árbol, al ver la posición de sol que empezaba a bajar suponía que Fionna debería estar entrenando lejos y Cake en casa con su familia, no permitirá que esa cosa destruyera el hogar de las hermanas.

-lo veo Finn, prepárate para derribar a ese gigante, recuerda que entre más alto sea más dura será la caída y yo quiero ver eso-pateo una roca de gran tamaño como su fuera un balón de fútbol hacia la cabeza del gigante llamando su atención, su aspecto fue familiar para Finn aunque pasará bastante tiempo.

"un segundo...es la granja, el legendario luchador que trate de vencer hace años con Jake, técnicamente no es el pero es hora de la revancha" pensó Finn al parecer al lado de Blake encarando a la granja.

-¿los 2 al mismo tiempo?, por mi bien, ¿seguros que quieren pelear con esto?, con el legendario luchador de las islas shiney al sur de AAA...-fue interrumpido por Blake.

-si, si, si, como tu digas, vaya que eres bastante presumido para ser alguien que usa un establo como ropa interior-para los que no recuerden, la granja era un ser alto de piel blanca, con un establo cubriendo todo su pecho, tenía la cabeza de lado sin poder levantarla y sus ojos negros.

-que irrespetuoso, la granja les dará una lección a los 2, pero quiero saber los nombres para grabarlos en sus tumbas.

-soy Finn, héroe y aventurero de mi tierra natal, el es Blake, alguien bastante fuerte y veloz, vamos a patearte el trasero gelatina-.

-me siento alabado por tus palabras, tu también eres alguien fuerte humano, acabemos con esto que quiero dormir un rato-Blake se tronó en cuello y Finn creo una espada de hielo para luchar con 2 espadas.

-¿el enano es un héroe?, esas estúpidas personas que siempre toman el camino difícil para salvar a otros que luego los traicionan, deberías pensar por ti mismo pequeño insecto-esto molesto a Finn que sin pensarlo corrió para atacarlo, la granja trato de aplastarlo con su puño pero Finn lo esquivo y empezó a correr por su brazo, clavo la espada de hielo para dejarle una gran cortada mientras corría para cortarle el cuello, no pensó que el gigante movería su brazo complicando su tarea y cuando no se lo esperaba, la gran mano abierta impacto en Finn que salió volando hacia un claro verde impactado en el suelo y dejando un gran hoyo, la granja iba a aplastarlo con su pie pero Blake lo salvo al soportar el peso del pie con ambos brazo con un pocos de dificultad.

-no pierdas la cabeza, es fuerte pero se nota que no tiene cerebro, tengo un plan bastante simple para vencerlo y para que te desquites además.

-vaya que estas moscas son duras-aplicaba más fuerza pero pudo aplastarlos, sonrió pero vio que no había nadie, de pronto una luz lo dejo ciego, Blake uso la luz más fuerte para tener una oportunidad, su puño adquirió un color amarillo listo para el combo final.

-escucha lo que mi amigo tiene que decir, déjame te doy una probadita de mi parte-conecto el puño en la entrepierna de la granja sin importarle lo que tuviera "esas cosas", lo mando a volar donde ya lo esperaba Finn con la mirada sería mientras cargaba su espada con su ataque más fuerte.

-no quiero saber como avanzar por un camino sencillo, quiero saber como avanzar por el camino empinado y peligros, eso hace un héroe, es alguien que camina delante de todos para protegerlos con su vida-la energía de color naranja creció de manera inmensa, el triple del tamaño de la espada de Finn, al ver todo en posición, fue a toda velocidad en dirección de la granja que inútilmente trato de golpearlo pero no sirvió de nada-jamás permitirá que alguien muera si el puede evitarlo, sólo eres un estúpido que no sabe nada, así que...¡CIERRA LA BOCA MALDITA GELATINA BLANCA!-lo siguiente fue un panorama blanco en cámara lenta con Finn cortando el pecho de manera vertical con su espada, cayendo dándole la espalda con la mirada tapada por su gorro y guardando su espada en la mochila, la granja cayo inconsciente de tras de el muy cerca, el polvo movió su ropa terminado con la batalla.

-debí haber tomado una foto, te veías tan genial en esa posa con el gigante derrotado, bien hecho-le extendió el puño y Finn no dudo en responderle con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción, se habas divertido como nunca pero ahora tenía hambre y tenía que curar sus heridas, tenía un hilo de sangre saliendo por su labio, una cortada de tamaño considerable al lado izquierdo de su cabeza con sangre bajando por todo su rostro hasta el cuello, pequeñas cortadas en sus brazos y la ropa con tierra en todas partes.

-no te importa que lo lleve a la arena para reclame el premio-Finn negó con la cabeza pero pregunto.

-¿cómo vas a llevar a esa cosa hasta allá?-.

-simple-su piernas derecha adquirió un tomo amarillo y le dio una pata al inconsciente gigante para mandarlo volando una corta pero considerable distancia-será un buen ejercicio para el cuerpo, nos vemos luego Finn, fue divertido pelear contigo, hay que hacerlo más seguido, adiós-camino lentamente hacia el bosque, Finn se estiró un poco y volteo solo para ver a todos los príncipes de AAA viendo asombrados, también estaban Marshall, Cake y...¿Fionna?, ¿porqué razón tenía un vestido azul y no tenía su gorro?, estaban tan enfocado en la pelea que no se dio cuenta que estaba a metros de la casa del árbol con todos mirando su pelea.

-mmm...hola-fue lo único que la mente de Finn pudo pensar en aquella incómoda situación, se rascaba la nariz nervioso a ver que nadie decía nada, Fionna dio un gran suspiro, sonrió y corrió hacia Finn para abrazar su brazo y ver a todos los hombres junto a su hermana.

-aquí esta mi respuesta, Finn será mi pareja en el baile real de mañana, no pienso cambiar de opinión, busquen a otra persona que yo me divertiré con mi mejor amigo, ¿verdad?-Fionna le sonrió con un sonrojo en su rostro, lo abrazaba fuerte del brazo sintiendo ligeramente sus pechos sonrojando un poco pero supo contrario para nadie lo viera, miro a los príncipes queriendo matarlo, a Marshall también por robarle el título de mejor amigo de Fionna y a Cake sonriendo...¿orgullosa y feliz?, el pobre y confundido Finn solo tenía un pensamiento rodando por su cabeza bastante simple.

 **¿...QUE...ACABA DE PASAR...?**

 **A/N: terminado, no tenia tiempo de escribir porque mi familia me llego de sorpresa y tenia que pasar tiempo con ella, regresando a la historia me gustaría que me dijeran como narre la pelea ya que se viene una muy importante para la historia (no es quien piensan, se los aseguro), también dejen un review con su opinión del capitulo que me ayudan a poder actualizar mas seguido, gracias por leer y que tengan buen** **día/tarde/noche. CHAO. (no puedo esperar para que comience la 7 temporada y sepamos por fin sobre la madre Marceline y su historia).**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14: mis sentimientos**

nos regresamos a la mañana del mismo día, mientras Finn iba rumbo a su encuentro con Blake y después participar en el torneo de magia, Fionna se había levantado temprano gracias a la costumbre que le había inculcado en su entrenamiento mágico, se dio una ducha rápida y desayuno en simple cereal, la única cosas que podía hacer sin quemar la casa del árbol, camino hasta llegar a la cueva donde entrenaba con Finn, camino por el pequeño lago y se sentó en posición de meditación con una mano extendida hacia el frente, cerro los ojos para concentrarse perfectamente, ahora si lo lograría aunque le costará trabajo, la energía mágica empezaba a fluir hacia la palma descubierta formando un llama azul que empezó a crecer hasta forma una bola azul.

"lo logre, ya termine el primer paso" imagino una espada en su mente y la llama se transformo en una espada de fuego "cool" se empezó a reír emocionada por su nuevo juguete, corto una roca a la mitad sin mucho problema con la línea de roja por el calor emanada por la espada, ya era un logro que había trabajado los primeros días pero siempre o no conseguía formar la llama o simplemente le explotaba en la mano, escucho un ruido venir de la entrada y más como un instinto lanzo la espada hacia el intruso pero había fallado, al darse cuanta de quien era agradeció no tener buena puntería pues hubiera matado a su hermana que estaba viendo con espanto la espada clavada en la pared a sólo centímetros de su cabeza.

-un día de estos me vas a matar niña-le vio el lado divertido del asunto para calmar el susto de ver la espada hecha de fuego pasarle muy cerca.

-no es gracioso Cake, casi pasa un accidente pero más importante, ¿cómo sabes donde entreno?-le pregunto mientras la espada regresaba a la mano de Fionna como una simple llama, la aprecio por un momento antes de cerrar su puño para extinguirla.

-me alegra ver que ya eres toda una maga pero lamento recordarte que mañana es el baile real y tienes que dar una respuesta a todos tus pretendientes-lo había olvidado, con la aventura de la cueva y el entrenamiento no se pudo a pensar en ello, sólo pudo frotares los ojos en señal de fastidio por el tema.

-lo se pero aún no se aquí en invitar, prefiero seguir con mi entrenamiento -.

-lo siento pero tu vienes conmigo, ya estas empapada de sudor y apestas, por eso no fue tan difícil seguir tu olor-lo que pasaba es que Fionna aún no dominaba el manejo controlado de la magia interina y eso calentaba de más el calor corporal al ser elemento fuego, Finn le platico que también tuvo en mismo problema pero al ser hielo su elemento su temperatura baja demasiado y podía convertirse en un cubo de hielo sin darse cuenta, Cake tomo a Fionna con sus brazos y fueron de regreso a la casa del árbol, no tenía sentido discutir con ella pues entendía que no daría ninguno resultado, una vez adentro le pidió a su hermana que la esperara en la mesa pues el sofá seguía en "servicio de lavado" cuando en realidad estaba quemado.

-mira lo que hice para ti, te veras tan linda con esto puesto-Cake traía un vestido azul con los mismo toques dorados del vestido blanco que uso cuando la reina helada se hizo pasar por Gumball.

-Cake, te lo he dicho varias veces que odio los vestidos, me veo ridículo con eso puesto-desvío la mirada con los brazos cruzado en forma de rechazo, Cake solo dejo un vestido a en la mesa y se acercó a su hermana adoptiva.

-¿pasa algo Fionna?, te he visto muy pensativa cuando regresas de los entrenamientos para ir a ver a mis hijos-Cake estaba preocupada, tal vez el asunto del baile y los constantes acosos de los príncipes era demasiado para ella ahora que el día se acercaba.

-Cake, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-.

-lo que sea, estoy para ayudarte, para eso somos familia.

-¿que fue...lo que sentiste...cuando...pasabas tiempo...con tu lord monochromicorn-tenía la mirada tapada por su cabello con sus puños sobre sus piernas, Cake no esperaba ese tipo de pregunta pero tenía que responderla.

-es difícil de explicar...sólo quería pasar todo el tiempo con el...me sentía más feliz con sus bromas y historias...no me importaba el problema que tuvieron nuestras especies hace muchos años atrás...se siente como mariposas en el estómago...el corazón se siente más liviano aunque lata muy rápido...su sonrisa se vuelve algo que te alegraría hasta el día más oscuro...se vuelve indispensable para tu vida...y ahora estamos casados con 5 hermosos hijos-hubo un silencio, Cake recordaba esos momentos y Fionna solo podía apretar sus puños mientras escuchaba el latido de su corazón.

-¿lo preguntas por Finn, no es así cariño?-no era despistada, los había visto muchas veces juntos y siempre vio a su hermana mirarlo con alegría, primero pensó que era por encontrar a alguien igual que ella y de la misma edad, pero esa miradas cambiaron a algo más profundo, algo que sólo alguien muy cercano podía notar, el silencio fue la confirmación que necesitaba, tomo su mano para hablar con ello.

-mi pequeña hermanita ya creció, se que es confuso la primera vez pero es una buena señal que nunca hayas experimentado esto antes, tu y Finn tiene tanto en común pero sabes que el viene de otra tierra y tarde o temprano tendrá que irse, la respuesta que buscas solo la puedes responderla tu misma, ¿realmente es Finn lo que buscas en una relación?, ¿vale la pena luchar por el aunque sea doloroso para ti?-.

-no se que decir, Finn para mi es como mi chico soñado, aventurero del alma, fuerte, siempre poniendo al inocente primero, divertido aunque molesto con sus bromas pero...confió en mi aquella vez, aunque me vio tirada en el piso no interfiero pensando que ganaría, no vio una chica indefensa, me vio como lo que soy en verdad, el es el único que lo ha hecho-su mente era un desastre este momento, tenía que pensarlo muy bien.

-decidas lo que decidas, siempre tendrás mi apoyo Fionna-Cake la abrazo se correspondida por ella escuchando un agradecimiento por su ayuda, olvidando la plática Cake la volvió a bañar aunque le reclamará, la arreglo y contra la voluntad de su hermana le puso el vestido sin el gorro de conejo, la puso frente al espejo para ver cual era su impresión del nuevo vestido.

-esto más bonito que el otro...pero sigo odiando los vestidos-bueno era un avance, iba a preguntarle si le gustaba el color pero un fuerte golpe en la puerta desvió su atención, el golpe se intensificaba exigiendo que abrieran la puerta, ambas confundida por la situación abren la puerta para encontrarse con todos los interesados en ser pareja de Fionna menos el príncipe flama que brillaba por su ausencia pero era mejor para no ocasionar un problema mayor.

-¿por que esas caras?, si quieren la respuesta de Fionna tendrán que esperar un poco que ahora estamos probando el vestido-trato de calmarlos un poco pero no funciono.

-no venimos por eso...bueno también esa es la razón pero queremos que Fionna nos explique esta foto-le mostraba el comunicador que era como una tableta con la foto de ella y Finn abrazado después de que lograra caminar por el agua, la vergüenza era mucha para la chica pero no necesitaba saber quien había sido el responsable, iba a aplastar eso a grumoso después cuando lo viera.

-es un mala entendido, estaba emocionada por saber caminar por el agua que lo abrace para agradecerle, es todo lo que pasó-.

-sabía que no podíamos confiar en su palabra pero ya hablaremos con el después, ahora no me importa que no estés preparada, dinos con quien vas al baile ahora-hablo Marshall que tenía su chamarra con capucha por el sol, Fionna estaba entre la espalda y la pared pues aún no tenía una respuesta, tuvo que pensar en una excusa rápida para salvarse.

-yo...-no término cuando se escucho un fuerte ruido venir no de muy lejos, reconocieron a la granja por el establo en su pecho, como trataba de aplastar algo pero alguien lo evitaba con problemas, quería ayudar pero en ese estúpido vestido y sin su espada no podía hacer nada útil, quedo sin palabras al ver que era Finn y un sujeto extraño luchando contra el monstruo, se quedo en blanco al escuchar esas palabras del chico, lo que era para el ser un héroe, de soportar el dolor de los demás sin dudar, verlo derrotar a la granja con un grandioso ataque mágico, ya no tenía duda al ver lo que hizo, no podía negarlo más, se había enamorado de Finn el humano por varias cosas que a demostrado en poco tiempo, tal vez sea poco tiempo de conocerse pero el amor no respetaba tiempos, al acercarse tuvo el valor de dar su respuesta sin miedo sorprendido a todos, Cake los hecho a patadas (literalmente) a todos antes de que empezara una pelea, ahora iría al baile con Finn.

-ni loco voy a ir al baile contigo-ahora el problema era convencer al chico para que fuera su pareja.

-vamos Finn, no es tan malo ir a esas cosas, sólo será un ratito y ya, porfis-Fionna le estaba vedando la gran cortada que tenía Finn en la cabeza, tenía un parche pequeño en su mejilla y cambio el vendaje de su brazo quemado por un limpio pues el otro estaba destruido, le pregunto porque no uso las lágrimas de cíclopes y le dejo claro que sólo era en caso de emergencia.

-¡AUCH!, cuidado con las heridas, de todos modos ni siquiera soy de la realeza para tener el permiso de entrar al baile-.

-ahí te equivocas, Fionna al ser caballero del dulce reino tiene el poder de invitar a cualquier persona sin importar que sea de la realeza o no, pero aún no nos explicas porque peleabas con ese gigante-comento Cake mientras bajaba del dormitorio de arriba-.

-dijo algo que no estuvo bien y le di una lección, tómelo como un entrenamiento inesperado-sólo sintió como le apretaban de más el vendaje gritando de dolor.

-pues mira como quedaste, deberías ser más cuidadoso-le dijo Fionna enojado pero sólo recibió una sonrisa de Finn.

-es algo que pasa al tener una aventura, si hubieras estado en mi lugar hubieras hecho lo mismo, después de todo ningún aventurero y héroe rechaza una pelea por el bien de otros-odiaba admitirlo pero tenía razón, hubiera hecho lo mismo al ser igual de impulsiva que el-dame una razón por la cual debería ir a un lugar donde todos van a intentar matarme-.

-porque los amigos se ayudan-ahora Finn le tocaba ser el sorprendido y miro a Fionna que ya había terminado con el vendaje-se que has hecho mucho por mi y no he podido pagarte todo lo que has hecho pero tiene mi palabra de heroína que voy a pagarte todos así sea lo último que haga, además dijiste que si podrías ayudarme en esto lo harías, ¿o se te olvido por tanto golpe?-no tenía derecho de seguir pidiéndole cosas pero ya todo estaba hecho y lo había arrastrado sin querer a este problema, Finn solo suspiro resignado y se levantó con los brazos cruzados mirándola.

-de acuerdo, voy a ir contigo al baile pero tienes que conseguirme un traje y te voy diciendo que no se bailar para evitar un ridículo-.

-por el traje no te preocupes humanito, el príncipe trapo me debe un favor, le mandaré tus medidas por teléfono y lo tendrá listo mañana, voy por mi cinta, debí dejarla debajo de la almohada-ella se fue por su cinta mientras Fionna le daba un golpe amistoso en el hombro de Finn.

-tranquilo que yo no se bailar tampoco, si vamos a hacer el ridículo mas grande de la historia bailando lo haremos juntos, ten confianza-.

-tienes razón, me gusta mucho que tengas confianza en ti misma, no hay duda de que eres alguien muy especial-le sonrió causando un sonrojo en Fionna que de rápidamente desvío la mirada por el cumplido, Finn iba preguntar pero Cake le grito que se acercara para tomarle las medidas dejando a Fionna sola jugando con su cabello pues aún tenía el vestido puesto, la cena transcurrió normal hasta que Finn les dijo que participo en el torneo mágico y llego a la final pero perdió pues no llevo a la gelatina blanca como el le decía a la granja de regreso al estadio, tenía que decir pues mañana volaría el rumor del torneo, Fionna y Cake quedo maravilladas por el poder mágico que tenía para llegar a la final de un torneo, le preguntaron porque no quitó ganar y respondió que con la diversión que tuvo no le importaba en lo más mínimo ganar, más que nada porque el enchiridion ya estaba en su poder pero no comento eso pues esto era un secreto por ahora entre el y Blake, Finn durmió en una cama de hielo que el hizo pues no le afectaba la superficie helada y así pasamos al día siguiente.

Todo era muy borroso, sólo podía distinguir un bosque totalmente destruido, podía ver destellos azules y morados por todos lados pero no reconocía que eran en verdad, el ruido indicaba que estaba lloviendo pero ligeramente, no podía moverse pero de la nada sintió un dolor en su brazo y la nuca al mismo tiempo cayendo de rodillas, su brazo sin el vendaje tenía algo que no reconocía pero sabía que no era normal, toco su nuca y sintió el cálido tacto de la sangre, sólo significaba que alguien le había cortado su capucha de oso polar, con el rabillo del ojo vio un bulto muy borroso que era un cuerpo, forzó su vista para ver de mejor aquel cuerpo inerte pero alguien lo interrumpió con un grito despertando a Finn de su sueño, no había duda de lo que vio, **era el búho cósmico** , lo que quería decir que lo del sueño pasaría en un futuro no muy lejano y por lo poco que entendió supo que no era para nada bueno, olió el aroma de huevos venir de la cocina y fue a investigar para ver a Fionna con rostro confundido unos huevos en el sartén.

-si los dejas ahí se van a quemar, necesitas moverlos-tomo su mano y la movió con la espátula para mostrarle como cocinar, el inesperado acercamiento del Finn la ponía nerviosa pero sentía comodidad con su ayuda, le quería hacer el desayuno sin ayuda de nadie pero no le estaba haciendo muy bien, de ahí en adelante le dieron a la aventurera una clase express de cocina con tips muy fáciles de entender sin las palabrerías de su hermana, Fionna le dijo que Cake tenía que ir a su casa para arreglárselas para el baile y también cambiar a sus hijos pero que ya pueden ir por su traje en su castillo, sin perder el tiempo fueron al reino del príncipe trapo, la plática fue más que como evitar pisarse cuando tengan que bailar y decidieron que sólo darían un paso atrás y dos adelante, llegaron a la entrada del reino pero Fionna vio algo en una tienda que le gusto.

-Finn, tengo que hacer algo, ve por tu traje y nos vemos aquí-se fue corriendo sin escuchar la respuesta de su amigo que sólo se preguntaba que mosca le pico, con las manos en sus bolsillos entro al castillo donde lo esperaba un trapo que sus ojos eran dos botones cocidos de color verde.

-vienes por tu traje verdad, tómalo y largarte de mi reino-le lanzo el trajo de forma grosera pero a Finn no le importaba con se comportaba con el, iba tomar el traje pero este empezó a flotar.

-no hay necesidad de que seas invisible Marshall-lo dijo secamente viendo al vampiro volverse visible.

-pensé que dijiste que no estabas interesado en Fionna, ahora hasta compras un traje para ir con ella al baile-.

-fue su decisión elegirme para ir al baile, no mía, tengo que respetar su punto de vista pero que no los eligiera a alguno de ustedes habla mucho-se burlaba Finn del vampiro.

-cállate, ahora este traje es mío y lo voy a usar ahora para romperlo, así no podrás entrar al baile con mi conejita-el príncipe trato de detenerlo pues el también estaba enojado con el chicho humano que le puso polvo pica-pica dentro de traje para que sufriera pero no esperaba que alguien más se lo pusiera, Marshall se veía mejor con el traje pero el polvo empezó a hacer efecto y la comezón en toda la piel era insoportable.

-¿¡que le pudiste a este maldito traje trapo sucio?!-.

-perdón...jaja...tenía polvo pica-pica...jajajaja...que imbécil eres-todos los presentes incluyendo a los guardias se burlaban de Marshall que se rascaba contra la pared para calmar la picazón, Finn solo le agradecía al destino por ver esto, el inconveniente era que no podía usar ese traje, le jalaron ligeramente la camisa para ver a una de las personas que rescato en los primeros días en AAA, el pequeño trapo le mostraba un traje como el que uso en el funeral de James con una nota que decía gracias, disimuladamente se fue sin que nadie se diera cuanta, le dio su autógrafo para su hijo en forma de agradecimiento y la vio perderse entre la multitud, guardo el traje en su mochila y camino para encontrarse con Fionna pero se detuvo al ver en una pequeña tienda un pequeño dibujo de oso polar, iría perfecto con el regalo que le compró a Fionna en la ciudad de los magos, el reino trapo era el mejor lugar para buscar regalos de buena calidad y a un buen precio, lo pago y se encontró con su discípula de espaldas.

-ya recogí el traje, regresemos-la rubia se asusto lo volteo a ver nerviosa escondiendo algo detrás suyo-¿todo esta bien?-le pregunto.

-claro, una carrera para divertirnos, ahora-salió corriendo dejando confundido a Finn pero que no rechazo el desafío y corrió para alcanzarla, iban a la mitad del camino sobre un campo de calabazas, se le hizo extraño viendo tantas calabaza con mordidas extrañas, le grito a Fionna para que se detuviera y viera las calabazas.

-¿sabes que tipo de criatura provoca esas mordidas?-ni en OOO había visto ese tipo de mordida.

-no, también es la primera vez que lo veo, pero creo que la respuesta nos encontró a nosotros-saco su espada y apuñalo a una cosa muy extrañan pero muy asquerosa, era como un escarabajo de cuatro patas con grandes dientes y lengua amarilla, el chillido hizo salir a más de esas cosa rodeando a los humanos que en lugar de estar asustados estaba felices y emocionados por encontrar un poco de diversión, con sus espada empezaron a cortar con facilidad a las criaturas come calabazas pero cada vez que mataba a uno salían tres más, al avanzar un poco vieron a la madre con cientos de pequeños huevos, era más grande con ocho patas y enormes dientes listo para atacarlos.

-no podemos estar aquí todo el día luchando contra estas cosas, encargarte de las cosillas mientras yo lo hago con la madre-cuando estaba con Cake o con alguien más le hubiera reclamado que tenían que trabajar en equipo pero Finn no dudo un segundo.

-entendido, confió en que podrás encargarte de eso, un maestro tiene que confiar en la fuerza de su discípula y yo siempre supe que eras fuerte Fionna-Finn corrió para atrás cortar con su espada a esas cosas que venían a proteger a su madre de la amenaza, Fionna sonriendo con un pequeño sonrojo vio como la madre saltaba para morderla pero Fionna lo esquivaba y con su espada de sangre de demonio le cortaba dos patas pero vio como se regeneraba con la sangre amarillenta.

"asqueroso, en ese caso tendré que acabarlo de otra forma" se deslizó por debajo y corto el estómago para meterse dentro, esa parte se regenero dejándola sin salida, Finn harto de tantas molestias dio un salto para atrás y puso sus manos en la tierra, el aire empezó a enfriares y la energía blanca lo rodeo, murmuro unas palabras para aumentar el poder del hechizo y el piso se congeló a gran velocidad, todo los que tocaba se congelaba, todas las cosas quedaron atrapadas en hielo dejándola con estatuas azules, creo un cristal de hielo para evitar que escaparan procurando ocultar que era lo que tenía dentro para no asustar a alguien con tal abominación, volteo la mirada con la madre que venía a matarlo, no la congelo pues era trabajo de Fionna a pero al parecer tendría que salvarla, la cosa se detuvo dejando extrañado a Finn, la cosa se paró mostrando como su estómago crecía demasiado saliendo humo caliente dentro de su cuerpo, se perder el tiempo empezó a correr escuchando el dolor del monstruo de calabazas antes de explotar, logro cubrirse con un cristal de hielo para evitar ensuciar sus ropa con la babosa sangre, miro para ver a Fionna rodeada de los retos muertos de la madre con los brazos alzados en señal de victoria, uso su magia de fuego para hacer explotarla desde adentro, raro y algo perturbador pero efectivo.

-por Glob, desde aquí hielo tu olor y es apestoso-se acercó a ella con los dedos apretando su nariz para no oler algo comparado con pescado podrido de hace años, Fionna lo miro con un puchero y con el pie aplasto una pierna salpicando un poco de sangre amarilla a Finn que amago con vomitar al tener la sangre amarilla en su ropa.

-ahora ambos apestamos, nos tomara todo el día quitarnos-y efectivamente, se tomaron todo el día bañándose para quitarse el olor, Finn se metió a la habitación de Fionna y Cake para cambiarse pues no quería que BMO o Neptor lo vieran, el problema es que no le dijo a Fionna que usaría su cuarto pues no le dejo cambiarse en el baño al decir que no soportaba más su olor, no supo que el tiempo voló y escucho el picaporte abrirse, si lo veía ahí estaría más que muerto, despertado busco un escondite y se metió al armario cerrando las puertas rápidamente pero sin hacer ruido, ella entro con solo una toalla, lo sabía al ver por las pequeñas rejas del armario de madera.

-lo bueno es que ya no apesto, ahora a cambiarme para ir al baile con Finn-se ahora ya no podía verla pues fue a los cajones donde no tenía visión pero con sólo ver como lanzaba la toalla la cama lo ponía nervioso, era como cuando Jake y el quedaron atrapados en el armario de Marceline y la vio desnuda pero esto era mucho peor al ser alguien de su especie, volvió a ver a Fionna con sólo un sostén blanco y panties del mismo color, iba tomar el vestido pero se vio en el espejo un momento.

-Cake tiene razón, mi cuerpo a cambiado mucho, tengo que comprar ropa nueva-empezó a tocarse su cuerpo para tortura-placer de Finn que evitaba con su mano el sangrado en su nariz, traba de cerrar los ojos pero su cerebro no quería ayudarlo, era hermosa físicamente, ahora verla acomodarse el sostén moviendo sus pechos era demasiado para sus ya no inocente mente, con una sonrisa coqueta sin saber que era observada de coloco de lado poniendo una mano en su corazón y la otra en su muslo dejando caer su cabello mojado.

-me pregunto si podré hacer que Finn me vea más que una amiga, daré todo de mi en el baile-las palabras fueran tan bajas que Finn no las escucho pues tenía que ver como salir con vida de eso, con su magia de aire abrió la puerta y tiro por la ventana una espada vieja colgada en su habitación, su plan funciono y salió corriendo de la habitación cerrando al puerta sin dejar evidencia de su presencia, enfrío una cubeta de agua con su magia y metió su cabeza para quitarse la calentura, respiro agitadamente calmado su ritmo cardíaco, ahora ya lo había visto todo, sabía que se tardaría mucho en cambiarse por que era una chica por lo que leyó su libro de magia para olvidar el asunto, tardo una hora cuando Fionna bajo tenía el mismo vestido azul de ayer dejando su cuello y hombros expuestos con un ligero escote.

-ya te habías tardado, vamos tarde-señalo el reloj enojado tratando de no recordar lo que acababa de pasar.

-perdón, me ayudas a cerrar el vestido y ponerme mi collar-Finn calmándose hizo lo que Fionna le pidió, trato de ser cuidadoso para evitar algún golpeo por tocarla de más lográndolo con existo, iba a salir pero le tomaron la mano.

-espera, quiero darte un regalo por lo que has hecho por mi-le entrego una cajita que tenía un collar con un conejo sonriendo, le dio las gracias y de lo puso ocultándolo debajo se su ropa, era su oportunidad para darle el suyo.

-yo también tengo un regalo por tu progreso en el entrenamiento-le paso una pulsera mágica de color negro que la ayudaba un poco con el manejo mágico, era lo más bonito que encontró pero lo decoro con el oso polar en el centro, ella se lo puso y no pudo evitar sonreír por el regalo que combinaba con el vestido.

-es muy tierno de tu parte...gracias-se acercó a Finn para darle un beso en la mejilla sonrojando al chico que desvió la mirada con sonrisa nerviosa mientras ella le sonreía, como pudieron llegaron al baile recibíos por la familia de Cake que sólo traía un moño rosa, sabemos como los miraban la mayoría de los invitados por lo que lo se sentaron a comer y platicar de alguna aventura que no hayan contado hasta que llego la ahora de bailar, era todo o nada y como todo un caballero hizo la pregunta.

-me concede el honor de bailar con usted-le pido la mano y ella lo tomo sonriendo.

-será un placer para mi-fueron a la pista para bailar primero separados y luego juntos tomados de las manos, se pisaron varias veces pero no era tan malo como pensaba hasta que llego la canción lenta y Finn no sabía que hacer ante esto.

-sólo acércate un poco-tomo sus manos para ponerlas en sus cadera y poner las suyas en su cuello sintiendo un poco su cabello, Finn se sentía un poco incómodo pero Fionna sintió que era tiempo de ser honesto con el.

-Finn..hay algo que tengo que decirte-.

-¿que es?-pregunto deteniéndose.

-yo...tu me...-vio como sonrojada se acerca a sus rostro para besarlo, Finn estaba congelado por el miedo de no saber que hacer pero volvió a la realidad cuando se separo de Fionna viendo pasar un disco de fuego entre ellos, sólo conocía a alguien capaz de hacer eso y sabía que tenía mal carácter cuando se enojaba, la fiesta se paró abruptamente para ver al causante.

-se acabó el juego, por orden del el Lich y de mi familia te matare aquí y ahora, recuperare lo que es mío por derecho, Fionna me pertenece-el príncipe flama sacaba su látigo de fuego mientras Finn mostraba seriedad, Fionna trato de decir algo pero Finn la callo levantando el brazo en señal que no interfiriera.

-no sabes cuanto he esperado para platicar contigo-sus puños se encendieron en llamas con una sonrisa de entusiasmo por pelear-resolvamos nuestros problemas ahora-la pista de baile se había encendido en llamas, una oportunidad para saber más del el Lich estaba frente suyo y no lo dejaría pasar.

 **A/N: terminado, solo les digo que los 2 próximos capítulos tendrán mucha acción y sorpresas por lo que estén atentos, voy a usar algunas cosas que sacaron el videojuego que recién sacaron de consolas al tener cosas interesantes y de la 7 temporada como los monstruos calabaza en el capitulo de Marceline y Bonibell para apegarse lo mas que pueda a la serie, dejen su comentario que me sirve mucho para ver su opinión, agradesco sus favoritos y seguidores mucho, gracias por leer y que tengan buen día. CHAO :D.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15: no hay opción.**

La noche en la tierra de OOO era como solía ser normalmente, todos preparándose para ir a dormir, pero en el dulce reino antes tenías que venerar la foto de la nueva princesa, el barbón y amarillo rey de OOO que muchos reinos no sabían que había hecho ese idiota para tener dicho título, se encontraba sentado en su desordenado trono lleno de tesoros aburrido pensando que podía hacer, de la nada la luz del todo el reino de corto y al parecer de los demás cercanos, se podía escuchar afuera gritos de confusión y miedo pues todos los dulces ciudadanos tenían la mente de un niño de 3 años cuando algo los asustaba pero el la princesa como así pedía que lo llamarán seguía pensando sin hacer caso a lo que pasaba, dos guardias banana entraron a pedir ayuda.

-su majestad, todo esta fuera de control ahora que la luz se fue en medio de la noche, necesitamos que cante la canción para que todo se calme-pero no hubo respuesta, y cuando el manipulador hablo era de otra cosa.

-¿que creen que deba hacer?, ya me aburrí de cazar a esa galleta tantas veces, necesito algo nuevo, un transporte único para salir a explorar-poco a poco los ciudadanos se daban cuenta de que el nuevo gobernante no se preocupaba por ellos en nada pero aun necesitaban una motivación para revelase.

-tenemos un reporte de que se ha visto un hongo volador no identificado sobre volar el reino, es lo que busca princesa-.

-un hongo volador...es perfecto para alguien como yo, necesito ver esa obra maestro-salió del cuarto cuando creyó ver un hongo volador dejando a los guardias confundidos.

-¿quieres jugar a las escondidas?-.

-claro, yo cuanto pero dile a los demás para más diversión-fuera del castillo se podían ver grandes cables de electricidad muy largos, si seguías los cables se empezaban a juntar con otros que venían en otras direcciones hasta llegar a una pequeña cabaña oscuro, ya sabemos quienes fueron los responsables pero era por el bien de un amigo perdido.

-¿necesitábamos dejar a sin energía a la mitad de OOO para activar esa cosa?-le pregunto Jake a Bonibell que escribía en una libreta los últimos detalles de la máquina.

-necesitaba una carga de energía eléctrica de esa magnitud para que la máquina funcione, le pedí a mentita que patrullara el reino para calmar a los ciudadanos, estoy segura de que el no lo hará-sin entender la relación de entré lo que hablaba Jake asintió para fingir que entendía, todavía debía estar enojada con el amarillo y no la culpaba.

-lo bueno es que tenemos a nuestra lámpara personal para iluminar el cuartos-bromeo Marceline pues Flama ayudaba alumbrar el cuarto.

-muy graciosa vampiro, no te dará gracia cuando te queme el cabello-.

-quiero ver que lo intentes-.

-haber ya dejen de pelear por niñerías, todo esta listo, Rey helado, necesito el libro para abrir el portal-la máquina era circular con varias piezas de metal blancas y luces de colores, el Rey helado miro el libro como su fuera lo más importante en su vida, lo beso y se lo dio a la ex-princesa del dulce reino, coloco el libro dentro de la máquina y bajo el interruptor para activarla, todos se alejaron por si la máquina explotaba, el libro se empezó a mover hasta quedar flotando en el centro, el ruido y la luz empezaban a ser muy fuertes pero abruptamente todo se detuvo en seco dejando al libro flotando con un pequeño punto verde.

-mmm, como se supone que entre en esa cosita de nada-pregunto el Rey pues ni el dedo meñique de su mano entraba-.

-funciono, ahora tenemos que esperar 20 horas para que el portal crezca y se estabilicé para entrar sin problemas, trabajare en el dispositivo para abrirlo en caso de emergencia del otro lado-bajo al sótano como si nada dejando a todos con sus cosas en mano para ir por un amigo a otra dimensión, sabían que no valía la pena discutir por ello y con calma pasaron la noche platicando de historias graciosas del pasado a de sus momentos con Finn, de resto fueron a ver todo antes de partir, Jake fue a hablar con su familia del viaje, Marceline fue a escribir una canción a su casa, Flama fue al reino de fuego para ver si todo estaba en orden y el rey Helado fue a darse un baño ya que tenía que darle una buena impresión a Fionna cuando la viera por primera vez.

En el otro lado del universo más para ser específicos en el dulce reino donde se podía ver por las ventanas que reinaba el fuego dentro del lugar, se podía como las llamas se movían por los rápidos movimientos de Finn y el príncipe flama, sus movimientos fueron detenidos por el otro cuando conectaron un puñetazo en la cara en el aire, mandando al príncipe flama chocar contra un pilar de dulces mientras Finn rompió la mesa de las bebidas, al ver el líquido caer a piso le dio una idea de como poder vencer al peón del el Lich.

-¿es lo mejor que tienes?, hasta mi hermana pequeña pega más fuerte que tu-Flama tenía solo un pequeño rasguño en su mejilla pero Finn la tenía negra por la quemada del fuego, la magia de fuego no parecía ayudarlo pero había un problema extra.

-tranquilo sólo es el comienzo, ahora se como trabaja tu defensa y como romperla-al inicio de la pelea, el primer golpe que lanzo Finn fue bloqueado por una muralla de fuego que lo protegía, debajo de sus pies tenía un círculo de fuego que se activaba con cada amenaza de herir al príncipe, pero ahora por fin había descubierto la clave, velocidad.

-sólo fue un golpe de suerte que no se repetirá, una vez acaba contigo reclamare el reino que me pertenece por derecho con la ayuda del amo y haré a Fionna mi reina quiera o no-el lugar estaba casi vacío pues casi todos los príncipes mostrando su valentía para proteger a Fionna salieron corriendo y algunos incluso lloraba como niños pequeños, sólo quedaban Gumball, Marshall, Cake y Grumoso que estaba grabando todo con su celular desde una lejana distancia, esto le traería un incremento gigante en sus visitas.

-eres bastante imbécil para dejarte manipular por el Lich, pero bueno eso hora de poner aprueba mi teoría, es todo o nada-saco de su bolsillo una pastilla azul que traía en caso de emergencia pero tendría un uso diferente de la habitual, la armadura empezó a salir pero ahora la energía se encontraba más pegada al cuerpo, como una especia de capa naranja brillante, Finn sólo miraba su cuerpo en esta forma antes de sonreír y mirar a su adversario, cosa que no le gusto nada al príncipe que uso su látigo de fuego con mucha fuerza directo al rostro del humano que no se movió y recibió el impacto a la vista de los presentes.

-¡Finn!-grito Fionna al ver como la fuerza del látigo creaba varias grietas en la pared con un hueco en el medio, un pedazo de escombro iba a golpearla de lado pero en un ágil movimiento Marshall lo corto a la mitad con su hacha.

-ten cuidado Fi, no te quedes parara mirando el espectáculo, ponte atenta por cualquier daño colateral que nos pueda lastimar, yo te cubro-el vampiro solo le sonrió con confianza gesto que fue respondido por la chica, al voltear a ver vieron con asombro que Finn no estaba por ningún lado.

"¿dónde te escondiste ahora cobarde" pensó el heredero del reino de fuego pero un ruido detrás suyo lo saco de su mente, sólo vio como su barrera tenía un gran agujero y un poco de vapor, el mismo ruido vino al lado izquierdo con el mismo agujero y en ese mismo instante vio como del otro lado la barrera bloqueaba un golpe de una sombra naranja dejando una abertura de mayor, un ruido más fuerte lo hizo voltear hacia arriba sin darse cuenta que la sobra entro en dentro del círculo.

-el techo esta bien decorado, déjame te ayudo a verlo mejor-la voz sonaba justo debajo de el, solo movió la cabeza antes de sentir un fuerte dolor en la quijada mandándolo a estrellarse contra el techo, cuando la gravedad lo trajo de vuelta al suelo fue golpeado en la espaldas con el dolor de un quemadura, el dolor se extendió por toda la cintura mientras volaba directo a la puerta del castillo pero repentinamente todo se detuvo de un tiro, al verse mejor noto como una especie de látigo de agua lo rodeaba, la fuerza lo regreso solo por donde todo empezó para recibir un puñetazo en el estómago directo a la puerta con más fuerza, pudo notar por la inercia que Finn tenía algo en sus puños pero no pudo distinguirlo.

-¿cómo?-susurro Cake y al parecer Finn le respondió.

-la pastilla que me tome sirve para restaurar el poder mágico después de un periodo prologado de uso, pero un día me pregunte que pasaría se la tomara con mi magia completa y usando la armadura, ya vimos los resultados-le explico Finn con calma mientras levantaba su mano para señalar el líquido-como el fuego no funciono se me ocurrió usar el ponche de frutas como nudillos de agua, bastante original no creen-.

-¿¡me estas diciendo que no sabías lo que iba a pasar cuando te tragaste la pastilla?!-le Grito Fionna molesta, Finn sólo fingió que pensaba antes de responder sonriendo.

-correcto, fue mi primera vez-Fionna suspiro tratando de calmarse, de verdad no tenía remedio pero por lo menos funciono, sin que nadie de ellos se diera cuenta un disparo de energía salió directo a ellos, la velocidad no le dio tiempo de pensar a Finn que puso un escudo de tierra pero al se dulce no fue tan duro, mandando a volar a todos en diferentes partes del salón pero sólo Cake quedo inconscientes, recostada en el suelo se sorprendió al ver al culpable.

-¿¡Gumball?!-el rosado tenía una especie de bazuca de gran tamaño la cual se apagó y fue arrojado al piso pues sólo era de un tiro.

-parece que el plan no salió bien, se suponía que los demás ayudarían pero se fueron corriendo, mejor para mi-.

-explicate maldito marica rosado-le exigió Marshall que se levantaba de los escombros.

-fue un plan que todos los príncipes organizamos para capturar a Finn, es una amenaza para AAA pues aún no sabemos sus intenciones, con tal poder no puedo permitir que siga libre-.

-es la razón más estúpida que he escuchado en mi vida y mira que tengo 1000 años de vida-las grietas empezaron a ceder y empezaron a caer, Fionna y Marshall lo esquivaron pero Finn seguía tirado en piso mirando como eso lo iba a aplastar.

"use toda mi magia en una pared de dulce y ahora no me puedo mover, vaya suerte que tengo" pensó sonriendo con gracia cerrando los ojos esperando el golpe, siendo enterrado por los escombros, Gumball sólo sonrió complacido de que su reino tuviera un problemas menos pero esa expresión cambió cuando sintió un dolor intenso en ambas piernas, vio con horror que dos lanzas de fuego azul lo habían atravesado.

-así que esta es tu verdadera forma de pensar, puedes estar hecho de dulce pero me das asco-no podía creer que su propio guardián del reino lo hubiera atacado, Fionna había roto la parte de abajo del vestido para moverse de mejor manera, tenían ambas manos una pequeña llama con una mirada mezcla de la ira y la decepción de ver al que fuera el amor de su temprana edad en realidad fuera de esa forma para atacar a Finn por algo sin sentido lógico, cerro ambos puños y el fuego empezó a cubrir todas su mano solo para correr y empezar a pegarle una paliza en todo su chicloso cuerpo sin importarle sus disculpas, el brutal ataque fue detenido cuando un latido de fuego se encerrado en su mano dejando al traidor de rodillas con varias quemaduras.

-te ves muy sexy cuando te pones salvaje, es tiempo de irnos pues el trabajo esta hecho-aún con los golpes de los nudillos de agua podía seguir en combate, Fionna apretó los dientes pues no le traía buenos recuerdos.

-mejor cállate, jamás iré contigo y para tu información solo hay una persona a la cual quiero escuchar decir que soy sexy y no eres tu-usando más la intuición que cerebro lanzo una gran llamara hacia el príncipe que soltó el látigo para hacer el mismo ataque, los ataques solo estuvieron unos segundos antes de que las azules ganara y consumieran al ser de fuego.

-¿lo logro?-susurro el rey vampiro mirando las llamas azules, su mirada cambió al escuchar los repentinos respiros de su amiga, el gran ataque uso la poca reserva mágica que Fionna tenía cubriendo su cuerpo de sudor y empezar a mirar borroso.

"siento...que el vestido...me impide respirar" con los reflejos vio como su ex salía para atacarla con una espada de fuego, con la débil llama de su mano creo una espada para bloquear el golpe pero no le quedaban fuerzas.

-tu fuego puede ser más fuerte que el mío, pero no sirve contra seres del mismo elemento, sólo se ayudaste a recuperarme-Fionna sintió un pinchazo de dolor en el pecho haciendo que la espada sea más delgada y débil, con sólo usando la fuerza la desarmo y con una patada la mando rodando un par de metros quedando boca abajo, empezó a caminar con calma por su presa pero algo venía por su espalda.

-podrás ser el más fuerte de tu raza pero aún sigues teniendo una debilidad muy simple-se volteó para extender su mano creando una fuerte luz con el fuego por unos momentos, al apagar la luz solo vio pasar a Marshall con herirás en el cuerpo por la luz parecida a la del sol a su lado cayendo al piso cerca de el sin inmutarse.

-...Marshall...-usaba su brazos para levantar la vista, tenía los ojos entre abiertos para evitar perder la inconsciencia, vio con pánico como la llama azul se extinguió y con ello toda su fuerza cayendo de piso, se sentía impotente pues no tenía la energía no para levantarse y ese dolor en el pecho no se iba, vio los pies naranjas y luego un fuerte dolor en su espalda, la estaba pisando y quemando seriamente la piel.

-deberías mostrar más respeto a tu rey, tendrás tu castigo, vamos quiero escucharte gritar-Fionna aguantaba con toda su fuerza de voluntad de no gritar para no complacerlo pero no soportaba el dolor, empezó a dar pequeños gritos de dolor y las lágrimas empezaron caer.

"ayúdame...Finn" sin saberlo sus plegarias fueron escuchadas pues de escucho un fuerte movimiento de los escombros, el príncipe flama quitó el pie de la espalda ahora oscura de Fionna pero no vio nada de entré los escombros donde debería estar ese humano, capto un quejido venir a su lado para ver la espalda de Finn con su traje muy roto con un poco de sangre ahorcando a Gumball con una cadena de hielo.

-creo habértelo dicho antes, no me gusta que me ataquen por detrás pero más me disgusta es que me traicione por la espalda y mas alguien como tu-soltó la cadena dejando caer a un inconsciente ser de dulce, podría jurar que su voz sonaba diferente a lo que escucho, más fría y sería, no perdió el tiempo, aprovechando que esta volteado lo ataco con el látigo pero lo esquivo de un salto para caer con las manos en los bolsillos y aún dándole la espalda.

-es tu turno, atácame con todo lo que tengas, no te contengas nada para no hacer esto aburrido para mi-no había duda, su voz era diferente pero eso no le tenía que importar, creo cuchillos de fuego para lanzarlo mientras movía su látigo pero todo fue en vano, Finn esquivaba como su nada de espaldas todo lo que venía hacia el, frustrado de tantos ataques lanzo un gran disco de fuego con objetivo de cortarle el cuello, Finn se movió a su lado y con la mano desnuda atrapo el disco, el color de su piel era ahora verde por la distancia que lo veía.

-después de todo...tu poder ni me hace cosquillas, me estoy aburriendo-aprovecho en un movimiento rápido para enredar el látigo en su pierna y jalarlo para con fuerza mandarlo directo a la pared, que equivocado estaba al pensar que había ganado, entre el humo salió Finn con el flequillo tapando su mirada, como si el golpe no fuera nada para el.

-se acabo el tiempo...ahora es mi turno-aún conscientes Fionna y Marshall miraba en shock por como se veía Finn, su venda había desaparecido dejando ver una piel verde de la mano al codo pero de estas salían líneas negras con forma de raíces subiendo por su brazo y cuello hasta llegar a ambos ojos, sus pupilas ahora eran moradas en lugar de azules con un contorno negro decorando con una sonrisa de un loco feliz por hacer algo, Finn empezó a correr en línea recta, vio como le lanzaban una llamarada causando que se emocionara más, con cortes muy preciso esculpió su rostro en fuego con en brazo transformado en espada, la escultura tenía la misma sonrisa de demente dando miedo a cualquiera.

-me veo tan hermoso en fuego, sigamos con nuestro juego-.

Finn abría los ojos solo para encontrarse en un paisaje muy familiar, todo era pradera a su vista, ningún árbol o animal que cambiara el paisaje, ni siquiera había nubes en el cielo azul, era el mismo lugar de aquel sueño que tuvo al tener la espada de hierba en el cual la espada consumía todo su cuerpo hasta ser pura hierba para que el viento se destruyera su cuerpo, sólo sabía porque veía su cuerpo enfrente suyo cubierto de la planta.

-ya era hora de que nos conociéramos, Finn el humano-toda la hierba en el cuerpo empezó a moverse hacia la palma derecha hasta quedar la pequeño tallo verde que tenía, no puedo entender lo que veía, era el mismo pero con varias marcas de raíces negras por toda su piel hasta esos ojos negros que lo miraban divertido, era alguien más en su cuerpo, por fin encarando a la espada de hierba.

-¿que eres?-fue la pregunta más importante que su mente pudo pensar en esos momentos, su copia se empezó a reír secamente mientras el viento movía las plantas a su alrededor.

-ahora soy tu, creo que se puede entender mejor como la parte malvada que tiene todos esos sentimientos negativos, un ser de hierba pura que poco a poco mis raíces llegarán a tu cerebro y encerrarte en esta cárcel creada por mi-Finn entendió que la espada no era una cosa sino un alguien, ese alguien quien ahora tiene su pensamientos negativos y quiere matarlo.

-¿por que yo?-la sonrisa se borró del rostro del Finn de hierba, mirándolo de manera fría al igual que sus palabras.

-por que eres humano, el ser con más sentimiento negativos que ningún otro, lo que necesito para florecer, el viejo estaba desesperado por encontrar la oportunidad de entregarme a ti y huir de la maldición, mi corte perfecto tiene un alto precio a pagar-.

-entonces ahora que eres mi brazo,¿porqué sólo me ayudaste a vencer a Orgalord y no respondidas cuando quería usar la espada varias veces-.

-vaya que eres un cabeza hueca, es una pregunta muy simple, si tu hubieras muerto en el espacio, yo también muero contigo, sólo por eso te ayude contra ese ente, lo demás solo por que estaba aburrido de ayudarte pero eras tan terco que tenía que salir para que me dejarás en paz-tenía sentido, si no hubiera sido por el en ese momento no estaría aquí, de haber sabido esto hubiera preferido no recuperar su brazo para tenerlo a el, vio como su otro levantaba la vista antes de mirar el cielo decepcionado.

-vaya, el heredero del reino fuego no duro nada, pero ahora viene mi parte favorita-.

-no puede ser, tu acaso...-.

-si Finn, tu caíste inconsciente pero aún querías protegerla de ese títere y decidí ayudarte un poco-se acercó hasta quedar frente a frente, Finn tenía ganas de pegarle a ese burlón pero una voz lo detuvo.

-ustedes dos cálmense, necesito hablarte de algo muy importante Finn-ambos miraron a la figurara dejando sólo al verdadero sorprendido y al de hierba con una mirada fría antes de suspirar cansado con una pequeña sonrisa.

-no pensaba que tuvieras el poder de entrar aquí, pensé que habías muerto-no podía creerlo al verlo de nuevo, se calmó lo más que pudo tenía que ser algo muy delicado para que estuviera aquí.

-en ese caso empieza hablar ahora-.

El príncipe Flama no tenía palabras y tampoco energía, sus ataques no causaban ningún dolor al aventurero, a pesar de que lograba quemarle o herirlo con cortes no servía de nada, su barrera tenía el triple de hoyos cuando atacaba que la primera vez mostrando su monstruosa velocidad, ahora sólo podía arrastrase con partes negras en su cuerpo, tenía un aspecto más azul mostrando que no tenía mucho fuego en su interior, los pasos detrás de el de escuchaba más fuerte desesperando por huir hasta que un un fuerte dolor en su mano izquierda lo detuvo, Finn estaba parado detrás suyo clavando un palo de hielo en su cuerpo aún con la mirada fría, debajo de sus pies la superficie se había congelado completamente.

-¿que sabes de los planes de el Lich?-en un intento inútil trato de usar su otra mano para atacar pero Finn creo otro palo filoso de hielo y lo enterró en la carne de su mano escuchando los gritos de dolor.

-te lo preguntare de nuevo, ¿que sabes de los planes de el Lich?-Flama se negaba a decir algo, su mirada fría no cambió, creando otro palo que creció del suelo de hielo ahora en la espalda asegurando de no dar un órgano vital.

-¿que sabes de los planes?, podemos seguir toda la noche si quieres que es divertido escuchar tus patéticos gritos-las lágrimas de dolor salían por el dolor pero no podía hablar, su reino lo pagaría caro , ahora fueron sus piernas y lo peor es que movía el palo de la espalda para aumentar los gritos, Marshall no recordaba ver una tortura tan cruel, ni siquiera esa vela se merecía tanto dolor, vio como Finn se agachó para escuchar algo, parece que empezó a cantar pero no escuchaba nada.

-tu trataste de matarme-puso su mano verde en el hielo creando un cuchillo filoso, recupero la loca sonrisa mirándolo con alegría-asi que es justo que yo lo haga también-levanto el cuchillo listo para cortarle el cuello para ver la catarata de sangre parecido a la lava salía pero un grito de no interrumpió su fantasía, era la chica rubia, dejo sufrir al príncipe pues ya sabía lo que quería saber, camino hasta Fionna que lo miraba con odio en lugar de estar asustada.

-¿quien eres?...devuélveme a mi Finn...-la agarro del cuello para levantarla, listo para matarla por gritarle mientras jugaba.

-creo que la conejita esta confundida, yo soy Finn-.

-...pudrete...mentiroso-aún sabiendo que no acabaría bien le escupió en la cara molestando a es extraño en el cuerpo de su amado, pero de la nada una espada blanca atravesó la cabeza de Finn, soltó a Fionna quien se asusto por creer que lo habían asesinado pero sólo cayo inconsciente sin ningún tipo de herirá, vio como las raíces regresaba a su brazo verde que recuperaba el color de su piel, vio a alguien del tamaño de Blair pero hombre con la espada blanca.

-tranquila, estar bien con un buen descanso, le dije que tuviera cuidado con eso pero me ignoro por completo-el sujeto solo puso a Finn en su hombro mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-¿quien eres?-le pregunto la heroína al sujeto que venció a ese Finn.

-mi nombre es Blake, soy amigo de Finn, me ha platicado de ti Fionna la humana, creo que hay un hospital cerca para ayudar a tus amigos, dejare que los doctores se encarguen de ustedes mientras me encargo del invasor de fuego-todos fueron atendidos ayudando a curar las heridas más graves, Fionna uso sin el permiso de Finn una botella entera de lágrimas de cíclope para curarse más rápido, Blake se llevo al príncipe flama al reino para pedir explicaciones a la reina, todos habían despertado pero Finn seguía en su mente de praderas, el adolescente de 16 años estaba mirando el suelo sin querer aceptar lo que le acaban de contar, mordía el labio a tal punto que sangraría en la vida real al igual que sus puños cerrados, el Finn de hierba solo se moría de la risa en el suelo como si lo que acabara de escuchar fuera un chiste.

-no puedo esperar para ver eso, será tan divertido que me haré pipí en los pantalones de la risa-.

-lo lamento, no hay otra opción para salvarlos a todos, es la única manera que veo para vencer al Lich y sus aliados, sin mencionar evitarle la muerte a ella, nos veremos pronto-el cuerpo desapareció dejando su mente.

-si Finn, nos veremos muy pronto para el trabajo-no tuvo que aguantar la risa maníaca pues despertó en una cama de la enfermería del dulce reino, se quitó las vendas para ver que no tenía ninguna herida, supo que utilizaron sus lágrimas curativas pero eso no le importaba ahora, vio su ropa y su cosas en la silla al lado de la cama, si tenía que hacer eso que sea ahora, se cambió y escribió una carta para Fionna antes de salir por la ventana, la chica estaba con el vampiro frente a la celda donde estaba Gumball terminando de dar sus explicaciones.

-si tenías sospechas porque no le preguntaste directamente y lo sometes a un detector de mentiras en lugar de atacarlo por la espalda-le regaño Fionna que también lo estaba con los demás príncipes pero al menos no lo ayudaron por miedosos.

-perdóneme, yo...-trato de hablar pero Marshall lo interrumpió.

-escucha Gumball, si ella decidió estar con Finn es su decisión, es un buen chico una vez que lo conoces mejor, necesite pensarlo con calma para no chuparle la sangre, al final lo que me importa más y les debería de importar a ustedes es que después de todo lo que hizo ella sea feliz-Marshall sólo se dio la vuelta mientras subía las escaleras, Fionna lo siguió dejando a Gumball sólo hasta que recuperen la confianza en el, al llegar a la salida Fionna lo detuvo con la mano.

-Marshall, gracias por apoyarme, significa mucho para mi-.

-no te preocupes, sólo no me dejemos de salir juntos como mejores amigos por estar de novia con Finn, anda, ve a ver a tu noviecito-Fionna le sonrió sonrojada antes de acercarse y besarlo en la mejilla antes de ir a la enfermería, el vampiro solo se toco a mejilla mientras sonreía y se iba de regreso a casa, Fionna entro a la habitación para ver si había despertado pero sólo vio la cama vacía, sus cosas ya no estaban y había una carta en la silla, la tomo y la empezó a leer sin creer lo que decían las palabras de Finn.

-no puede ser, tengo que detenerlo-el lugar empezó a temblar por unos momentos tiro la carta para ir a la entrada donde un pequeño ejército de soldados de hielo venían al dulce reino dirigido por la reina helada.

-voy por ti mi querido Finn, es hora de que nos casemos quieras o no-.

-de verdad la tiara le destruyo la cordura-dijo Marsha con la chamara puesta con su capucha y guantes contra el sol, con su bajó en la espalda.

-Marshall, necesito que te encargues de la reina esta vez, tengo que hacer algo importante-le dijo Fionna de lejos.

-¡¿que yo que?!, necesito apoyo al no poder pelear bien en el día-.

-por favor es urgente, seguro Cake te ayudara con los guardianes de dulce, por favor-la cara de angustia de Fionna era algo que jamás había visto, debe haber pasado algo con Finn para que cambiara tan de repente, sólo saco su bajó-hacha mientras asentía con la cabeza, la vio salir por la salida secreta del reino, sólo esperaba que todo saliera bien, Fionna corría buscando a Finn por muchos lugares, le tomo tiempo pero gracias a personas que lo vieron pasar logro verlo correr dentro de un espeso bosque que no reconocía, subió a una gran rama cuando veía que saltaría de árbol en árbol para huir.

-¡DETENTE FINN!-Finn paró sobre un tronco a 25 metro de distancia de Fionna que recuperaba el aliento, la volteo a ver con seriedad en su rostro.

-¿que haces aqui?, pensé que con la explicación de la carta era más que suficiente-lo seco de su voz la hacia enojar más, ¿cómo se lo podía tomar tan simple?.

-¡creías que me quedaría sentada al ver lo que quieres hacer!, ¡déjate de bromas y volvamos a casa!-le grito pero Finn sólo sonrió antes de darse la vuelta.

-tu eres nadie para detenerme, tu amistad no me hará cambiar de opinión-estaba listo para saltar cuando vio la sombra de Fionna venir hacia el, se volteó listo para atacar pero no se esperaba lo que ella hizo, lo tomo de la parte de atrás de la cabeza con sus manos para acercarlo y besarlo en los labios, Finn tenía los ojos abiertos por la impresión sin moverse mientras Fionna con los ojos cerrados lo seguía besando, con se separaron Fionna a le sonrió mientras su rostro se tiñó de rojo.

-yo no quiero tu amistad, siento algo más fuerte que una amistad, yo te amo Finn, me enamoraste poco a poco con tu forma de ser, por favor regresa a casa conmigo-Finn sólo la miraba sin decir nada, pasaron unos segundos antes de que con una mano tomara su cintura para acercarla.

-Fionna...yo-se acerba más a su cara con los ojos entrecerrados, estaba muy feliz pues sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, cerro sus ojos listo para recibir otro beso en sus labios.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-lo lamento mucho-.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El susurro de Finn le abrió los ojos solo para ver como le daba un puñetazo en el estómago, tal fue el impacto que escupió un poco de sangre antes de salir volando rompiendo una rama y caer entre arbustos.

-ni tu amor te servirá para detenerme, tendrás que hacerlo a la fuerza si quieres evitar que vaya con el, **que me una a las fuerzas el Lich** -lo dijo de manera fría y seca, sin importarle los sentimientos des Fionna, todo comenzaría ahora.

 **A/N: terminado, dije que iba a ver sorpresas y nunca miento, se que todo se centrara en la ultima parte y no les gusto lo que hizo Finn pero todo tiene un porque, dejen un review con su comentario ya sea de el brazo de hierba, el ataque de Gumball o la pelea en general, en verdad quiero saber lo que pensaron con este capitulo, gracias por todos los seguidores y por leer, buen** **día. CHAO.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16: caminos separados, Finn vs Fionna**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: este es el capitulo completo, si ya leíste la primera parte, baja hasta donde termino la primera parte, o leelo completo de nuevo, como gusten.**

El viento en aquel bosque era más fuerte de lo usual, la brisa movía las ramas pequeñas de los árboles, Finn miraba el arbusto donde había caído la que era su aprendiz, ahora tenía un objetivo más importante que estar con ella, no podía esperar más tiempo, atrapo con su mano una daga que venía a su hombro, sin importarle la cortada que esta hizo en la palma de su mano, en un rápido movimiento puso la daga enfrente para aplicar fuerza contra la espada azul de Fionna que había llegado de un salto a la rama.

-creo que no te quedo claro, te lo diré de esta manera para que tu cerebro lo capte mejor, mis días de jugar contigo a los magos...terminaron-esto hizo que la mente de Fionna pasarán rápidamente los recuerdos que tuvo con Finn, su primer encuentro, cuando la salvo de la reina helada, su confianza en la pelea contra Kii-Oth, cuando le dijo que sería su maestro con esa sonrisa, la misma que le dio cuando fueron al baile ayer, todo fue un maldito juego para el, movió la espada al lado bruscamente para dejar un espacio, conecto un puñetazo en la mejilla de Finn que no hizo nada para defenderse, era como si se burlara de ella, dio una salto para atrás cayendo en la siguiente rama, se limpió el ligero sangrado de su labio sin ninguna expresión en su rostro mientras la miraba temblar del coraje.

-¡acoso perdiste la cabeza!, ¡el Lich a matado no sólo a Blair sino también a varias vidas inocentes por placer!, ¡¿enserio crees que cualquier cosa que esperes de ese ente malvado te lo dará gratis?!, ¡sólo quiere usarte a su antojo!, ¡no hay manera de que salgas vivo si vas con el, no desperdicies tu vida de esta forma!-con esos gritos tuvo que respirar con calma para recuperar el aire que perdió, viéndola de la misma forma en la que lo encontró, sin importarle nada sus palabras.

-eso no es de tu incumbencia ahora, pero si tanto insisten en meterte en mi camino...bueno, tendrá que ser por las malas-.

-si no quieres escuchar razones, tendré que hacerlo a la fuerza si es necesario-Finn sólo se empezó a reír , una ligera risa que Fionna alcanzaba a escuchar.

-¿que es tan gracioso?-pregunto enojada, como se podía reír en esta situación.

-me río porque estoy emocionado, no por tu fea cara-al no aguantar más esa risa tan seca y burlona llego de un salo tomando con la guardia baja al que aún consideraba su amigo y compañero de aventuras.

-¡FINN!-conecto otro puñetazo en la misma zona haciendo que Finn retrocediera un par de pasos, sólo para levantar el rostro como si nada, repito el ataque con el mismo resultado, mirándola como esa mirada fría.

"¿que les pasa?, ¿porqué?, por favor razona Finn" cada pensamiento era un puñetazo en la cara de su enamorado, salpicando un poco de sangre en la rama que estaban parado, los nudillos le empezaban a doler de tanto golpearlo.

-¿es lo mejor que puedes hacerme?-la pregunta hizo que levantara la vista al chico, el cual estaba recargado en el tronco mientras le daba una sonrisa burlona-pensé que eras más fuerte, pero si eso es todo, creo que me equivoque al medir tu fuerza-.

-¿que?-.

-oh vamos, ¿ya sacaste toda tu energía?, ni siquiera he usado mi espada o mi magia-a pesar del solos volvió a atacarlo pero esta vez atrapo su puño con los ojos cerrados negando con la cabeza, moviendo lentamente su brazo haciendo retroceder a Fionna.

-no tienes nada, ni la fuerza, ni la convicción, si sigo gastando mi tiempo contigo o con tus amigos-la empujo haciendo que cayera de la rama, conecto una serie de patadas en su espalda antes de darle la vuelta y concertar la última patada en el estómago mientras seguía hablando-no seré capaz de hacerme más fuerte-cayo a pido después de que Fionna cayera violentamente al suelo, aún de espaldas le lanzo su espada de sangre de demonio que le había arrebatado en el momento de empujarla, ¿porqué atacarlo con puños en lugar de con su espada?, un ataque de ira o de estupidez si le preguntaban, Fionna de levantaba lentamente del pequeño cráter mientras tomaba su espalda viéndolo con esa mirada de enfado.

"no quiero lastimarte más, pero si con eso hago que vuelvas conmigo, que así sea" pensó la joven decidida a pelear contra la persona que le robó el corazón.

-espero que eso te ayude a darte cuenta, ahora que no me estoy conteniendo, recuerda que no terminamos lo de aquel día ¿verdad?, pero eso no sucederá esta vez, déjame te muestro...el poder de mi espada-saco su espada de su mochila, poniéndola en posición diagonal enfrente suyo con una sonrisa confiada.

-lo que voy hacerte no sólo lo hago por mi trabajo de heroína de salvarte de tu error, sino porque eres importante para mi-corrió para atacar a Finn pero el resultado era el mismo que el de aquella vez enfrente del dulce reino, bloqueaba sus ataques sin nada de esfuerzo, pero de la nada el se agacha moviéndose hacia la derecha dejando todo su cuerpo descubierto pues sólo sostenía su espada plateada con una sola mano, no importaba porque cometió un descuido, tenía que aprovecharlo, inclino su cuerpo y la espada a la atacarlo.

-no sería tan descuidado de caer en una trampa tan obvia-se impulsó para atrás dando espacio a su espada para golpear la espada de Fionna, un golpe fuerte que desarmo a la rubia, que miraba como su arma se elevaba por el golpe, dándole ese segundo de distracción a Finn para atacar.

-se acabó el tiempo de juego-conecto un puñetazo a la barbilla levantándola unos centímetros del suelo para luego darle una patada en el pecho para poner distancia, dio un salto para atrás mientras su brazo libre se prendía en llamas, lanzando una llamarada en dirección a Fionna que seguía en el aire, veía como el fuego consumía todo lo que tocaba, en un recuerdo rápido supo que hacer, detuvo la caída con ambos pies y puso ambas manos al frente, rezaba a Glob que funcionara, no paso mucho cuando el fuego bajo su intensidad, dejando ver el camino negro de ceniza y madera quemada, empezó a caminar buscando alguna señal de ella sin existo.

-¿enserió eso es todo?, después de toda esa palabrería tuya de la heroína y de amor, ¿esto se acabó?-se percató que al fondo el fuego tenía la misma intensidad con la cual ataco, en un segundo se convirtió en una bola grande de fuego del tamaño de su cuerpo, sólo tuvo que mover ligeramente su cuerpo a la izquierda para esquivar el fuego, lo bastante cerca para sentir el calor pero no lo suficiente para quemarlo.

-mi magia basé es fuego, recuerda que si me atacas con fuego yo puedo absorber la magia pura de tu ataque-le dijo Fionna sonriendo, Finn hizo lo mismo pero manteniendo la burla.

-oh...veo que recordaste lo que pasó entre la reina helada y yo en el castillo, me alegra que aprendas rápido, pero sigues pensando que estamos en el mismo bando pues tu no lanzaste esa bola de fuego para lastimarme, sino para asustarme-al ver como bajo la mirada supo que lo había deducido-si no estas convencidas aún, ¡parece que tendré que deletrearlo por ti!-corrió enfadado de que no se lo tomara en serio, esquivo su ataque de un salto, uso su espalda para impulsarse y atrapar su espada en el aire, vio en la dirección donde salto para no ver a Finn, el se había impulsado con una rama para estar frente a frente.

-¿que es lo que estas esperando?, quiero ver lo que la gran heroína y aventurera de AAA puede hacer -hubo intercambio de golpes en el aire, Fionna logro abrir la herida en la cabeza de Finn pero al final fue el quien le dio un sólido puñetazo en la cara mandándola al suelo, ella logro recuperar gracias al apoyo de una rama para caer si problemas, ninguno perdió el tiempo y fueron corriendo el uno contra el otro hasta chocar sus espadas y formar una "X", la cual por la fricción sacaba una ligeras chispas.

-se que ya lo mencione antes, pero se honesta contigo misma, tu también esperabas este momento, sólo estamos tu y yo, nadie podrá interrumpirnos como aquella vez-dijo Finn, dejo que ganara el pulso para saltar a otra rama, activo su armadura la cual se envolvía en su espada, rodeado de energía pura de un color naranja oscuro.

-estas loco, te llevare de regreso sin importar lo que te pase, estoy dispuesta a aceptar la responsabilidad de lo que te pase-tuvo que concentrarse para activar su armadura de color azul cielo, imitando la pose de Finn, al mismo tiempo ambos saltaron para impactar las magias en un ataque directo, al simple contacto del metal, hubo una ligera exposición de energía, tranzando de superar al otro, usando ambas manos en la empuñadura, donde el azul y naranja se juntaban para formar un blanco puro, después de segundos que parecieron horas para ambos jóvenes se escucho un sonido seco, ambos ataques de habían cancelado, por la fuerza y la inercia del salto ambos fueron empujados al lado contrario donde habían saltado, rodando en suelo obteniendo cortadas pequeñas en todo el cuerpo y la ropa rasgada,ambos terminaron 500 m uno del otro, el árbol que estaba en el medio había sigo cortados a la mitad y cayo provocando un ruido que asusto a muchas aves que se fueron volando de la zona.

"no puedo creerlo, fue capaz de soportar mi mejor ataque a la primera, su magia definitivamente es especial...sería inútil usar ese ataque una segunda vez, sólo lograríamos cancelar los ataques de nuevo, no puedo desperdiciar energía" esos fueron pensamientos mientras la veía levantarse y correr hacia el, movió su espada pero esta estaba atascada, perdiendo tiempo valioso y así, por primera vez Fionna lo atacara, una combinación de patas y golpes que ahora si le causaban dolor, con la armadura era más rápida y el no la tenía disponible en el momento, necesitaba un poco de tiempo, trato de poner distancia pero era inútil, recibió un golpe en el estómago, el karma le había golpeado, trato de reponerse en el aire solo para verla encima suyo, viendo en cámara lenta como su talón golpeaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza, mandándolo como una flecha al suelo, creando un cráter más grande que el anterior hecho por el cuerpo de Fionna, al ver que involuntariamente tomo distancia corrió por su espada, la desenterró y activó su armadura pues la adrenalina había acelerado el proceso de recuperación, llego hasta ella y lo hizo, le hizo un corte en pecho, no muy profunda para dañar un órgano pero era una herida grave, por su parte Fionna logro cortar en forma diagonal todo el pecho, desde el hombro hasta la cadera, pero fue más superficie pero la sangre salía sin control, ambos estaban tan concentrados que no supieron que habían llegado a un barranco, Finn término por empujarla, cayendo ambos, la buena noticia es que no eran muy empinada, rodaron por las rocas hasta caer en un lago, mala es que sus mochilas con todas sus herramientas se habían atorado y peor aún, dejando caer todo lo que había dentro, las gemas estaban en una parte especial por lo que fue lo único que se mantuvo dentro, gracias a la precauciones de Finn pues eran muy valiosas, salieron al mismo tiempo, usando su magia para poder estar de pie sobre el agua.

-necesito saber, ¿porqué buscas la ayuda del Lich?-le pregunto Fionna, exigiendo saber la razón de esa tonta idea en su cabeza, tal vez de esa forma sepa ayudarlo.

-para buscar a mi padre, esta en alguna parte del universo y sólo el Lich puede ayudarme a encontrarlo, necesito hacerle pagar por lo que me hizo y otras personas inocentes todo para su beneficio-en el fondo, aún tenía ese rencor por Martín, y estaba seguro de cuando lo vuelva a encontrar le rompería la cara hasta estar satisfecho.

-esa razón no es suficiente para darnos la espalda, puedo entender que estés enojado con el, entiendo lo que sientes por tu padre pero tu sabes que aún lo quieres, ya te dije te ayudare a encontrar a nuestros padres, veras que que mis padres y tu madre serán otra cosa-trato de animarlo pero había tocado un tema muy delicado para Finn, llegando a provocar todo lo opuesto, con el flequillo tapado su mirada y con los dientes apretados dejo salir sus pensamientos.

-...cállate...no tienes idea de lo que dices en primer lugar...¡te equivocas desde el principio!, ¡que te hace pensar que entiendes lo que siento!-la imagen de peder su brazo mientras veía a su padre irse por ese portal con otros criminales llego a su mente-sufrí por la decepción de haberlo conocido, de dejarlo libre, ¿¡cómo puedes si quiera creer que entiendes lo que sentí y perdí en esos momentos?!-hubo silencio, Fionna lo miraba sorprendida por sus palabras mientras veía como respiraba para recuperar el aliento, el atardecer se reflejaba en el agua pero empezaba a llegar grandes subes negras, una diluvio caería dentro de poco en el bosque.

-tienes razón, no tengo idea de ese sentimiento de soledad y furia, ambos siempre deseamos conocer a otro humano para no estar tan solos, que los demás no nos vieran como una cosa extraña, desde niña me preguntaba porque me abandonaron en el bosque, ¿acoso nunca me quisieron?, pero cuando aquellos gatos me cuidaron, sentí como si estuviera en un hogar, con un padre, una madre y una hermana, me coso acostumbrarme pero fui feliz ese tiempo hasta que fallecieron, llore como nunca antes en mi vida ese día, demostrando el aprecio que les tenía,-memorias de su infancia llegaron a su memoria, aquellas bromas ridículas del padre de Cake la hicieron reír cuando estaba triste, la comida y las canciones de la madre le hicieron sentir ese amor que tanto necesitaba-yo les agradezco todo desde el alma, pero aún así quiero conocer a los que me dieron la vida, no quiero vivir ese dolor que tu viste, pero ahora que te vas de mi lado para ir a la oscuridad, ¿no es lo mismo que aquella vez?, evitar que se fuera pero no lo lograste, es por eso que haré todo lo que pueda para detenerte aquí-ahora era Finn el sorprendido, ¿tan egoísta era para sólo fijarse en Martin y no en que los padres de Jake hicieron por el?, era el mismo sentir de aquel pasado feliz pero con una manchan negra imposible de borrar.

-¿por que Fionna?, ¿porqué llegarías tan lejos por mi?, ¿es porque soy el primer humano que conoces-.

-no, porque es la primera vez que siento este sentimientos por alguien, como un lazo especial que nos une, ya te lo dije, te amo de verdad, daré cada gota de magia y fuerza para llevarte conmigo de regreso, tienes mi palabra-le dijo sonriendo sinceramente, por su parte el chico no podía apartar la mirada de ella, no esperaba escuchar esa palabras salir de su boca, ¿tanto significaba el para Fionna en poco tiempo?, con una pequeña sonrisa con la misma sinceridad se acercó al borde unas rocas donde flotaban todas las cosas de las mochilas, tomo dos frascos pequeños y la miro manteniendo la sonrisa.

-es muy tarde Fionna, ya es tarde, no puedo retroceder a mi decisión ahora-le lanzo uno de los frascos, al verlo de cerca supo que era lágrimas de cíclope, vio a Finn empezar a tomarla para curarse, no entendía el porque la ayudaba pero las necesitaba, sentir como sus heridas se empezaban a curar y su magia volver al máximo era magnífico, pero las manchas de sangre en su ropa y cuerpo permanecían.

-ven por mi, si así están las cosas tendré que destruir ese sentimiento y vencerte para continuar-se preparó apuntaos el filo de su espada hacia Fionna mientas la magia cubría su cuerpo.

-así de sencillo...¿entonces porqué te molestas en ayudarme a curarme?-dijo mientras también a su magia la cubría, sólo que ahora el tono era más oscuro.

-porque lo admitió, eres alguien muy fuerte, es momento de que nos enfrentemos tu y yo, como iguales, pero afirmo que no serás capaz de hacerme un rasguño en mi gorro, al menos se que eso no ha cambiado-.

-bien, no tiene caso que sigamos hablando, ¿verdad Finn?-ahora los brazo de Fionna estaba cubierto por ese fuego azul, mientras su oponente que aún consideraba su amigo se cubría de hielo, de su mano creo una moneda y la lanzo.

-suficiente, no más palabras, a partir de ahora solo vamos a pelear-y justo cuando la moneda toco el agua, ambos desaparecieron, chocando sus espada en varias ocasiones, empezando la verdadera pelea.

.

.

.

.

.

de regreso al las afueras del dulce reino, los muy patéticos guardias banana trataban de detener a los soldados hechos de hielo pero con sólo el más mínimo rasguños golpes soltaban sus armas y salían llorando gritando el nombre de su mami, los guardianes gigantes de dulce, todo lo contrario, hacían un excelente trabajo pero no era suficiente.

-muévete más rápido bola de pelos-al no poder estar expuesto al sol, Cake se transformaba como una especie sombrilla en movimiento para moverse con mayor facilidad, el problema era que no estaban nada coordinados, causándole a Marshall mucho dolor en el poco lapso que se exponía.

-hago lo mejor que puedo vampiro, ¿dónde se mete mi niña cuando más la necesito-.

-ya te dije que ella tiene asuntos más importantes que atender con Finn, aunque no me vendría mal una ayuda-dijo Marshall mientras le cortaba el cuello a cinco enemigos, Cake cubría su espalda, atacando con su pata transformada en martillo, uno de los más grandes ataco por un punto ciego pero antes de que los lastimara con su lanza, un disparo de energía le atravesó la cabeza y también a otro lejos que pateaba a un guardia banana en posición fetal llorando, cuando lo vio muerto, le aplasto la cabeza, le saco la lengua y se fue corriendo celebrando la victoria como si fuera suya, lo presumiría a sus conocidos el resto de su vida como historia de guerra, olvidando que la lucha no había acabado pero sabemos que no tiene cerebro para recordarlo.

-boom, doble headshot, no he perdido mi toque-celebro Gumball acostado con su arma de largo alcance, casi nadie sabía que tenía un don con las armas de fuego de cualquier tipo, como extrañaba esa sensación.

-me alegra pero la próxima vez no dispares entre nuestras cabezas rosadito-le grito furioso pues le había quitado un os pelos de su hermoso cabello negro, tanto le costaba cuidarlo que le tenía cierto miedo a las tijeras gracias a una broma que Fionna le hizo tiempo atrás.

-¿cómo saliste de la celda?, bloqueamos todas las salidas incluso las secretas-le pregunto Cake con toda calma mientras la lanzaba uno de los pingüinos de la reina como bola de bolos, logrando tirar a todos que casualmente estaban en posición de pinos-chuza, punto para mi-.

-no van a creer esto chicos, es algo tan fascinante y increíble que la ciencia pudo lograr-grito Gumball emocionado.

-déjame adivinar, creaste una máquina con cosas caseras con el propósito de salir pero al final te exploto en la cara y dejo la celda abierta para poder escapar-.

-no...bueno...algo parecido...pero eso no importa...fue lo que pasó después...¡dejen de reírse!-una gran explosión cayo las risas de Marshall y Cake, voltearon para ver un cráter con varias baterías comunes, al lado varias estacas de madera y cortes casi perfectos.

-ten más cuidado Boni, casi me conviertes en una pila eléctrica-la voz de una chica se escuchaba a lo lejos.

-pues no te metas el rango de tiro Marcy, acordamos pelear por zonas, mensa-.

-haber señoritas dejen de pelear, que a mi no me agrada la idea de ser el paraguas de un vampiro, ahora hagan el favor de terminar con la vieja blanca que vuela ahí con el Rey helado-una chica rosada con una colada de caballo, ropa toda rosada pero con mangas blancas, una cosa naranja que parecía ser un perro en forma de paraguas protegiendo a...¿una chica vampiro?, pelo largo negro, blusa gris, jeans negros y botas rojas con un bajo-hacha idéntico a suyo.

-¡déjame en paz viejo sucio!-grito la reina helada tratando de escape de un viejo de barba blanca y que también tenía poderes de hielo por su corona.

-vamos preciosa, yo siempre quise conocerte en persona, déjame abrazarte-no entendía en lo más mínimo lo que estaba pasando pero si esas personas ayudaban, mejor para el.

-oye, el rey de los vampiros no quiere tener una competencia amistosa con una chica que quiere divertirse-algo en esa chica le resultaba familiar, le agradaba bastante para le primera impresión.

-claro, pero o pierdes lindura me tendrás que dar un beso-saco su lado coqueto para ver si la hacia sonroja pero sólo consiguió hacerla sonreír.

-prepárate para comer polvo, ¡Jake!, prepárate para mover esos músculos-.

-hay mamacita, no por favor que ya no soy joven, piedad..ahhhhhhh-se fue en un instante empezando a cortar cosas de nieve y hielo.

-lo mismo va para ti Cake, no pienso perder esto-sin darle tiempo a sus reclamos acelerado ignorando su grito gatuno, mientras tanto Bonibell llegaba donde estaba Gumball para ayudarlo a disparar su nueva arma láser.

-¿es bueno quitarse el estrés disparando un poco verdad?-le pregunto la chica rosada empezando a disparar.

-no olvides los experimentos científicos, de todos modos es un placer conocerte princesa Bonibell-ambos sonrieron pues habían logrado algo histórico, conocer a otra persona de un universo diferente al suyo.

-el placer es todo mi Gumball-sin más que decir estarían dispuesto a terminar la invasión para platicar con más calma.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

si una persona fuera espectador de la lucha que se llevaban acabo en ese lago no vería más que sombras moviéndose rápidamente mientras de chocaban con un ruido metálico, Fionna a lanzo una gran bola de fuego con una gran exhalación desde sus pulmones, para sorpresa de ambos empezó a tomar forma de un ave de gran tamaño, Finn no perdió el tiempo, puso su mano en el agua para levantar una ola del mismo tamaño para bloquear, el resultado fue una inmensa capa de humo que cubrió todo el lago, Fionna caminaba a ciegas pues no podía ver nada, se guiaba por las agitadas respiraciones del chico, su ataque había causado efecto o la barrera de agua gasto mucha energía, vio la sombra de Finn arrodillado, no dudo en atacarlo con su espada cortándole el torso pero para su sorpresa sólo era una estatua de hielo con la forma física, al voltear vio como tres shurikens de hielo rozaron su cuerpo, sin incrustares pero si dejando una cortada que salpico sangre en su mejilla, hombro derecho y muslo izquierdo, vio como más venía hacían ella camufladas por el humo, dio varios saltos y bloqueos con su espada para evitar más daños, haciendo movimientos que ni siquiera ella sabía que podía hacer, unas vez el humo se disipó no había rastros de Finn, dio unos paso entre el hielo flotante en forma de estrellas buscándolo, arriba, izquierda, derecha...abajo, al ver al agua lo vio tomando sus tobillos mientras sonreirán al tomarla por sorpresa, de un jalo la sumergió al mar, la amarro con una cuerda que había encontrado al fondo y con la ayuda de la magia de viento convertida en corriente marina, la mando a estrellarse contra lo que era un edifico antiguo, había mucha basura de la época de la guerra de los champiñones, carros, retretes, una señal que decía alto, con la cuerda en su mano estaba listo para jalarla y golpearla de nuevo cuando noto un brillo azul venir dentro del hoyo del edificio y el fuego empezaba a consumir la cuerda a una velocidad impresionante a pesar de estar bajo el agua, había cometido el error de amarra la cuerda a su mano para mejor agarre, nado como pudo tratando de escapar a pesar de haber cortado la cuerda con la espada, desde la superficie se vio como el fuego salía del agua, chocando contra las rocas del acantilado del la parte baja, dejándolas al rojo vivo, las vendas del brazo de Finn estaban quemadas como parte de su pierna derecha y cuello, la sangre de su herida en la cabeza seguía bajando con el agua, ya no sólo era parte del brazo de hierba que le dolía sino ahora era todo el brazo hasta el hombro, lo interpretaba como que ese otro yo empezaba a expandirse, tenía que acabar con esto de una buena vez.

"creo que tengo una idea, sólo tendré una oportunidad de usar la combinación mágica" al ver como Fionna salía a al superficie a coger aire, soplo varias bolas de aire a gran velocidad, por reflejo salto para el lado donde estaban la rocas para esquivarlo, al voltear vio a Finn atrás suyo, con las pequeñas olas en el agua vio su camino hacia la pared rocosa que aún seguía roja, uso la padre como impulso para llegar a ella aún cuando tenía que quedarse los pies, sintió el contacto de la patada a su cara, en ese momento hubo un momento donde sus miradas coincidieron, ella lo veía con los ojos entrecerrado por el dolor mientras caí, Finn tenía la mirada tapada por su flequillo, con lo que parecía una mirada sería pero ella noto algo raro en esa expresión.

"su mirada...parece que estuviera..."no término de pensar cuando sintió un puñetazo que le saco el poco aire que tenía, dejándola de rodillas sobre el agua, Finn creo un pilar de agua alrededor de ella, la diferencia es que ella podía respirar en el agua, vio el brazo quemado de Finn dentro del pilar, también tenía heridas colaterales por las cortadas y las quemada pero su gorro seguía sin ningún tipo de daño, en un susurro hablo teniendo la misma mirada.

-esta pelea...llego a su final-el agua se empezó a congelar rápidamente, no le dio tiempo siquiera de intentar escapar cuando quedo inmóvil por el hielo, todo se puso blanco después.

"no hay duda...con esa mirada ya no tengo duda...tu no quisiste que esto pasará...no te entiendo" vio delante suyo a Finn de dándole la espada, se dio la vuelta dándole aquella sonrisa que la hizo caer en amor por el.

-vamos por una aventura Fionna-las palabras no salieron de sus labios pero su voz resonó en su mente, trato de tomar su mano que el le ofrecía para llevarla a una gran aventura, al tocarla esa mano se volvió humo al igual que Finn.

"pero...aún así...sólo me das más razones...de qué yo" ahora tenía de frente a un Finn lastimado, con las heridas de su pelea mientras le daba una sonrisa triste, como si no quisiera dejarla pero no había opción.

-hasta nunca, Fionna-se dio media vuelta para empezar a caminar dejándola a ella con la mano extendida, apretó sus dientes mientras una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla, todo se pudo negro.

 **"¡no te dejare que vayas con alguien como el Lich!.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-utilizar la combinación fue más agotador de lo que esperaba, usar tres magias al mismo tiempo me dejo sin nada de energía, pero esto...-caminaba a paso lento saliendo del lago, apretando su brazo por el dolor y el cansancio, tirando su espada al suelo mientras ponía una rodilla en tierra para descansar, cerro los ojos para meditar un poco para relajar el cuerpo, pero la tranquilidad fue rota por un pequeño ruido, volteo a ver el pilar con una gran grieta en el medio, empezando a expandirse, haciendo sonreír a Finn, burlándose de su propia suerte.

-jajaja...debes estar bromeando Fionna-justo término la frase, el pilar exploto, sacando una gran masa de aire saliendo violentamente del pilar, tal fuerza que empujo a Finn contra un tronco, viendo sin aliento lo que estaba sobre el pilar roto, era la silueta de la chica rodeada de un fuego más intenso pero que se robó su atención eran esas alas azules salir de su espalda, hechas de fuego, como un ángel, su gorro de conejo se ha su ido volando dejando ver su largo cabello rubio moviéndose con las flamas, ¿esto era la nota del libro?, ¿tener acceso al tal cantidad de poder?.

-esto es ridículo pero...también es algo hermoso-se puso de pie, vio como venía a una gran velocidad sin tocar el suelo, al tratar de esquivar el golpe su pie dolió como nunca antes, fue mala idea usar la roca caliente como impulsó, sólo pudo esquivar el golpe pero una de las alas lo mando a volar con tal fuerza que rompió unos troncos, sólo pudo cruzar sus brazos para protección, al parecer le habían roto la nariz pues sangraba, tuvo que tronarla para ponerla en su lugar, vio desde lejos a Fionna que tenía la mirada perdida, lo que le llama la atención fue que parecía haber llorado una lágrima de sangre, bajando de los ojos hasta la barbilla, estar cubierta por varias flamas en su cuerpo no era una buena noticia, así que este era poder especial que tenían los usuarios de magias raras, tal como su maestra le explico en el día más aburrido de su entrenamiento mágico.

"ahora que todo tienes sentido, es un hecho que no puedo quedarme parado, tengo que moverme " con la fuerza que tenía empezó a correr para tener tiempo de pensar en algo, usaba los árboles como un escudo natural y improvisado, uso rayos de hielo pero eran inútiles pues el fuego las absorbía con facilidad, además que eran muy débiles, en un noviembre sorpresa de su parte salto entre los árboles para darle un rodillazo en la cara pero término quemado y lanzado como muñeco de trapo, ella no tenía ninguna expresión en su rostro, Finn se sujetaba la rodilla mientras apagaba el fuego en su ropa con la otra mano.

"ok, mala idea, necesito calmarme para pensar en algo, si mantengo una buena distancia de Fionna, todo estará bien" el problema era que le lanzo un ataque largo, salto lo más alto que pudo para empezar a volar pero el fuego lo seguía, tenía que esquivar varias veces en el aire hasta que tuvo que bajar pues ya no tenía nada de magia, al tocar el suelo fue rodeado por un círculo de fuego que lo dejo atrapado, usando sus instintos seguía esquivando los ataques de todas direcciones, lanzo una piedra para abrir una abertura donde pudiera salir, funciono por los pelos pero no estaba a salvo, pues para su maldita suerte el fuego de transformo en una mano gigante listo para aplastarlo, el polvo del impacto le dio tiempo de esconderse detrás de una árbol, sentándose cansado.

"no tengo más opción que usarlo, en mi condición actual lo único que puedo hacer es esquivar sus ataques"

"así me gusta humano, no es justo que acapares toda la diversión, yo me encargo" el brazo de puso negro con tonos verdes de hierba como en el baile, las marcas subieron hasta el borde de ambos ojos, cambiando a esos fríos ojos morados con fondo negro, al parecer la novia del joven humano lo había encontrado, salto a otra rama evitando la fuerte llamarada, quedando a la vista de Fionna.

-vaya que hace calor aquí, espero no te importe que enfríe las cosas un poco-lo dijo con esa sonrisa demente que mostró aquella vez, causando el enojo de la rubia, recordando lo que esa cosa había hecho, tenía una intuición de que ese 'FINN' era una de las causas de porque buscaba a el Lich.

-...tu...-fue lo único que dijo, viendo como se seguía sintiéndose superior, no lo haría por mucho tiempo, lo pondría en su lugar de una vez, enciendo su puño en fuego, tal era la potencia que iluminaba aquel cielo nublado, hasta la sonrisa de ese sujeto desapareció, voló con sus alas para mayor velocidad, en medio del vuelo sintió otra vez un pinchazo en el pecho pero más fuerte que anterior, bajando considerablemente el poder del puñetazo, al ver esto el Finn de hierba solo extendía ambas manos con una pequeña sonrisa confianza, el impacto los saco del bosque hasta un gran claro de pasto, llevándolo hasta el otro extraño, vio lo que parecía una barrera gruesa de un hielo de color extraño, su puño en llama no creo ni una fisura, hasta parecía que fuego se extinguió por el contacto, abruptamente la pared se rompió en pedazo, empujándola hacia el otro extremo, el contacto del hielo con sus alas era como agua apagando su fuego, dolía como el infierno, vio con sorpresa como todo lo que estaba detrás de Finn estaba cubierto de hielo color morado oscuro, podrías ver el aire del frío que había en su cuerpo.

"¡suficiente!" sintió su cuerpo caer de rodillas agarrando el brazo recupero el control de su cuerpo pero aún veía las marcas negras reflejadas en su rostro por el hielo, sólo recupero el color azul de sus ojos.

"bueno, no tienes que gritarme, aún tienes mi poder pero recuerda, entre más tiempo lo uses más pronto tendré control de tu cuerpo Finn" comprendió que no podía perder el tiempo, escucho como Fionna empezaba toser de manera agresiva, le asusto ver como tenía la mano cubierta de sangre, al parecer no era el único en aprietos, por su parte ella sentía que perdería la conciencia, tenía su mano sobre su corazón que parecía querer explotar por lo rápido que iba, tenía que respirar fuerte para tomar aire, al levantar la mirada se tranquilo al ver que Finn había vuelto, con sólo verlo a los ojos lo sabía

-ninguno de los dos tiene mas fuerzas y no podemos perder más tiempo, un último ataque con todo, de esa forma definiremos al ganador...espero recuerdes como hacer ese hechizo que te enseñe-.

-...que así sea...claro que lo recuerdo...estúpido-con una sola mano concentraron toda magia y fuerza de voluntad , las alas de Fionna se fueron a su mano al igual que las marcas negras de Finn, moldearon la magia en forma de espada, el escenario del lado del chico era un paraíso congelado y de la chica árboles incendiados, digno de ser el bosque del infra mundo, con todo fueron corriendo contra el otro cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia cayeron al suelo, con un grito de guerra de ambas magias chocaron, generando un gran explicación que no dejo ver que ambos están del otro lado con su corte hecho, silencio total.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-...heh...esta lloviendo...¿qué su sucedió?...-paso un tiempo antes de que pudiera abrir los ojos, su cuerpo dolía como nunca, sentía como si lo hubiera aplastado varias veces con un auto, como paso cuando repararon un con el hombre banana hace tiempo, soportando el dolor, se levantó por unos segundos antes de que un dolor en el brazo y en la nuca lo dejaras de rodillas con la cabeza en el suelo, las marcas negras aún seguían en su brazo, toco su nuca y sólo puso sentir la sangre pero no su gorro...esperen, ya había vivido esto antes, las marcas, su gorro y los destellos azules y morados, conque este era el futuro imposible de cambiar que búho comisco y el, le advirtieron, eso solo dejaba una cosa clara, ese bulto que no reconoció en el sueños solo podía ser una personas, Fionna, como pudo se arrastró para estar a su lado, vio como su gorro de oso polar tenía una gran corte en forma horizontal en el medio, había ganado pero perdió la apuesta de gorro, ironía, llego con ella y la levanto con su brazo para verla mejor, respiraba fuertemente viendo como sus pechos subían y bajaban con su mano en el corazón, sin sacar conclusiones sabía que la magia de fuego angelical tenía la culpa de esto, con un esfuerzo sobre humano la cargo por unos segundo hasta llegar a un árbol que no estaba ni congelado no quemado, perfecto para taparlos de la lluvia.

-lamento que hayamos que tenido que llegar a esto, yo no quería hacer esto pero no tuve opción, perdóname Fionna-tenía que llorar para desahogarse, pero sintió una mano en su mejilla limpiándolas.

-lo sabía... tu nunca quisiste ...pelear de este modo...conmigo-apenas podía habría los ojos, los tenía apagados como si estuviera forzando su cuerpo para no desmayarse, verla de esa forma lo hacia sentir como la peor escoria del mundo.

-no tengo nada para defenderme, si vas a odiarme lo acepto, si no me quiera volver a ver lo acepto, si...-cayo cuando sintió una muy débil palmada en mejilla para cayarse, aún en ese estado le sonreía y incluso se sonrojaba.

-nunca...voy...a odiarte Finn...te amo... por favor...quédate...a mi...lado-no podía soportarlo más, quería volver al pasado y evitar esto de otra forma, pero era la única manera de tener posibilidades de vencerlo de una vez por todas.

-no puedo, es algo que tuve que hacer para proteger esta tierra, proteger a sus habitantes, protegerte a ti, la chica aventurera que primero considera algo molesta, pero luego, aún tratando de evitarlo sucedió, espero que tenga otra oportunidad de decir esto en un mejor ambiente, Fionaa...yo...estoy enamorado de ti...también te amo...y por ese amor es por lo que me tengo que ir-la declaración era de lo menos adecuado y romántico pero tenía que decirlo ahora que tenía la oportunidad.

-...demuéstramelo...-esa simple palabra convirtió las mejillas de Finn en tomates, verla a pesar de todo lo que pasó, seguía siendo la mujer más hermosa que haya conocido, a la mierda los universos alternos o que ella sea parte de la historia del Rey helado, eran diferentes y la amaba, con cuidado levantó un poco la cabeza de Fionna que estaba igual de rojo que el, no sabe lo que le costó no besarla de nuevo después de su declaración, tenía la calidez y la dulce textura que no tuvieron Flama o Bonibell, además de ese sabor a fresas.

Volver a besarlo era un sueño, Finn era muy delicado con ella mientras movías sus labios sabor menta con un poco de piña sobre los suyos, daba todo para poder corresponderle pero su cuerpo empezaba a exigir un descanso, no quería dejar de hacer esto nunca, con SU Finn, sabía que no tenía tiempo antes de caer inconsciente por lo que ella fue quien término el beso para mirarlo a los ojos azules que la hipnotizaban.  
-te encontrare...te ayudare más en lo que pueda...es una promesa-cerro los ojos, sintiendo sus cálidos brazos envolverla, pego su cabeza en su pecho y durmió, Finn la abrazo por un tiempo antes de dejarla acostada, fue por las mochilas y las espadas, dejo las de Fionna al lado del árbol, tomo sus cosas listo para irse, pero un pensamiento le hizo mirar su roto gorro de oso" creo que tendría mejor uso de esa forma" dejo todo listo, le dio un último vistazo a la chica antes de ir a paso lento, apretando su hombro a su próximo destino.

 **4 días después**

Los ojos los sintió pesados, al abrirlos vio borroso un techo de piedras iluminado por una fogata, estaba vendada en varias partes del cuerpo, recostada sobre una blanca con una cobija del mismo color, trato de levantarse pero el dolor evita que incluso pudiera sentarse.

-no te esfuerces, tu cuerpo no sea recuperado aún-entrado a la cueva entraba Blake con poco de comida, dejo todo en aún lado de la fogata y se sentó al lado de la cama.

-¿cuanto tiempo?-pregunto la chica, sabiendo que el entretendría lo que preguntaba.

-4 días, tuviste suerte de que te encontrara sino hubieras sido comida de lobo o algo peor, ahora yo te pregunto, ¿que pasó entre tu y Finn aquel día?-no hubo respuesta inmediata, parecía un tema delicado, iba decir que lo olvidara pero ella hablo.

-diferencia de opiniones, el fue obligado a ir con el Lich de alguna forma, trate de evitarlo pero...falle-Blake no dijo nada, empezó a buscar entre un desorden de cosas extrañas, lo veía curiosa hasta que le aventó de manera suave algo al rostro, con verlo se dio cuanta que era el gorro de Finn, no pudo evitar abrazarlo contra su pecho.

-lo encontré colgado de tu espada junto a tu gorro de conejo, parecía un monumento de alguien muerto, también encontré tu mochila pero no pude rescatar mucho-el fuego la fogata empezaba a apagarse, Blake sólo levantó un dedo apuntando a la fogata y salió una pequeña bala de fuego, reavivando la llama y llamando la atención de Fionna.

-¿eres mago de fuego?-.

-si, también controla la magia de la luz, me da una gran velocidad, fue así como pude clavar la espada en Finn sin que se diera cuenta en el baile, me tomo tiempo pero ya soy un experto, iré por las latas de sopa de pollo que compre en el mercado, ya vuelvo-era alguien que controlaba dos magias, no se comparaba a Finn que dominaba cinco pero recordaba leer en ese libro aburrido que la magia que poseía era una fusión del fuego y la luz, parecía alguien de confianza pues conocía a Finn por esa pelea que vio contra la granja, había tomado una decisión, Blake llegaba con las latas humeantes lista para comer cuando vio a la amiga de su aliado fuera de la cama con la cabeza en el suelo.

-¿que te sucede niña-.

-¡por favor enséñeme!, ¡quiero que usted me entrene para poder controlar este poder!, ¡haré cualquier cosa que me pida sin dudarlo!, ¡se lo ruego!-Blake no se esperaba eso, tenía la mirada sorprendida pero luego la a cambio a una sería dejando las latas en una pequeña mesa vieja.

-levanta la cabeza humana-Fionna obedeció para verlo-dame una sola razón por la cual debería gastar mi tiempo entrenandote-la mirada de Fionna cambio a una de seguridad y sin duda en su voz respondió.

-porque quiero tener la fuerza para no volver a fallar para proteger a las personas que quiero, usted es el único que puede ayudarme a controlar este poder...mi sueño es tener un mundo lleno de aventuras pero también uno donde todos sean felices, aún si tengo que superar mis peores pesadillas, cubrir las espaldas de cualquiera en una batalla, eso hace una verdadera heroína-no pudo evitar ver la imagen de su ex en ella, era lo mismo que escucho cuando la vencía en un combate mágico hace años y le pudo que la ayudara, sólo suspiro sabía que tenía que hacerlo, su poder es vital en la guerra contra el Lich y sus aliados.

-de acuerdo, entrenare tus habilidades lo más que pueda pero tengo que advertirte algo sobre tu magia, ¿has sentido pinchazos en el pecho cuando la usas en exceso?-ella solo asintió, dejándolo continuar-eso se debe a que las magias raras que combinan elementos basé y no Sub-elementos son más peligrosas, usarlas hace que el corazón se exigía más para mantener el balance de energía mágica y vital, en pocas palabras acortas tu vida cada vez que la usas después de un periodo de tiempo o un incremento repentino, por eso usaremos magia blanca-vio que levantó la mano para poder preguntar, se sentía en la escuela de magos, que era muy mala al enseñar solo teoría de magia.

-¿que es la magia blanca? y ¿que son los Sub-elementos?-.

-vamos por partes, la magia blanca eso a magia molde, pides utilizarla para practicar tu magia sin usarla, en tu caso podrás invocar llamas trasparentes que no hará ningún tipo de daño, te enseñare ataques de fuego usando eso y cuando llegue el momento de usas la magia angelical sabrás que tienes que hace-le dio una demostración mostrando una bola de fuego sin color, lanzándola a su cara atravesándola sin nada-ahora la magias elementales tienen Sub-elementos o magias secundarias, Finn tiene la magia de hielo que un elemento secundario del agua, rayo tiene al aire como base, la tierra a la arena y barro, finalmente el fuego tiene la luz y la oscuridad, lo que hace especial a tu magia es combinar en una sola magia dos elementos, magos expertos pueden juntarlas con una combinación mágica pero cuesta más del 75% de nuestra magia, tu no tienes que pasar por ese proceso desgastaste, término la clase express, come tu sopa y descansa, no se como te haya entrenando Finn pero te aseguro que será una comodidad comparado con lo mío, seré duro y estricto ¿aun estas segura de tu decisión-Fionna como pudo se paró y lo saludo al estilo militar con una sonrisa emocionada, no podía evitar recordarle a Finn en el torneo.

-más que nunca maestro-.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Del otro lado del continente, en una ciudad abandonada de la guerra de los champiñones, se escuchaba una cadena de explosiones, Jeff atacaba a unos mutantes con varios hoyos de los cuales salían líquido verde (los del episodio Simón y Marcy), eran una plaga, con su espada clavada en el puso dejo inmóviles a una gran cantidad de ellos a 10 metros alrededor de la espada salto a un edificio para estar seguro y activo la trampa, todo ese rayo fue destruido por una explosión eléctrica que ilumino la ciudad por unos momentos, todos los zombies o lo que sea que sean esas cosas se habían ido, fue por su espada cuando uno lo quiso atacar por detrás, tomo la espada y en un movimiento rápido le cortó la cabeza, la baba verde lo mancho, asqueado por parecer una combinación de saliva y mocos, mas le vale a Finn que el tesoro valiera la pena, llego malherido a su casa, ofreciendo acompañarlo a una búsqueda por un tesoro en una isla pero primero ayudarlo con unos asuntos, si lo así tendría el tesoro para el solo, camino por las calles cubiertas de basura, huesos y esas cosas muertas hasta verlo sentado.

-termine mi parte, fue divertido pero quede bañado por baba verde, creo que a tu te fue mejor-Finn estaba sentando sobre una gran pila de zombies muertos, con una botella vacía de lágrimas de cíclope, miraba el collar con el conejo feliz que Fionna le había regalado, tenía ambos brazos vendado totalmente, su mochila cocida en varias partes, una venda por toda su frente y su mejilla izquierda, sin su gorro dejando ver su cabello rubio moviéndose, el cielo estaba negro aún siendo de día y el humo ayudaba a parecer un lugar después de un bombardeo, deprimente y gris, vio de reojo como un disco le cortaba la cabeza a varios zombies, alguien la atrapo mostrando a su dueño, seguido por un ejército de calaveras.

-llegas tarde, muerte-tenían enfrente en típica ropa gris de granjero al amo del mundo de los muertos y fanático de la música.

-mis disculpas pero tenía asuntos que atender del otro lado, bien, ¿de que quieres hablar?-todo era tensión Jeff sabía que no era asuntos suyo por lo que se metió aún edifico con un letrero de banco haber si encontraba algo de valor.

-quiero proponerte un trato-una voz fría, se paró guardando el collar en su bolsillo viendo eso huecos vacíos donde deberían estar sus ojos.

-¿un trato contigo?, interesante, pero sabes que soy alguien muy difícil de convencer, que pasaría su rechazo tu oferta, Finn el humano-en respuesta el extendió la botella vacía, la apretó hasta romperla en pesados, mostrando la sangre salir de su mano junto con trozos de vidrio cayendo del suelo, una mirada que hasta a la misma muerte puso nerviosa-no te gustara lo que pasará , pero es algo que no tu puedes rechazar-la calavera simplemente lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-soy todo oídos-.

 **A/N: ahora si completo, ahora pueden comentar este capitulo, creo que ha pasado mucho y explicado tanto, habrá un pequeño time-skip en el próximo capitulo pero explicare con calma lo que paso en ese tiempo, espero sus comentarios mucho, gracias por leer y hasta el próximo capítulo, CHAO.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17: el inicio de una larga guerra.**

Todo estaba cubierto de blanco por la nieve, una tormenta de nieve asolaba la zona sin piedad, pero eso no evitaba que se escucharan pisadas lejana de unas personas caminado, se ve sombras borrosas por los vientos y los copos de nieve cayendo a gran velocidad.

-¿en verdad era necesario venir con esta tormenta?-le pregunto Jeff a su acompañante, se podía ver el aliento salir de su boca al hablar.

-no tenemos tiempo que perder, si podemos encontrarlo en esa ubicación, el plan se ejecutará más rápido-con voz sería le respondió Finn ajustando la capucha de su capa blanca, su única protección contra el viento.

-sabes que es una trampa, ¿verdad?-.

-lo se, que su localización sea tan exacta es inusual, más después de que desapareció hace meses sin dejar un rastro, trampa o no necesito sus conocimientos para romper el hechizo, además es más divertido si no sabes lo que te espera-Finn le sonrió confiado pero con calma, el resto del camino fue en silencio hasta ver el gran edificio metálico solo en medio de la nieve, había unos vehículos algo viejos cerca del lugar, Jeff por instinto fue a revisar por alguna pista o algo valioso para vender en el mercado.

-¿algo interesante?-pregunto el rubio sin mirarle acercándose a la gran puerta de metal oxidada.

-no mucho, sólo docenas de libros con temas de magia y ciencia, definitivamente estuvo aquí-.

-sigue investigando los demás autos, yo me me daré un paseo por el edifico a ver que encuentro-no espero por una respuesta, abrió la gran puerta, todo estaba oscuro que no podías ver lo que había adelante, saco una linterna de de su mochila para empezar a investigar, sólo encontraba basura tirada, parecía una fábrica sin funcionar desde hace años con telarañas y bichos pequeños moviéndose, no fue hasta que vio un mensaje que le dio mal espina.

"tienes que quererme, tu obligación es amarme" leyó en sus pensamientos, al tocar la superficie supo que el líquido rojo era sangre seca, al apuntar la linterna a las escaleras rumbo al sótano vio más mensaje cada vez más enfermizos y fuertes, su comunicador empezó a vibra en su pantalón mientras saltaba la barda para llegar al sótano sin bajar tanta escalera, una vez abajo saco el comunicador.

-viejo, tengo una buena noticia y dos malas, ¿cualquier es primero?-.

-dame las malas, así la buena suaviza al final-cada paso que daba hacia la única habitación veía pedazos de máquinas y chips rotos.

-la tormenta se esta intensificando más, sino salimos de aquí pronto quedaremos atrapados y no podrás llegar a tu reunió con el Lich, sabes lo importante que es hablar con el para sacar información, hemos esperado meses por ese momento a que baje la guardia, la otra es que tenemos compañía, no somos los únicos que lo buscan, con tanta nieve no se sí pueda divertirme cómodamente-Finn llego a la puerta, sintió la energía de de una persona, pero la otra era lago extraña, era como si estuviera sólo la mitad del alma.

-¿y la buena?-.

-encontré su diario entre tanta cosa, su última anotación fue hace tres días, dice que entrara a buscar suministros electrónicos para su experimento final, definitivamente tiene que estar dentro...me tengo que ir, hay invitado que tengo que atender-.

-no te preocupes por mi, divierte como si no hubiera un mañana-se escucho la estática en la señal, atravesando la puerta un láser de color negro destruyo el comunicador de su mano, tiro la puerta de una patada para ver una jaula con su objetivo, el científico y esposo de la reina helada, la versión alterna de Betty, su única opción para romper el hechizo de la corona, Ben.

-tu eres el chico de los rumores, aquel que dejo un bosque entero destruido en una batalla mágica, sin mencionar otros logros curiosos para un viajero dimensiones-aquella sombra sentada veía a Finn fijamente aún cuando no veía sus ojos.

-no debo sorprenderme que sepas que no soy de este mundo, eres un genio que se mantiene vivo a través de máquinas, lamento decirte que necesario del servicio de Ben para mis propósitos, le pido amablemente que lo deje ir-.

-te propongo un trato, si vences a mi mejor creación, dejare que se vaya contigo pero de lo contrario, te quedarás conmigo para mis experimentos personales, tengo muchas preguntas sobre tu capacidad mágica especial, nada que unos cortes en tus órganos no resuelva-.

-si es la única opción entonces acepto, que venga-la sombra chasqueo los dedos y el suelo empezó a temblar, la jaula con Ben inconsciente fue puesta en un rincón alto de la sala para evitar un daño serio, Finn sacaba su espada pero de congelo al ver semejante atrocidad, eran los cuerpo de hihumanos muertos con partes de armas incrustadas a sus cuerpos, todas controladas por un marionetas ya con las cuerdas en sus espaldas, siete marionetas controladas por el cuerpo desnudo de un niño con cabeza de robot, los puntos rojos lo miraban mientras inclina la cabeza con esa sonrisa simple hecha por una figura pero te daba escalofrío de verlo, en su pecho tenía tres letras que hicieron su mente en una tormenta.

-te presento a mi hijo y mejor creación, ZMO-.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cake llegaba a la casa del árbol con mirada triste y de impotencia, agarro un plumón de color rojo tachando el calendario de nueva cuenta, ya eran cuatro meses desde que se vieron por última vez tanto a Fionna como a Finn, después de arrestar a la reina helada supieron la increíble verdad tras la llegada del humano la cual su hermana estaba enamorada, era de un universo totalmente alterno llegando a AAA por accidente gracias al engaño del Rey helado y un poco de mala suerte, hablando de ese viejo, casi le da un infarto cuando vio a sus "creaciones vivas", tuvieron que ponerle una camisa de fuerza para que no hiciera algo, dejaron pasar unos días pensando tal vez que habían ido a una aventura larga como pasaba varias veces cuando exploraban lugares remotos, pero al no haber ninguna señal o si quiera un mensaje se activó la emergencia, encontraron algunos pueblerinos que vieron a Fionna buscando a Finn, las indicaciones llevaron al grupo a una zona destruida por una batalla, encontraron los rastros de ambos lo que los preocupo más, no pasaba un día que no buscara a su hermana con la ayuda de su familia sin éxito.

-Cake, el príncipe Gumball nos llama para que vayamos al dulce reino, parece serio-de la sala salió el hermano de Finn, a primera vista no se soportaban por el simple hecho de ser perro y gato, al platicar un poco y comprender la situación decidieron llevarse bien.

-¿crees que se trate sobre nuestros hermanos?-le pregunto a Jake que terminaba su café de un trago.

-no me dijo nada pero eso es lo que quiero pensar, demos prisa-.

-el último que llegue hace la comida y lava las suciedades del otro, te veo haya pulgosos-le tiro agua a la cara para tomar ventaja en la apuesta que ella había creado.

-oye, no seas tramposa bola de pelos-no le tomo mucho alcanzarla, fue una carrera muy peleada, haciendo tropezar al otro varias veces, hasta llegar abriendo la puerta de castillo peleando como lo hacen cada vez que se ven los de su especie.

-haber ya basta, este es un tema serio como para que se pongan a jugar-Marceline los tomo por la espalda para separarlos, ambos sólo cruzaron los brazos mirando a lados opuestos.

-¿¡tu que demonios haces aquí?!-grito la gata al ver al príncipe flama sentado en la mesa de juntas.

-tranquila, ya me libre de esos pensamientos de mi madre y del Lich, pero aún así reitero mi disculpa por mis acciones en la fiesta-.

-no te preocupes, no fue tu culpa, sólo te dejaste llevar por malas ideas-su contraparte flama lo consolaba, entendía ese sentimiento de ira y soledad que el tenía, ambos no tuvieron un buen inicio cuando fueron liberados de esa lámpara por los aventureros.

-Marshall, ¿porqué tanta prisa en reunirnos a todos?-le pregunto Bonibell al vampiro que sólo tenía los ojos cerrados, desde que llego no había dicho sus típicos insultos a Gumball.

-porque algo muy grande esta apunto de pasar, tanto en nocheosfera como en el reino fuego, algo necesario para evitar un invasión-la seriedad de su voz ponía el ambiente tenso.

-¿a que te refieres?-la respuesta fue algo que no se esperaba nadie.

-revolución, un golpe de estado para evita que nuestras madres le den más fuerza al Lich-el príncipe del reino fuego uso un holograma mostrando información e imágenes de cámaras puestas en secreto.

-el Playboy y yo hemos estado espiando a nuestras madres desde que los humanos desaparecieron, descubrimos que planean un movimiento para declarar la guerra a todo el continente, y siendo los dos reinos más poderosos militarmente sería nuestra perdición-.

-todos los habitantes están enojados y quieren que nosotros tomemos el mando, sin más remedio nos convertimos en líderes rebeldes, queremos pedirles su ayuda para evitar un desastre-término Marshall, dejando en silencio la habitación.

-¿y cuando tiene planeado hacerlo?-pregunto Jake fingiendo tranquilidad cuando en el fondo estaba nerviosos.

-en seis horas de manera simultánea-dijo el rey vampiro como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, Marceline se acercó sonriendo para agarrarlo del cuello para hacerle una llave de lucha.

-¿¡cómo puedes hablar tan tranquilo cuando estas hablando de un golpe de estado?!-.

-tranquila, ahora mandamos a los civiles a lugares alejados de la zona de batalla, las tropas pelearan con los soldados reales mientras nosotros peleamos con nuestras madres por trono, además necesitamos confiar un rumor que escuchamos entre conversaciones-.

-¿cuál rumor?-pregunto Bonibell.

-que Finn trabaja para el el Lich-el comentario ahogado de Marshall hizo que ahora Jake lo apretara como una cobra a su presa.

-¡mi hermano jamás se rebajaría a trabajar con ese esqueleto!-empezó una discusión en voz alta y sin orden, Gumball perdió la paciencia y golpeo la mesa con su puño.

-¡basta!-ahora que tenía la atención continuo-solo es un rumor pero es nuestra oportunidad de buscar información de Finn y Fionna, es una posibilidad, normalmente evito participar en conflicto bélicos y me abstengo de meter a mi ejército en problemas ajenos pero creo que nosotros debemos aportar por el bien de la gente que quiere levantarse de una dictadura, así que hay que prepararnos-.

-vaya, no es normal que el princeso diga un discurso de motivación antes de una batalla-se burlo Marshall con una sonrisa burlan que su respondida por su amigo.

-extrañaba tus insultos cara pálida-.

-ahora que estando de acuerdo, pedimos que nos dejen el reino fuego a mi y a la princesa, no es por desconfiar de ustedes pero preferimos dejar nuestros asuntos internos entre nuestra gente, ustedes vayan a nocheosfera a ayudar a Marshall, confiamos en el éxito de estas revoluciones-.

-será un placer ayudarte a patear traseros de malas personas en el poder-dijo emocionada flama a su contraparte, amaba la destrucción y pelar por causas justas para la gente de fuego, ambos seres salieron corriendo para llegar antes de ejecutar la operación "llama del Olimpo", cuando salieron del reino pasaron a una persona la cubierta por una capa café, al sentir la extraña sensación de conocer al sujeto se paró y volteo para ver que no había nadie.

-no te detengas ahora velita, tenemos que apresurarnos a organizar las cosas-le grito flama antes de convertiste en una línea de fuego para ir más rápido, el príncipe se quedo unos segundo viendo la puerta antes de seguir a su amiga, el sujeto de la capa subió con agilidad a la ventana donde estaban los demás entrando al portal de nocheosfera con armas y escudos para la batalla, antes de que se cerrará entro al portal quedando sólo la cara pintada con gis blanco, todo visto por las dos metitas, la mucama se dio media vuelta adentrandose en la oscuridad mientras el sirviente de Bonibell miraba la nada.

-hay que darnos prisa con el plan-se dijo a su mismo, el ritual requería mucha magia negra y ahora tenían que reunirla en poco tiempo.

El lugar seguía siendo tan tétrico como siempre, una combinación entre el infierno y escenarios del mundo de los demonios.

-es bueno volver a casa después de tanto tiempo-se escucho un grito desgarrador de mujer al fondo, poniendo los pelos de punta a todos menos a Marceline que le echaba un vistazo al lugar-como relajan los ruidos de las almas en pena-.

-si tu como no, vámonos que quiero acabar con esto para salir de aquí-dijo Cake notablemente nerviosa, Marshall los guió a un río seco donde normalmente había millones de seres haciendo fila para ver a su reina pero para sorpresa de la vampira, estaba sólo.

-bien Lee explicate, jamás la fila de las almas había estado vacía, siempre hay algún imbécil que se quiere quejar del gobernare a toda hora-le pregunta la reina vampira mientras caminaban por el camino, pasando la puerta café con el turno 79,573, 274, dando paso a la otro río vacío donde varios diablillos se desmayaban por la espera, Cake recordó como ella y Fionna se volvieron locas al esperar más de cuarenta días en la fila para rescatar a Marshall del collar de su madre.

-este es plan, la pareja de chicle y los animales pelearan con los soldados reales para evitar que entren al castillo, Marceline, tu te ocupas destruir los refuerzos que vengan por aire y los pocos vampiros que siguen al reino-explico Marshall mientras todos se paraban a verlo encarar la puerta.

-¿y tu pelearás sólo con tu madre?-pregunto Gumball un poco preocupado, eran amigos a pesar de los insultos mutuos y que lo molestara todos los días.

-es un asunto de familia, tengo que hacerle ver de una o otra forma su error, vayan a donde escuchen el sonido una explosión, hay es la batalla, agradecería que nadie interviniera pase lo que me pase-a lo lejos se escucho una explosión junto con sonidos de armas de fuego combinado con gritos de guerra, uno por uno se fueron a la batalla quedando sólo la vampira viendo la espalda de su contraparte.

-¿vas a preguntarle sobre ese tema?-.

-si, necesito saber la verdad sobre lo que pasó ese día, también podrías saber lo que pasó al ser dimensiones similares, o por lo menos tener una pista-y sin decir más entro al castillo cerrando la puerta detrás suyo, desde lejos el sujeto de la capa miraba todo sin decir nada, un soldado real pensando que era un rebelde lo ataco por la espalda cuando vio que se daba la vuelta, el viento incrementó repentinamente en la zona, el sujeto caminaba hacia el campo de batalla mientras el guardia con aspecto de diablo tenía su espada levanta listo para atacar, se escucho un ruido seco, la espada se rompió en pedazo y una gran cortada diagonal apareció en su pecho cayendo desmayado.

"ahora lo comprendo mejor" fue su único pensamiento mientras se alejaba del castillo para cumplir su objetivo.

Marshall caminaba en un cuarto a oscuras, sólo se escuchaba su propia respiración, todo parecía abandonado con retratos rotos, el trono estaba vacío y sólo había lado mierda en forma de bananas, le daba asco pensar que grumoso se comió uno pensando que era una banana auténtica y no algo salido de adentro de un demonio.

-¡madre!, ¡se que estás en alguna parte!, sal de una maldita vez que tenemos asuntos pendiente-se escucho su risa y luego apareció una mujer alta con un vestido negro de gala, un cabello largó con una sonrisa burlona viendo a su hijo.

-oh, miren quien vino a visitar a su mami, no venias a verme desde que me volví a comer tus nuggets de pollo por accidente, lamentó decirte que llegas en mal momento, tengo una revolución que aplastar, ¿pasamos tiempo en familia golpeando demonios débiles como en los viejos tiempos mi niño malo?-la mujer voló rodeando a su hijo, acariciando su mejilla, hasta que Marshall le tomo la mano y la empujo para alejarla de ella con mirada enojada.

-olvídate de la comida que te comiste, yo soy el líder de esta revolución y quiero tomar el trono, no permitiré que unas este mundo con una piña de huesos con ideas de destruir todo-.

-ya veo, es una pena que tenga que lastimar a mi propio bebe, pero es el trabajo de una madre castigarlo cuando desobedece una orden-se trasformó en un forma demoniaca en parte gracias al collar en forma de ojo verde, el mismo que le regaló con engaños para que trabajara en el negocio familiar.

-antes de empezar madre, quiero preguntarte unas cosas que necesito saber-el bajó-hacha empezó a dar vueltas detrás de su espalda de forma lenta, podía controlar su arma con la mente gracias al entrenamiento que hizo en secreto, tenía la ventaja de ser el único híbrido puro de su familia.

-muy bien, cuando te derrote te pondré el collar con un hechizo para que suprima tu conciencia para la eternidad, así que no importa sí conoces la verdad-.

-primero que nada, ¿es cierto que Finn el humano es el nuevo juguete del Lich-su madre le sonrió recordando al humano cuando se presentó ante todos con su compañero.

-tienes razón Marsh, ese pequeño ahora trabaja para el amo, ha hecho varias misiones importantes para que el plan salga a la perfección, incluso peleo con tu amiguita Fionna para que no estorbara-.

-¡no mientas!, tal vez no conozca del todo a Finn pero se que es incapaz de ponerle un dedo encima a Fi-grito enfadado, si resultaba ser verdad esa batalla, explicaría el gran destrozo del bosque, no quería creerle pero su madre le decía la verdad por el tono de voz, cuando encontrará al aventurero le pediría explicaciones mientras le da una paliza, Fionna estaría desaparecida por su culpa.

-yo solo estoy respondiendo a tus preguntas con total honestidad, es tu problema si no me crees, ¿tu segunda pregunta?-.

-...¿porqué me creaste lagunas mentales para no recordar lo que le paso a mi padre y a ese grupo de humanos en el barco?-la sonrisa y mirada divertida de la mujer desaparecieron, su mirada se había vuelto más sombría.

-eso hijo mío, es algo que jamás debes recordar por tu propio bien, ahora...terminemos nuestros asuntos-ahora se encontraba detrás de Marshall para tomarlo del cuello pero el haca le cortó la mano antes de tocarlo, grito del dolor alejándose de su hijo, el filo del hacha goteaba la sangre negra, el chico la tomo del mango acercándose a su madre con el flequillo tapado.

-no me importa cuando manipulaste mis recuerdos, necesito saber la verdad para terminar con mis pesadillas de la guerra de los champiñones, además sabes que soy más fuerte que tu por el simple hecho de ser un híbrido-al estar enfrente mostró sus ojos negros con una línea roja.

-que falta de respeto, eres un rebelde de mala muerte, pero eso se corrige con una tortura de 150 años-con sus tentáculos ataco a Marshall que empezó a volar a gran velocidad mientras evitaba ser atrapado, movió su hacha cortando las partes que estaban más cerca de atraparlo, entonces por la adrenalina se acordó de algo muy importante, tiró su hacha para lastimar a su madre pero está la esquivo fácilmente, quedando clavada en la pared de piedra, un tentáculo lo agarro del tobillo y lo lanzo fuertemente contra el suelo, varios tentáculos lo empezaron a envolver pero el mantenía su expresión sería, sin preocupación.

-arrogante como para no mostrar el dolor después de creerte especial, sólo eres un niño huérfano que rescaté de la miseria y obtuvo poderes por cacería de vampiros, yo te cuide y me lo pagas creando una revolución a mis espaldas, estoy desp...uh-sentía una presión venir dentro de los tentáculos, cada segundo que pasaba era más fuerte hasta que todo reventó, partes cortadas volaron por todas partes con salpicaduras de sangre, Marshall estaba rodeado por un aura totalmente negra mirando al suelo, respiraba por la boca calmadamente.

-te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mi, pero incluso siendo mi madre no permitiere que lastimes a las pocas personas que hacen mi eternidad más divertida-en un fugaz movimiento tomó la cara de su madre y la empezó a arrastrar por el suelo creando una gran grita por donde pasaba, mandándola contra la pared con tal fuerza que se podía ver el polvo fuera del castillo, al disiparse el polvo la gobernante tenía el estómago perforado por el filo del hacha de su hijo que había olvidado que seguía clavado, Marshall se acercaba a ella con una mirada de pena.

-se acabó, es hora de saber la verdad y encerrarte para siempre, me hubiera gustado que las cosas fuera diferentes-la mujer solo sonrió burlándose de el.

-tienes razón hijo mío, se acabó...pero para los dos-en ese momento sus ojos se abrieron por el repentino dolor en el pecho, su garganta se llenaba de un líquido que le evitaba respirar por lo que vómito, vio como un tentáculo con filo le había perforado la zona del corazón, vio la mano que aún tenía su madre con un ligero brillo verde que significaba su manipulación de su tentáculo.

-al final...ambos moriremos aquí...no habrá un ganador...es hora de dejar este mundo...juntos-Marshall extrañamente se empezó a reír mientras se quitaba la lanza tentáculo del pecho, empezando a tambalear pero su risa solo crecía.

-¿qué es tan divertido que te hace reír estando a las puertas de las muerte?-le pregunto irritada.

-...-sólo movió su boca con los hilos de sangre salir con su boca, acercándose más a su madre, tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

-habla claro niño-el híbrido se paró enfrente de ella con la misma sonrisa pero sus ojos tapados por su flequillos, se dejó caer enfrente de su madre, justo en el momento que su cabeza pasó por su oído escucho la débil voz pronunciar una sola palabra.

- **boom-.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-ya me canse, ¿alguien sabe cuantos falta?-pregunto al aire Jake mientras aplastaba a un grupo de diablos con su crecido trasero, estaba visiblemente cansado.

-no te quejes pulgoso, si dejara de quejaste terminaríamos más rápido-le grito Cake mientras chocaba la cabeza de dos calavereas rompiéndolas en pedazos, un problema extra era muy difícil reconocer a los aliados, el muy estúpido líder solo les puso una venda morada en su hombro izquierdo, el cual era difícil de ver por la poca luz que había en el lugar.

-no debe faltar mucho, ya no llegan ningún refuerzo como antes, la balanza se empieza a inclinar a nuestro favor-la princesa chicle estaba tan concentrada en convertir a los enemigos de enfrente en botellas de plástico con su bazuca nueva que no vio a un soldado apunto de clavarle un a espada en el cuello de no haber sido porque una bala de reventó la cabeza, Bonibell al darse cuenta solo levanto el pulga a en alto, dándole las gracias a Gumball, que estaba en una zona alta y alejada del campo con arma de larga distancia haciendo un gran trabajo cubriendo las espaldas de sus amigos, tenia a un rebelde cubriéndole la espalda para que se concentrara en ser un buen sniper, era una mismo ciclo, apuntar con la mira a alguien, ver si tiene una venda morada, si la tenía buscaba a otro, de no tenerlarla ajustar la puntería con el viento y apretar el gatillo, aumentando su racha consecutiva sin fallar, miro para arriba un momento viendo el espectáculo que Marceline creaba, en verdad era igual a su amigo, Marceline en su forma de murciélago derribó la última nave cortándola a la mitad viendo como se precipitaba a tierra.

-Marceline, ¿me copias?-escucho el comunicador que tenía en el oído, llevo un dedo presionado el aparato para escuchar mejor.

-fuerte y claro chica antorcha, ¿cómo va todo por haya?-dijo en tono de broma mientras se dirigía al campo a ayudar con los últimos soldados.

-tiene que salir de ahí, la familia real ya sabía sobre nuestro plan y activó los gigantes de fuego, va a mandar algunos para apoyar a la madre de Lee, podemos controlar la situación aquí pero a menos que haya un mago de fuego con ustedes, no podrá hacer nada, tengo que cortar, mandare ayuda cuando pueda, flama fuera-por el tono de su voz parecía algo muy malo, supo que Bonibell trato de desactivar los gigantes de flama para protección del reino cuando espiaba a todo el mundo, pero dejo que tuviera uno activó por su acaso, agradecía leer diarios ajenos para estar un poco informada, a lo lejos vio un portal se abría dejando pasar a grandes gigantes de color plateado con líneas rojas parecidas a lava moviéndose por el cuerpo.

"oh no, esto es malo" se apresuró para tomar sin aviso a Bonibell dejando su arma en el suelo.

-¿qué demonios te pasa Marci?-le pregunto enojada a su mejor amiga pero no le hizo caso.

-¡Jake!, ¡Cake!, síganme ahora antes de que los conviertan el salchichas asadas-no entendieron a que se refería pero la siguieron, a lo lejos vieron al príncipe corre con su arma larga como loco.

-chicos, tengo muy malas noticas un...-no término de hablar cuando una gran explosión de fuego destruyo el lugar donde estaban hace un momento, las cenizas ahora se movían con el viento, impactado a por el poder de esas criaturas del reino de fuego.

-esto es muy malo, con lo que tenemos no podemos hacer nada contra esas cosas, debemos ir con Marshall para irnos y pensar en un plan de emergencia-un gigante los vio y con su mano lanzo una enorme bola de fuego, imposible esquivarlo con el poco tiempo, sólo cerraron los ojos para esperar su final, cuando una figura con una capa puso una espada en forma horizontal absorbiendo tal poder como sí fuera nada, levanto la espada al aire cubierta de fuego ardiente.

-desaparece en tus propias llamas-bajo la espada rápidamente, un corte recto que partió la tierra mientras una gran muralla de fuego se abría pasó, cortando al gigante por la mitad dejándolo inservible, otro gigante al darse cuenta de la amenaza lanzo una ventisca con fuego hacia el sujeto, este se volteó respirando hondo y saco de su boca una gran bola de fuego, chocando con la ventisca, tratando de superar el otro pero ninguno cedía, el viento quitó la capucha de sujeto justo cuando en su mente recitó un hechizo convirtiendo las llamas de rojas a azules, dando más fuerza a su ataque se destruyo la ventisca y creo una explosión donde estaba el gigante, Cake miraba aquellas llamas azules caer al suelo mientras veía los largos cabellos dorados moverse de el o más bien ella, había cambiado tanto con sólo mirarla a esos ojos serios mirando a los gigantes, la había encontrado.

-...Fionna...-dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos su hermana al volver a verla después de tanto tiempo, la chica no respondió, puso la espada de demonio clavada en el suelo, junto la palma de sus manos, al separarlas una llama pequeña brillante se creó, se estiró formando una espada hecha de llamas azules, la tomo con sus manos cubiertas de fuego, sólo recitando una frase antes de empezar.

-es la hora de poner a prueba los frutos mi entrenamiento-dijo sin emoción, cambiando el color de sus ojos a un azul igual de brillante que sus llamas, esto es sólo el comienzo.

 **A/N: lamento si me tarde tanto en actualizar, pero por motivos personales me he tenido que alejar un tiempo de escribir pero ahora estoy de vuelta con más, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, espero sus reviews con ansias, gracias por leer y que tengan buen día. CHAO.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18: Afrontando la realidad del pasado (PARTE 1).**

 **.**

 **.**

Sentía todo diferente, más relajado, más calmado, más seguro, sentía que estaba sobre una especie de vehículo, al abrir sus ojos vio que estaba dentro de un vagón de tren, con varias cosas desordenadas.

-y así fue la historia de como conocí a tu madre-era un hombre de piel morena y cabello negro que le acariciaba la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-¿puedo jugar ahora?-le pregunto aburrido de no hacer nada.

-no campeón, es hora de tu siesta-.

-no quiero dormir, mis sueños son raros-se levantó de sus piernas para mirar al adulto para que le creyera.

-todos los sueños son raros-le respondió tranquilo, no entendía las cosas raras que miraba en sus sueños.

-lo digo enserio pa, mis sueños son muuuuy raros y me dan miedo-su padre lo abrazo para consolarlo, sentía que extrañaba ese calor paternal.

-Marshall, esos sueños raros tal vez sean cosas vistas en un ángulo diferente, son mensajes del subconsciente que nos quiere decir algo-con sólo su voz cantando esa canción, pero todo se detuvo de golpe, la puerta del tren se abrió viendo de fondo una ciudad destruida y aquella alarma que hacia que lo pones muy nervioso, se abrazó a la pierna de su padre con miedo.

-fin del camino, las aves de metal viene a nuestra dirección y traen un hongo enorme con ellos, es nuestro final, pasen sus últimos momentos lo mejor que puedan-el hombre salió corriendo como el resto de la gente del tren, pero ellos no se movían, miraba en el cielo esas cosas voladoras en una formación que hacia un gran triángulo, en ese momento su padre lo tomo en brazos y empezó a correr para su confusión, era tan pequeño que no entendía nada, la calle estaba sola, las alarmas sonaban más fuerte, su padre lo metió en un hoyo muy oscuro, los pájaros estaban encima de ellos y dejaba caer algo mi pequeño.

-¿papa?-dijo al borde de las lágrimas por el miedo.

-quédate aquí adentro, papi vendrá pronto, lo primero-y de ahí todo fue oscuridad-se abrazó a sí mismo, luego un temblor muy fuerte lo asusto, pequeñas piedras caían en su cabeza, fueron minutos y luego horas, el tiempo para un niño pasa más lento que para un adulto, nunca supo cuando salió exactamente pero no había nada, estaba rodeado por un gran agujero, sólo había el pilar donde se había escondido, todo era soledad y silencio, la ciudad, el tren, todo se había ido.

-¿papa?, ¡papa!, ¿¡dónde estas?!-grito pero nada, camino y camino, trataba de no ver nada feo pero era inevitable ver esos cuerpo quemados y deformados, llego después de un tiempo a una cueva entre una montañas, sabía que los pájaros de metal traían destrucción así que era mejor esconderse, estaba solo, pero tenía esa esperanza de encontrar a su padre.

-esta bien, encontrare un lugar donde quedarme, un lugar donde pueda encontrar a otros...como yo-se hablaba así mismo mientras caminaba dentro de la cueva.

-además, esto no puede durar para siempre ¿verdad?...todo estará bien...es sólo esperar un poco de tiempo-veía a lo lejos más hongos, más pájaros, no tenía ni idea de que esa situación era global, estaba sólo, mucho tiempo, sobreviviendo sólo, hasta que llego ella, una mujer de pelo blanco con vestido de maestra y lente rotos, apareció regalándole un mono de peluche de color azul, justo cuando se había dado por vencido, llorando esperando a que esas cosas con hoyos y baba verde se lo comieran, como lo había hecho con su padre, pero ella lo salvo, lo cuido como la madre que siempre quiso tener, pero siempre tenía que haber un problema, esa tiara le hacía daño, la cambiaba a alguien que no era, Simeone era buena, la tiara la volvía loca y congelaba todo, a pesar de todo, se sentía tan protegido como cuando tenía a su familia, tantas cosas juntas, pero llego ese maldito momento donde ella lo dejo, lo recordaba por ser otro día nevado, su cabello era más largó al igual de blanco, tenía su trineo listo con sus cosas.

-Simeone, por favor no te vayas-le dijo Marshall más crecido con una camisa nada abrigada.

-es por tu bien, tengo que protegerte-le dijo sin volteares a verlo.

-¡cómo puedes protegerme si tu no estas conmigo!-le grito sin entender el porque, volvería a estar sólo, y todo por culpa de la guerra pero más por esa tiara maldita.

-ya no soy una persona que pueda protegerte...soy más una amenaza para ti ahora-arreglaba sus cosas, todo estaba listo para su aislamiento, por el bien de todos.

-Simeone, pueden ayudarte con esto-le dijo despertado, ella suspiró y por fin lo vio a los ojos, veía como ella estaba resignada a que la tiara controlaría su mente.

-tal vez algún día en el futuro tu puedas, pero hasta que ese día llegue, tiene que ser valiente, mi querido Marshall-ella limpio una de sus lágrima pero su poder congelo la lágrima que cortó su mejilla por su filo, muy pequeña pero la investigadora no soporto esto.

-ves, yo te lastimo, me tengo que ir, adiós Marshall-rápidamente se subió al trineo y se fue, quiso correr pero la nieve lo evitaba.

-¡espera!, ¡Simeone!, ¡Simeone!-pero no regreso, se perdió en la brisa invernal, de nuevo sólo, hasta que una noche fue visitado por alguien que creía muerta.

-¿madre?, ¿en serió eres un demonio?-ya era más grande tenía unos quince años cuando la señora de la nocheosfera apareció frente a el un noche, le había dado las pruebas para confirmar que era su mama perdida pero no tenía ese cariño como lo tenía con la desparecida científica, sólo le interesaba saber una cosa.

-me importa una botella que sea un mitad demonio y que sea algo de la realeza de otra dimensión, sólo dime ¿qué sabes de mi padre?-hubo un pequeño silencio pero el ambiente era tenso.

-hizo un trato con la reina de los vampiros para protegerte de la bomba, ellos lo tiene, yo no puedo interferir con esa raza pero tu hijo mío, puedes cazarlos, obtener poco a poco poder para enfrentar a la reina y que te diga lo que quieras saber sobre el, todo para tener tu querida reunión-sin darle más oportunidad ella se fue, se levantó de la cama improvisada que tenía, todo fue un sueño pero parecía tan real, vio en una esquina una especie de hacha roja con una nota negra, se acercó y la leyó.

"un pequeño regalo para mi hijito, divierte en tu misión" y así empezó la búsqueda que duró tres años, cazarlos a todos fue difícil pero había algo que su madre no le dijo, cada vez que obtenía a un vampiro, se empezaba a convertir en uno, conoció a un grupo de humanos en las llanuras, usaban gorros de animales para camuflarse de cualquier cosa que los amenace, el ya no era humano, de hecho nunca lo fue, convivió con ese pequeño grupo con música, fue buena idea usar esas cuerdas para usar el hacha como bajo, ese pequeño niño con gorro de blanco sabía entenderlo pero se comunicaba por sonidos, era hora de moverse a otras tierras, había un gran barco para todos pero tenía que ser ese mismo día cuando el misma reina de los vampiros lo desafío a pelear, tantos problemas para los humanos, ser comida de la raza arco iris y una raza en peligro de extinción por su propia mano, no quería que los pocos que conocía murieran por culpa de algo que no tenían la culpa, fue una pelea difícil, tenía todas sus habilidades, cortes en todo su cuerpo que tardaban su tiempo en sanar, incluso rompió su propia arma para debilitarlo, su vestido blanco roto mostrando su piel verde con garras, respiraba del cansancio y la emoción de terminar con todo esto.

-puedes detener esto Marshall, no es tarde aún, tienes el poder, lo veo, pero tiene su precio, es volverte loco...sólo quedo yo de la especie vampiros, borras nuestra existencia-le dijo la reina calmada mente, ya lo tenía harto con tanta palabrería.

-por última vez, si, ese a sido literalmente mi plan todo este tiempo maldita reina sorda-le grito cansado, diablos, enserio lo desesperaba.

-que así sea entonces-.

-a dah, menos palabras y más acción-tiro su rota hacha y armado sólo con una estaca de madera voló para pelear, la reina agarro ambas manos y empezaron a girar por los aires sin control, no fue hasta que Marshall cayo sobre la cubierta de metal, los humanos debieron haber escuchado eso escondidos en la parte de carga, tan cerca, ella encima de el, la estaca en posición pero ya no tenía fuerza.

-sabes Marshall, siempre hay otra manera-.

-ya rechace tu oferta-.

-no la otra otra manera, salvar a mi gente...y que mejor que alguien tan fuerte como tu-vio como sus colmillos se agrandaban, acercándose a su cuello, la estaca se empezaba a incrustar directo en su corazón, ¿esta loca se iba a suicidar?, trato de moverse pero fue inútil, sintió esa fría mordida en su cuello, un dolor que paso rápido ya que obtuvo toda su información, la que el buscaba, su padre, el trato y lo que tuvo que ofrecer a esos vampiros y donde lo escondió, pero de algo estaba seguro, seguía con vida, todo fue blanco por momentos, se levantó a dolorido, rodeado de los humanos que lo veía con miedo, toco su cuello solo para ver su sangre, era un vampiro, un gran precio a pagar.

-¿Marshall?...-el líder con gorro de color café, imitando aún vendado, quiso hablar pero fue interrumpido por un fuerte temblor, el barco repentinamente se movió mar adentro, del cielo se abrió un portal, y de ahí salió su madre aplaudiendo con sarcasmo.

-muy bien hecho hijo mío, eliminaste a la raza vampira...bueno, no del todo ahora que eres uno, pero no importa, ahora con esos rebeldes fuera, nadie me molestara mas en mi reinado, usar a tu padre como método de chantaje fue patético de su parte-¿qué?, ¿ella pudo haber hecho algo para salvarlo y no lo hizo?, ¿sólo lo uso para un trabajo de asesino?, los vampiros serán lo que sea, pero eso fue bajo.

-...así qué ese fue tu plan...jaja...como no darme cuenta antes...fui utilizado por mi propia madre para su beneficio...pero ya tengo lo que busco...voy por mi única familia real que tengo...tu y tu reino pueden irse a la mierda...erg-joder, tenía los poderes de la reina pero su cuerpo estaba agotado, maldición-.

-lo siento hijo, pero eso va en contra de los planes del amo por tan peligroso material que solo mi esposo puede acceder, por ese trato, no puedo permitir que lo liberes de su prisión, así que voy a capturarte y matar a tus compañeros humanos que causaron que este planta muriera-.

-espera, a ellos no los metas en esto, el asunto es entre nosotros, déjalos irse-le grito enojado mientras sentía al niño abrazar su pierna, ¿qué le vio su padre a esta mujer?.

-ahh, que lindó, no puedo soportar tanta ternura, bien, para que veas que no soy tan mala te daré a elegir, te borrare los recuerdos de este encontró y la información sobre tu padre, pero los humanos se irán a un lugar donde nadie los amenazara más o puedes irte por ese portal que te llevara con alguien de confianza para liberar a tu papa, tienes mi palabra- el maldito portal tenía la imagen de el sonriendo dentro de su prisión especial, ¿porqué?, la opción era fácil, entra al jodido portal y sácarlo de ahí, pero...los humanos morirán...a quien le importaba...lo merecía por empezar esto en primer lugar, el nunca fue parte de ellos, pero, ese grupo lo hizo sentir tranquilo, como debía de ser el sin esa loca misión, ellos no tenían la culpa, se suponía que los vampiros eran de corazón frío, no les importaba estas emociones ridículas, no tenía opción tenía que hacer lo correcto, como educó Simeone.

-ten mi memoria y déjalos ir-lo dijo resignado, sintió como el poder de su madre lo levantaba, era de ella porque el no podía volar más, lo puso frente suyo, evito contacto visual.

-tu padre estaría orgulloso si viera tan noble acto, le gustaban esas cursilerías, ahora cumplo mi parte-chasqueo los dedos, el mar se empezó a partir, el barco en medio, cayendo a un abismo sin fondo, ellos gritaron pero el que lo atormento fue el del niño

-¡MARSHALL!-lo veía levantar su mano pidiendo su ayuda, el...había hablado y dicho su nombre, esa maldita.

-dije que los dejaría en un lugar seguro, nunca mencione que fuera en la superficie-se burlaba, en un arranque se irá tal de romper su hechizo la golpeo con la frente con tal fuerza que ambos sangraron, Marshall la miraba con odio, esa lunática que era su madre lo miro sorprendido unos momentos pero luego sonrió, apretó con una mano la parte de atrás de su cabeza, juntándolos más.

-última vez que me pegas, ahora olvida y duerme mi rebelde demonio-todo se puso negro en adelante, era como una película que había acabado, su maldito pasado por fin completo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **hola oscuridad, mi vieja amiga**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **He venido a reunirme contigo de nuevo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Dejaste tus semillas mientras dormía**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Y la visión...permanece...en silencio_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Su cabeza cantaba esa canción que escribió hace mucho tiempo, que regreso como todos sus recuerdos, sentado en la cima del castillo, viendo ese escenario de guerra, este mundo a pesar de parecerse al mismo infierno, le faltaba ese toque de caos que tanto tiempo vivió, la lucha para sobrevivir por una causa que pensaban justa, la mancha en su ropa seguía pero la herida estaba cerrada, no sólo sus memorias sino que los verdaderos poderes del ser supremo de los vampiros despertaron, su recuperación era más rápida y trato una herida tan grave como sí fuera una simple raspadura, todo acabo, y al mismo tiempo volvió a empezar, bajo lentamente, sin importarle que casi pisa el collar donde encerró a su madre, ya no le importaba, tomo su hacha, salió.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **En la inquieta realidad camine sólo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Por angostas calles vacías**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bajo la vigilancia de la luna encima mío**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Todo permanece...en silencio**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Cuando mis ojos fueron acuchillados por el destello de una luz de fuego.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Que partió la oscuridad**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Aún en silencio**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Esa luz a lo lejos brillo por unos momentos, conocía esa energía, a pesar de eso camino con toda calma por las calles, necesitaba un tiempo de meditación, mejor hacerlo en este ambiente tan nostálgico, sabía bien que se las arreglaría por su cuenta hasta que llegara, haciendo el único ruido las gotas de sangre del filo de su hacha caer al suelo, sonido seco.

.

.

.

"deja que tu instintos trabajen primero, sin perder la razón de tu mente" Fionna tenía siempre esas palabras en la cabeza desde que le enseñaron el significado esa corta

frase, subía por el brazo de uno de los gigantes, esquivando sus ataques de lava que salían de las líneas de su cuerpo, partió su cuerpo a la mitad como sí de papel se tratará, un corte perfecto pero unos centímetro más inclinado a la izquierda si el maestro lo viera, vio de reojo que otro gigante le lanzaba una lanza hecha de lava rodeada de un fuego muy brillante, esquivar la seria lo lógico pero su instinto decía que sería muy predecible y aburrido, tenía una mejor idea.

-¡Fionna!-grito Cake asustada de ver como lanza se llevaba a su hermana con una fuerza monstruosa, prensando por la velocidad de como paso todo que la había perforado, se golpeo con unas rocas mientras paraba con su brazo la lanza, la movió varios metros de su lugar de origen, no importa, dio una vuelta para parar en seco, su cabeza vio al rojizo cielo, su cabello se movió tapando sus ojos, pero no la pequeña sonrisa que se formó.

-yo lo puedo hacer mucho mejor-susurro, siendo sólo ella que escuchara esas palabras, apago la lanza, succionando el poder, era como poner la mano cerca de una vela, cálido, sin dar un paso y con sólo el impulso lanzo el arma apagada dando de lleno al pecho del gigante, chocando contra una pared rocosa, dio un salto evitando un golpe, una trampa obvia, no eran seres sin cerebro como pensaba.

"vendrá por detrás" usando la cabeza del otro gigante, tomo un ligero impulso, golpeando con ambos talones, su cabeza, cayendo sobre el otro, las llamas azules que la rodeaban, se reunieron en la palma de su mano formando un pequeño centro azul.

-inferno plesure-recito el hechizo, aumentando el tamaño diez veces, una gran bola al rojo vivo, con el centro azul, no debía abusar, no aquí, el impacto creo una gran cantidad de humo, los que veían sin palabras tuvieron que tapares de la ventisca de polvo, después de unos segundos salió Fionna como sin nada, sin ver que el gigante aún con con la lanza clavada en su pecho salía de la cortina, listo para pegarle con su puño convierto de lava, la inercia del viento movió su cabello rubio hacia delante, antes de cualquier grito de pánico o que el golpe la golpeara en la cabeza, sino el sonido de un chasquido de dedos, al instante una explosión, cubriendo toda la zona con una gran cantidad de fuego, saliendo como sí nada de las llamas, que empezaban a formar una línea siendo tragadas dentro de la pulsera, tomo su espada de sangre azul, la recargo sobre su hombro mirando a sus amigos y esas personas que se parecían mucho, parecía que la teoría del maestro era cierta.

-a pasado tiempo, Cake, Gumball, ¿qué tal va todo?-les dedico una sonrisa, en verdad los había extrañado, sus amigos corrían para abrazarla, antes movió su espada para chocar con otra filosa arma, que regresaba como imán a la mano de su dueño.

-no has cambiado nada, sigues siendo el mismo tardado de antes-todos los demás quedaron sin habla al ver como Marshall salió a la vista, tomando su hacha.

-y tu la misma niña engreída Fi-no tenía su gorro de conejo, lo cual era una sorpresa al como cuidaba ese sombreó blanco, ninguno expresaba una emoción, sus ojos eran tapados por flequillo de ambos pero todos sabían que se miraban fijamente, el ambiente de reencuentro era demasiado tenso y cargado de incertidumbre.

-¡¿persiste la cabeza vampiro bastardo?!, ¡ella es Fionna idiota!,¿¡porqué la trataste de...¡hpm!-el grito de Cake fue callado cuando Marceline la cargo y le tapo la boca, con rostro serió.

-será mejor que cierres la boca, bola de pelos-ignoro los reclamos de la gata para ver a los ojos de su contraparte, ojos negros pero con un brillo casi oculto color carmesí, si su memoria no le fallaba solo había visto ese brillo venir de una persona.

"Esto es malo, muy malo" pensó esperando que no pasara a mayores, esperanzas que murieron al ver con en un par de segundos la energía azul de la espada de Fionna chocaba contra la energía negra que rodeaba el hacha de Marshall, la explosión de energía hizo ver el cielo, y las armas de ambos volar en direcciones contrarias, no era la reunió que esperaban de mejores amigos.

.

.

 **A/N: PERDON!, en general he estado mes y medio sin escribir nada por asuntos escolares y personales, y no parece cambiar mucho para este mes, espero que esta primera parte les gustara, me llego la idea de poner una canción que narre mas profundo lo de la guerra de los champiñones, todo tendrá sentido luego, la próxima parte de Finn, así que atentos, tratare de actualizar mas seguido, gracias a todos que ya somos mas de 50 seguidores y comentarios, vamos por mas, no olviden dejar su comentario que siempre sera leída por mi, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, CHAO.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19: desvío**

El ambiente de la zona era para suicidarse con cualquier cosa a la mano, hasta el viento parecía tocar una melodía de fondo de tristeza absoluta, ideal para su escondite si le preguntaban, no había mucho camino desde que cerro el trato con la muerte hasta la mazmorra donde su nuevo jefe lo esperaba, ni una palabra se decían entre ambos, Jeff sólo cargaba una bolsa con monedas que tomo, el, veía los edificios destruidos, lo que una vez fue la gloria de la especie humana, destruida ante sus ojos, nunca fue humano del todo, menos ahora que sabía parte de la verdad, pero aún así, la guerra de los champiñones, dejaba sus secuelas hasta este tiempo, lo ponía pensativo, quería saber más de ese pasado, más allá de las historias de Marceline y Simón, la suerte de otros, la entrada era vigilada por guardias de nocheosfera y de la muerte, no se movieron al entrar al subterráneo, estaban al tanto de su llegada, al final, un cuarto húmedo con largos postes de metal oxidados, agua de lluvia goteando, dos figuras, la muerte, la madre de Marshall y un espejo, donde lo vio, aunque no de la forma que esperaba.

-me alegra que llegaras con tiempo Finn, espero que los mutantes no fueran molestias-era el Lich, pero no de esta dimensión, ni de la suya, era la dimensión de su deseo, el podrido cráneo del Lich usando el cuerpo del Jake de aquella dimensión, Prismo le debía una explicación por esto.

-en absoluto amo-respondió secamente sin esconder cierto odio, haciendo una reverencia.

-fue fácil, termine con esta cosa verde, pero pan comido demonio-Jeff no era muy respetuoso con las personas que le daban órdenes, pero tenía sus razones para aguantarlas.

-oh vaya, tenemos a un grosero con nosotros, muestra respetó-dijo la madre de su amigo burlándose de ellos.

-cierra la boca, tienes ante ti al caza recompensas más buscado de todo el mundo, provocarlo y terminarás frita por un rayo-hablo la muerte, sin mostrar emoción.

-me causa curiosidad el porque alguien con tanto odio al consejo de magos y al sistema imperial de AAA se une a nosotros, habla-Jeff se paró y dio un par de paso gastar frente al espejo, Finn no levanto la mirada.

-Finn me prometio un tesoro para mi en caso de ayudarlo, pero se que fue una mentira, aún así, como caza recompensas y criminal de AAA, te ofrezco mis servícios a cambio de un favor-¿un favor?, sabía que lo del tesoro lo describiría tarde o temprano, le buscaría uno para no fallarle, pero un favor.

-en esta guerra habrá mucho destrucción pero quiero que me dejes destruir a...-.

"¿¡QUÉ?!" Finn no lo podía creer, ¿porqué quería eso?, por incersion levanto lo mirada, la reina estaba igual de impactado, el Lich no decía y la muerte parecía estar perdido en un recuerdo.

"venganza" su mente hablo, sabía que era la hierba, no hubo más.

-deberías dejas las cosas del pasado atrás chico, tu sabes que nada se puedo hacer para...-.

-cierra la boca o te reviento los hueso-Finn le tomo el hombro para que se tranquilizara, ya habrá tiempo de pensar en como solucionar ese problema, tenía asuntos más urgentes, no era opción crear conflicto entre aliados.

-de acuerdo, estará sólo para que hagas lo que quieras, pero más te vale quitarle la vida, Abadeer, sigue aumentando la fuerza militar como estaba planeado-.

-si mi señor-con eso ella desapareció en un destello.

-muerte, sigue investigando y mantén a la vida a raya de esto, no debe meter sus cabezas en nuestros planes-sin decir nada, abrió el portal a su mundo y se fue-en cuanto a ustedes, les tengo una misión-las gemas salieron de la mochila, un caracol estaba sobre su hombro con los ojos negros, ¿qué era?.

-para realizar el hechizo necesitamos las cuatro gemas, el libro del héroe y hacerlo en el altar de la isla, pero falta algo más-.

-¿algo más?-susurro Finn.

-no diere más, su misión es encontrar al científico Ben, hizo un salto en el tiempo para ayudar a su esposa con la tiara de hielo, un beneficio inesperado, eso es todo-el espejo se tiñó de blanco, dispuesto a irse pero la mirada del caracol sobre Finn lo hizo detenerse a verlo, lo hacia sentir mal, su mano se movió y aplasto al animal, su mano estaba verde, sintiendo la sangre sobre la palma.

"la calavera nos quería tener vigilados, me enoja" sólo hizo un quejido de molestia, se limpió en la pared salió sabiendo que era observado por del otro lado del espejo.

-si sabes que lo del tesoro era mentira mía, ¿porqué sigues en esto?-Jeff se paró en seco sin darse la vuelta, ambos ya estaban afuera del lugar, todo estaba en calma.

-sólo son intereses en común, lo que sea ese ente maligno tienen algo que tu y yo buscamos, son cosas distintas pero para mayores probabilidades de éxito es crucial trabajar juntos, pero hay otro motivo-.

-¿otro motivo?-susurro el humano, escucho el ruido de un relámpago, ligeramente inclino la cabeza hacia las nubes para ver la descarga caer encima del cazador, la energía fluyó en su espada directo a el, sin pensar, creo una pared con la tierra dura, bloqueando el ataque, desenfundo su espada cubierta de una gruesa capa de hielo, golpeando el suelo donde Jeff estaba.

-¡no te dije!, ¡es mala idea enfrentarme!-el lugar del impacto no había más que un hoyo-...¿qué?-.

-y yo dije, que con sólo mover esta espada era suficiente para matarte-la voz de Jeff estaba detrás suyo con la misma carga eléctrica en su arma, tuvo que girar adelante en medio del aire para no ser golpeado, del impulso cayo sobre un pared de concreto vieja, ambas espadas chocaron creando grietas el la pared y en el suelo por la fuerza, ambos se miraban seriamente mientras sus espadas aplicaban fuerzan.

-¿es que acaso tienes ganas de volver a pelear ahora?-.

-sería un desperdicio pelear en tu condición actual, con esas heridas durarías muy poco tiempo-la pared no pudo más y exploto, ambos aterrizando a lados opuestos, Jeff guardo su espada dando esto por terminado.

-iré con algunos colegas para buscar información en las ciudades, más te vale no morir, aún quiero saber más de ti Finn el humano, pues yo seré quien te derrote finalmente-camino hacia el, cuando llegó a estar lado a lado le escucho decir.

-si haces algo estúpido, seré yo quien te detenga-no hubo respuesta, cada quien uno siguió el camino opuesto a conseguir información del científico a su manera.

.

.

.

.

-si no fueras mi colega te hubiera molido las costillas, conciderate afortunado-claro, después de reunirse en un viejo cementerio, que Blake le rompiera la nariz con puñetazo y lo mandara chocar con una lápida que milagrosamente no se rompió, se sacó la lotería.

-también te extrañe Blake, pero creo que mi cuerpo ya tiene suficiente de tu afecto, muchas gracias-se acomodó la nariz y se limpió la sangre, con cierta molestia.

-eso fue por tu estúpida pelea que tuviste con Fionna hace unos meses-le respondió secamente, empezando a caminar más adentro del lugar.

-créeme cuando te digo que no tenía opción, pero directo al grano, ¿a qué se debe tu urgente llamado en esta tierra muerta?-le pregunto siguiéndolo de cerca.

-necesito que veas esto-no hubo más palabras en todo el camino, llegaron a un edifico viejo y destruido, pero lo que llamo la atención de Finn, fueron los guardianes de dulces podridos, parecían muertos hace mucho tiempo, ni veía ningún daño físico.

-el dulce reino fue el primer reino en toda AAA según los registro, por lo que hay secretos de sus inicios que nadie debe saber, hubo un tiempo de dictadura para que el príncipe Gumball tuviera todo en su lugar, pero no pudo proteger esto, a la madre chicle-al entrar no pudo creer lo que veía, una masa muy gris con varias caras de dolor y sufrimiento, estaba pegado a las paredes del edificio, lo peor eran los quejidos insoportables de dolor.

-¿que demonios es esa cosa?-.

-ya te lo dije, es la madre Chicle, algo que el dulce reino tenía muy bien guardado, pero ahora alguien lo enveneno con alguna sustancia, no nada que hacer pero alguien estuvo tratando de ayudarla-le señalo un par de hojas tiradas en suelo, fue hasta ellas, todos estaba escrito en un lenguaje muy raro y difícil de entender, pero lo que valía la pena era el nombre al final del documento.  
"Ben P." así que estuvo aquí tratando de ayudar a esta cosa rosa, lamentablemente no pudo hacer mucho.

-tu magia es de hielo, eres la persona indicada para poner fin a su sufrimiento sin dolor-como si aquella cosa entendiera lo que dijo Blake, se abrió a la mitad mostrando un corazón negro con un pequeño punto rosa, joder, no quería hacer esto, era un...no, ya no era uno, no después de lo que hizo, pero aún así iba contentar sus principios.

-por favor-

-ayúdanos-.

-duele mucho-.

-se bueno-.

-maldición-se acerco lentamente al centro, congelo su mano y toco el centro de vida, el hielo se expandía hasta cubrir toda la goma, las cientos de caras cambiaron a una mueca de felicidad antes de ser congeladas, para luego explotar, liberando miles de burbujas rosas, que salían por las ventanas.

-estoy entrenado a Fionna-dijo Blake mientras veía el espectáculo de burbujas junto con Finn, ninguno apartaba la vista de enfrente.

-¿le estas enseñando como controlar su magia angelical sin lastimar su cuerpo?-le pregunto ocultando su interés en su voz, como si no le importará.

-más que eso, sólo diré que tu eres su objetivo, yo tendría más cuidado de ahora en adelante-le dijo en forma de burla.

-con todo el mundo buscándome ya estoy fastidiado de esconderme todo el tiempo-poco después de que desapareciera, carteles de se busca de los humanos estaba pegados en todas partes, con una gran recompensa en oro y diamantes por cualquier información.

-¿has conseguido información del Lich?-le pregunto al ser una razón principal de su encuentro además de esto.

-lo vi, pero no de esta dimensión, es de otra diferente al mío, tiene a la tirana de nocheosfera y a la misma muerte como aliados, será más difícil de lo que pensé-.

-si esto continúa como esta, será una mierda de dimensiones juntas en un mismo espacio, muy peligroso, me preocupa un poco lo parecido con los sueños de la humana-.

-explica-pidió Finn interesado.

-desde que entrena conmigo, Fionna sufre de sueños extraños, algunos sin sentido aparente pero otros parecen dice verte a ti y sus seres queridos en situaciones de muerte, incluyendo la suya-no había duda, Fionna también sufría de ese tipo de sueños raros, esperaba que sólo fuera más que un invento de su imaginación.

-¿en alguno ha visto al búho cósmico?-si lo había visto, ese sueño profético seria realidad tarde o temprano, y ese ser no aparece para buenos presagios.

-según ella no, pero dice sentir una presencia que no puede ver, existe una posibilidad-trago saliva, lo difícil estaba por venir-.

-¿qué harás ahora?-cuestiono a Blake que recogía muestras de la goma muerta.

-iré al desierto de las maravillas, tengo que aclarar unos rumores que me llegaron hace poco, dejare el asunto del Lich para ti solito por ahora, ¿problema?-.

-no, por mi has lo que te venga en gana, sólo quiero saber si Fionna...-al voltear no lo vio más, que falta de modales hacerlo venir hasta este lugar y no despedirse pero bueno, era mejor que no supiera que no trabajaba para el Lich, ahora su prioridad era Ben, no había un lugar claro de donde ese hombre estaba aún con la información obtenida de manera "amable", pero de algo estaba seguro, no estará en una playa tropical acostado en la arena con un coco en la mano y un libro al lado.

.

.

.

.  
-me recuerdas porque tengo que ser yo quien hable con ella-pregunto Finn molesto junto a Jeff viendo desde la rama de los árboles a su nueva compañera, bueno, el tenía que conversarla de serlo, el objetivo estaba en un lugar fijo y muy desolado, era tan obvio que era una trampa, necesitaban un plan de apoyo y ella tenía las cualidades para ese plan B.

-porque gane piedra, papel y tijera al mejor de cinco, además soy malo para convencer gente sin golpearla-respondió seriamente el cazador, después de todo el consiguió la información ensuciando su preciosa espada para hacer hablar a esa banda de criminales de segunda.

-ya lo se, sólo has lo tuyo si ella no copera a la primera-de un salto llego a donde estaba ella, tenía su capa que lo protegería del viento helado que les esperaba, no dejado ver su ropa gastada, ya no tenía ningún vendaje excepto por la de su brazo hierba para ocultar las marcas negras.

-tranquilízate por favor, sólo vengó a hablar contigo-dijo con toda calma aún cuando tenía un cuchillo en el cuello, al parecer su habilidad si sería de ayuda.

-¿porqué confiar en la persona más buscada de toda AAA?-le pregunto cerca de su oído con desconfianza.

-por la misma razón que tu eres la persona más buscada en Marte y por esta parte de la tierra, dama mágica-al sentir el metal alejarse de su cuello se volteó para verla, ojos blancos con lentes azules, cabello largó café, piel ligeramente verdosa, blusa rota que dejaba ver su ombligo resaltando su hermosa figura y pantalones del mismo color, estaba descalza y aún alerta, Finn levanto ambas manos en señal de paz con una sonrisa.

-¿acaso asesinaste a la esposa del rey de un planeta?-.

-no, pero al igual que tu me hago enemigo de la gente equivocada, por eso necesito tu ayuda por esta ocasión-.

-si no tenemos nada en común entonces no hay nada que hablar-Jeff iba a actuar pero la señal de Finn hizo que se detuviera, actuó decepcionado rascándome la cabeza y mirando al suelo.

-que mal, y yo que sabía donde estaba Ben Petrikov pero si...ah-justo cuando esperaba a caminar al lado opuesto la dama le pudo la capa haciendo que se cayera de cara al suelo de forma nada elegante.

-si estamos hablando del mismo científico que se robó mis cosas cuando le di un techo, entonces iré contigo-.

-no era necesario tirarme al suelo pero me alegra que trabajemos por un tiempo, cada uno tiene sus razones con Ben, tenemos intereses en común-dijo satisfecho, con la dama, su plan de reserva estaba disponible.

-sólo hay algo que necesito hacer para cerrar el trato contigo Finn, sólo necesito que correspondas y no te muevas-en un movimiento rápido lo agarro de la cabeza y lo beso, dejando a Finn con los ojos abiertos y rojo, Jeff levanto una ceja curioso por tal forma de cerrar una alianza, salto para estar junto a sus compañeros, aún seguían con las bocas juntas, al separarlas una línea ligera de saliva unía sus labios, la dama mágica se limpió y volteo a ver a Jeff.

-ya era hora de que salieras cabeza de árbol-dijo la dama burlona, Finn seguía como piedra sin moverse.

-es Jeff para ti, ¿porqué lo besaste?-le pregunto mientras se acercaba a Finn.

-es una forma en mi mundo de cerrar un pacto, aunque admitió que también lo bese porque es un humano muy guapo-Jeff le dio un toque eléctrico en el cuello para despertarlo de su trance, sin ser cuidadoso de la descarga, volviendo a la realidad, Finn tosió aún rojo por el beso inesperado pero transo de ser serió.

-Ben esta en un edifico abandonado a unos cuarteta kilómetros, es obvio que es una trampa de alguien que se esconde ahí, necesitamos tu magia de teletransportación para una salida rápida cuando tengamos a Ben, tu estarás lejos fuera de cualquier conflicto mientras nosotros dos nos metemos a la boca del lobo, muy simple-.

-bien, extiendan sus brazos para dejarles una marca, sólo griten " leave" y los regresara a mi lado junto a cualquier cosa que toquen, cuando traigan a ese cerebrito primero hablo yo a solas con el, ¿entendido?-.

-si-respondió Jeff sin darle mucha importancia.

-como el cristal-respondió Finn con un poco de ánimo, un brillo en su brazo apareció una marca roja en forma joya, era hora irse los tres para encontrar lo que buscaban.

.

.

.

.

La señal se había cortado de golpe, eso significaba que Finn estaba ocupado, tiro el comunicado a donde sea y silbo por ocho segundos, nada paso, la tormenta se ponía peor, un clima salvaje, pero no sería problema para su parte.

-no sabía que hubiera una reunión de magos sin cerebro en un lugar tan feo-se volteó viendo a un pequeño ejército de veinte personas, todas con capa magos rosadas y sombreros de brujas.

-lo mismo diría de un traidor como tu, mira que ver al prometedor mago que tenía un lugar en el consejo terminara como un cazador muerto de hambre-Majo, el hechicero parte del consejo mágico y que fue un tiempo su maestro en las artes mágicas.

-yo sólo veo la oportunidad de patearle el trasero del hijo de puta que jodía mis siestas con tus clases aburridas-.

-mira que personalmente me jugué el cuello para que participaras en los juegos mágicos sin que el presidente pusiera sus ojos en ti después de el acto que hiciste en la ciudad y así me pagas-.

-después de diez segundos solo escucho bla, bla, bla salir de tu boca, ¿pasamos ya a la parte donde les cortó el trasero a ti y tus lame botas detrás tuyo?-saco su espada creo rayos que fueron esquivado por todos, rodeándolo dentro de un círculo, que aburrido, era la misma estrategia de los débiles que se une en grupos grandes, ataques de todos los elementos vinieron a el, no se molesto en moverse ya que su escudo eléctrico se encargaría del impacto, ni un rasguño, que débiles eran sus ataques.

-no tengo tiempo para jugar con todos sus ustedes, así que sólo les advertiré algo, si...-la mitad de los magos crearon una especie de red de luz en el suelo, obligándolo a saltar, detrás de el la otra mitad crearon bolas de fuego, quedando atrapado en una gran explotación en el cielo, los magos se rían victoriosos viendo el resultados de su ataque.

-¡dejen que la gente termine de hablar!-Jeff estaba parado como si nada sobre uno de los autos con su espada cargada apuntando al cielo-si vuelve a meterse conmigo, no tendré piedad-los rayos se escuchaban desde el cielo, cubiertos por la tormenta de nieve, los cobardes emplazaron a correr por el pánico.

-reconozco que tiene un poco de magia, si entrenan como locos por una década quizás puedan enfrentarme todos juntos otra vez, Electric Hammer-con un sólo rayo acabo con todo el ejército, algunos incluso salieron volando por la fuerza del impacto, claro que entre ellos no estaba Majo que lo ataco por detrás, la única persona que valía la pena, empezaron con su batalla de espadas, tenía una fuerza increíble para la edad que aparentaba el viejo, sólo era por su magia.

-sigues usando tu magia animal, usar la fuerza de otro ser vivo es la principal cosa por la cual te desprecio-necesitaba asesinar a un animal para obtener sus habilidades, patético.

-lo dice una persona que ha matado a cientos de personas para sus propia fines, tu excusas que sólo matas a personas impuras es basura-con una gran velocidad golpeó a Jeff el la cara, empezando una serie de golpes en todo su cuerpo sin piedad, hasta que un golpe con la fuerza de un gigante golpeara su pecho, su cuerpo recitó sin control, levantando una gran columna de nieve hasta golpear contra la pared metálica de un auto, dejándolo con expresión dolor en el rostro pero con una sonrisa burlona, escupió sangre que le molestaba en la garganta.

-¿así qué sigues disfrutando tu propio dolor?-se acerco lentamente a el, pensando que no se iba levantar.

-te llegas tarde pájaro-Majo fue golpeado por una sombra, alcanzo a mantenerse de pie, viendo a un águila de un particular color rojo, no podía ser, esa especie fue exterminada por el consejos foco hace siglos.

-¿no qué el gran Jeff podía sólo con cualquier cosa?-se burlo el anima del cazador.

-cierra la boca, sólo me dio la gana llamarte para que movieras los músculos-se cruzó de brazo enojado.

-tu cuerpo jodido de heridas me dice otra cosa arbusto-.

-¿¡a quien llama arbusto, demonio de diarrea?!-.

-¡vuelve a llamarme de esa forma y te mato!-ambos pegaron sus frentes mientras se seguían gritando, ignorado complemente a Majo, que decido atacar, siendo nuevamente golpeado por el pájaro, Jeff se montó en su cabeza para volar a su objetivo.

-me divertiste un poco, así que te daré una muerte rápida- fue lanzado con fuerza, corto a Majo en varias partes con su espada electrificada-knife bolt-una vez guardada su espada aterrizo en su compañero que no había visor en dos años, los restos se perdieron el nieve, hechos cenizas por el ataque de energía del místico animal

-como en los viejos tiempos, es bueno verte de nuevo Shigno-le dijo Jeff sonriendo.

-me causa curiosidad porqué me llamaste en medio de esta tormenta-una fuerte explosión destruyo el el edifico por completo, llamando la atención de ambos.

-ahí tiene tu razón, te explicare todo cuando rescatemos a un colega mío de los escombros-sin más fueron volando a la zona de desastre donde Finn se encontraba.

 ** _(Sótano de laboratorio, 8 minutos antes de la explosión)._**

.

.

.

"esquiva, salta, corta, magia" era el ciclo de sus acciones enfrentado a esas marionetas de carne controladas por una versión del infierno de BMO, una y otra vez se repetía lo mismo, lo único que cambia era el tipo de magia que usaba, no tenía caso cortar los cuerpo pues no tenían vida, era cortar esos cables para dejarlos sin utilidad y poder acercarse más al cerebro de esa abominación que según el sujeto era su hijo, no estaba llegando a ningún lado.

" en verdad das pena" se burlo en su mente la hierba, lo único que le faltaba.

-si no ayudas, mejor quédate callado-corrió por el techo del lugar, con varias dagas de hielo a su alrededor para atacar y como defensa de armas de fuego de los títeres, con suerte pudo cortar el alambre de uno pero su espada término clavada en el suelo detrás de las demás marionetas.

"¿ahora qué?"

-tu lo sabes perfectamente, improvisar-con dagas en sus manos y uno entre sus dientes corrió por la espada, se dio el espacio para poder saltar entre dos de ellas, con las manos libres agarro la espada pero no pudo sacarla, una marioneta pisaba su arma con fuerza, con la inercia quedo en el suelo, indefenso, con la ayuda de la magia de viento escupió la daga de su directo al cráneo de una mujer casi desnuda con claros signos de tortura y operaciones, sólo gano uno segundos para saltar con la ayuda del brazo hierba, alargo el brazo tomando la espada con su mano normal, ya tenía dos armas, una ventaja quitando que estaba herido y cubierto de sangre que en su mayoría no era suya.

-a la mierda todo" activo el poder de la hierba, dejando crecer las raíces negras hasta los ojos, que mantenían su brillo azul.

"verás que trabajando juntos será más fácil y divertido" la energía regresaba, las heridas sanaban lentamente, que poder tenía esta planta, se sentía bien, con ganas de pelear, uno a uno destruyo las marionetas, con una frialdad dio cortada para profundas a la carne de cada marionetas, su camisa azul paso a hacer roja, la sangre caía por su cabello, el sujeto no hacía nada a pesar de presenciar tal masacre, una vez sólo con ZMO, desactivo sus poderes, pero las marcas se mantenían debajo de las mejillas, la máquina se arrodilló, le sonrió y puso en su monitor.

-quiero amor, una expresión de amor, que nunca tuve con padre-Finn sólo cambió así el con la misma seriedad hasta quedar frente a el, no era una máquina completamente, aún tenía mente propia.

-si eso es todo te lo daré-con una sonrisa dulce abrazo al niño, el pobre ser no podía demostrar como se sentía, el contacto de cuerpos que se le llama abrazó, era más cálido de lo que pensaba.

-sabes, la vida es como una caja de sorpresas, tienes que meter la mano dentro para saber que hay, dámelo por el favor que te hice que se siente ser amado por unos momentos-la voz paso de ser una voz cariñosa a una fría y con un poco de nostalgia que salía de mi ser, meto mi mano dentro de su pecho, el color oscuro pasa a un tono carmesí, no hay lamento, ni gritos, sólo silenció, me toma esfuerzo arrancar esas parte viscosa, no se lo que es ni me interesa saberlo, mire de reojo el monitor, mantenía la sonrisa, una gota roja baja desde dónde tenía lo que debería ser sus ojos, como si estuviera llorando, no sentía ni tristeza ni alegría, sólo un vacío, lo dejo caer en un charco rojo, un gran charco, los aplausos vinieron de donde estaba el sujeto, camine hacia el, las ondas se movían con cada paso que daba, ante de que pudiera hablar le enterré mi espada en su cuello, con sólo ver esa mirada bastaba saber la verdad, ese científico, fue poseído por el Lich, el de esta dimensión, todo apuntaba a que era un espíritu sin cuerpo, usando cuerpos de seres vivos para usarlo como vasijas, siempre tuvo a Ben, pero quería algo de información sobre mi, por eso esta mision tan falsa, de no ser por que lo necesito para traer a Simon de vuelta, lo dejaría ahí encerado.

"¿eh?" en ese momento siento que la conciencia vuelve, volteo con horror al ver lo que hice, lo que pensé, me vi en una de las pantallas, este no era yo, mi debate mental se vio interrumpida por un archivo, con mi poco conocimiento sobre tecnología gracias a Bonibell, lo seleccione "salvación del gen humano, proyecto Android versión final" miles de imágenes de Hihumanos con chips en sus cabezas, ocultas por gorros de animales, como los de Susana, los de Fiona o el mío, tenía que haber un significado para eso, de ahí era pura palabra científica que no entendía, pero las imágenes dicen más que esas palabra, una alarma casi me deja sordo, una luz de emergencia cubre el sótano, al voltear veo que el sujeto, de alguna forma presiono el botón de destrucción, tenía que ser eso pues que otra cosa activa alamedas y pone una cuenta regresiva, aguantando las gana de vomitar, Finn saco su espada para llevarse con la sorpresa de que el centro azul están roto, ahora era gris, y al verla mejor vio que ya no tenía filo, era un adorno ahora, con el poco tiempo que tenía saco al centros de su celda, empezó a subir como loco para arriba, no llegaría ni en broma, recargo a Ben en una esquina y se cubrieron con hielo y concreto esperando la explosión, fueron segundos en negro, la nieve caía por mi cuerpo, era como una lluvia en cámara lenta, me sentía en calma ahora, vi a Jeff y aún águila rojo bajar por mi, vi su sorpresa al verme cubierto de sangre, el sabía que no era mía, tomo a Ben y de espaldas me dijo.

-necesitas un tiempo sólo para pensar ¿no?, sólo no tardes mucho y límpiate un poco, leave-con eso se fue, dejándome sólo, tirado en los escombros de ese laboratorio, me siento perdido, ya no soy lo que era antes, desvié mi camino por el bien de la persona que amo y de este mundo, pero no sabía que me traería este debate, no soy un héroe, pero tampoco soy lo opuesto, estoy en el medio, ¿qué soy ahora?, ¿en qué me convertiría después?, sólo el tiempo lo dirá con exactitud, ahora sólo quiero aprovechar este momento de paz total, esperando que no sea el último.

.

.

 **A/N: Y eso es básicamente paso con Finn en esos meses, y solo es el inicio de sus problemas con la hierba, pero al menos ya tiene un equipo, me pase con la sangre, tal vez si pero creo que mi idea necesitaba esos toques, nada pues el próximo capítulo será de el entrenamiento de Fionna y su nuevo objetivo a parte de encontrar a Finn, gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios, CHAO.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20: el sendero de fuego**

Era extraño, el único sonido era de una gotera lejana, no recordaba como había llegado a ese lugar, parecía un subterráneo con varias tuberías, el suelo estaba inundando ligeramente, sólo había un camino a seguir, al salir una luz la cegó por unos segundos y luego vio esa ciudad al lado del mar, eran edificios de grandes tamaños y formas, de los que recordaba que ahora escombros, muchos humanos, cada uno haciendo todo tipo de cosas, como si fuera un día normal, quería explorar esa ciudad pero una gran explosión hizo que se detuviera en seco, un hongo verde, ¿qué estaba pasando?, las personas desaparecieron remplazadas por cadáveres calcinados, se tapó la boca al ver tal escenas, el mar se volvió negro y una llama roja al fondo, se sentía atraída a esa llama, al acercarse el entorno cambió, estaba en medio de un lago rodeado por una isla circular, el problema era que la isla estaba dividida en cuatro partes, fuego, hielo, ¿dulce?, ¿eso verde era slime?.

-los elementales escogieron a sus posesores, las parejas sean reunido en sus dimensiones, pronto ustedes enfrentarán al catalizador verde y rojo que amenaza al multiverso y busca destruir lo más importante de ustedes para alimentarse del odio, tenga cuidado-una voz femenina pero impotente hablo, Fionna estaba en el lado del fuego, otras figuras humanas estaban en su respectivo elemento mágico, o eso entendía, una chica de pelo largo y una gorra que sólo tapaba la parte superior de su cabeza, un chico con un gorro parecido al de Finn pero puntiagudo con las orejas, sólo se le podía ver un ojo por el pelo, y estaba el, la única figura que no tenía sombra, Finn, parado sobre el agua congelada mirando a la nada.

-lava, cristal, ácido y metal, despertarlos con su fuerza voluntad antes del paso del cometa madre-se despertó de golpe estaba sudando un poco en su cama, otra vez un sueño raro, pero no trataba de algo relacionado con sus amigos, era la segunda vez que veía a Finn en su sueño, prefería no recordar la primera, fue tan espantosa ver como el...-

-¡Fionna!, sal ahora para empezar con la práctica final-por fin, tanto entrenamiento intenso, horas de meditación, uso de la magia blanca y peleas que siempre perdida contra su maestro mano a mano, no se contenía por que fuera mujer, eso mostraba su seriedad en esto, estuvo entrenando a solas cuando se iba sin avisar algún lado, desarrollando una habilidad tan genial, salió de la cueva para ver a su maestro enfrente suyo.

-la prueba final consiste en dos fases, una sin magia ni espada y otra las podrás usar a tu antojo sin ninguna retorció, no pierdas más el tiempo que ellos no les gusta esperar-la tomo de la cadera y la lanzo con fuerza al frente, atravesando varias ramas hasta estar encima de un acantilado fin fondo, como pudo trato de estabilizar se con las piedras pero estaban resbaladizas, cayendo de cara, Blake escuchaba los gritos de su alumna.  
"muéstrame que aquel golpe de energía no fue suerte Fionna" pensó.

-y pensar que una humana te dejara una cicatriz en el hombro, tu que eres tan defensivo con tu luz-se burlo una sombra detrás de el, un buen amigo suyo pero un poco creído.

-sólo espera un poco y verás su fuerza-lo vio pasar su lengua por sus afilados dientes no podía esperar para ver a la famosa posesora de la magia fuego angelical, sería una lástimas que perdiera contra cosa, Fionna por su parte se paraba y veía lo poco visible, si esta era la primera prueba no podía usar magia, clavo su espada lejos y comenzó a caminar a ciegas pensando en el sueño.

-nunca bajes la guardia en la oscuridad-apenas alcanzo a esquivar un golpe de algo grande, detuvo su impulso con una mano y vio a un monstruo muy grande de color café, por su aspecto se veía que era viejo pero con una gran fuerza física.

-confió en que Blake te dijo que esto era una prueba sin magia y armas, sólo tu cuerpo, lo único que tienes que hacer es golpearme en el lunar de mi frente con toda tu fuerza, pero no te lo dejare nada fácil niña-Fionna salto hacia atrás para evaluar la situación, no veía mucho y de alguna forma tendría que llegar hasta su cabeza y tomar impulso para el golpe, nada fácil.

-no me subestime anciano-empezó a correr de un lado a otro para trata de confundirlo pero apenas reacciono cuando una larga lengua casi la golpea.

"que asco" la lengua actuaba como un látigo gigante capaz de dejar un hueco en la pared, así no podría, gastaba energía en esquivar esa cosa, sabía que no podía estar perdiendo tiempo.

-nada mal, pero te aplastare con mi martillo bicho-de su espalda saco un gran martillo que venía a gran velocidad, ella se lanzó a un lado, todo un par de veces por el suelo y quedo sin habla al ver el gran cráter donde hace un segundo estaba.

-eso estuvo cerca-el monstruo empezó a mover su arma de forma indeterminada y con la oscuridad se le complicaba el asunto, no dudo cuando no saco el martillo para subir corriendo por el brazo, lo estaba logrando, hasta que de la piel salió una especie de costra, obligándola a saltar, donde se encontraba frente a una bola de agua.

"mierda" le dio de lleno y la estrello contra la pared, se sostenía para no caer al suelo de una roca saliente, con su ropa mojada sería más complicado moverse, con una vuelta completa se puso sobre la roca, pero necesitaría más impulso, una ventisca hizo que luchara para no caerse, si tan sólo pudiera usar magia, noto que el viento causaba cortes en su piel, el martillo actuaba como una especie de abanico, y del viento vio el martillo directo a ella.

-no otra vez-una fuerte columna de polvo se elevó hasta la superficie, siendo vista por las dos personas que esperaba el resultado, el monstruo río de su victoria, pero de sus reflejos atrapo una gran roca que casi le pega en la cabeza, rodeada piedras Fionna sonrió mientras jalaba una raíz, jamás dijeron que no podía usar el ambiente como arma, tuvo suerte de verla al momento de saltar, el monstruo destruyo la roca, ocasionado que todo estuviera rodeado piedras rebotando con otras, el monstruo escupió otra bola de agua pero el doble de grande.

"bingo" salto en el aire detrás de una roca antes de que el agua cubriera todo, ocasionado un lluvia temporal de agua y piedras.

-una lasti...eh?-con un gran grito y con buen impulso gracias a la inercia combinada del agua y la piedra de apoyo esquivo el brazo, un golpe directo en el lunar para caer rendida en la cabeza del monstruo, la criatura sólo se limpió el lunar con un dedo, así que uso el impulso de su ataque para tomar altura, usar las piedras como un escudo y finalmente con el choque de la bola de agua tomo la velocidad, camino hasta don de estaba la espada azul clavada y se la dio a la chica que recuperaba el aliento.

-vale...no eres un bicho tan malo después de todo-.

-que te pareció eso, lo logre, uf, esto cansada-.

-en ese caso déjame ayudarte para tu segunda prueba, suerte-sin precio avisó la tomo en una mano ignorando su grito y la lanzo hacia arriba, si Blake estaba en lo correcto, ese sujeto no tendría piedad con ella, incluso con su supervisión, Fionna ya afuera trataba de mantener un rumbo aún lugar seguro, vio un banco de arena de buen tamaño para reducir el impacto, cayo limpiamente y se preparó para lo último, las pruebas de su maestro no dan descanso.

-no pensaste el porque de un banco de arena en medio de un bosque, necesitas agilidad mental-una voz detrás de ella hablo burlona mente, al voltear se se asusto al ver como la arena se movía y la atrapaba, no podía activar su magia y no podía mover su espada.

-mi arena es especial, puede absorbe la magia como el agua, me siento decepcionado, esperaba más del contenedor del fuego angelical, ya no hay talento, me encargare de ti, de la realeza y de ese renegado de hielo-.

"mis amigos, mi hermana, Finn...ellos son...más importantes para que nada en este mundo" el sujeto que aún no salía de las sombras levanto sus manos, cubriendo a Fionna que no se movía y miraba al suelo.

-sin dudarlo...-una vez cubierta en un capullo, todo estaba terminado, pero Blake sabía lo que iba a pasar.

-muere...¿qué pasa?-había cerrado el puño de algo evitaba que la arena se oprimiera más.

-¡los protegeré sin importar que!-un fuerte golpe la arena sesión y una gran columna de energía azul cubrió el lugar, ni Blake ni el sujeto se movieron del lugar, el maestro sólo se cruzaba de brazos esperando ver que pasaba.

-¡prepárate, loco bastardo-el sujeto que ahora se veía que era una forma humana per con ojos azules y piel blanca de reptil, pasaba la lengua entre sus dientes mientras sacaba una espada roja con un diamante café en el centro de la empuñadura.

-que cantidad de energía de un escudo, interesante, muy interesante, ¡ven y jugáremos con todo!-en un segundo sus energías chocado creando una explosión que destruyo una pequeña zona del bosque, chocaban espadas con la mirada desafiante de Fionna y la divertida del sujeto blanco, la humana cortaba arena y chocaba contra la espada, tenías dos problemas en que enfocares, era hora de sacar la primera carta, de una pata creo una distancia, el reptil creo dunas a sus lados, Fionna concentro la energía unos segundos, le debía una Finn por esta técnica, corrió esquivando las dunas en movimiento, salto y pateo al espada para dejar una abertura, su espada bloqueaba una acumulación de arena, un golpe directo a la cara con su puño, una barrera se levanto enfrente del reptil, caíste redondito.

-mi turno-desapareció sorprendiendo a su oponente, al voltear sólo sintió el fuerte golpe en la cara volando hasta chocar con un árbol.

"Fionna insistió en trabajar su velocidad, usando la magia en su piernas logra una velocidad que podía competir con la suya sin usar pastillas, no hay duda de que se inspiró en la pelea de Finn en el castillo, se empeña a seguir sus pasos, pero fiel a su estilo" fueron los pensamientos de Blake al ver el ataque de Fionna.

-creo que ya sabes mi nombre, así me gustaría saber el nombre de mi oponente-el reptil que sólo llevaba una bata blanca y un cabello corto azul puntiagudo sonrió un poco.

-técnica soy el príncipe de los bandidos, pero me gusta que me llamen Brady, pero basta de parloteo, ven-Fionna corrió a una gran velocidad, rodeo a Brady con su velocidad, era cubierto por un círculo de arena a la altura de su cadera, no tenía problema en pasar el escudo pero los reflejos con la espada del príncipe eran muy buenos, Fionna decido usar el fuego normal pero no hacia mucha diferencia contra la arena, Brady rompió los choques de espadas mandando toda su arena directo a la humana que cruzo los brazos para soportar el daño, aunque eso significo una herida caliente en la mandíbula, la rubia cayo de una rodilla respirando agitadamente, sólo tenía un corto  
Tiempo de velocidad antes de que su cuerpo pagara el precio.  
-bien, bien, ya vamos enserio-junto ambas manos en una posición peculiar, la arena empezó a crecer y crecer hasta formar una ola gigante donde ella estaba parada.

-por fin puedo usar la segunda técnica y mi favorita-concentro su poder en sus manos, cerrando los ojos y creando un ligero círculo de fuego, cuando la ola toco tierra Brady con seguía serió, suspiro cansado y miro arriba para ver a la humana volando con la propulsión del fuego en sus manos y sus ojos más iluminados de lo normal, mando varios proyectiles de arena, siendo esquivado con facilidad en el aire, ella contratación con una bola de fuego bloqueada por la arena, con la ayuda de una nube de arena se elevó hasta la altura de la chica.

-no me divertía tanto desde ese vago eléctrico de Jeff, ten importaría una pelea aérea-la respuesta fue una espada de fuego pasando cerca de su oreja, una y otra vez chocaron en el aire, dando espectáculo, decidida a acabar con esto junto energía en su mano.

-inferno plesure-.

-sand counter-el ataque de fuego choco contra unta una barrera dura de arena, la energía de ambos salía por todos lados, Blake tendría que lidera con los soldados reales de los reinos cercanos para que no vieran esto, harta de no poder pasar el fuego comenzó a tener tintes azules y luego un azul brillante, un grito de fuerza de ambos término con una explosión e en el aire, dos sombras cayeron al suelo pero el humo no dejaba ver nada, Blake comenzó a caminar al centro como sin nada hubiera pasado, luego los dos corrieron heridos por el otro conectando su puño en la cara del rival en frente de Blake, estuvieron unos segundos antes de caer de rodillas y caer mirando arriba totalmente cansados.

-es suficiente, es un empate, Fionna, ya no tengo nada que enseñarte, estoy orgullosos de ti-ella sólo sonrió feliz.

-eso dolió, niña-la humana soltó una risa y aún acostada le dio la mano para ayudarlo a levantarlo, sentados se miraron y no pudo evitar contagiar su sonrisa.

-sólo tengo un poco de lágrimas mas curativas, ten-lanzo la botella Fionna que bebió un poco y luego se la dio al príncipe bandido que también lo acepto.

-¿qué harás ahora?-le pregunto Blake a Brady.

-quien sabe, ya me divertí con ella, tal vez buscar un tesoro al este que me pica la curiosidad-luego miro a Fionna-tienes mis respeto humana, si necesitas algo te ayudare, claro que con una cuota económica-.

-claro, sólo te pido que seamos amigos y volvamos a pelear otra vez-.

-me parece justo, usa esta arena mágica para hablar conmigo, es una especie de figura de arena mía pero actuara para mantener el contacto, suerte en tu camino-con ello se fue en una nube de arena al sur.

-también me voy, ya no tengo por que cuidarte, necesito enfocar en mis investigaciones de las gemas, sólo no caigas en malos pasos-Fionna lo abrazo, era como un ejemplo a seguro para ella, el respondió el abrazo y luego desapareció.

-gracias-también tenían que partir, tenía algo que hacer, no tomo mucho llegar hasta la pequeña cascada con un árbol gigante escondida, enfrente de la cascada estaba colgado el gorro de Finn, Blake uso un hechizo sólo para que humanos entrarán, se paró en frente de una roca y dejo su sombrero de conejo encima y frente al árbol, su cabello ondeaba con el viento.

-cuando sea el momento volveré por ti, al ser una verdadera heroína-camino hasta llegar al frente de la cascada viendo el gorro de Finn, un juego de la mente retrato al chico en el agua de la cascada, ella levanto la mano para alcanzarlo pero luego se detuvo, ambas miradas eran de seriedad.

-yo...no me rendiré, no ahora, ni en el futuro, te lo aseguro, mantendré mi mano abierta hasta que decidas salir de tu oscuridad, confió en que ese día llegue, en el que luchemos juntos una vez más por el bien de todos-saco de su mochila una capa negra que compró en el mercado, dio un último vistazo antes ocultar su cara con la capucha y dejar el lugar.

 **(Actualidad)**

.

.

-oye Marshall-dijo Fionna sin energía.

-si, Fionna-respondió de la misma forma el vampiro.

-juguemos cuando estemos solos-.

-ya lo se, que exagerados fueron-ambos estaban sentados con chichones en la cabeza cortesía de Cake y todos los demás al ver que la batalla sólo era un juego entre ellos, sólo empezaron a reírse cuando Cake los agarro y los golpeo con la frente del otro.

-¡no necesitaban exagerar tanto!-grito Cake furiosa cuando hace unos segundos lloraba por su hermana.

-debí haberlo pensado, tu y Finn a veces lo hacían peor no de esta manera-Marceline ignoro a Bonibell y fue directo a Marshall.

-eso ojos...-el vampiro la miro con una pequeña sonrisa.

-esta bajó control, pero necesitas regresar a casa para que tu padre diga la verdad, puede haber algunas diferencias conmigo-.

así que ustedes del mundo de Finn ¿verdad?-luego de una rápida introducción de todos y por fin conocer al famoso Jake, era relajado que su hermana a primera vista, un portal salió revelando a los herederos de fuego y a tres invitados más.

-vaya, hicieron el trabajo con ellos, y me apresure por nada-se quejó flama.

-¡Fionna!-grito el príncipe flama, ella sólo saludo con la mano.

-¡Maga cazadora!, ¡Canyon!, ¡¿hombre banana?!, ¿que hacen aquí?-se acerco Jake sorprendidos con los demás de OOO.

-escuche que mi alumno tenía problemas así que viene a ayudarlo-dijo la Cazadora sería como siempre.

-yo estaba aburrida y quise venir por un poco de emoción-hablo Canyon feliz.

-a mi me dijeron que ocupaban mi ayuda para unos experimentos, justo cuando terminaba mi cohete 2.0-.

-ya, ya, no tenemos tiempo para celebrar y platicar, hay un conflicto a la esquina y hay que prepararnos, ¿qué hacemos?-pregunto al aire Gumball.

-Marshall y yo iremos a Bellotopia, hay algo que tenemos que investigar juntos-le pidió una disculpa a su hermana con la mirada pero ella no podía ir, era peligroso, la gata lo entendió.

-Gumball y el hombre banana trabajarán en el dulce reino sus cosas de ciencia mecánica o algo por el estilo-ambos no tuvieron problemas por lo propósito por Marshall, Canyon se ofreció a cuidar el reino y explorar los alrededores por pistas de Finn.

-Marceline, Bonibell, Cake y Flama, aseguren de que OOO este en orden, mientras el príncipe flama mantiene el reino fuego de AAA alejado de cualquier conflicto y estar listo para actuar militarmente.

-¿yo porqué tengo que ir al otro mundo?-se quejó Cake.

-porque necesitan tus poderes, Jake y yo iremos a la ciudad de los magos por información, lo necesito conmigo-la mirada hizo que Cake se asustará y aceptará-.

-escuchen todos, vidas inocentes dependen de nosotros, por favor, vuelvan con bien y cumplan su objetivo, nos veremos en el dulce reino en cuatro días-con las palabras de Fionna todos se fueron en sus grupos saliendo del Nocheosfera y de AAA el grupo de Marceline, ya lejos Jake y la cazadora se detuvieron.

-¿traes la flauta?-pregunto Jake ansioso, la maga del bosque saco una flauta vieja y la empezó a tocar, el sonido se movía en una dirección, al norte.

-Finn tiene la flauta que le di para meditación, con ella podemos rastrearlo por la conexión que tenemos, pronto lo veremos Jake-.

-hermanito, espera un poco, ya voy por ti-Jake creció y con la maga en su lomo guiándolo fueron por el aventurero de OOO, sin saber como había cambiado.

 **(Dimensión E)**

.

.  
-¿cuanto falta para la alineación de dimensiones?-se quejó un chico humano vestido de traje jugando con el cráneo del Lich, era una versión muy débil y según dijo el tipo del libro el original están con los del Hielo y fuego, pero esperar era un fastidio, acostado.

-no empieces Flynn, yo también estoy impacienté por terminar con esto pero solo queda esperar-dijo una chica de buen cuerpo, rubia y con un tubo negro que usaba como arma.

-sólo espero que sea divertido jugar con nuestras contra parte, ven Lynn, te necesito- lanzo el cráneo y con unas cadena años rompió en pedazos, ella se acostó sobre del y lo beso en los labios, se amaban y compartirían esta experiencia juntos.

.

.

.

 **A/N: primero que nada, Brady es la versión alterna de la princesa ladrona que aparece en el episodio "i am sword", y Flynn y Lynn aparecen el el episodio de Fionna y Cake que salio hace un mes como fics de la reina helada, búsquelos en la wiki de HDA para que vean como son, también vean "Elemental" que me dio mas ideas, con eso termino el episodio 20, espero les guste, proximo capitulo, la nueva espada de Finn y una sorpresa no muy buena, espero sus comentarios, gracias y hasta la próxima, CHAO.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21: unión y separación.**

-¿cuanto tiempo le falta?-pregunto la mujer mágica a Jeff que estaba recargado con los brazos cerrados en un árbol.

-deja que se tome su tiempo, se lo que esa mirada vacía significa, tiene la cabeza hecha un lío-con el científico capturado, todo estaba hecho, pero ver a su antiguo maestro le había traído recuerdos desagradables de su pasado, entre los arbusto salió Finn con una mirada sería.

-Jeff, ¿nos presentas con tu amigo?-.

-pido una disculpa por entrometerme en sus asuntos, pero el cabeza de hojas aquí presente pidió mi ayuda y no tenía nada mejor que hacer-hablo el ave con amabilidad.

-no me importa el porque viniste, ¿quiero saber que eres?-respondió Finn más frío de lo usual, Jeff se fijó en las marcas de su mejilla pero no dijo nada, no estaba de humor tampoco.

-creo que será mejor presentarme en mi forma terrestre-una explosión de humo cubrió al ave, nadie se inmuto en lo absoluto, de la nube salió cambiando un humano de ojos rojos y cabello rojo, con una chamara cerrada gris y unos pantalones negros-me llaman el fénix guerrero psíquico ancestral, pero el nombre es jodidamente largo solo llame Erik-así que era la versión del elefante que el creo con su deseo, debió ser la creación de Fionna.

-técnicamente ella no me creo, yo fui llamado que es otra cosa, y si lo ponemos de una forma, ese elefante místico es mi hermana.

-¿hermana?-según el era macho, tal vez se dejó guiar por la voz, era verdad pues el puede leer mi mente.

-nunca me dijiste que tenías una hermana-le dijo Jeff a su amigo, el ser místico solo se rasco la cabeza.

-casi nunca nos comunicamos entre nosotros, al estar en su respectiva dimensión vigilando al guardián, no tenía porque decírtelo-se burlo Erik, antes de que empezara otra pelea, la maga mágica los tomo a los dos de los hombros y con Finn al lado fueron transportado a la guarida del el Lich, que los esperaba en el espejo.

-¿se divirtieron?-Finn se molesto, el lo sabía todo desde el principio.

-ya basta de juegos, ¿qué es lo quieres de mi?-el Lich se río a carcajadas, Jeff y la maga mágica estaban nerviosos pero Erik no mostraba preocupación alguna.

-de ti, no mucho, me interesa lo que crece dentro tuyo, que tus amigos se encarguen de las coronas de los gobernantes del hielo, quiero estar a solas con ellos dos-se refirió a Finn y Erik, los demás solo asintieron y se fueron del lugar.

-es todo un honor conocerlo, guardián de la dimensión A-.

-su estas usando un hechizo de tal magnitud significa que asesinaste al guardián de tu línea temporal, ya esta cultivado, cerremos el trato-en un segundo Erik corto el brazo de Finn con la su mano transformada en una espada de energía, de esta salía sangre negra, el dolor era insoportable para el humano, las marcas negras desaparecían de su piel, la sangre de forma grotesca empezó a forma la figura de Finn cubierto de marcas negras y verdes.

-¿qué pasa maestro?, se suponía que controlaría su cuerpo a mi voluntad-se quejó el Finn de hierba irritado.

-hay un cambio de planes, deja de quejarte y ven conmigo, voy a llevarte a un lugar para cumplir una misión-un portal se abrió en medio de la habitación.

-creo que no tengo opción, no veremos pronto Finn el humano, vete y vive hasta que llegue el momento de matarte-todo lo dijo de espaldas, entro al portal y desapareció al igual que el Lich, Finn paro el sangrado con un pañuelo viejo, sintió la mano en el hombro y luego estaba encima de una roca viajando por un portal.

-tenemos un poco de tiempo, puedes hacerme las preguntas que quieras-dijo con toda calma Erik concentrado en el camino.

-¿qué fue lo que hiciste?-.

-si hubiera seguido creciendo, esa hierba se hubiera apoderado de ti, el elemental de hielo, contigo en su poder nadie pudiera parar a GOLB cuando salga del cuarto dimensional-.

-¿GOLB?-.

-recuerdas cuando por accidente tu hermano creo un portal al mundo de las almohadas, cuando regresaste a tu dimensión original viste a un cosa roja con cuatro ojos, esa deidad es GOLB, una creación del mismo Glob para mantener las dimensiones en su lugar, pero algo salió mal y tuvieron que encerrarlo en un habitación con un hechizo, con la ayuda de los elementales originales y los cometas catalizadores, se mantiene encerrado, de ahí nacimos nosotros los guardianes de las dimensiones, pero con la muerte de Glob por tu padre y las mezcla entre las dimensiones, lo que lo mantiene calmado en su prisión se romperá y todo acabara, ¿te preguntas porque tu tenías la espada de hierba y no Fionna?, es simple, tal vez no lo recuerdas pero tu y el Lich tuvieron un pasado juntos como catalizadores, tu eras el bondad y el la destrucción, cuando tu llegaste para dar vida a este mundo, el te siguió y aprovecho la guerra de los champiñones para tener más poder, tu pasaste generaciones evolucionado en diferentes vidas hasta llegar a la última, la humana, el Lich creo la materia hierba en tu dimensión y al dominante manipularía a los demás elementales y obtendría el poder de GOLB-la explicación de Erik era demasiado complicada, tenía más vidas pasadas a parte de Shoko, aunque el mismo cometa morado le hubiera explicado antes en el espacio, se ve que era más complejo.

-¿quienes son los demás guardianes y elementales?-le pregunto Finn interesado.

-aparte de mi hermana no conozco a los otro dos, Glob separo a los elementales originales en cuatro dimensiones, dos cercano y los otros alejados, están los elementales de cada dimensión pero eso es para mantener una verdad falsa, se reuniría a los elementales cuando el momento sea crítico, como ahora, tiene que despertar la tres fases, Fionna, la elemental del fuego esta en la segunda, Flynn, el elemental de slime y Lynn, la elemental de dulce, también están en esa fase, tu eres el único estancado en la fase uno, pero no te preocupes, si pasas la prueba llegarás directo a la fase tres, tendremos un poco de tiempo antes de la fusión dimensional y el enfrentamiento con su copias de hierba-.

-¿copias de hierba?-.

-el trato que hice con el Lich era dejarte libre a cambio de la información genética de los otros elementales, con esa información podrá hacer su propios guardianes y obtener el poder de GOLB, pero tomara tiempo, envió a tu copia a la dimensión donde están Flynn y Lynn para obtener más información, con eso deja el portal abierto para que se encuentren por primera vez desde la creación de los universos, ahora que ya no tienes esa parte negativa, podrás hacer la prueba y estar un paso más de la magia gris-antes de hacer más preguntas lo pateo fuera y cayo en un lugar muy conocido por el.

-¿la dimensión de cristal?-estaba en donde tenían a los prisioneros congelados en cristal, al ver más de cerca tuvo una sensación al ver a una mujer humana con cabello castaño.

-me alegra verte de nuevo, hijo-al escuchar esa voz se enfureció, apretó el puño y lo encaro enojado, su padre biológico, Martín.

-no puedo decir lo mismo de ti, pensé que habías escapado en una polilla-ahora se presentaba como sí nada, cuantas ganas tenía de partirle la cara.

-eso duele, pero no importa, estoy aquí para ver si eres digno de el elemento máximo del hielo, el cristal, muestra tu determinación y confianza en ti mismo, Finn-para su sorpresa saco la espada Finn, en ese momento miles de espadas de diferentes tipos aparecieron por todo el lugar, tomo la más cercana para bloquear el ataque pero esta se rompió con facilidad, mandándolo a volar contra la pared de cristal, al levantarse vio a la mujer castaña caminando hacia el portal.

-me gustaría ver como pelean madre e hija, pero tengo asuntos pendientes contigo-no había duda, esa espada azul, ella era madre de Fionna.

-no te distraiga-Martín le pegó en la mandíbula a su hijo, atravesando un cristal de agua, con ojo abierto vio como se estaba sumergiendo en el agua, tomo otra espada para atacar a su padre pero el resultado fue el mismo, lo tomo de cuello para sumergirlo más, Finn trata va de respirar pero sólo salían burbujas, fue pareado contra un edifico de cristal.

-deja de lloriquear, aquí no necesitas respirar-al escuchar la voz clara, vio que era verdad, era muy extraño.

-eres más patético de lo que esperaba, mira que yo no puedo enseñarte la magia de cristal-.

-¿oh en serio?, pues las circunstancias me obligan a saberlo-tomo una espada grande y se impulsó pero en un momento el agarro su brazo con toda la calma posible.

-no me importa, lo que tu quieres proteger no es lo mismo que yo quiero proteger-.

-¿qué?-no lo entendía, ¿qué podía ser más importante para el que el mismo universo?, lo lanzo lejos pero supo como controlarse, las leyes de la gravedad no parecían existir en este mundo, pero la lógica si, no podía usar otras magias, sólo funciona el hielo, creo una espada de hielo y fue con todo, esta duraba más tiempo pero al final la fuerza de Martín lo supero.

-este lugar es un reflejo de lo que eres ahora, alguien que se dejó manipular por una ilusión de Billy creada por la hierba, para así dañar a quien más amaba y poder tener tu cuerpo más rápido, desde ese entonces ya no eres el mismo Finn confiado de sí mismo, aún con la hierba fuera sigues siendo muy negativo con el futuro y te culpas de varias cosas del pasado, tu interior se convirtió en lo que más temías, un océano sin fondo-corto a Finn en el estómago causando que escupiera sangre de la boca, una y otra vez rompía cualquiera arma o hechizo que hicieron y lo mandaba a volar contra los edificios.

-patético-Martín se empezaba ir cuando la voz de su hijo lo detuvo.

-seré sincero, tengo un gran rencor por ti, construí una estúpida torre para golpearte, te pregunte por mi madre y un solo creaste un cuento, te largaste cuando la tierra estaba apunto de ser destruida, pero gracias a eso tengo amigos que me están esperando, tiene razón que me culpe por lastimar a Fionna, pero ya no más, es hora de rectificar el camino, tirarme, cortarme las veces que quieras pero siempre levantare, aún cuando pueda pelear con un brazo-con una mirada decidida fue rodeado de la armadura naranja, el padre solo respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-interesante, permíteme poner a prueba tal teoría-rápidamente trató de cortar a Finn por detrás, el se agacho y hizo que perdiera el equilibrio con una patada en su pies, bloqueo el ataque con su espada, detrás de el creo shurikens y dagas como apoyo, dejando una abertura como trampa, lanzo sus armas sabiendo que su padre las destruirá, el filo de la espada de Martín estuvo a centímetros de sus ojos, se agachó y dio una vuelta completa al costado, tomando distancia, dando un pequeño corte en el pecho.

-vaya vaya, desbordas magia, pero con eso no serás capaz de superarme-Finn lo miraba con la energía saliendo de su cuerpo en varias dirección, con sentidos reactivados se dio cuenta de algo.

"esto es extraño pero siento algo fluir por su espada...tristeza, además que cambió su forma de pelea" pensaba mientras peleaban más parejo, en unos de los intercambios de mirada vio algo que le aclaró la duda, tomo distancia y corrió hacia el, lo mismo hizo Martín, cuando se cruzaron Finn soltó la espada y le pegó un puñetazo en la mejilla con toda sus fuerza, sonrió mientras sangré bajaba de su labio, la espada le había atravesado el pecho, no había dolor, nada.

-¿pudiese haber omitido el golpe?, sólo tenías que aceptar mi espada, no era necesario golpearme con nudillos de hielo-se burlo Martín, Finn sólo sonrió.

-te dije que tenía que darte un buen golpe por lo que pasó en el pasado, te lo merecías-Martín se alejó dejando la espada clava la cual empezaba a brillar.

-bien hecho Finn, creo que inevitable no poder protegerte, pero me alegra saber que ya eres un hombre, tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti-ahora entendía la frase de antes, el lo quería proteger, la espada se convirtió en una bola de energía la cual se apegó a su brazo incompleto, lo cubrió hasta ver que era una especie de materia negro cubierto de partes de metal en la parte frontal y en los nudillos, sostenía su antigua espada de sangre de demonio pero con algunos retoques, una cruz negra con una bola de cristal azul, el mismo filo rojo sangre pero con una larga abertura en el medio, sentía más liviana y poderosa, concentro un ocho de magia y al moverla salió una gran energía roja en forma de cuchilla destruyendo un edifico entero.

-es un pequeño regalo por todos los cumpleaños que me perdí, no te mantendré con palabrería sentimental, tu novia necesita tu apoyo y estoy seguro que quiere volver a verte, Erik, ya sal de tu escondite, paso la prueba-de la nada apareció el y una chica de pelo morado largó ligero, ojos color miel, piel pálida y vistiendo blusa blanca y pantalones.

-a pasado tiempo, Finn-sonrió la chica.

-¿¡tu eres el elefante de dos cabezas?!-la señalo demasiado sorprendido, jamás con sus vidas pasadas se hubiera imaginado a ese ser místico siendo una chica muy linda.

-me puedes decir Emily, muchas gracias por el cumplido, pero si Fionna te escuchara, trataría de quemarnos a los dos-le sonrió dulcemente, sintió la presión en su cabeza, Martín movía sus cabellos como sí fuera un niño, por primera vez sintió ese sentimiento paterno venir de el.

-ya veté, que tu viejo tiene cosas que hacer, a y por cierto...-se acerco al oído de Finn murmurando cosas, al terminar se separó asustado.

-¿¡me estas jodiendo?!-.

-no, así son las mujeres, yo lo pase con tu madre cuando me equivoque, lo tuyo es mucho más grave, así que prepárate, mis recueros están en tu cabeza, poco a poco podrás ver toda la verdad-al escuchar las palabras, Erik se alejó un poco de su hermana, un poco asustado por eso, Emiliy sonrió mientras aguardaba la risa, no sabía que las mujeres humanas podían hacer eso con sus parejas.

-basta de traumarlo antes de tiempo, el portal esta listo, tus amigos te esperan-dijo la guardián de la dimensión O, Finn camino hacia el portal, miro una vez más a Martín, sabiendo que sería la última vez que lo vería, maldito viejo estúpido, era una misión suicida, de espaldas, derramo un par de lágrima silenciosas mientras levantaba el pulgar de su nuevo brazo camino y se perdió en el portal, al cerrarse todo quedo en silencio.

-fue bueno devolverte tus recuerdos manipulados por el Lich, aunque sea para verlo de última vez-hablo Erik con una sonrisa triste.

-lo se, siempre estaré agradecido con ustedes dos por lo que hicieron, esperare a que May vuelva para irme a por nuestro destinó.

-eso tardara un poco por el momento madre y hija que pasan ahora, Finn será un buen consuelo para ella, ahora podemos concentramos en Flynn y Lynn, con el portal que abrió el Lich no será problema contactar con los guardianes de E y U, veremos como manejan a los elementales, pero siendo versiones parecidas a ellos dos, no me preocuparía tanto-.

 **30 minutos antes, Bellotopia, torre de luz.**

-este lugar me trae recuerdos-dijo Fionna caminado sobre el agua junto a su mejor amigo, este tenía una mirada más sería, pues buscaban algo relacionado con su padre.

-tengo décadas de no venir bajo tierra, pero es extraño, no hemos visto ningún hihumano desde qué llegamos-siempre que bajaba veía a esas mutaciones por los alrededores, por ahora no veía a ninguno.

-ahí tienes tu respuesta-partió a esas cosas con agujeros y baba verde con su espada, esas cosas trajeron malos recuerdos a Marshall, quien no dudo en empezar a cortarlos en miles de pesados, el problema era que salían cientos de todas partes, con las espaldas pegadas uno con el otro, se defendía, Fionna salto y lanzo una gran bola de fuego sobre el agua ocasionando una gran cortina de humo que mantuvo a los zombies confundidos por unos momento.

-Marshall, ve a buscar lo que necesites, yo me encargo de esas cosa-dijo la chica mientras estaba parada sobre el techo de un auto de cabeza.

-pero...-.

-ellos tiene una pista sobre lo que vine a buscar, deja de preocuparte , sabes perfectamente que no soy la misma niña de antes-aunque un poco molesto asintió y voló a otra por uno de los tantos agujeros, ella cancelo su magia para caer a toda velocidad, con su espada cubierta de energía lanzo el ataque género que una explosión de agua, con su espadas corto a cuatro que estaban detrás suyo, dio un salto latera para cortar las piernas de otros, los zombies sin inteligencia seguía caminando hacia ella, de la nada varias esferas de energía mágica destruyeron a todos los monstruos, hasta a los que seguían escondidos, varias de se dirigieron a ella, salto esquivando las esferas, pero al ver que regresaban por ella, prendió fuego de ambas manos para empezar a volar a gran velocidad, ella trato de que se estrellarán contra una pared pero no funciono.

"que molestia" apretó los dientes, no importa si aumentaba la velocidad, siempre estaban menos un metro de distancia, con la inercia giro a la derecha sobre su eje de tal forma que el fuego actuara como escudó, lo cual funciono pero la arrojo de vuelta al agua con todos los zombies flotando inertes, con una rodilla en el agua vio la silueta de una mujer con una capa toda su cara, lo que le llamó la atención fue ver la misma espada azul de demonio.

-¿de dónde sacaste esa espada?-pregunto pero la figura solo la corrió por ella, varias choques entre espadas, parecía una danza por los noviembres finos de ambos, Fionna ataco con toda su fuerza con su puño izquierdo envuelto en fuego pero fue bloqueado con la palma de la mano, no tenía quemaduras, sea quien sea este sujeto, no es alguien normal, de un salto la figura tomo su hombro y la lanzo con muchas fuerza, Fionna controlo su cuerpo para caer de pie y dar un salto, su espada envuelta en llamas listo para quemar al extraño.

-no eras la única con magia de fuego-las llamas envolvieron al sujeto, era lucha de quien tenía la mejor llamarada, con las espadas ahora en aire, ambas tuvieron la misma de convertí sus respectivas llamarada en varias armas, chocando el una contra otra, era agotador crear armas para bloqueado y atacar, Fionna decido crear una distracción para obtener tiempo, recibió varios cortes pero creo una gran bola de fuego, sabiendo que no surtiría efecto alguno, corrió por el techo y abrió una abertura con su espada, el sujeto de la capa separo la bola en dos como si fuera de aire al seguir a Fionna vio con sorpresa que esta formaba un arco de fuego y su espada como flecha.

-flame light-un destello blanco cubrió el lugar junto con una fuerte explosión que rompió la tierra, la torre de luz temblaba demasiado, con el metal viejo no podía resistir muchos movimientos bruscos.

-se acabó-susurro la chica algo cansada.

-nunca bajes la guardia querida-por reflejo conecto un golpe a lo que estaba atrás, para su sorpresa era sólo la capa quemada, sintió una gran energía chocar contra su espalda, dio un grito seco de dolor antes de chocar contra el agua, la mujer de cabello castaño miraba sin emoción al lago, salto sobre un pedazo de escombro flotante, sin importante la sombra que veían detrás con un hacha.

-¡maldita!-antes que siquiera llegar alguien lo pateo hacia la torre la cual se desmorono.

-es un gusto ver que el hijo de Martín pasara la prueba-le dedico una sonrisa la cual fue contestada por una mirada nostálgica.

-yo me encargo de el-Marshall se levantaba de los escombros desorientado, al escuchar los pasos venir hacia su lugar levanto la vista molesto sólo par ver a Finn con la espada roja sobre la tierra, marcando una línea.

-lo siento pero de aquí no pasas, lo que ahí entre ellas no es asuntó nuestro-dijo Finn lo más serio posible.

-maldito, ¿¡no vez que están lastimando a Fionna?!-le grito Marshall enfurecido con el, después de todo lo que pasó, aún tiene vergüenza de defender a quien lastimaba a la su amiga.

-si te calmas un poco y dejas que terminen su asunto, todo tendrá sentido, te lo pido por favor-hablo con toda la calma del mundo el humano irritando más al rey de los vampiros, tenía cosas por las que responder, fue con toda la intención de atacarlo, Finn sólo suspiro molesto, rápidamente puso su mano sobre el pecho de Marshall y murmuro un hechizo, atrapando al vampiro dentro de un cristal rosa, vio su mano sorprendido de haber dominado tal técnica tan rápido, una luz fuerte que venía del agua llamo otra vez su atención a donde ocurría el combate, Fionna estaba cubierta de llamas azules con destellos rojos, si la información de su padre era cierta esta era la fase dos, tenía una llama pequeña en la frente rodeado de toda esa energía, sin decir nada ataco a la mujer sin piedad, ella los esquivaba pero no lo hizo con una gran llama azul que venía con mucho poder, solo puso la espada frente suyo en posición vertical, una explosión que fue escuchada en la superficie y género una ligereza lluvia Fionna respiraba rápidamente, aún no podía esa fase por mucho tiempo, quedo sin aliento al ver que la mujer salía sin ningún tipo de daño ocasionado por el fuego.

-imposible...-murmuro Fionna.

-la magia de fuego angelical solo daña a las personas que creas que son tus enemigas o entidades malvadas, no a las personas que quieres o son inocentes del motivo de tu ataque, lograste pasar la prueba al romper mi espada, hija mía-dijo la mujer al borde del llanto, ya no tenía que fingir más, no más pelea.

-...mama...-las llamas bajaron su intensidad hasta apagarse, la espada cayo al agua de pura sorpresa.

-no importa lo que pase, nunca odiarás a tu madre, tu me lo dijiste antes, a pesar de no saber de ella la seguidas queriendo-camino Finn sonriendo pero manteniendo una distancia prudente.

-...¿Finn?...-tal descuido hizo que la mujer abrazara con todas sus fuerzas a Fionna, ambas de rodillas, este sentimiento de calor y protección, no había duda de ello, por fin, la había encontrado.

-mama-la abrazo más fuerte mientras lloraba de felicidad, estuvieron así por unos minutos antes de que amaba se vieran frente a frente.

-estoy muy orgullosa de la mujer en que te has convertido, fuerte y bella como yo, aunque aún tienes la actitud de tu padre-.

-¿porqué me dejaste?...¿acaso no me quieras?...¿por eso me abandonaron en el bosque?-sollozaba Fionna, exigiendo explicaciones de su madre.

-cariño, tu padre y yo te queremos con todas nuestras fuerzas, peor las circunstancia nos obligaron a separarnos, no tengo tiempo para contarte todo a detalle, por ahora déjame darte algo que te será muy útil en el futuro-pego su frente a la de ella, May empezó a brillar hasta convertirse en una especie de fantasma que empezaba a flotar.

-sigue el camino que has escogido, nunca dudes en proteger a tus amigos, te amare por siempre, mi pequeña Fionna-.

-...mama...yo también te amo mucho...te prometo ser fuerte-la mujer volteó a ver a Finn que no decía ni una palabra pero estaba visiblemente conmovido por la escena frente a sus ojos.

-Finn, te encargo mucho a mi hija, se que puedo confiar en ti para protegerla y estar a su lado-Finn llevo su dedo pulgar al corazón y con una mirada decidía respondió.

-tiene mi palabra, yo la cuidare con mi vida-la mujer sonrió antes de desaparecer, dando las gracias que se escucho por todo Bellotopia, Finn se acercó a Fionna quien se limpiaba las lágrimas y le tendió la mano.

-se que tengo mucho que explicarte y por que pedir perdón, pero ahora hay cosas más importante que hacer y necesito de tu ayuda-le tendió la mano con su brazo aún humano, tardo unos momento pero por fin Fionna tomo su mano y se levantó con una sonrisa.

-si, bienvenidos de vuelta Finn-.

-estoy de regreso Fionna-.

.

.

.

.

 **A-N: capitulo especial por el primer aniversario de esta historia, sinceramente hace un año no creía llegar a tener mas de 100 personas con los favoritos y los seguidores con mas de 70 comentarios, gracias todos ustedes por seguir la historia y hacerla una de las importantes de esta sección de hora de aventura en español, regresando a la historia, le daremos un tiempo a Finn y a Fionna para introducir a los otros personajes, Flynn y Lynn, de los fics de la reina helada, creo que seré el primero en hacer un fic que hable de ellos en si, recuerden que cualquier duda la pueden preguntar en comentarios con su opinión del capitulo, con mi noción actual creo que el final seria entre el capitulo 30-32, así que queda mucho por descubrir, de nuevo muchas gracias por todo chicos, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, CHAO :).**


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22: adiós a mi vida pacífica.

Otro día tranquilo, tal como me gusta que sean, sin el presidente hielo molestando por tonterías o trabajos de las ministras de los territorios cercanos, mi actividad favorita entre todas es estar recostado viendo las nubes moverse, si ves a un chico tirado con traje viendo a la nada perdido en sus pensamientos, soy yo, Flynn el humano, "héroe" de la tierra de UUU, aunque la verdad solo ayudo a la gente para mantener mi popularidad en esta tierra, admito que soy un poco mujeriego pero ninguna de las ministras me llama la atención, y la única que lo hizo, me mando al demonio por una tontería mía, me hubiera disculpado, de no ser porque desapareció sin dejar rastro, la hija de la ministra del territorio nube desapareció hace más de tres años, hoy es dada por muerta, jamás pensaría encontrar otra chica que pueda enamorarme a primera vista, ni que fuera a caerme del cielo, lo que literal mente paso hace cinco minutos, ahora estoy refugiando en una cueva de una tormenta de arena con una chica humana inconsciente y al Lich buscándome para matarme, como termine en esto, bueno, todo empezó la mañana del mismo día.

Flash back:

-Flynn, levántate holgazán que hoy es día de congreso-mi querido medio hermano mayor, Jacques, me tiro de mi cama con todo y colcha, esa era mi forma de levantarme cuando era día de congreso general de UUU, una aburrida reunión donde todos los ministros y presidentes se ponían a discutir mierdas contra el otro estado, algo que estaba obligado a escuchar por medio día, me levanté lamentándome de mi vida, me cambie a mi traje azul con corbata roja sin abrochar, mi ropa usual y que valía para un evento tan formal, Jacques se dispuso a dejarme el desayuno antes de adelantarse al estado dulce, era lo mismo, el llegaría temprano para estar presente a tiempo, diciendo que mi ausencia se debe a un contratiempo que yo inventaría en el camino, desayune el cereal con leche, mientras jugaba a mi juego favorito, contar los pelos de mapache en mi pan.

-23, 24, 25, 26-el juego diario de la mañana, me puse a leer un libro, no me importaba la lectura, si no la forma de matar el tiempo, camine lo más lento que podía hasta llegar al palacio de caramelo, entre por la ventana y me quede recargado en el marco, es algo que tiene mi sello personal, prefiero entrar por una ventana que por una puerta común.

-llegas tarde Flynn, otra vez-se quejó la mandona ministra de caramelo, mi aparición interrumpió el discurso político barato, genial.

-lo siento, pero un gato negro se atravesó en mi camino, así que tuve que tomar el camino largó, pero ignórenme, continúa por favor, ministra-dije sin darle tanta importancia, la ventana tenía una buena vista de las nubes, me mantenía despierto para que no me regañarán por ser un irresponsable, ah pero cuando los salvo de los malvados, soy su maldito héroe, como pasaría ahora, que un troll de las montañas entro al reino, ya era hora, salte por los tejados hasta llegar a donde el monstruo creaba problemas.

-debería estar agradecido contigo por darme una excusa para salir del castillo, pero no tolero este tipo de acciones-me miro molesto y trato de golpearme con su arma de madera vieja, que lento.

-se que eres un monstruo, pero un baño no caería nada mal-me burlaba parado en su cabeza con la manos en los bolsillos, salte de vuelta a mi posición original, divertido de ver como se golpeaba el mismo la cabeza con su arma, para caer inconsciente.

"Predecible" pensé al tomar mi mosquete, mi espada especial, el otro invitado del troll trato de golpearme por detrás, en un parpadeo ya caminaba de regreso al castillo, guardando mi espada.

-ni para matar tiempo sirven-varias cortadas finas ocasionaron una salida momentánea de su sangre, no sería tan cruel para que niños vieran un monstruo cortado en pedacitos.

-parece que lo has vuelto a hacer sólo-llego Jacques mirándome burlón, chocamos las manos, sé que hubiera dicho lo mismo si los roles fueran opuestos, Jacques a ayudo a su viejo con proteger el reino entero desde las sombras, cosas que no podían salir a la luz pública.

-ahí tienes carne fresca para tus prácticas de interrogatorio, sólo no los deja en un hospital mental como paso con ladrón del pueblo manzana-señale aburrido a esos monstruos, Jacques los enredo con sus poderes de elasticidad, obtenidos por un accidente con una criatura rara cuando era un bebe, o por lo menos eso es lo que entiendo.

-tu calmado, para tu buena fortuna la reunión ya término, pero...-.

-bendito seas Glob por tener piedad de mí, en ese caso me voy a regresar a casa, te veo en la noche-sentí como me ponía un mapa en mi cara, lo tomé con enfado para darle una ojeada.

-tienes que ir a una misión, sólo trae la gema negra, para uno de los inventos locos de los ministros-ya había gastado mi dosis de buena suerte, justo ahora se tuvo que acabar.

-tener que recorrer cuarto de reino para ir al castillo en medio de un desierto, por una estúpida gema rara, estoy harto de ser el que le entrega las cosas difíciles a sus manos reales para su ciencia-.

-ya déjate de quejarte, no te tomara mucho, después de esto te desapareces como lo hacías antes y vuelves cuando se necesario, súbete que te doy un empujo-no esperaba menos, que flojera caminar tanto, me senté con brazos y piernas cruzadas en su mano gigante, ahora soy como una pelota que será lanzada, Jacques lanzo a su hermano al este, donde estaba el desierto, si le hubiera dicho en el problema que lo metieron, no pararía de quejarse, y tener a Flynn quejándose es peor que una gripe, después de volar por minutos, aterrizo en una duna de arena, se acomodó su cabello para que le tapará el ojo, de cierto modo es como si por un momento volarás, antes de la crudas realidad y estrellarse contra el suelo.

-la arena esta tan caliente que siento mis pies quemándose, que fastidió-susurre para mi conciencia, levanto la vista divisando a lo lejos un pueblo en medio de la nada y en la cima de una montaña rocosa, el famoso castillo viejo, que exagerado, eso no era un castillo, era un templo de la edad del mismo presidente de hielo, la caminata no fue la gran cosa, quitando tanto el sol del demonio y el viento con arena, era como caminar en un paraíso de los alacranes, al llegar lo primero que hago es ir a un bar de mala muerte por algo de agua, ¿por qué un bar?, simple, es un excelente lugar para obtener información adicional.

-con esas ropas se nota que no es de aquí-denle un premio a este viejo por notar lo obvio, son el único aquí se bañó esta semana.

-solo dame algo de agua, toma tu dinero y déjame solo-le puse en la barra dos monedas de oro, el viejo se me quedo viendo antes de irse, solo para darme una jarra de agua con un boleto amarrillo opaco por lo viejo que estaba.

-¿y este papel viejo?-.

-es un pase de la casa para una buena compañía para alguien tan elegante como usted, solo busque a una anciana en el callejón de la esquina del bar y dale este cupón-vaya, algo que no puedo tolerar, tome de un sorbo el agua antes de irme a esa esquina, el olor a basura era peor que el bar, vi a la anciana con varias mujeres de diferentes razas en estados deplorables.

-aquí tiene su papel viejo, el decrepito del bar me dijo que te lo diera-.

-buenas tardes joven, por esto le doy a una de las más jóvenes por una noche, si tiene algún inconveniente por favor dígame para educarla mejor-la anciana jalaba la cadena de una de las chicas, definitivamente era de las zonas rurales del sur, fue secuestrada o vendida por alguna escoria por dinero.

-denme a todas, aquí tengo monedas de oro auténticas-le tire la bolsa con las monedas, no se podía ver mi expresión y la de la anciana que como pobre verificaba que las monedas fueran verdaderas.

-lo siento, pero eso va en contra del negocio-con eso rompí las cadenas cada una de las chicas y alejar a la anciana.

-corran y lárguense del pueblo, usen ese dinero para aprovechar su segunda oportunidad-ninguna dudo en huir, la anciana me miraba enojada, le arruine su sucio negocio del mercado negro, de la puerta trasera del bar salieron algunos matones para darme una paliza.

-ya era hora de que sacaran sus traseros de la puerta, si quieren matarme adelante-con varias armas me atacaron, yo no me moví en lo absoluto, las armas me atravesaron y cortaron varias partes de mi cuerpo, pero sin ningún efecto, después de varios intentos sin éxito se cansaron.

-esperen, traje azul con corbata roja, sombrero blanco, un mosquete sin escudo, el caballero hecho de líquido, Flynn el humano, señora, este chico es el héroe de las principales potencias del reino-dijo asustado uno de los matones.

-no sean estúpidos, alguien así no estaría en este pueblo, solo mátenlo-grito enfadada.

-podemos estar así todo el día y ninguno conseguirá hacerme un rasguño, háganme un favor y váyanse a la cárcel antes de que yo sea que los mate aquí y ahora-.

-tu eres un héroe, y si me matas te volverás un criminal…-no la deje terminar, tenía el filo de mi mosquete sacando sangre de su cuello.

-dejemos las cosas claras, yo no soy héroe común, no me importa ser un criminal en este pueblo de mala muerte, tú serás castigada por ser una mierda jodiendo la vida de inocentes-tome una rama y clave su mano contra la pared, el acto espanto a sus colegas, la deje colgando con la boca tapada para que nadie la ayudara, que agradezca que no le haya hecho algo peor por estar cerca de la gente, decidido a salir del pueblo, subí al templo escalando la montaña, unas escaleras no hubieran estado mal, al llegar a la puerta del templo, sin mostrar algún respeto, rompí la puerta para entrar, ahí enfrente mío estaba la gema negra, sin ningún tipo de obstáculo para robarla, no era tan estúpido para creer que subir una montaña era el obstáculo más difícil, con solo ver los esqueletos alrededor de la gema era seguro que había una trampa.

-vaya desastre de lugar-susurre fastidiado, camine hasta la gema, cuando estaba a punto de tocarla pude sentir magia negra pura salir del cristal, esos tontos ignoraron esta sensación por su lujuria, y ahora están muertos, con mi magia base que era el agua, cree un cubo rodeando la gema, el agua se empezaba a contaminar cambiando de color a un negro total, tendría que gastar magia hasta llegar de regreso al reino, que fastidio, por lo menos me divertirá con mi invitado, atacándome por detrás con sus características llamas verdes.

-sigues con esa cara horrenda de siempre, Lich-salte hasta un pilar para verlo en toda su fealdad.

-dame la gema humano, solo yo puedo controlar su poder-.

-si fueras otro tal vez te la daría para largarme ahora, pero tratándose de ti, tendrás que matarme aquí, así que, continuemos lo que dejamos pendiente en la dimensión cristal-el Lich destruyo el pilar donde estaba, un poco lento dándome tiempo de sobra para saltar y empezar el juego, corro templo adentro siendo seguido por el demonio verde, sin que se diera cuenta lance el cubo de agua entre los escombros para pelear mas cómodo, mi espada choco con su brazo de hueso, para mi sorpresa con sus llamas creo una gran guadaña, con mi mano libre cree un escudo de agua, resultando en un explosión que destruyó el techo del templo, eso no impidió que siguiéramos chocando nuestras armas repetidas veces, sin ninguna ventaja para ninguno de los dos, a propósito deje que me lanzara contra una roca, la rompí con mi cuerpo pero no podía ocultar mi sonrisa, invertir su ataque saltando a su cabeza para golpearlo con mi pierna cubierta de agua, una protección contra su fuego, use su cuerpo como puntería para mis navajas de agua, el viento soplo muy fuerte obstruyendo mi vista por la arena por reflejo esquive su mano cubierta de fuego, clave mi mosquete en su mano para dejarlo inmóvil, use la punta como impulso para cortarle el cuello con una daga, solo para terminar golpeado en mis costillas.

-muere-mi cuerpo estaba aturdido, vi como el filo de la guadaña estaba a punto de rebanarme la cabeza a la mitad.

"cambio" con mi pensamiento en una milésima de segundo, cambié de lugar con una parte de la roca que destruí, siendo la roca la que termino cortada en mi lugar.

-sigo aprendiendo trucos útiles, me deje golpear para presumirlo-.

-tu arrogancia te llevara a tu muerte humano-tal vez sea así, pero ahora debo matarlo, me corte la palma de ambas manos con mi daga, pero en lugar de sangre salió agua, con los brazos cruzados recite el hechizo nivel A, las masas de agua de agua empezaron a tomar forma, mi forma, dos copias perfectas mías, la única diferencia era que aún tenían una ligera transparencia por el agua.

-pasásemos a la segundo baile, ¿vale?-con magia atraje mi mosquete a mi mano, pero antes de que alguno pudiera atacar, un resplandor blanco nos cegó a los dos, esto no podía ser el sol, algo termino por golpearme en la espalda, mi cara en la arena y un cuerpo…

"esta sensación blanda en mi espalda, solo puede ser una cosa" por mi vasta experiencia con esa sensación blanda, era claro que era mujer, me levante y con los escasos detalles que la luz me permita ver, era alguien de mi edad, largo cabello rubio que solo dejaba una parte de su rostro a la vista y una bufanda verde, junto con la luz sentía que el viento se volvía más fuerte, esto se convertirá en una tormenta, no puedo pelear con una chica inconsciente vulnerable a la pelea, la luz desapareció y de inmediato, lance una bola de humo, de donde salieron mis dos clones, dando me tiempo de buscar un refugio para ella, cerca había una cueva que conectaba al interior de la montaña, dentro fue donde tuve la mayor sorpresa de mi vida.

-…humana….—.

Fin del flashback.

Y así termine con una bella joven humana inconsciente, ocultándonos del Lich que ya había destruido uno de los clones, lo sabía ya que la herida de mi palma derecha se había cerrado, no podía perder la gema, pero tampoco la oportunidad de resolver varios misterios detrás de mi raza, un ligero temblor hizo que cayera sobre ella, terminando mi cara contra sus atributos escondidos en ese suéter azul, menos mal que estaba incontinente, o eso creía, sentí una bofetada que me mando volando y revotando hasta chocar con una pared.

-auch, mi cráneo-me queje mientras la veía sonrojada y molesta conmigo.

-lo lamento, como hombre asumiré la responsabilidad de mi acto, has lo que quieras conmigo-como conocía que después de algo pervertido no debías enojarlas más, me disculpe caballerosamente mientras me inclinaba en señal de arrepentimiento.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-eso me extraño, tal vez sea porque se dio cuenta que su humano.

-Flynn-.

-eres muy varonil, tomando en cuenta tu espíritu responderé generosamente tu disculpa-dijo sonriéndome y calmada, buenas noticias.

-gracias-.

-te perdonare si te suicidas-ok, buenas noticias mis pepinos, esta chica es más sádica de lo que parece.

-¿estas bromeando?-.

-si estuviera bromeando no hablaría tan en serio-sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, aunque fue un accidente, no merezco suicidarme por eso-

-solo fue una expresión, además fue un accidente, no puedo pagar con mi vida por algo tan pequeño-.

-¡¿tan pequeño?!-.

-solo me caí con el rostro en tus pechos, no es el fin del mundo-…la cague feo, lo que no tenía que decir, con solo verla con su mirada tapa por su pelo y la atmosfera pesada, me iba a moler a golpes, jamás golpearía a una chica aun en defensa propia, vamos Flynn, piensa en algo rápido.

-te aprovechaste de que estaba inconsciente para hacerme cosas pervertidas con una mirada indecente en tu rostro, no te moviste de esa posición cuando caíste encima mío ¿¡cómo te atreves?!-ella se acercaba listo para molerme a golpes, ya, se sinceró, eso salvara mi vida y tal vez otras que aún son un proyecto.

.-es verdad que no me moví, pero eso fue, bueno…¡porque eres tan hermosa que no podía dejar de mirarte de tan cerca!-boom, su cara se convirtió en una cereza, la que me he salvado.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?, decirle a una chica que es hermosa tan repentinamente…-se tocaba los dedos medios de las manos avergonzada, no esperaba que funcionara, pero sigo vivo.

-disculpa, ¿eres una humana?-

-eh, si, espera…tu-me señalo temblando y sorprendida, se había dado cuenta.

-sí, también soy un humano, me llamo Flynn, el único humano de estas tierras-nuestra platica fue interrumpida por la calavera en llamas verdes, salí afuera para ver que efectivamente era el, tendría que esperar un tiempo antes de volver a usar clones de agua, por lo menos ella estaría segura adentro, el Lich uso sus llamas pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, un largo tubo negro actuó como abanico repeliendo las llamas, sorprendiéndonos a ambos, como boomerang regreso cueva adentro donde la chica salía, dispuesta a pelear.

-¿estas segura que quieres bailar con nosotros?-le dije mientras me quitaba mi chaqueta azul, para pelear más cómodo.

-merezco un poco de diversión después de lo que hiciste adentro, Flynn-ella se quitó su bufanda, nuestras prendas volaron a la cueva, ya las lavaríamos después.

-entonces trata de seguirme el ritmo, ehh..-.

-me llamo Lynn la humana, pero solo llámame Lynn, ¿preparado?-.

-más que nunca en esta vida-por fin algo digno de mi tiempo, no importa que ya no tenga paz después de esto, con una humana a mi lado contra el Lich y las consecuencias que pueda traer la gema negra al reino, que pase todo lo que tenga que pasar.

.

.

.

 **A\N: Aquí el capítulo mensual, así será pues ahora estoy en la universidad por lo que me tomará más tiempo actualizar, el siguiente será con la perspectiva de Lynn para luego regresar con Finn y Fionna para verlos juntos de nuevo, recuerden que Flynn y Lynn son de los cuentos de la reina helada asi que son parte de hora de aventura, aunque solo los mencionen unos segundos, gracias por leer y seguir la historia, espero sus comentarios, Chao ;).**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23: cuestión de tiempo.**

el desierto de las maravillas, un nombre opuesto a lo que ese lugar ofrecía, esqueletos de varios seres vivos con cientos de kilómetros de calor y tormentas de arena, pero tenía que estar ahí buscando eso lugar, no había marcha atrás, dejando atrás decenas de mutantes con esa baba verde, entro a lo más profundo de esa cueva, era obvio que era artificial por las paredes de metal que tenía, lo que llamo la atención eran las cadáveres bien conservados de humanos calcinados protegiendo o quizás evitando que lo que estuviera detrás de esa puerta saliera, con muchas frases en algún idioma perdido, no le tomo importancia y tiro la puerta, un pequeño pasillo oscuro que dirigía a otra puerta más reforzado, sentía la energía incrementar de manera ridícula detrás de ella, pero eso no era todo, había un pequeño cuarto de observaciones al lado, con miles de papeles desordenados, entro para buscar alguna información útil, quito del cadáver una caja especial, no sentía rastro de energía alguno, contenía una grabadora de voz, la cual automáticamente revelo el mensaje.

-se que es ridículo grabar esto cuando ninguna especie pueda acercarse a este lugar en mínimo 600 años, pero si estas escuchando esto significa que hay algún tipo de vida en la tierra después de esta guerra nuclear, lo cual me alegra, soy el científico...-no tendría radiación pero la vejez de la máquina causaba estática.

-...las alarmas ya están activadas, pero no hay ninguna posibilidad de sobrevivir con tal monstruo, lo único que logramos con esto es el exterminio de nuestra raza por tontas disputas políticas, nunca estuve desacuerdo con trabajar aquí pero no tenía opción, era trabajar aquí o estar en campo de concentración con mi familia, no hay lugar donde no reine la anarquía o los miles de grupos armados independientes que luchan entre sí por provisiones, pero sólo...y...lo dominan todos, par de demonios hijos de puta-de fondo se empezaban a escuchar gritos de horror y pánico, no les quedaba mucho.

-en la caja hay información importante para completar el proyecto de repoblación humana con el gen recolectado,trabajamos varios anos en secreto del alto mando, tantos amigos perdidos, por favor dios danos una segunda oportunidad, no, ya cayo-al parecer no se molesto en apagar la máquina, grabando los últimos momentos de aquel hombre y su grupo y en un segundo sonido blanco, rompió el vidrio, guardando la información en una especie de aparato pequeño muy raro, centenares de objetos tapados con mantas, con sólo destapar una, la peor posibilidad había ganado, ese símbolo amarillo y negro con forma de círculos decía todo, estaba en un almacén de que causaban grandes explosiones seguido por una nube en forma de champiñón, sólo había dos tipos, atómica y de hidrógeno por lo que leía.

-no es hermoso esta creación divina, con un par de estas bombas este mundo será un cementerio-una sombra estaba recargada en la puerta de salida, no era de este planeta por los tentáculos y su forma física.

-así que planeas usar estas armas otra vez-dijo sin voltear a verlo.

-así es Blake, con estas armas podré cumplir mi objetivo, difundir la desesperación y la muerte a otros lugares, gracias a la estupidez bélica de los humanos-luego se río de forma macabra.

-si sabes mi nombre eso quiere decir que estas muy informado, ¿eres otro lacayo del Lich?-le pregunto Blake quitándose su capucha, la sombra se acercó a la luz revelando su ser, dejando a Blake en shock total, ¿no podía ser el?.

-por tu expresión facial sabes mi identidad, pero por favor, no me compares con esa entidad débil y estúpida, yo lo mato sin necesidad de usar el poder astral, así que, ¿cuál será tu siguiente movimiento?-.

.

.

.

 **En UUU**

-¿otro temblor?-.

-a juzgar por esa nube arena, algunos caza recompensas se estarán peleando por el poder de esa piedra maldita, no te preocupes, en rato todos estarán muertos por su codicia, sólo no te acerques-era una de las muchas pláticas entre residentes de ese pueblo sobre lo que pasaba en los alrededores de la antigua estructura, casi dando por hecho que sólo era una pelea de bandidos, siendo esa pelea que decidiría sus vidas en un futuro cercano.

-eres divertido, sigue con ese ritmo-el Lich aplicaba fuerza en ambos brazos para bloquear las armas de los humanos, Lynn bajo su arma de forma intencional dejando una gran apertura para que su compañero pateara el pecho para estrellarlo contra la pared, ambos corrieron para seguir atacando a gran velocidad, Flynn intento cortarlo con su mosquete pero el demonio místico lo tiro a un lado de un golpe, Lynn se interpuso para usar arma negra para distraerlo, evitando las llamas verdes, dándole tiempo a su compañero provisional de cubrirla cuando dejo una abertura en su costado, creo llamas para crear una distancia y atacarlos con una especie de pilares de fuego, Lynn salto por el mosquete, ahora con dos armas corto uno de los brazos de el Lich, con el precio de un golpe en las costillas.

-¿vamos a jugar a la pelota?-Flynn lo pateo con fuerza con su pierna cubierta de agua al aire, Lynn uso su tubo como palo para golpearlo en el cráneo directo a Flynn, quien respondió de la misma forma, a simple vista parecía que las estructura del lugar se destruía sólo.

-ah mierda, le pegue mal-se quejó la chica al no responder a tiempo y golpearlo así abajo, rompiendo el techo del templo, le paso el mosquete con el pie para ir juntos contra el esqueleto en llamas según ambos, sin esperar cadenas verdes que empujaron a la chica fuera del lugar, mientras con Flynn le tiro un gran pedazo de escombro a corta distancia, dejándolo enterrado en concreto viejo, ella consiguió romper las cadenas justo cuando desviaba las bolas de fuego con el bastón a gran velocidad, sin darse cuenta que se sólo era un engaño para que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para la llamarada, coloco el tubo es posición horizontal creando una barrera de energía, ocasionando cortadas leves la cercanía causaba mayor dificultad de mantener su protección junto con el calor que empezaba a quemar.

-no me ignores-por detrás corto la espalda de el Lich con su mosquete cubierto por un filo de agua, dándole tiempo para apoyar a Lynn a retroceder un poco, sin contar que el terminaría con el abdomen atravesado por un pilar.

-oh demonios, no te preocupes, yo te vengare así se bueno hasta el final y que descansa en paz-.

-oye, hablando de eso...-ni siquiera lo dejo terminar de hablar.

-cállate y sigue la luz, ve la luz-.

-¡no veo ninguna luz cabeza de aire!, ¿¡no ves que mi cuerpo esta hecho de agua ahora?-era obvio que seguía enojada por lo de antes para quererlo ver muerto, rompió el pilar junto con una patada en el brazo de huesos para apoyar un gran salto y llegar hasta donde estaba ella.

-genial, tu estas cubierto de polvo y yo estoy sudada, tendremos que bañarnos después de esto-se quejó Lynn, no le gustaba estar sucia y apestosa.

-conozco un buen lugar...pero tu bastón-Flynn señalo el arma negra partida en dos partes, Lynn simplemente no le tomo importancia, sólo doblo un pequeña parte en ambas partes, convirtiendo los pedazos en tonfas cubiertas de magia amarilla.

-mi arma es multi usos, me aburre pelear con en estilo único-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-si no estoy equivocado la magia amarilla una combinación entre tierra y aire, interesante, creo que me pondré más serio-se desabrocho más la corbata y su camisa para estar más cómodo, el color del agua se torno color rojo claro mientras que parte de la energía roja lo rodeaba, al igual que ella.

-¿sol y agua?, definitivamente eres un anormal-.

-el sentimiento es mutuo gatita-la sonrisa se mantuvo en Lynn, sólo que ahora sobresalía una vena en su frente, dando tremendo golpe en la cabeza de Flynn que término con la cara y boca cubiertas de arena.

-vuelve a llamarme así y te saco los ojos con una cuchara-en venganza Flynn le escupió como pistola toda la arena que tenía en la boca.

-sólo te llama por la forma de tu sombrero, que por cierto sin empeorar las cosas encaja con tu mal humor-.

-oh claro, entonces tu sombrero de ratón es adecuado para tu baja estatura y lo moleste que es tenerte cerca-y así comenzó la discusión entre ambos, ignorando la presencia de uno de los seres más malvados del universo, el Lich aprovecho esto para atacarlos con su mejor ataque, pues su hipnosis no funcionaba en ellos al ser de volutas y espíritu fuerte, lanzo unos tentáculos rodeados por fuego dando directo en ambos humanos distraídos, después de que la arena se despejará estaban ambos atravesado por todo el cuerpo, pero era muy tarde cuando se dio cuenta que estaban sonriendo y se desvanecieron en agua.

-si caes en el mismo truco dos veces, definitivamente no tienes cerebro-por el costado apareció Flynn, atravesando con la magia cubriendo su mosquete al demonio, creando un gran herida por la cual paso todo su cuerpo.

-¡Lynn!-.

-¡regresa al infierno bolsa de huesos!-encima de ambos la chica disparo usando sus tonfas como pistolas una gran cantidad de energía, la combinación de armas de energías mágicas creo una gran esfera circular naranja, Lynn miraba desde el único pilar intacto mientras Flynn se cubrirá de la gran cantidad de arena y polvo detrás de una roca, la energía desapareció y dejando la zona cubierta de humo donde estaba el Lich.

-lo hiciste apropósito, ahora tengo arena dentro de las orejas-se quejó el chico pero con una ligera sonrisa mientras ella reía ligeramente ambos se chocaron sus puños en señal de victoria, pero todo eso paso a segundo plano cuando un humano estaba parado al lado con la gema oscura en su mano.

-¿un hum...?-Flynn paro con su brazo a Lynn para que no se acercara.

-espera Lynn, si ese chico fuera humano no podría sostener esa gema, sea quien sea no es un ser humano-las sospechas fueron correctas al ver el brazo izquierdo hecho de hierba y eso ojos negros.

-os agradezco por librarme de esta cargar, ya me encargue del de la dimensión de la chica, son un estorbo para el plan final-la sonrisa de ese ser era de total locura y placer.

-¿mi dimensión?, explicate-exigió Lynn, siendo ignorada por el ser de hierba mirando sin sentimiento como el Lich estira su mano hacia el.

-¿yo no puedo cumplir el deseo del maestro?-.

-no, tu no puedes-el ser de hierba simplemente chasqueo los dedos, lo que causo que las propias llamas verdes lo destruyeran hasta sólo quedar el cráneo.

-aunque me ahorraste el trabajo sucio-saco dos pequeños tubos de ensayo con poca sangre, de inmediato supieron que eran las suyas, sólo fueron herido cuando los escombros causaron ligeras raspaduras, el único momento donde Flynn no tenía activado su cuerpo de agua por confiarse, antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo, el cielo se tornó oscuro de repente, creando un agujero negro que succionaba toda el área.

-parece que la alteración de dimensiones comenzó aquí, empezó demasiado rápido a diferencia del otro lado, va, que importa, nos veremos pronto en la guerra, no mueran hasta que ese momento llegue-el ser de hierba entro en un pequeño portal que sólo estuvo un instante, después de eso todo se volvió negro.

.

.

.

.

Frío, estaba frío, al abrir los ojos Lynn se encontraba tirada boca arriba, viendo ese cielo nublado con ligera nevada, apenas recordaba que estaba en un desierto con un calor insoportable y ahora cambio radicalmente a un bosque nevado, para su fortuna su bufanda verde estaba a su lado, al ponérsela alrededor de su cuello fue en busca de señales de Flynn, no le tomo mucho tiempo encontrarlo viendo a un árbol seco en el centro del bosque.

-al parecer esa hierba mala tenía razón que tu no eras de mi dimensión-no volteo, no veía signos de sufrir frío a pesar de sólo tener su camisa blanca desabrochada y un pantalón nada cálido.

-¿cómo lo sabes?-el simplemente se hizo a un lado revelando lo escrito en el tronco, este lugar...

-porque en este tronco escribí mi promesa hace mucho tiempo, sólo que ahora esta tu nombre y el de un príncipe nube-eso trajo recuerdos amargos.

-¿esta desparecido?-pregunto secamente sin verla.

-muerto-.

-lamento la pregunta, sólo que en mi dimensión ella está desaparecida, pero con ese dato puedo confirmar que ella murió-hubo silencio incómodo acompañado con una atmósfera melancólica, un risa del cielo los interrumpió, era la presidenta helada con un gran saco lleno de algo, dejando caer un libro sin darse cuenta.

-si ella es la contraparte del presidente helado, son igual de feos-Flynn miraba al cielo con fastidio, hasta que un pequeño grito de sorpresa dirigiera su atención a la chica rubia, ella miraba la portada y a el varias veces.

-¿qué sucede?-.

-¡eres tu!, ¡eres real!-el alzo la ceja, cuando ella reveló la portada, algo hizo clic en su mente, "aventuras de Flynn y Jacques", una historia de el y su hermano, Lynn...

-¡eres la chica del cuento!, ¿¡cómo no me di cuenta antes por tu nombre y apariencia?!-el shock fue mutuo, una historia ficticia que creían una simple obra de la imaginación de los presidentes hielos, ahora estaban en frente a frente.

-¿tu hermano si es un mapache y es agente de mala muerte?-.

-eso significa que tu hermana si es una zorra que se dedica a la medicina en el estado caramelo, no hay duda de lo que decían esos cuentos sobre nosotros eran verdad-con ello Flynn empezó a caminar al sur.

-¿cómo sabes el camino principal?-le pregunto a llegar a su lado.

-este es un mundo alternativo por lo que entiendo, todo es igual que en mi dimensión solo que con cambios de género-le explico por lo que entendía, en eso algo zona de la mochila de Lynn, saco su tableta sólo para dejar a ambos sordos por el tremendo grito.

-¿¡Lynn?!, ¿¡hermanita estas bien?!, ¡has estado desaparecida por tres días y no me contestaba mis llamadas!-sabía que debía cortarla ahora porque sino no se callaría hasta quedar afónica.

-es una larga y extraña historia, ¿cómo va el hospital?-trato de cambiar el tema lo más rápido que se pudo.

-nada fuera de lo normal, hago mi turno y trabajo en una mejora para las lágrimas de cíclope, pero eso no importa, ¿ya sabes a quien tomara por novio?, la ceremonia es hoy-a su puta mala suerte, lo había olvidado, esa fue la razón por la que se fue sin decir nada, no quería a estúpidos machistas tras ella todo el día, no quería comprometerse ahora, pensó hasta que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-si, pero no estaré presente en la ceremonia, así que enlaza a todos ahora, les presentare a mi novio Flynn-al pobre chico casi le da un infarto al escuchar esto, nunca había aceptado algo así, no lo iba a arrastrar en esto.

-¡si!, al fin dejaste tu terquedad para relacionarte, no cuelgues que ahora pongo la video llamada con todos-cuando el holograma su hermana desapareció de la tableta, ella miro a Flynn.

-ni lo sueñes, no me metas en tus líos amorosos, ya tengo suficiente con los míos-el se cruzaba de brazos con mirada sería.

-escucha, sólo fingir serlo en la video llamada, haz lo que te pidan y una vez termine resolvemos este misterio dimensional, por favor-ojos de cachorro abandonado, arma principal de las chicas para obtener lo que quiere, el lo sabía, pero nadie podía ganar a eso.

-esta bien, actuaré como tu novio, pero me debes una muy grande Lynn-la chica sonrió satisfecha, coloco el aparato para que se vieran bien, Flynn se arregló lo más que pudo, cuando menos ya tenía como a quinces hombres gritándole y matándolo con la mirada, menudo problema, el hizo lo tenía que hacer, tomo a Lynn de su hombro y la acerco más a el.

-buenos días a todos ustedes, me presento, soy Flynn el humano, viajero de las lejanas tierras de UUU y actual novio de Lynn, es un honor conocerlos-lo dijo de forma muy educada y amable, ignorando lo avergonzada que están ella al estar tan cerca.

-¿un humano?-.

-¿no estaban extintos?-.

-¿dónde carajo a esta esa tierra?-fueron una de las varias preguntas de los gobernantes.

-Lynn, ¿desde cuando se conocieron?-exigió su hermana, más curiosa por su historia que por las sospechas hacia Flynn, Lynn estaba totalmente en blanco.

-yo respondo amor, nos conocimos hace un mes aproximadamente-respondió el chico con una sonrisa-.

-¿y son novios desde cuando?-.

-llevamos un mes juntos-vaya lío, esto se iba a poner feo-.

-¿¡cómo puedes estar relacionada con alguien a quien conoces tanto tiempo?!-exigió saber uno de los gobernantes, por su aspecto era del Estado mora.

-simple, tenemos mucho en común, no tardamos mucho en saber que éramos almas gemelas-Lynn le piso el pie a Flynn quien mantenía su sonrisa aguantando el dolor, sólo le dirigió la mirada, ella pidió su ayuda, ahora se aguantaba.

-vamos a probarlo, ¿su bebida favorita?-

-jugo de uva-suspiro aliviada, vaya golpe de suerte.

-¿postre favorito?-.

-arroz con leche-.

-¿color favorito?-.

-amarillo-.

-¿talla de sostén y panties favoritos?-.

-¡Janet!-le grito sonrojada a más no poder, sin estar más asustada por todas las respuesta correctas.

-bueno esa no me la contestes, ahora, ¿cuál es el mayor suelo de Lynn?-esta vez lo tomo más tiempo para contestar.

-descubrir la verdad de su origen-esto lo dijo más apagado y mirando ligeramente al suelo.

-parece que su se conocen, ahora queremos saber de tu chico-.

-soy un explorador, cuando termine de ver cada rincón de mi tierra natal decidí tomar un bote y ver a donde el mar me llevaba, estuve nueve días en alta mar hasta dar con esta tierra, no paso mucho tiempo cuando me encontré con ella, nos sorprendimos que éramos humano, platicamos y así poco después le pregunte si quería ser mi novia, y ella dijo que si-.

-si, así fue-contesto lo más serena que pudo, que vergüenza

-aún no estoy muy convencido-.

-en ese caso déjeme demostrárselo con acciones-susurrando una disculpa junto con un ten piedad, la tomo de la cadera para besarla en los labios, en un principio Lynn trato de oponerse peor luego recordó que tenía que hacerlo, pero la verdad era que se dejó llevar, sentía cosas que hace mucho no sentí, junto con cosas nuevas, inconscientemente se acercaron más mientras seguían.

-ok, ok, me queda claro, ahora corto para que disfruten su momento, sólo llama mañana-dijo feliz Janet mientras tomaba fotos, sin pedir la opinión corto la transmisión, pero ellos seguían, el acariciaba su rostro mientras ella su cabello detrás del gorro, cuando se separaron y vieron que ya se había terminado la señal, no supieron que decir.

-¿porqué?-pregunto Lynn.

-tu me pediste que fingiera ser tu novio, así actuaría yo, si vas a matarme o romperme una pierna, hazlo-hubo silencio.

-¿adivinaste las preguntas?-.

-no, sólo las cambia un poco con las mías, sabiendo que somos contrapartes nuestros gusto no deberían variar mucho-era la verdad, era lógica de estas dimensiones conectadas, simplemente recibió un ligero golpe en la mejilla, ella miraba con su rostro con un rosa intenso.

-gracias-.

-no es nada, sólo cumple con el favor que te pedí, caminemos un rato aprovechando que dejo de nevar-Flynn camino con las manos en sus bolsillos, con mente revuelta, eso no debería pasarle, maldición.

"¿porqué sigue latiendo tan rápido?, ¿qué es esta sensación cálida en mis labios?, sólo fue un beso...¿qué es esto?" pensó Lynn con la mano apretando ligeramente sobre su corazón y con la boca media abierta sacando el humo por el frío, antes de apretarlos y correr hasta estar detrás de el, todo el camino fue en un total silencio, hasta que alguien corría a toda velocidad con un libro muy familiar para ambos, el enchiridion, escapando de varias personas cubiertos por extraña armaduras oxidadas, disparando como locos, el sujeto se resbalo por el hielo oculto por la nieve, rápidamente Flynn decapito a todos, llevándose la asquerosa sorpresa, los cuerpos estaban en avanzado estado de descomposición, no siquiera podrían moverse en ese estado, pero la sangre negra fue lo que llamo la atención, Lynn trato de tocar pero fue detenida por una mano, igual de podrida, lo cual la asusto, pero el cuerpo del sujeto cayo muerto igualmente.

-si toca esa sangre señorita, este terminará contaminada-el libro tenía un holograma de una pequeña persona con un sombreo muy extraño.

-este día se esta volviendo cada ves más raro-susurro Flynn con un a mezcla de fastidio y una pequeña emoción.

-lamento molestarlos, use mi energía para darle movimiento temporal a este cadáver, pero esos muertos controlados por alguien más querían tomarme, sentí sus energías así que corto hacia ustedes para que me socorrieran, es un verdadero placer conocerlos, Flynn, Lynn-.

-espera, ¿cómo sabes nuestros nombres?-pregunto Lynn limpiando su manga de la suciedad de la mano.

-como no conocer a dos de los cuartos elementales, son muy importantes para lo que se avecina-.

-tienes mucho que explicar porque hablo por los dos que no entendemos un carajo de lo que dices-ahora hablan Flynn.

-me tomaría mucho tiempo explicar, lo cual no tenemos, muy pronto esta dimensión se unirá con otras dos iguales a las suyas, ahí encontraran a los otros dos elementales que también son humanos Fionna de AAA y Finn OOO...-.

-detén la imagen, ese chico es el mismo quien tomo nuestra sangre y desprendía esa extraña aura-señalo la chica al ver las imágenes de Finn y Fionna-.

-ese Finn es un clon creado por una hierba que absorbe las energías negativas de un ser, es lógico que tomara su sangre para crear clones suyos de hierbas, para la guerra-acompañaba sus explicaciones con imágenes para hacer entender a los humanos de una mejor manera, explico todos los problemas que se avecinaba, no sin antes terminar con una advertencia.

-lo que sus enemigos planean es una segunda guerra de los champiñones pero a una escala dimensional, hay horrores de la guerra que nadie con conciencia debería experimentar, esos muertos eran soldados de esa época, una época donde se luchaba desde territorio hasta por papel para baño, es algo con lo que tendrán que lidiar, la línea temporal también se esta distorsionado, cuando todas las dimensiones se una, todo cambiara a un escenario apocalíptico que jamás podría imaginar, prepárese bien, millones de vidas dependen de ustedes los cuatro elementales y sus amigos-con eso el holograma desapareció , Lynn guardo el libro en su mochila mientras Flynn se alejaba al horizonte.

-¿qué piensas?-fue la pregunta de la chica, que fue respondido por un suspiro cansado de el chico, viendo a lo lejos el sol saliendo entre las nubes.

-que hay que prepararnos para evitar toda ese caos, no sabemos cuanto tiempo pasara hasta reunirnos con los otros humanos, así que voy a entrenar un poco y matar el tiempo, ¿te importaría ser mi compañera temporal de combate?-Lynn llego a su con las manos detrás de su cabeza, viendo también la hermosa imagen natural.

-no puedo dejarte sólo en mi dimensión, conozco un buen lugar para entrenar no muy lejos de aquí, preparémonos para una gran aventura que nos busco de la nada y conocer más de nuestra especie con nuestras contrapartes-con eso saltaron el precipicio para ir a una zona aislada en el territorio de la pradera, a esperar el momento para entrar en acción, con grandes consecuencias positivas y negativas.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Bueno, termine con la introducción de ambos, ahora volveremos con Finn pero no pasara mucho cuando los cuatro se encuentren, también me di cuenta que nadie tocaba el tema de la guerra de los champiñones, asi que decidí hacerlo con referencias en la futura guerra, ya saben que cualquier comentario es bienvenido con su opinión y sugerencia, gracias por leer y nos vemos en aproximadamente en un mes con el siguiente capitulo, un saludo.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24: cada quien tiene sus motivos.**

-¿en serio esta es la seguridad del reino más importante de AAA?-comento Jeff pateando el cuerpo de uno de varios banana guardias inconscientes de un sólo golpe, la misión era ir por reyes de hielo para recordar ciertas cosas, o como lo veía el, una pérdida de tiempo.

-el príncipe podrá presumir de su inteligencia, pero no de sus guardias, aprovechemos que están distraídos inventando armas para la guerra con las fuerzas oscuras-comento la dama mágica abriendo la puerta del camino secreto a la prisión.

-por lo menos este conflicto masivo para que será muy divertido-dijo Jeff caminado detrás de ella.

-estas demasiado loco con las peleas y los tesoros, ¿qué no tiene a alguien para distraerte y darte un poco de cariño?-.

-tu puta madre me dará cariño, dejémonos de conversaciones estúpidas que los tenemos de frente-al frente se encontraban tanto el rey y la reina de hielo, encerrados con camisas de fuerzas, parecían sedados, mejor aún para evitar problemas.

-bien, considerado lo que ha pasado, dudo bastante que sólo sea tomar las coronas de sus viejas cabezas y largamos de aquí-pateo la puerta de la celda, era estúpido que la celda estuviera hecha de un material de dulce y con poca resistencia, significando que este par era no tenían cerebro.

-necesitamos destruir el vínculo que hay entre la corona y las mentes de esos viejos, pero tendrá que ser de manera, sólo desaparece de algo que parezca fuera de lugar, y no pierda la cabeza-dijo la fama invocando a un hechizo antiguo, metiendo a Jeff en la mente del rey helado, sería lo más correcto, mientras el caza recompensas despertaba con un dolor de cabeza, en una especie de lugar extraño con paredes hechas de oro y circuitos morados, nada parecía tener un sentido, le gustaba bastante.

-¿si robó algo de este mundo se materializa en la vida real?-en verdad todo parecía tener un buen valor económico, ignorando todos los cortos que había en los circuitos de las paredes, vio por encima que había una especie de pueblo antiguo en el medio, no lo mataría un vistazo rápido.

-¿quién eres tú?-movió la cabeza para ver a una criatura verde, tocando una especie de tambor.

-no sabía que las lagartijas podrían hablar aquí, que lugar más curioso-dijo sin interés.

-tengo nombre y es Gunter señor-se quejó la cosa verde.

-si como digas, sólo llévame a quien dirigiré este lugar, a cosas que necesito hablar con él o ella-.

-ese sería profesor, por esta ruta se encuentra trabajando-siguió a la lagartija pasando por el pueblo, sólo vio a un joven parecido a su compañero recibiendo un regalo de un gordo de ropa roja y barba blanca, diciendo que era el primer santa, sabrá que significara eso, sólo supo por la plática que daba la cosa, que eran antiguos portadores de la corona, por lo menos algo tenía lógica, no tardaron mucho en encontrar al profesor, analizando uno circuitos con un libro.

-profesor Petrikov, alguien quiere hablar con usted-.

"otro Petrikov, enserio, esto de la combinación de dimensiones me causara un lavado de cerebro" pensó el cazador con notable molestia.

-¿usted quién es y como entro aquí?-pregunto Simón al extraño con sorpresa de haber un no portador de la corona.

-no tengo tiempo de contar un cuento a detalle, magia, romper un lazo, guerra, bla, bla, bla, vengo a sacarlo de este lugar, fin de mi explicación-.

-yo he buscado la forma de salir de aquí por muchísimo más tiempo que tienes de vida, de todas formas, las posibilidades disminuyen hasta que encuentre la causa de los fallos-explico Simón regresando a su trabajo, Jeff miro el lugar donde estaban y suspiro por lo ciego que era.

-creo que la cabeza flotante de mujer con lentes y sombrero de payaso de por ahí es la causa todo el problema-Simón vio con asombro a la diferencio que apuntaba el mago, era Betty, sólo que alterada por la gran cantidad de poder mágico que poseía.

-¡Betty!-Petrikov corrió a tratar de razonar con su amante, otro drama de romance barato, con los susurros de Finn sobre su novia mientras dormía tenía más que suficiente amor a su alrededor.

-que bosque más raro-escucho al lagarto hablar a su lado, lo que lo molesto era que estaba extrañando información con magia de memoria, una muy personal.

-es de mala educación mirar los recuerdos de alguien sin su permiso lagartija-dijo con una voz muy neutral, ignorando la escena ambos científicos.

-también es de mala educación llamar así a alguien por como luce, sólo quería saber más de usted y usted de mí, si es mago sabe que al crear esa conexión ambos podemos ver las memorias que contengan el mismo significado-así que eso explicaba esas imágenes de la antigüedad, en ese caso sólo había algo que hacer.

-Gunter, puedes ir por mi libro para encontrar la solución de este problema-pidió Simón antes de que Betty le robará otro beso en los labios, que asco.

-a la orden profesor-veo su memoria más oscura y actúa como si nada, necesito acabar esta mierda ahora-siguió al dinosaurio hasta una zona donde estaban todos los sistemas de la corona conectados, juntos los tres cristales de la corona, con esto sería suficiente.

-Betty, cariño, no es necesario que sigas con esa magia-suplico Simón a su amada.

-lo siento Simón, pero necesito este poder para encontrar la forma de borrar la locura de la corona y que puedas ser tu sin que tu cuerpo muera lentamente-hablo la humana mágica con toda sinceridad de sus emociones, pero una mano con guante tomo su rostro y de alguna manera trajo todo su cuerpo el cuerpo de Betty a este espacio mental de la corona.

-me van a hacer vomitar con tanta cursilería, en fin, llevo apenas siete minutos en mi percepción de tiempo y ya descubrí el secreto-dijo Jeff limpiando el polvo de su capa, pero una mancha destacaba en su ropa.

-¿esa sangre?-pregunto Simón poniendo a Betty detrás para protegerla.

-oh esto, la lagartija tropezó encima de un cuchillo que se me cayó en el piso y me salpico un poco, fue un accidente-comento sin mayor importancia, ocultado lo bien que se sentía usar un cuchillo en la cabeza de alguien molesto.

-eso fue cruel-.

-porque no los dos se relajan y celebran salir de esta maldición-los explosivos destruyeron todos los circuitos principales, cubriendo todo el lugar en una luz blanca, al abrir los ojos vio los cuerpos normales de los reyes helados, y las coronas sin el cristal izquierda, haciéndolas totalmente a inútiles.

-oye maniaco, creo que debieras ver esto-hablo la dama recargada en una ventana, estaba a punto de anochecer, pero todo se veía impactado por una columna de humo grande, en un lugar que lo emociono demasiado.

-la ciudad de los magos está siendo destruida, quiero estar en la fiesta-dijo Jeff emocionado, el día que esa ciudad de habladores fuera destruida, quería formar parte importante.

-parece que pasa algo muy interesante por ahí, siento una gran diversidad de energías mágicas en la zona, puedo llevarte ahí si lo deseas, yo me encargare de las coronas de...-no término de hablar pues Jeff se montó en un cohete con rumbo a la ciudad de los magos riéndose como un sádico feliz de la vida, en verdad era graciosos cuando se ponía en esa actitud, volteo a ver a Simón, Betty y Simeone inconscientes, prefería los experimentos en privados, así que ella tendría su diversión a su manera.

 _._

 _._

 _Bellotopia (15 antes de la explosión)._

 _._

 _._

-oh gloob mi puerta-se quejó una serpiente escondiéndose entre las viejas máquinas, Finn, Fionna, Marshall y Sam, la contraparte de Susan, entraban a una antigua tienda de árcades, explorando un poco la zona antes de irse.

-este lugar es un vejestorio-comento la chica del grupo.

-estamos investigando y descubriendo antigua historia humana, muestra un poco más de curiosidad-dijo Finn con un poco más de entumíamos por ver que cosas interesantes podían encontrar, movía su nuevo brazo de material para bloquear el hacha de Marshall.

-es como la octava vez en diez minutos que tratas de vengarte por lo del cristal, ya superarlo-.

-lo estoy haciendo, es parte del proceso-dijo el vampiro en tono de burla, Finn suspiro tranquilizándose.

-miren, artefacto antiguo-Sam señalo algo enterrado entre arena con un lenguaje bastante simple, lo saco revelando un mini carrusel con caballos blancos en buen estado.

-miren, son los huesos de un caballo blando prehistórico, cubiertos con una armadura mágica, y usaban estas varas de metal para castigar a las personas que trataban de robar su miel-dijo Finn mirando el artefacto.

-es un carrusel historiador, los niños pequeños se subían a los caballos a jugar mientras la máquina daba vueltas-lo corrigió Marshall, intentando comprender como pudo sacar esa conclusión ridícula con sólo ver.

-miel de caballo, pareces un niño pequeño Finn, oh, una cabeza de demonio, mierda, es sólo un peluche-ambos chicos no pudieron soportar una ligera risa, la niña pequeña era ella, Fionna trato de sacar la cabeza del peluche, pero todo empezó a temblar, el viejo edifico parecía no soportar nada

-Fionna-.

-yo no hice nada, sólo salgamos de aquí-todos salieron sin ningún problema del edificio, viendo como una extraña excavadora salía entre la tierra, se posaba en forma horizontal, todos prepararon sus armas al ver que una plataforma salía de la nave.

-hola amigos, soy yo, ciber-Tommy-.

-y ciber-Tiffany-dijeron dos personas idénticas, sólo que el chico tenía una pierna biónica y la chica lo tenía en un brazo.

-ahh, pensé que eran aliens-murmuro Marshall decepcionado.

-Tommy, pensé que habías sido cómodo por el rey gusano-hablo Fionna feliz de ver a su conocido vivo.

-¿Tiffany?, ¿cómo llegaste a esta dimensión?-pregunto Finn sorprendido de verla.

-vengan con nosotros, explicaremos casi todo-dijo la antigua stalker de Jake, todo el grupo se dio una rápida mitad y levantaron los hombros en señal de acuerdo, no perdían nada, entraron y fueron recibido por una voz electrónica.

-es muy bonito aquí, los ácidos del estómago del gusano hicieron que perdiera mi pierna, tuve que arrastrarme por cinco días para poder salir a la superficie-dijo Tommy guiando al grupo.

-¿cómo obtuviste esa pierna biónica?-pregunto Fionna curiosa.

-oh, esta cosa vieja, fue un regalo del doctor-respondió a la pregunta como si nada

-¿doctor?-.

-silencio Finn, espera a la revelación-aclaro Tifanny ante el rubio que sólo asintió, al final él ya tenía su brazo de material raro nuevo, pero sería mala idea tener un repuesto.

-Sam, ¿hablas robot?-todos voltearon a ver al hombre-pez haciendo un sonido muy extraño, camino a la puerta y volvió a hacer el sonido, logrando abrir la puerta ante la sorpresa de todos, volviéndolo a hacer hasta llegar a una flor azul, donde se encontraban dos personas con trajes extraños.

-oh gloob, sólo un todo y despegaron dejando un humo de colores y aterrizando frente al grupo.

-eso fue innecesario-agrego Marshall ante el absurdo intento de presentación.

-es un verdadero placer conocerlos a todos, somos los doctores Gross, dirigimos este lugar de investigaciones, por aquí por favor-entraron a una especie de zoológico de mutantes, con varias combinaciones de animales, todos con una característica parte de chip en la cabeza, cosa que no daba buena espina.

-este es maravilloso cuarto de experimentación, tomen, unas paletas por ser buenos invitado-todos las tomaron, tocando la parte comestible primero antes de comérsela.

-mhh, cereza-.

-mucho mejor, es más cómodo trabajar sin este caluroso trabaje-.

-cierto-de ambos trajes salieron dos semi-humanos, con varía partes de robot en su cuerpo.

-¡son humanos!, pensé que era el último...bueno yo y Fionna, nuestros padres, Betty y Ben, incluso a veces los reyes helados-dijo Finn, dándose cuenta que no estaba tan sólo como pensaba.

-además aún tengo dudas acerca de Sam-agrego Fionna.

-de hecho, es un humano mejorado, con partes mejoradas gracias al proyecto de evolución-ambos doctores demostraron sus mejoras.

-esperen un segundo, ustedes son parte de ese proyecto para evitar la extinción humana, pero ya no hay más humanos que nosotros-comento Finn serio, llamando la atención de Fionna y Marshall.

-créeme, hay más humanos, ahora empezare con ustedes, si se portan bien tendrán más beneficio-le quito la gorra a Sam, leyendo su número de serie, X-J-7-7.

-espera, tu eres uno de...-Sam mando a volar con un sólo golpe a los dos científicos, ambos chicos biónicos iban a intervenir, pero Finn los congelo, dejando sólo su rostro libre.

-¿cómo?, deberían estar paralizados por la paleta-todos mostraron sus paletas, Finn y Fionna pusieron una capa de magia, Marshall jamás la metió a su boca y Sam la tenía pegada a su gorro.

-jamás acepto dulces de extraños-su frase fue interrumpida por una luz roja, que nunca indicaba algo buen, vieron que la ardilla con cola de escorpión había presionado varios botones, entre los cuales estaba el de auto destrucción.

-¿qué?, les baile para advertirles y no me hicieron caso, es su culpa-salieron por la escotilla con varios mutantes, poco tiempo esta se cerró y empezó a excavar bajo tierra.

-me siento mal por Tiffany y Tommy-dijo Fionna mirando al agujero.

-tranquilo, seguro estarán bien-trato de ser positivo Finn, cuando una luz blanca proveniente del agujero le quitó sus palabras.

-mejor dicho, es probable que este bien-corrigió Marshall, Sam se había ido a controlar a los mutantes con su gente, ya tendría tiempo de investigar más a fondo ese proyecto de evolución.

"Oye Finn, soy Erik, necesito un pequeño favor".

"Necesito preguntar cómo puedes comunicarte en mi mente, me sería útil en un futuro" respondió Finn, evitando hacer gestos para llamar la atención de sus aliados, pues después de todo lo que paso estos meses aún dudaba en decirles amigos.

"te lo enseño luego, ¿recuerdas a los ancianos del consejo mágico?, bueno han sido engañados por un supuesto ser que les dará la magia gris, a cambio de hacer un ritual que le dé un cuerpo físico, por lo que se este supuesto ser no está de ningún lado, pero sería una molestia si llegara a despertar".

"lo entiendo, pero me tomara mucho llegar a la ciudad de los magos desde aquí aun volando" recalco Finn con los brazos cruzados.

"Sólo usa uno de los tantos portales que se están abriendo, al parecer la alteración dimensional ya empezó, manipulare uno para que llegues directo, sólo procura ir sólo"Finn volteo a su izquierda al ver una luz azul claro, vio a un pez saltando del otro lado del portal al charco, si podía distinguir ese mástil de madera vieja en la orilla con su marca, al otro lado debería ser OOO, este rápidamente cambió a una ciudad vieja, la ciudad de los magos, camino despacio aprovechando que los otros estaban distraídos por los hihumanos, o eso pensaba.

-¿a dónde vas?-mierda, tan cerca.

-necesito terminar unos negocios con unos magos, no tengo tiempo que perder en este lugar-dijo volteando la vista para verlos, no sabía cuánto tiempo tenía.

-entonces vamos contigo, Sam parece todo en orden por alguna razón, además Marshall ya encontró lo que buscaba aquí-.

-escucha Fionna, tengo un pequeño grupo que tratamos algunos problemas de mala muerte, si me vienes conmigo tu reputación de heroína podría venirse abajo, eso sería perder la confianza de los ciudadanos comunes, algo que necesitamos evitar antes de que todo el conflicto comience-parte verdad, parte de un intento de excusa para que no lo siguiera.

-borremos esa patética excusa y respóndeme esto, ¿trabajaste con el Lich?-pregunto Marshall enfrentando lo cara a cara.

-si-respondió sin ningún rastro de duda, no valía la pena esconder una verdad que muy pronto saldría a la luz.

-¿¡y lo dices así de fácil después de todo lo que ha provocado?!-el rey de los vampiros lo tomo del collar de su camisa, pero Finn no parecía importarle.

-ese será el pecado con el cargare el resto de mi vida-una fuerte explosión del otro lado del portal corto cualquier intento de pelea, Finn se liberó y salto, sin importarle que ellos lo siguieran, había una gran columna en forma de champiñón viniendo del centro, Marshall se tomó la cabeza para disipar los recuerdos de la guerra.

-¿qué es ese sonido?-pregunto Fionna al lado de su mejor amigo para calmar, Finn no perdió el tiempo para sacar su flauta del bosque y empezar a tocar, esa era la melodía de la hoja, usada para entablar la ubicación de los poseedores en el bosque central, y sólo había una persona que tocaba esa melodía.

-maldición-subió de un salto a un edifico y empezó a saltar, en medio del camino veía a varios magos peleando con esas cosas raras, pero la única diferencia era que su baba era totalmente blanca, trataron de emboscarlo en medio del camino, pero con sólo mover su espada fueron cortado a la mitad.

-espero no romper o perder esta espada-susurro mirando orgulloso el filo de su nueva espada, lanzo un rayo de hielo para auxiliar a unos viejos para luego caer en la catedral, todo parecía una zona de guerra, maldición.

-¡hermanito del alma!-lo siguiente que sintió fue su espalda siendo rota por los brazos de Jake, quien estaba al lado de la maga cazadora, su maestra.

-...también me alegra verte...-trato de decir con su cara ligeramente en azul por la falta de aire, no paso ni un segundo al tocar tierra que fue pateado en la cara por la cazadora, estrechándose contra una pequeña tienda, destruyendo toda la pared.

-eso fue por irte por mi autorización-la relación era especial, por lo que Finn voló para darle un codazo en el vientre a su maestra, regresándole el favor con una sonrisa.

-eso por abandonarme en el bosque sin ropa-la maga se levantó igual sonriendo, le agradaba que la golpeara sin importarle el hecho que fuera una chica, no era su estilo.

-parece que no te oxidaste para nada-un grupo de monstruos los iban atacar por detrás a ambos, Finn los empalo con estacas de hielo, mientras la maga cazadora lo hizo con ramas de árboles que invoco desde el suelo, esa era su magia, la magia del bosque o mejor conocida como la magia de la naturaleza.

-estos jóvenes nunca van a cambiar sus modales- suspiro Jake ya acostumbrado a la actitud de ambos.

-¡Finn!-el mencionado vio como Fionna corría junto a él después de lanzar una bola de fuego contra esas cosas.

-esto es una locura, esta ciudad parece una guerra campal, oh ustedes también están aquí-.

-nosotros también-un par de hachas decapitaron a un par de monstruos y fueron rematados por unos disparos de energía, Cake, Marshall, Marceline, Gumball, Bonibell, los príncipes de fuego y Caynon se había unido al manicomio, vaya reunión más inesperada.

-podremos platicar lo que quieran después, pero ahora hay que ver qué demonios esta de esa cortina de humo-comento secamente la maga, no sólo los portales erráticos, sino el tiempo estaba alterado, era de noche cuando el sol debería estar en lo más alto.

-el mejor regalo de navidad, un hermoso par de dragones negros-a lo lejos salían dos dragones de la esfera de humo, sin embargo, tenían un aspecto extraño, montando al más grande se encontraba sentado el Finn de hierba con una sonrisa burlona, dando la orden al otro para atacar al grupo-nos vemos en la guerra de verdad-con eso se despido volando directo al océano, a la isla del maestro.

-vaya mierda-del mismo humo salieron dos rayos de magia que impactaron en la criatura, logrando sólo aturdiría.

-pero al menos tendremos más diversión-había otros dos jóvenes humanos, un chico de traje con un mechón tapando un ojo, usando un mosquete como arma y una chica con el cabello sueño con una gran bufanda en su cuello, con su par de tonfas cubiertas de magia.

-¿¡más humanos?!-grito sorprendida la princesa de chicle, el dio los ignoro para mirar a Finn y a Fionna que los miraban fijamente ligeramente sorprendidos.

-cuando términos esto, tendremos una pelea en parejas, tengo curiosidad de ver su poder-comento el chico apuntando su mosquete a Finn, quien no dudo en sonreír.

-vale, no puedo decir no a un desafío, pero por lo menos darme sus nombres-.

-me presento, soy Flynn y ella es mi compañera Lynn, somos sus contrapartes de otras dimensión-sólo Fionna ubicaba sus rostros, eran los mismo que estaban en sus suelos como los otros dos usuarios de los cuatro elementos.

-necesitare hacer un mapa mental después para saber quién es contra de quien-suspiro Cake mientras aplastaba a otro mutante de baba blanca.

-¡no se olviden de mí!-.

-¿¡ese no es un cohete del palacio?!-grito Gumball enojado de ver una de sus armas robadas, este impacto del otro lado de la ciudad, Jeff aterrizo enfrente de todos sonriendo de una manera socarrona.

-perdón por llegar tarde pero no me enviaron invitación de la fiesta, si esta apestosa ciudad va a ser destruida en una batalla, quiero participar en ella-al ver que era su contraparte, la maga cazadora sólo se llevó la mano en la frente, lo cual fue respondió por la seña del dedo medio del caza recompensas.

-menos palabrería, incluso si fuera ciego, me daría cuenta que todo tienen sus problemas con otro por diversas razones que no me interesa saber, pero tenemos a un puto dragón enfrente a punto de matarnos junto a una horda de mutantes o como quieran llamar a esas cosas babosas, cooperemos como aliados por lo que dure esto, y luego pueden sacarse los sesos entre ustedes como gusten-el pequeño discurso Finn pareció conformar a todos por el momento, con una mano empuñando sus espada y la otra con magia de hielo, rodeado por su armadura de energía naranja, fue con todo a matar al dragón, junto con los demás, una batalla que era decorada por la luna llena y las estrellas, todos tenían diferentes objetivos o motivos, peor todo comparten la idea de que sin mundo no hay nada que hacer, uniendo fuerzas para acabar con la energía oscura de una vez por todas.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Siento la tardanza, entre la universidad, las festividades y un mini bloqueo de autor no pude actualizar, no me queda más que desearles un excelente 2017 y que hayan pasados una gran navidad con sus familiares, espero sus comentarios si gustan dejarlos y alegrarme el día XD, un saludo y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25: las caras de una guerra.**

Caminar y hacer lo que quisiera, esa era la filosofía de vida que había decidió tomar, viviendo la libertad que tanto añoro, ver el mundo, eso era lo que Limoncito siempre quiso, desde que dejo atrás los intentos de manipulación de la Dulce princesa y los malos tratos de sus creados por su actitud de azúcar, como los condes de limón agrio lo tachaban desde que tuvo uso de razón.

-El mundo está cambiando de manera repentina-se dijo a si mismo recargo en un árbol viejo, teniendo una vista desde esa colina, que era la combinación perfecta entre caos y tranquilidad, esos agujeros había aparecido hace unas horas, todo el mundo estaba confundido y asustado, casualmente justo cuando "la princesa" se fue a las afueras del reino por una supuesta cacería, cuando lo vio en su carruaje de pura casualidad, supo que era un cobarde que dejaba tirado a sus ciudadanos, pero ese no era su problema.

-sabía que estarías aquí-dijo una voz a su lado.

-alguien con un significado como el tuyo debe saber dónde está sus víctimas para reclamar su alma-dijo Limoncito como si no pasara nada, tranquilo ante la presencia del esqueleto.

-no necesariamente busco a seres vivos, de vez en cuando busco asustarlos con mi presencias-hablo la muerte recarga en la vara negra de su oz.

-¿eso significa que vendrás por mi alma si no empiezo fingir miedo?-respondió el ser agrio mirando con una semilla en su mano como su fuera la gran maravilla.

-ahora no estoy de humor, estoy algo cansado por ciertas razones, a lo que viene es hacerte un trato que te dará vida eterna para que tú seas libre-en eso un pilar gigante de luz blanca salió de uno de los portales, atravesaba las nubes, sin poder ver su límite con la vista.

-¿y que benefició me trae alterar el orden natural de la vida?-saco su arpa, preparándose para tocar.

-en primera, nos dará un gran beneficio a ambos en un futuro cercano, en segunda, una guerra multidimensional empezó y deberías estar preparado-.

-¿y cómo piensas hacerlo?, ¿rogándole a la vida?-quiso tocar la canción de la esperanza, pero una de las cuerdas daba un sonido muy diferente, ante esto decidió improvisar una nueva.

-digamos que poseo una piedra del espacio muy raro, pero con gran poder...-.

-sólo di que es parte de un cometa catalizador-interrumpió Limoncito con su toda.

-...en verdad eres raro...es una buena tonada, ¿cómo la llamas?-pregunto la muerte sacando un cigarro, el humo del cigarro le hacía cosquillas en los huesos de la garganta, era su forma nueva de calmarse, el desertor del reino limón agrio para lo canción y miro el pilar con cansancio.

-la llamo, la tonada de la desesperación-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-¿díganme que no estoy soñando?, estoy peleando con un dragón-hablo Jeff emocionado, una emoción un tanto psicótica.

-¿qué mierda le paso al Jeff tranquilo y frío?-pregunto Finn a su lado, congelado un par de monstruos, pegando sus espaldas al estar rodeados.

-mis conocidos dicen que soy bipolar, pero sólo estoy emocionado cuando puedo cortar algo interesante-ambos crearon una energía en sus espadas, creando una onda que corto a la mitad a sus atacantes, una llamarada del dragón iba a ellos, pero estos no se movieron, pues Fionna llego bloqueado la llamarada con otra llamarada.

-tú no eres nadie para decir eso Finn, ustedes dos son igualitos-cometo la humana con un toque de burla.

-cállate-dijeron ambos antes de saltar para esquivar el golpe de otro mutante, el dragón fue distraído por un ataque de agua.

-me alegra estar con otro mago de agua-le dijo Canyon a Flynn.

-no está mal, pero esa lagartija parece ilesa-.

-menos platica, más acción-le grito Lynn con arma en forma de lanza, rematando a uno de los monstruos.

-no me molesta cortar estas cosas, pero explícame otra vez porque debemos cubrir el trasero de la rosada-se quejó Marceline, protegiendo una tienda, donde Bonibell usaba una computadora portátil.

-porque tengo una enciclopedia de mitología antigua, debe haber algo de los dragones-respondió la ex-princesa tecleando como loca.

-qué suerte que mi versión femenina trajo su dispositivo electrónico-alago Gumball a su versión alterna, disparo su arma de largo alcance y logro matar a cinco mutantes en la cabeza de un sólo tiro.

-un headshot múltiple, asombroso-dijo Marceline.

-es bueno, pero considerando que estamos en desventaja numérica y con un dragón en nuestras cabezas, estamos en un problema-la maga cazadora se deslizó por el piso para tomar distancia, antes de lanzar espinas a los cuellos de los mutantes, agradando una marca para que sus cabezas explotarán.

-Jake, Cake, retrocedan, tengo una idea-hablo Marshall volando al centro de la ciudad.

-ya estoy muy viejo para esto-Jake aplasto a varios mutantes pequeños con su puño gigante.

-¿Marshall pensó en un plan?-Cake era la única que le daba importancia a ese detalle, entro a la tienda para descansar, en verdad ambos animales estaban oxidados en esto.

-Fionna, es hora de nuestro combo especial-hablo el rey vampiro a su mejor amiga.

-nosotros no tenemos un combo Marshall-respondió Fionna extrañada.

-entonces inventemos uno ahora mismo-activo su aura oscura y desapareció en un parpadeo, empujando a los mutantes que podía al centro de la catedral, dando señas a los demás para que hicieran los mismo-¡Gumball!, ¡dispara al tanque de gas!-.

-a la orden imbécil-este disparo y creo una pequeña explosión que cubrió a la mayoría de los mutantes.

-qué plan más tonto, esas cosas siguen vivas-se quejó el príncipe flama tratando de comer al dragón lo cual fue inútil.

-claro...¡Fionna!-grito Finn al percatarse.

-ya se-activo sus llamas angelicales, cubriendo toda la explosión hasta suprimirlo y liberar la presión, creando una explosión mayor acompañada de una lluvia de fuego azul.

-con esto, los magos del pueblo pueden encargarse del resto mientras nos enfocamos en el lagarto con alas-hablo Canyon a lo que Flynn suspiro con fastidio.

-¡Finn!, trata de congelar las escamas-le grito Bonibell, el humano asintió preparando un ataque con su espada.

-déjame te doy un impuso-Finn se subió al hacha de Marceline quien con fuerza lo lanzo directo al punto ciego del dragón, todo iba bien hasta que por instinto puso su brazo metálico para bloquear a algo, o más bien a alguien muy familiar, bloqueando con otro brazo de metal.

-tu-susurro Finn sorprendido.

-yo-el sujeto, siendo cubiertos por una nube de polvo que salió de la nada, la sombra golpe a Finn con el codo en su cabeza, mandándolo directo a los escombros.

-¿tienes que intentar hacer una entrada épica?-se quejó la sombra parado sobre un edifico en ruinas.

-...-.

-para que pregunto si nunca respondes-otra la sombra apareció, este tenía una figura femenina, el dragón se alteró y de directo a por la sombra de la chica, quien aún de espaldas, imito con su mano la forma de una pistola que lanzo una ligera energía recta, atravesando al dragón de la boca hasta la cola, matándolo como su fuera una simple mosca, al caer el dragón, el humo se disipó, revelando sus identidades.

-¿qué demonios?-susurro la maga cazadora, pero la mirada de Finn la desconcertó.

-es un gusto poder conocerme, antes de matarlo-.

-...-.

-...príncipe helado...Shoko...-el príncipe helado se lanzó directo a Finn con una navaja, logrando empujarlo a una zona despoblada, coloco sus manos en el suelo, creando un cubo gigante.

-yo me encargo de mi gemelo-era el Finn de la versión paralela a su dimensión, donde el Lich jamás existió y por eso, la corona lo volvió loco cuando la uso para salvar a su familia.

-¿qué haces aquí?-pregunto molesto Finn.

-mi amigo me pidió acabar contigo para salvar a la raza humana, y él siempre dice la razón haha-ambos lanzaron rayos de hielo que se cancelaron.

-si mi mejor amigo tiene una cara de calavera y habla mierdas, no le haría caso, pero claro, te lavaron el cerebro-esto molesto al príncipe helado, empezando la pelea, el choque de las energías de hielo, ocasiono una explosión que los separo, creando un temblor que sintieron sus compañeros.

-¡resiste Finn!-grito Jake tratando de ir a ayudar, pero Shoko lo pateo en la cabeza, con una velocidad impresionante, se paró enfrente del cubo gigante, en señal de que no dejaría pasar a nadie.

-¡desgraciada!-grito la vampira enojada.

-cálmate quieres, puede tener una venda en los ojos y que sólo tenga un brazo, pero hay algo en ella que no me agrada nada-le pidió Lynn, pero Shoko decidió tomar la iniciativa al empezar a caminar lentamente a ellos, para acabar con ella rápidamente, los vampiros fueron con todos a cortarla, pero su agilidad era impresionante, anormal, Canyon decido apoyarlos, mala idea, Shoko golpeo la parte de atrás de su rodilla para que ella se agachara, obligando a los reyes vampiros a detener sus armas para no cortar a su aliada, Shoko apoyo su mano en la espalda de Canyon para dar una patada en el cuello de ambos vampiro, con tal fuerza que ambos se rompieron una decena de escombros con su cuerpo hasta detenerse a dos kilómetros del golpe, con su pie piso la cabeza de Canyon para estrellarla contra el piso, con los dedos tomo un poco de agua del cuerpo de Canyon para crear balas diminutas, directo a los cristales de los reyes de fuego, su punto débil, aturdiendo a ambos por un tiempo.

-¿cómo?-Flynn uso su magia de cambio para cambiar lugar con un escombro a las espadas de Shoko, pero esta detuvo su mosquete dejando que le atravesará la mano, jalando al chico para darle un rodillazo en la mandíbula, esto lo dejo extrañado, con pudo golpearlo si su cuerpo era de agua, lo aparto de una patada ligera para lo siguiente, con el otro pie levantó un escombro, bloqueando la lanza de Lynn mientras con su mano, agarraba la espada de Fionna sin importarle que le quemará la mano.

-esta chica...¡ah!-en un movimiento, golpeo el estómago de ambas heroínas, sacándoles el aire, Shoko salto y con ambos pies en el aire, hizo que las frentes de Fionna y Lynn chocaran, creando una cortada en sus frentes, Jeff trato de clavarle una daga electrificada en el pecho, al ver que ella lo tomo, sonrió, esperando que la electricidad paralizara su cuerpo, pero noto algo en su mano.

-¿goma?-aún en el aire, Shoko dio un giro para pegarle con el talón del pie en la zona del oído, mandándolo lejos, la maga cazadora saco raíces de árboles de suelo para que se alejara de las chicas humanas, Shoko salto más alto, esquivado en el aire las ramas a pesar de la cantidad, creo una energía en su mano color verde agua, una energía que dio directo en la maga, generando una explosión en su lugar.

-¡maldita!-Gumball disparo tres balas simultánea a la cabeza de Shoko, ella sin voltear a su lado, levantó la mano y con magia desconocida detuvo las balas, mandándolas a diferentes, dos mataron a otros magos que estaban en el lugar equivocado, y la última dio en el hombro derecho de Bonibell, quien grito de forma desgarradora, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Shoko apareció al lado de Gumball, golpeándolo en las costillas, destruyendo el soporte de la edificación, obligando a Jake y a Cake a usar sus cuerpos para proteger a los seres de chicle.

-...-Shoko regreso a su posición original al frente del cubo como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿...que clase de cosa...es ella...?-susurro Fionna para su misma levantando la vista con espada en mano aún en suelo, esto no pintaba bien.

Dentro del cubo, Finn y el príncipe helado chocaban varias veces, volviendo a cancelar sus ataques mágicos al estar al mismo nivel.

-no llegaremos a ninguna parte cancelando nuestra magia a todo momento, y tus amigos no aguantarán mucho contra ella-hablo el príncipe helado escupiendo saliva roja.

-¿cómo lograron revivir a Shoko?-corrió a por su otro yo.

-simple, usamos la sangre de la vida, la decapitamos para poder revivirla en el ritual, pero mi compañero la mejor bastante-dio un giro para bloquear el brazo congelado de Finn, deslizando su brazo con una navaja en la mano directo al pecho, este reacciona para cubriese con su espada de demonio, la punta de la navaja creaba ligeras chispas por el forcejo de ambos, el príncipe helado formo un candado en el brazo congelado de su oponente para darse impulso y tratar de patearlo en la cabeza, dejándolo vulnerable en el aire, Finn trato de cortarlo pero lo tomaron del cabello para jalarlo al suelo, perdiendo su espada en el proceso.

-ventisca-Finn soplo un viento helado con neblina, el príncipe creyó que ese hechizo fue para ganar tiempo para recuperarse, pero las cortadas que aparecían en su piel decían lo contrario, salto arriba de la ventisca, sólo para ver a Finn con su espada, clavándoselo en el pecho, cayendo al suelo con el humano encima.

-eres...astuto-susurro el príncipe.

-evite cualquier zona vital, necesito preguntarte algo-le príncipe trato de tocarlo, sólo para señalar con su dedo arriba de ellos, al levantar la vista vio a otro alterno parado en el techo de cubo con los brazos cruzados, mirándolo fríamente, volvió la mirada al cuerpo en el suelo, sólo para ver como se volvía hielo y se partía en pedazos.

-ya veo, así que el Lich te dio un poco de sus poderes de ilusión, estuviste ahí desde el momento que nos separamos por última vez-.

-es una pena que no pueda usarlo como yo quisiera, pero es un riesgo innecesario-.

-...-.

-bien, ¿qué quieres saber?, aún no terminamos, pero me daré el tiempo de escucharte, como tu último deseo-Finn sólo tomo una pierda pequeña, lanzándola a la dirección opuesta, rebotando en algo, algo que término atravesando el lado derecho del pecho del príncipe.

-...hielo fino...trasparente e invisible a la vista...haha...dos pueden jugar al mismo juego-movió con sus dedos una especie de hilo muy delgado, Finn apenas pudo esquivar la daga de cristal, pero de dejo una visible cortada en la nariz, esto dejaría cicatriz.

-si el Lich dice ser tu amigo, entonces debes saber que soy yo en realidad, ¿planean ir por GOLB?-hubo silencio, que fue roto por el intento de contener la risa, se dejó caer a un escombro, apretando su hombro herido.

-no del todo, mi compañero quiere matar al cometa catalizador amarillo, el único además de él que tiene el poder para controlar a GOLB, o mejor conocido como el cometa catalizador rojo-.

-¿a qué te refieres?-.

-te lo pondré simple, cada mundo con vida pasa por un ciclo de ocho cometas catalizadores, el beige represente la creación de la vida, el naranja la llegada de los elementales al planeta, el rojo tiene un propósito aún desconocido para mí, el amarillo la evolución, el verde que es mi compañero, la destrucción, el azul, o sea tu, la esperanza, el púrpura, da el último aviso del fin con cambios en el planeta, y finalmente el rosa, que vendrá a poner fin a la vida, todo esto en un ciclo igualitario de miles de años, pero la tierra hubo muchas alteraciones entre los cometas-.

-¿y quién es la reencarnación de cometa amarillo que quieren matar junto a mí?-el príncipe volvió a reírse, estaba vez demostraba la locura que la corona, una influencia diferente al que conocía.

-vamos yo mismo, usa el coco, ¿quién fue el ser que quiso devorar el cometa púrpura para sus propósitos?, y al cual estúpidamente dejaron volver a su estado terrestre sin sellarlo-con esto se confirmó todo, otro de sus mayores miedos.

-...Orgalorg...-.

-correcto, por favor alguien le dé al joven un premio por adivinar lo obvio, bien, basta de charlas, yo tendré el honor de matarte ahora, así podré absorber tu magia de hielo y volverme invencible-ambos volvieron a chocar sus armas, en una danza de armas.

-¿para qué quieres tener mi poder?-pregunto Finn en medio de las chispas.

-para proteger a los humanos de todas las dimensiones, seré el guardián para preservar a nuestra especie en el paraíso que mi compañero creara al ganar esta guerra, todos estarán vivos y serán felices-.

-¿¡qué clase de ser vivo estará feliz congelado en hielo por es restó de su vida?!-las cortadas en los cuerpos de ambos se hacían más evidente.

-¡silencio!-le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Finn, tomo distancia y disparo un rayo de hielo, el héroe se resguardó en un pedazo de anuncio, el humo cubría ambos lados, a su lado izquierdo parecía salir algo, creo agujas de hielo atravesando su objetivo, sólo para darse cuenta que era una distracción vil, el cuerpo de un ser pequeño ya muerto de antes, flotando por la gorra del su otro yo, sonrió, del otro lado apareció el auténtico, con su largo pelo rubio pálido resaltando esos ojos azul hielo, fue golpeado en el cuello, rebotando en el anuncio.

"tiempo del acto final" saco una daga para lograr matarlo, pero recibió una descarga, Finn uso la espada como conector para enviar un pulso de congelación al cuerpo del príncipe, logrando con el talón hacer que perdiera el equilibrio, para darle un puñetazo con su brazo negro, marchándose con la sangre, este se recuperó en el aire, harto, cargo dos dagas con magia, Finn hizo lo mismo, este ataque era clave, ninguno evitaría que el arma del otro lo lastimara, esto era para ver quien lograba un mayor daño en el otro, con sólo el contacto de las armas, se creó una liberación de energía que destruyo el cubo de hielo ya debilitado por los daños de la pelea, no tomo mucho ver el resultado, Finn tenía una gran cortada del hombro al codo de su extremidad aún humana, y un corte en el abdomen, por otra parte toda la espalda del príncipe se destacaba una línea vertical roja, junto con una gran herida en la frente.

"maldición, no siento mi brazo, no tengo mucha magia, todo este día se gastó poco a poco, ni tuve la oportunidad de probar el poder del cristal" vio a su otro yo toser sangre, pero su mirada cambió al levantar la vista, ahora su sonrisa deforme había regresado, decorada por el líquido rojo, al ver en esa dirección contemplo el horror, todos sus amigos, aliados y conocidos, en el suelo, mal heridos, sin fuerzas, sólo destacando la figura de Shoko sentada en posición de meditación, con sólo un par de rasguños visibles y cubierta de polvo.

-...-Shoko levantó su mano, varios puntos color morado aparecieron alrededor de ella, para luego concentrarlo en un sólo punto.

\- ¿...que tipo de magia...oscura...posee?-pregunto desde el suelo Flynn consternando ante tal poder.

-magia muerta...esa loca quiere acabar todo ahora...haha...creo que debo prepararme también-apenas si el ser mitad humano mitad energía helada podía levantarse, saliendo de la zona de impacto-si esa magia los toca, se mueren...no era como lo planee, pero las cosas cambian-.

-...hermanito...-susurro Jake tratando de levantarse en vano.

-...Finn...si dejas que esa cosa te mate antes que yo, nunca te lo perdonare-le grito Jeff mirándolo boca arriba, con severas cortadas, ignorando que los agudos oídos de Marceline y Marshall sentía las presencias de otras personas.

-...final...-la masa oscura empezó a expandirse, dejando sólo un hueco para ella y su aliado.

-ahora nadie puede salvarlos...¿hm?...está nevando-en eso noto que los copos de nieve producían efecto en la masa muerta.

-¡claro que sí!, ¡el fabuloso rey helado llego al rescate!-el rey helado se paró enfrente de Finn, imitando una pose de héroe barato.

-...no...-.

-va, creo que mi imitación del rey helado fue un fracaso, pero quería hacerlo una última vez-al voltearse, se vio que su barba eras más corta y tenía puestos unos lentes redondos, destacando sus ojos con brillo de cordura.

-fue muy estúpido Simón, hasta el final fui este un científico con mente de un niño-Simeone estaba del otro lado, con el vestido de la reina helada.

-Simón...deja de jugar...-dijo Marceline ocultando su desesperación.

-Simeone...¿qué haces?-ahora fue Marshall quien le hablo.

-el hechizo se mueve más lento, sólo están ganado tiempo-dedujo la maga cazadora.

-se equivoca, si los matan aquí, las esperanzas de un mundo pacífico morirán también, además no puedo permitir que mi querido hijo muera sin que yo haga nada-

-me robaste las palabras de la boca reina helada-respondió Simón suspirando.

-¡quítense de ahí ya!-grito Fionna desesperada, ¿por qué su cuerpo le tenía que fallar ahora?.

-saben, indirectamente hemos vivido más de mil años, nuestro periodo de vida debe acabar ahora, así lo dicta el tiempo ya logramos aportar lo necesario para esta guerra, Marceline, lamento haberte dejado sola cuando eras niña, lamento también meterte en problemas siendo el rey helado, siempre te considerare como mi hija, gracias por hacer a este viejo científico feliz-.

-Marshall Lee, a pesar que al inicio eras un dolor de cabeza, siempre supe que dentro de tu rebeldía había un alma pura y gentil, y aun ocultándote en tu faceta de demonio, sigues siendo tan bueno como el día que la guerra me dio la posibilidad de conocerte-Betty y Ben llegaron al lado de sus respectivas parejas, señalando que todo estaba preparado.

-maldición, de haber sabido esto, hubiera terminado esos libros, tsk, mala suerte-dijo Ben fingiendo molestia, tomando la mano de su esposa.

-es momento de irnos querido, escuchen bien jóvenes, quiero que vivan, traigan a este mundo la paz que por fin merecen, hagan sus vida, sean feliz, ¿me escucharon palomas?-Betty tomo la mano de Simón, levantaron sus manos juntas apuntado al cielo, esto causo una reacción que creo un pilar de luz blanco, cegando a todos los presentes, al recuperar la vista, lo primero fue escuchar como los lentes de Simón y Simeone rebotaban en el suelo, rompiéndose, para luego ver unos cuerpos ennegrecidos, muertos, cayendo inertes.

-los salvo unos patéticos y vulgares vejestorios suicidas, los patéticos son ustedes-se burló con una sonrisa fría el ser de hielo.

-...¿vulgar?...¿vejestorios?...¿ellos?-a pesar de no conocerlo en nada, algo en Lynn parecía comprender esa emoción tan familiar, viendo como esos vampiros se arrastraban inútilmente para alcanzar a sus seres queridos.

-eres un estúpido Simón, cumpliendo tu sueño de ser mi héroe pagando con tu vida, y ni siquiera tuviste el coraje para despedirte de mejor manera...no me hagas esto...no otra vez-con eso oculto su rostro en el cuerpo de Simón, quien aún mantenía sonrisa, llorando amargamente, Marshall por otra parte de recargaba en su hacha, llorando de rodillas enfrente de su verdadera madre, con sus puños golpe el suelo frustrado.

-al final murieron...¿por qué asesinaron a almas tan nobles...¡BASTARDOS!-grito con fuerza, con lágrimas en sus mejillas, sacando esa impotencia.

-fue un retraso solamente, su suerte se terminó-.

-todos ustedes, son unos malditos, voy a matarlos por esto-Finn por coraje que, por fuerza física, logro levantarse, mostrando una mirada tan inusual en él, una mirada asesina, Shoko intento volver a crear el mismo ataque, pero unos pilares de plata que Betty planto en las orillas del pueblo, género una luz amarilla en forma de lluvia, generando heridas en Shoko, como si la luz le arrancará la piel.

-esta magia...esos infelices ancianos...tendremos que retirarnos por el momento...gracias por las joyas-el príncipe mostró las joyas que Finn tenía en su mochila, sólo siendo el quien lo noto, debió haber pensado que cortaría su mochila, que descuidó más estúpido, Shoko y el Finn de hielo entraron en un portal que abrieron, ya tendrían otra oportunidad.

-aún tengo las heridas, pero me siento recuperado-hablo Caynon al aire, la lluvia parecía quitar el dolor de las heridas, pero no curarlas superficialmente, varios magos empezaron a despertar, la mayoría felices, pero otros llorando por la muerte de alguien, los muertos no tuvieron opción, ya se habían ido, Jeff se sentía un retrasado al soñar con esto, Erik tenía razón aquel día, no todos debían cargar la culpa de una persona.

-¿así que esto es una guerra?-susurro Finn, viendo como Fionna se paraba a su lado, con una mano en el pecho, viendo las pérdidas de vidas inocentes.

-no quiero más...debemos detener esta locura...que sus muertes no sean en vano-trataba de contener un poco las lágrimas, Finn no respondió, sólo miro al cielo, una lluvia tan colorida y llena de esperanza, en ambiente de tristeza y tragedia, el destino en verdad es una mierda, sólo quedaba dar más, para evitar esto otra vez.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Básicamente subo este capítulo antes de que inicie la octava temporada y la mini serie islas, que parecen muy prometedoras, para ver cómo puedo agregar lo que se descubra en la historia, habrá dos capítulos de preparación antes de la batalla final, así que pregunto ¿Quién quiere un poco de lemon?, bueno ya serios, es una posibilidad que contemplo, claro si ustedes quieren, pensaba hacerlo con los humanos (Finn, Fionna, Flynn y Lynn) y luego agregar otras cosas, todo relacionado a Shoko y a la muerte de Simón con los demás será explicado después, dejen en comentarios si quieren un poco de lemon en el siguiente capítulo o un comentario de este, un saludo y nos vemos ;).**


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26: el sentido humano.**

-¿Te gusta mi nueva mascota?-presumía el Finn de hierva con soberbia a su amo.

-¿Dejarás de parlotear alguna dia mala hierba Finn?-pregunto el Lich de AAA sin mirarle.

-Ni en tus sueños más salvajes, además, te he dicho que ahora me llames Fern, no quiero compartir nombre con esa escoria humana-respondió arrogante.

-Me importa un gusano como quieres que te llame, ¿los otros regresaron de su presentación?-.

-Si, hielos acabo con heridas en el hombro en su pelea con Finn, la zombi por otro lado, recibió un hechizo de unos viejos, pero eso si, les propino tremenda paliza a los otros-Fern estaba molesto con su aliado-jefe, quería ser el quien peleara por una buena vez contra Finn, pero era el único quien podía domar al dragón.

-Pasaremos a la siguiente fase del plan, dile a esa estúpida elemental de hielo que comience con el ritual-ordeno el Lich viendo a un portal.

-Aún me duele la cabeza con esa ciencia fantasiosa de los elementales, ¿no que las versiones de Finn eran los elementales?-.

-Finn el humano es el origen central del cometa azul, sus contrapartes más cercanas adoptaran parte de su poder, pero esos seres tiene el poder de estar hechos de su elemento, ahora cállate y ve-Fern obedeció a regañadientes, desapareciendo en su cueva, mientras el Lich sonreía por dos factores sorpresa que podrían servir para romper a su enemigo, en un portal, una nave dirigiéndose a AAA, y en OOO, a un niño gigante tratando de meterse una manzana por la nariz, ¿quien dijo que el factor psicológico no es importante en la guerra?.

* * *

El reloj llevaba sonando por más de una hora sin parar, pero Finn estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que no podía mover su brazo para apretar el botón, apenas ayer fue su pelea con el Finn de hielo, demostrando que tenía más enemigos que el Lich y su copia malvada de hierba, además, ver a Shoko revivida contra su voluntad, sólo quería ir a por esa cabeza de fuego verde.

-Deja de mirar al infinito, tenemos que irnos-Jeff le tiro un vaso de agua fría en la cara, apenas sirviendo para sacarlo de su trance, Finn había decidido quedarse con Jeff, aún no tenía el valor de dirigirle la palabra a Fionna después de eso, sintiéndose culpable y estúpido.

-Ya voy-se levantó con pereza, tenía una venda de su mano hasta su codo, por las quemaduras que causo ese choque magico con su ser de hielo, Jeff tiro al suelo una patineta mágica y se fue, ninguno estaba de humor de usar su magia para viaja, tal vez de esta manera se relajé un poco, aún era temprano, prefiriendo llegar antes para meditar un poco en la naturaleza, ninguno entro al dulce reino, antes de llegar a la puerta, los dos se separaron, el a la izquierda y Jeff a la derecha.

"Esto es una mierda" pensó para si mismo, dejando de poner magia en la patineta y caer al césped, sin importarle si la patineta se hubiera roto, tirado boca bajo, culpándole de no poder hacer nada, Simón, Betty, sus contrapartes, aceptando a la muerte con el propósito de tener esperanza, si es que nosotros superarnos pasar esta etapa, Marshall y Marceline no asistirían, necesitaban tiempo para procesar esto, a pesar de ser el maldito fin del mundo, no puedes contar con alguien si esta roto internamente.

-Buenos días Finn-levantó la vista medio cansada, viendo a una chica de fuego sonriéndole, la princesa...perdón, reina flama.

-Buenos días su alteza-esto provoco una pequeña risa de su ex.

-Deja de ser tan formal, te he dicho antes que puedes decirme Phobe-.

-Claro...lo olvidé-susurro Finn, volteando su cuerpo, mirando al cielo empezar a teñirse de azul, hubo segundos de silencio.

-¿Puedo sentarme?-pregunto Phobe, a lo que Finn simplemente asintió, esto era extraño, ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez que estuvo a solas con ella después de rompe, vaya que el tiempo vuela.

-Y...¿cómo has estado?-pregunto la reina de fuego, esperando empezar una conversación.

-He tenido mejores días...Phobe, si tratas de animarme después de lo ayer, sólo dame tiempo-dijo Finn un poco cortante sin querlo, enserio quería dejar de pensar en eso por lo menos un minuto.

-No se trata de eso, veras, a pasado tiempo desde que hemos podido estar así, ya sabes, organizar el reino de fuego ocupa todo mi tiempo, y tu, bueno, con tus locas aventuras, sólo busco conectar contigo otra vez-.

-Si vas a confirmar que estoy en la friendzone, eso ya lo sabía-de pronto, Finn dio un brinco al sentir su frente quemándose, colocando su mano para que actuara como bolsa de hielo, Phobe había puesto su mano es su frente, a pesar de dominar el fuego, aún era vulnerable a las quemaduras de los seres de fuego.

-¿Has cambiado desde que llegaste aquí o desde que entrenaste con la mujer arbusto?-.

-No lo se, ni yo me he fijado, pero tu sigues igual-con su dedo lanzo un pequeño rayo de hielo para devolverle el favor.

-Oh, tu no acaba de hacer eso Finn Meterns-dijo Phobe fingiendo indignación.

-No sólo lo hice, si no que lo puedo repetir, upps, otra vez-Finn se levantó sonriendo, después de mucho tiempo, con eso empezó un juego de dispararás, los rayos no los lastimaban, tenían el mismo efecto que cuando te hacían cosquillas, el sol ya había salido cuando terminaron, ambos tirados en el suelo.

-Gracias, en verdad necesitaba reírme un rato-hablo Finn después de poder calmar su risa.

-Sabes, esto me trajo recuerdos, de cuando hacíamos cosas estúpidas, tu quemabas cualquier cosas con mi cabello, también te pedía hacer esa fuente de agua con tus dientes-.

-En esa época éramos unos novatos en el amor, además de unos niños, fueron grandes momentos hasta...-.

-...Que traicionaste mi confianza-como olvidar ese día, hacerla pelear con el rey helado por un extraño placer que tenía, al final era algo inevitable, pues el búho comisco nunca fallaría en una profecía, aún seguía preguntándose el porque.

-Después de eso me sentía fatal, busque consuelo con otras princesas, aprovechándome de ellas, incluso casi término teniendo sexo con la princesa grumosa...-.

-Alto ahí, ¿tan deprimido estabas para llegar a ese grado?, whoa-no era por despreciar a grumosa, pero siendo sinceros, sería extraño verlos juntos.

-Afortunadamente sigo virgen, pude controlarme al final, aunque también influyo esa comida de lata pasada que la dejo en coma-tras el pequeño chiste, hubo silencio, siendo este agradable, maldita sea, ninguno quería romper este momento.

-¿Quieres otro intento?-pregunto Phobe al aire.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto el humano, moviendo su cabeza a ella.

-Lo de tu sueño paso hace mucho tiempo, te perdone a hace tiempo, ahora ambos somos maduros, tu eres un gran mago aventurero, yo soy reina del lugar más caliente de la tierra, creo que después de la guerra, podemos empezar donde lo dejamos-Phobe no lo dijo directamente, y Finn entendía muy bien las indirectas, por lo que un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

-Pero, yo pensé que tu y pan de canela...-.

-En el encontré mucho consuelo y apoyo, pero lo considero más como un hermano, prefiero tenerlo así-.

-No necesitas contestar ahora, esperaremos hasta el final de esta guerra, vale...gracias por aparecer en mi vida-Phobe beso la frente de Finn, controlando su calor para que no lo quemara, le sonrió y se fue, dejando tendido al humano, pensativo.

-Que envidia, mi hermanito ya es todo un don Juan otra vez-del bosque salió Jake, aplaudiendo orgulloso de la capacidad de Finn de conseguir chicas lindas.

-¿No te das cuenta que vuelvo a estar en ese maldito pozo oscuro que es la duda amorosa?-pregunto Finn a su hermano, con ironía en su voz.

-Lo veo muy claro, sólo cambia a la dulce princesa por Fionna, estas igual que cuando tenías catorce años-.

-Ambas merecen a alguien mejor que s una escoria como yo-Jake le extendió su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, la cual tomo.

-Deja de ser duro contigo mismo, los errores están en el pasado, concentrarte en lo que tienes ahora-sin decir una palabra más, ambos fueron al castillo de dulce, con Finn teniendo más dudas que respuestas, que mejor situación para pensar que en una guerra dimensional, maldiciendo al universo por su suerte.

-Solo por si las moscas, ten-Jake le entrego un paquete cuadrado de colores, teniendo algo extraño dentro.

-¿Y esto?-.

-Lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento hermano, sólo recuerda que es para proteger tu sable de carne en el momento de la acción-a Finn le tomo unos segundos razonar con su mente más madura, antes de sonrojarse intensamente, gastando los primeros minutos del camino de regreso en intentar matarlo. Al llegar al palacio de dulce, notaron miedo en las caras de los refugiados de varios reinos, no podía culparlos, las cosas empeoraban cada día a peor, si se llegarán a enterar que su existencia dimensional estaría en peligro inminente, seguro la anarquía reinaría en varias partes del territorio.

-¿La patineta?-pregunto Jeff recargado en la pared.

-Tirada por ahí-respondió calmado.

-Me lo suponía, muy pronto me la pagaras-respondió el caza recompensas sonriendo arrogantemente.

-De haber sabido que de esta forma me hubiera llevado mejor contigo, te hubiera tratado peor-se acercó la maga cazadora, terminando de pulir sus flechas.

-Aún no olvido como nos conocimos, trataste de desafiarme a una pelea mientras tocaba la flauta desnudo en el lago-Jeff apenas pudo contener su risa.

-No se quien esta peor, Finn por bañarse desnudo tocando una flauta, o tu, con tus deseos carnales-.

-Como si tu fueras un santo-.

-Claro que lo soy, yo jamás preguntaría a una mujer si pelearía desnudo, la ataco para que me muestre su cuerpo-.

-...-.

-Sabes, empiezo a entender porque somos contrapartes, ahora se como soportarte-.

-Ya somos dos mi yo con vagina, ya somos dos-Finn decidió retirarse lentamente, pues conociendo a ambos, tendría una conversación que probablemente no le haría bien a su cerebro, ahorrando una visita a un psicólogo, saludo a Gumball y a Bonibell, quienes parecían planear otra presentación aburrida de la situación, Caynon hacia de guardia del palacio por si acaso, estaba tan absorto que choco su hombro con alguien por accidente.

-...Buenos días Finn...-el destino te jode cuando menos quiera que lo haga, ahí estaba Fionna, en un intento inútil por ocultar su nerviosismo con una sonrisa forzada.

-Buenos días Fionna-después silencio incómodo, se podían hablar antes por la situación de riesgo, pero ahora, en una pequeña brecha de calma antes de la gran tormenta, ni siquiera podían verse a los ojos, Finn recordaba aquella pelea, sintiéndose culpable, mientras Fionna, tratando de superar estos miedos de chica adolescente, pensando en como hacerle ver que lo que paso en el pasado, ya no importa.

-...Mira...yo...-.

-Finn, necesito tu magia de hielo para apagar el fuego que este imbécil creo-Fionna fue interrumpida por el príncipe de dulce, señalado la línea de fuego, estos seres de fuego pueden ser molestos si no se controlan.

-Vale, ahí va el extintor humano, nos hablamos después-fue lo que respondió el mago elemental para irse, Fionna suspiro derrotada.

"¿Porqué es tan difícil?, practique con el espejo toda la mañana" pensó la maga de fuego, sintió una mano en su hombro, era la humana que apareció ayer, eran parecidas en cierto ángulo.

-¿Problemas de pareja?-pregunto con calma.

-No...somos...nada-.

-Por tu tartamudeo y la mirada al suelo, es más que obvio que estas enamorada de el, pero mejor presentemos, soy Lynn, me alegra por fin conocer una chica humana como yo-Lynn extendió la mano, por cual Fionna respondió el saludo.

-Fionna, también me fascina conocerte, más cuando somos de la misma edad, sólo una pregunta, ¿que relación tienes con...?-.

-Si te refieres a Flynn, mhh, sería una combinación entre compañeros y amantes-respondió la chica elemental de dulce.

-¿Entonces son novios?-.

-¿Entiendes la definición de amantes?, es decir, si ambos tenemos deseos de llegar a los últimas cinco escalones, lo hacemos y ya, sin compromisos-.

-Ósea, que ustedes tuvieron...-.

-Tranquilízate amiga, sexo sólo es una palabra para denominar el placer de una pareja, no seas tímida al decirlo, ya me encargare que en unos días, dejes de ser una niña pura-Lynn le guiño el ojo antes de irse a otro lado, dejando a Fionna jugando con los dedos, sonrojada de tan siquiera pensar hacer eso con Finn.

-Podemos mandar al coño la estúpida reunión, se lo puedo resumir en dos palabras Apocalipsis dimensional, ahora estamos cuatro versiones de nosotros en mismo edificio de dulce-exclamo Flynn recién llegado, recargado en el marco de la ventana, con expresiones aburrida.

-Ignoren al emo de arriba, sólo quiere pelear con Finn, aunque claro que también odia las reuniones-dijo Lynn cansada, tomando un caramelo y lanzándolo a donde se encontraba el chico.

-Mejor empiecen a pelear ahora, de igual manera todos los presentes nos quedaremos dormidos por sus explicaciones científicas-comento Jeff saliendo afuera.

-Dudo mucho que alguien...-su voz se apagó al ver a todos los presentes empezar a silbar mirando a otros lados, aparentando naturalidad-ahh, bien, Gumball y yo haremos una versión corta y entendible para ustedes-.

-Relajate, fue divertido discutir y debatir estos temas contigo-Gumball trato de animarla, pues era verdad que nadie le interesaba tanto la ciencia como a los dos.

-¿Entonces que hielitos?, sólo será un duelo amistoso-.

-Me parece bien, en el centro hay un lugar despejado, sólo no usáremos magia, evitaremos una comisión más grande-dijo Finn terminado de apagar el camino de fuego, al tiempo, se despejó la zona con la excusa de una investigación real, Finn y Flynn estaban separados por los extremos, con espadas listas.

-Muy bien chicos rudos, será un duelo de desarmado solamente, nada de magia fuera de sus espadas o artimañas, cuando la hoja de dulce de leche caiga del árbol, pueden matarse entre ustedes-señalo la maga cazadora, impartiendo como jueza improvisada.

-Hielo contra Slime...-empezó Flynn moviendo su mosquete.

-...Fuerza contra precisión-término Finn, cuando cayo la hoja, ambos activaron sus magias en las espadas, era el inicio de una gran pelea, de no ser por una alarma que tomo desprevenido a todos, viendo a una nave extraña acercarse al dulce reino.

 ** _Búsqueda del X-J-7-7 en proceso, última localización hace dos días, ocho horas, con nueve minutos y cincuenta y siete segundos._**

Los guaridas de dulce saltaron para destruir a la máquina, pero su cañón de azúcar no fue efectivo contra la nave, quien saco un ataque de electro shock, derrotando a los legendarios guardianes.

-Que inservible son estos robots-dijo Jeff, repeliendo el ataque eléctrico con su magia, para los cuatro humanos, basto una carga mágica de sus espadas, cortando en cuatro la máquina, creando un cuadrado de colores con las líneas mágicas del ataque, todos salieron del otro lado para ver que era nave, destruyendo las cosas que controlaban a los guardias bananas, mientras la nave verificaba con un escáner a los cuatro humanos.

-¿Que esta haciendo?-pregunto Lynn a los demás, sorprendiendo que a Fionna la destaquen con una luz verde.

 _ **Humanos identificados, tres sin registro, juvenil PG-8-7 "Mertens".**_

-Ahh...¿te refieres a mi con ese código?-pregunto Fionna confundida.

-¿Tenemos el mismo apellido?-pregunto Finn.

-Ustedes son cercanos, es normal, Lynn y yo nos apellidamos Michael-contesto Flynn con calma, sin quitar la vista a la nave.

 _ **PG-8-7 "Mertens", usted ayudara a dar con la ubicación del agente XJ-7-7, luego ir a casa para el registro de nuevos habitantes, por favor subir abordo, vamos**_

La nave deslizo un puente para que los humanos subieran, los cuatro estaba bastante impresionados, ¿esto significaba que había más?.

-Mertens, espera, ¿tu me conoces?-susurro la chica tratando de acercarse a la nave, estuvo a punto de tocarlo, siendo evitado por un par de puños gigantes, dejando a los magos en blanco, con expresión de espanto.

-¿Vieron?, el viejo Jake aún tiene con que pelear-.

-¿Fionna?, ¿querida te pasa algo?-pregunto preocupada Cake al ver que su hermana no reaccionaba, llegaba de comprar las cosas para su hija, esperando que ganara el torneo de videojuegos, cerca, los hermanos de Lynn y Flynn sólo ponían su mano en la frente.

-Aprendan a leer el ambiente-dijeron en simultáneo el mapache y la zorra, BMO corrió a la nave para imitar que fue quien derroto a la nave con una patada, pero la nave conecto un cable a la consola, creando una serie de códigos, antes de mostrar la imagen de un bebe con el código de identificación.

-Asi...que esa es...Fionna...de bebe-sin poder aguantar más, Jeff soltó la risa, burlándose de su cara, la coneja se sintió apenada de ver una foto de bebe.

-¡Chicos!...incluso tu Finn!-grito avergonzada, viendo como su enamorado junto con los demás, trataban de aguantar una risa ligera.

-Ya ya, fui divertido y todo, ahora enfosquemos en sacar información de esta lata-La maga cazadora calmo los ánimos, Gumball conecto una USB de dulce al sistema central, descargando varios archivos, destacando dos, el perfil de hihumano Sam, junto con un mapa de regreso, señalando un puto alejado del continente, en medio del mar.

-Agente X-J-7-7, en misión de búsqueda de la hija desaparecido del Dr. Mike, estatus, desparecido-leyó Fionna la descripción de Sam, quedando sorprendía, por primera vez, tenía información de su padre biológico, lo que significaba tal vez seguía con vida.

-El mapa señala a un punto en medio de la nada, jamás envía naves de exploración a tal lejanía, un claro intento de escondite-dijo Bonibell analizando el mapa, a todos sorprendió el ruido de algo rompiendose, vieron a Lynn saltar sin expresión, caminando a la costa.

-Espera mujer, tranquilízate quieres-Flynn la tomo del brazo bruscamente para detenerla.

-Cállate, sabes que este es una oportunidad de encontrar más-respondía bruscamente.

-Comprendo que sea tu sueño, pero ahora estamos en una situación delicada, cualquier momento podremos iniciar una lucha encarnizada, no podemos irnos-trato de razonar, recibiendo como respuesta su brazo golpeado ligeramente.

-Ellos pueden estar en peligro también, no permitiré dejar esta posibilidad, debes entenderlo-antes de que empezara otra pelea, una línea de fuego azul los separo, vieron a Fionna completamente sería.

-Lo siento, pero la apoyo, se que es egoísta lo que pido, quiero ir a ese lugar, es importante-Finn no podía culparla, el haría exactamente lo mismo, suspiro para calmarse, miro a los reyes de dulce en señal de disculpa, estos comprendieron.

-Si su radar aún funciona, podemos monitorear la magia negra del continente, con eso podemos tener un parámetro de advertencia, el cerebro frito y yo ayudar en crear un hechizo para regresarlos cuando sea necesario-ambos asintieron, Jeff más molesto pero no le quedaba de otra, Fionna y Flynn fueron a buscar a Sam para llevarlo, Jeff junto con Bonibell y Gumball fueron a modificar los botes que tenían disponible, este podía darles un empuje a los motores, Lynn se fue sola a preparar las provisiones, mientras los seres de fuego, tuvieron que regresar a su reino la reforzar el armamento militar para la guerra.

-Gracias maga cazadora-hablo Finn caminando por el bosque con su maestra, la cual sonrió.

-Llama por mi nombre, eres mi alumno y colega de medio tiempo-.

-Vale Jane, como gustes...¿sabes para que te traje aquí?-pregunto el chico recargandose en un árbol, viendo fluir el río.

-Siempre que venimos cuando quieres pedirme algo, como esa vez que pediste mi opinión sobre tu nuevo look, y como olvidar ese asunto con la princesa desayuno-el recuerdo hizo que Finn temblara por lo traumante que fue ese día.

-Jamás veré al jugo de naranja de la misma forma-Jane no pudo evitar reírse, era raro verlo así desde que maduro, le alegraba que fuera igual de abierto ahora.

-¿Que sucede?-finamente pregunto, hubo un corto minuto de silencio, Finn tomo una piedra y lanzo al agua, como si fuera una motivación para hablar mejor.

-Sólo quería pedirte un favor, veras, tal vez durante la travesía pase algo inesperado, puede que estemos más tiempo fuera de aquí, y necesito que alguien me cubra aquí-.

-¿Estas seguro?, digo, las cosas de héroe son tuyas, nunca he sido buena para mostrarme en ese tipo de situaciones-fue la contestación de la maga, quien tomo otra roca para lanzarla al río de igual manera.

-Es fácil, ves a un monstruo que ataque a ciudadanos inocentes, sólo mátalo a tu estilo, te lo pido a ti más que nadie, Jeff me ridiculizaría por pedirle un favor, es un imbécil-.

-Un imbécil para un idiota, con sólo verlos se que son amigos del alma, con todo lo que lleva las amistades entre hombres-Finn río secamente lanzando otra piedra.

-Lo somos, es como el mejor amigo que siempre busque, o algo así-.

-Cuenta conmigo, ya me encargare de mi yo con pepino, tu descubre lo que tengas que saber, por ahora, deja darte algo de mana-el asunto era que esta manera de dar energía especial tenía que ser por los labios, teniendo la confianza que se tenían, no les importo hacerlo de manera rápida, sin saber que alguien los veía de casualidad, incluso cayendo de espaldas contra el suelo por el shock, quien al recuperar la cordura, se fue, vaya entre dicho tenía Cake ahora, paso el tiempo para caer el atardecer, Sam estaba empezando a subir las cosas al bote, ignorando el chillido dentro de la bolsa, siguió subiendo las cosas a los botes, Finn, Jake, Sam, Flynn y Jacques en el de metal, mientras Fiona, Cake, Lynn y Janet en el hecho de dulce.

-Escucha Fionna, quiero que me prometas que te cuidarás a donde vayas-pido Gumball acercándose a su heroína.

-Tranquilo, tenemos a Sam-respondió en tono de broma mientras ajustaba su mochila.

-Lo digo en serio Fionna, es muy probable que este viajé puedas descubrir cosas de las cuales no estas lista, en ese lugar puede haber cosas verdades fuertes, de los humanos, de su origen, de ti misma, así que promete, prométeme, que volverás a casa salvo-.

-Yo..-no pudo terminar cuando Lynn la tomo del brazo.

-Tranquilo dulcecito, nosotros cuidaremos a la conejita, ahora tenemos prisa-Lynn formo una sonrisa con los dedos sobre los labios de Fionna, antes de llevársela al bote con sus hermana.

-Te encargo este lugar, recuerda...arg-Jeff había golpeado a Finn en el estómago, sonriendo.

-Disculpa, mi mano resbalo-el humano sonrió antes de devolver el favor de la misma manera, logrando que Jeff escupiera saliva.

-Que se le va a hacer, a mi también se resbalo el puño-esto causo la gracia de ambos, Flynn sólo paso de largo, sin importarle nada más que subir al bote y dormir un poco, Sam empujo ambos botes y luego se subió al bote de los chicos, despidiéndose de los que estaban en la playa con unas sonrisa, al perderse en el horizonte, salió de los arbusto Bonibell sudando y agotada.

-¿No los encuentras?-pregunto Jeff sentado en la arena, recargando su espada sobre el hombro.

-¡No los puedo localizar, debemos detenerlos, están mentalmente incapacitado para tomar decisiones ahora!-grito histérica la gobernante de dulce reino.

-Cálmate, ellos estarán bien, confíen en sus aliados-fue la respuesta seca de Jane para irse a patrullar la zona, todo visto desde un buen ángulo para Prismo, Erik y Emily.

-Se aproxima algo mi fuerte, espero que nuestro otros yo y el búho cósmico hagan un buen trabajo-hablo Erik viendo ambos ángulos de lo que pasaba.  
-¿Porqué no podemos intervenir ahora?-pregunto Emiliy desesperada.

-Relajate, nuestra prioridad ahora es que las dimensiones no colasen ahora, el tiempo dirá si ocupamos una fusión total, ten, un sándwich de mantequilla de mani-Prismo creo el aliento sabiendo que eso calmaría a la chica comisca, quien lo disfrutaba con las mejillas infladas con la comida.

-Mientras Uxia y Uziel se entretiene con el fiestero del búho, mira la pantalla cinco, esto me resulta curioso-Prismo apretó un botón de su tele, revelando la dimensión de la muerte.

* * *

Calma, tranquila añicos, miseria, entre tantas cosas, caminaban hacia la negrura, pateaban los cráneos que veían, cubiertos por sus capas negras, cada cosa que salía la mataban, fue cuando vieron a un ejército de hombres murciélagos, cuando uno de ellos saco su arma para matarlos, rodeado de esa aura negra con destellos rojos, dejando que su compañero entrara al castillo de los huesos, ignorando la masacre que pasaba a metros de su cuerpo, los guardias fueron cortados como papilla, dejando que se ahogarán en su sangre negra y podrida, el ser sentado en su trono movió la mano, dejando que se acercara.

-No recuedos darte invitación aquí-hablo con voz seca.

-Puedes meter tus lujos y tus fotmas por el culo, sabes a lo que venimos los dos-.

-Si, quieren que regrese a esos vejestorios a la vida, siendo además de la muerte, quien esta con el Lich, y la fallecida Vida, quien tiene ese poder, no me da la gana hacerlo-al quitarse la capucha, se reveló la cara de Marceline, con las pupilas rojas y el contorno negro, desprendiendo esa aura demoniaca.

-No te estoy preguntando, se que un trato es inútil, por lo que la opción a la fuerza que...-no término cuando sintió un filo atravesar su vientre, viendo la sangre salir, se separó de un salto, sosteniendo la herida.

-En ese caso-la figura salió de las sombras, moviendo su espada gris para que la sangre salpicara, revelando a Fionna, o lo que que quería aparentar ser Fionna, con mechón rubio opaco cubriendo su ojo derecho-deja que la neblina te consuma-abrió el ojo, mostrando un fondo morada, con un pupila blanca, la reina del infierno, quien derroto a su padre para dejarlo con lo peor del inframundo, un ser supremo al que sólo se le conocía como Niebla.

.

.

.

.

 ** _A/N: Hola, casi seis meses lo se, bueno, esto era porque queria que la serie avanzar un poco mas, ya con lo pasado en las dos mini-series (Islands y Elements), se como relacionarlos con la historia, sobre el lemon, bueno si mis calculos no fallan, llegara justo en el momento que tengamos 100 comentarios, dejen lo que quieran dejar Favs, Folls, o un buen comentario, seria todo, ahora repondere a los comentarios recientes (esto es nuevo para mi)._**

 **Nero3011: Si, se pondra bonito y feo a la vez.**

 **Zack: Fui descubierto!, no puede evitarlo, escuchaba el soundtrack de esa pelea cuando escribia el capitulo, asi que ahi esta.**

 **Takumi Yousie: Nadie lo esperaba, nadie lo hacia.**

 **Guest: Yo veo los capitulos recien salidos en ingles, asi que tu intento de spolier no funciono, ja!**

 **The Killer: Supe de la situacion entre tu y el otro sobre el tema del yaoi, pero mi historia no contiene ese tipo de material, asi que no era necesario dejar ese mensaje.**

 **S.M.G: Yo no se de esas cosas amigo/a, si quieres hacerlo tu hazlo, claro, deja los creditos a mi nombre.**

 **Guest2: Recibido su pedido!.**

 **Blu Herd: Gracias por seguir la histoira, me honra en verdad que creas que sea la mejor historia de HDA que hayas leido, y claro que habra lemon proximamente, aunque las cosas pueden cambiar.**

 **Diana Aventurera: Correcto!, denle un Ghunter a ella porfavor, gracias por leer todo lo largo que es esta idea, espero disfrutes de los momentos de los 4 humanos favoritos de todos.**


End file.
